


Build My Life (Again)

by ac0531, Artfulstar, CherryAnimates, DelicateDragons



Series: Build My Life [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged Up, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Long, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, original character death, single dad!callum, teacher!rayla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 149,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac0531/pseuds/ac0531, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artfulstar/pseuds/Artfulstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryAnimates/pseuds/CherryAnimates, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateDragons/pseuds/DelicateDragons
Summary: A school is usually a place for young love to blossom. Usually between students. But this time its between two adults. Rayla is a kindergarten teacher who has never been lucky in love. Callum is a widower and single dad to one of Rayla's students. Can they finally learn to love again, with the help of their friends and each other?
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Build My Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147934
Comments: 1150
Kudos: 612





	1. Now I Know My ABC's

September 5th, 2020

Callum wasn’t always a great dad. Yes, his daughter knew he loved her to the moon and back, but the man wasn’t expecting to become a single father when his wife announced the news. 

Don’t get him wrong, he was ecstatic, like every husband should be. But deep down he didn’t know if he was cut out to be a dad. But when October sixth came, he knew his life was changing the minute his little girl was born. 

He held her tightly. She had his eyes. Green like the emeralds and soft like her mother’s. When he looked at his wife, he saw panic and fear on her face. Her smile vanished. No joy nor happiness. Just pain. 

Callum remembers holding his newborn daughter as he was ushered out of the delivery room by the nurses. How his heart pounded in his chest as the minutes ticked by and no word of his wife’s condition. He remembers clearly when the doctor came out and greeted him. How his voice was dull and lifeless. The exact feelings Callum felt during that moment. 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” were the words uttered by nearly everyone he knew when he passed them at work or daycare. How those words became useless to him over time. 

“Da-” His baby girl wrapped her tiny hands around his finger as they visited his father one day. Callum had named her Alia. Her late mother’s middle name. It was easy for him to remember. Easy for him to find the encouragement to move on. 

That’s what his wife would want. 

Alia needed her dad to be strong. 

Some days he was not, like today: Alia’s first day of _kindergarten_. He wasn’t trying to cry as he pulled up to the school. He definitely was. The crossing guard lady gave him an odd look. Alia sat in her booster seat behind him, holding her grey wolf stuffed animal that her Aunt Ellis gave her. 

“So she knows Ava is with her everywhere she goes.” Callum’s sister in law had told her. “Even dirty monkey bars.” 

Needless to say, Callum had to wash the wolf countless times and even had to learn how to sew in order to repair its stuffed tail. His daughter loved this stuffed animal. He can’t help but be happy for her. He knew in a couple months when they visited Ezran and Ellis again that Alia would ask for a puppy. He wasn’t sure if they could afford a puppy while working at home and providing for his cuddle buddy’s education. 

Callum sighed as he pulled into the school’s parking lot. It was a basic size school, connected to the middle and high school. The lonely window of the kindergarten room was showing off a mostly clean classroom. The desks were aligned in a circle and in the center was a mat. Callum couldn’t see who the teacher was but he could’ve sworn he had seen red highlights.

“Daddy, I’m scared.” Alia held her stuffed wolf closer to her chest. Her brown hair was pulled into a half ponytail. Her hair matched Callum’s in terms of color and fluffiness. 

Callum got out of his red minivan and went to open his daughter’s door. He stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder. A yelp escaped him as he turned towards the person who touched him. 

“Whoa Callum- deep breaths! I didn’t mean to scare you.” Claudia snickered as she took her hand off him and smiled gently. “Are you always this jumpy when you’re around kids?” 

Callum scoffed. As _if_. “What? Nah! Why would you think that?” 

“Alia is definitely your daughter.” The goth teased and watched as the man turned to pull the door open and started to unbuckle his daughter. “Ready for the first day of kindergarten?” Claudia cooed as the little girl went in for a hug. 

“Not in the slightest.” Callum snorted. 

Claudia gave him a hard look. “I was talking to the _actual_ kindergartener.” 

Callum winced but nodded. 

“Lets go, Alia.” He gave his daughter a smile and carried her bag on his shoulder while his hand held hers. 

His heart was beating rapidly and his throat closed up as he arrived at the entrance of the building. Claudia walked ahead of them both and opened the doors for them. 

“Right this way your highness.” She bowed playfully at Alia who tucked herself closer to Callum’s leg. 

“I don’t want to go.” she whimpered, eyeing the other kids who were being hugged by their parents. 

Callum felt his heart break. Alia had shown signs of being insecure around other kids her age during preschool. He and his father had been encouraging her to meet other kids, but it was difficult for her. In a way, she was like him when he was growing up. All shy and insecure about things that you shouldn’t be scared of. 

He bent down and eyed someone who looked to be a teacher. Alia wrapped her small arms around his neck and hugged him. She held onto him as the teacher walked up to them and smiled. 

“Hello, little one. My name is Kazi and I am the assistant teacher. Miss Rayla isn’t here but she’ll be back soon! Care to join me inside the room?” They asked and Callum realized that he should probably stand up. 

They had dark hair that faded into wine red hair, styled into dreadlocks and swept to the side of their head. A pair of round spectacles sat on their nose, and their white gold earrings complemented their dark skin and green eyes. A kind smile from them eased the man’s nerves a little. 

Alia’s lip stuck out and she hid behind her father's legs. “I- Can daddy come in with me?” she asked, her eyes shining with hope. 

“I’m sorry little one but your, uh, dad has to stay in the hall.” Kazi peeked over at the little girl with a nervous smile. 

“Hey there, Jellybean.” Callum kneeled and turned to his daughter and took her hand. “I want you to be strong. For me and Auntie Claudia, okay? I’ll see you again this afternoon.” He kissed her head and gave her a raspberry which earns him a giggle. 

“Okay, daddy!” Alia said, hugging him and giving him a ‘big girl smile’ before she let him stand once again. 

Callum waved at her as Kazi took her hand and led her to the kindergarten room. He cleared his throat and looked at Claudia who gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. 

“It’ll be okay. She’s in good hands. Kazi and Rayla are the best.” She smiled knowingly and went off to her own classroom, leaving the man to his thoughts. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla was just having a _wonderful_ start to her morning. She spotted a man with spiky black hair and tan skin looking at her with a fond smile. She groaned and rolled her eyes, giving him the cold shoulder as she walked to her classroom where she left Kazi with the children. They were nice enough to give her five minutes to go to the restroom before the official start of school. 

Apparently, Kazi wasn’t having a good start either. 

Rayla spotted them holding a child who clutched a stuffed wolf. It was a little girl with short brown hair and forest green eyes. Those eyes were watering as the seconds ticked by. She hurried towards them, determined to help this little girl and maybe make the children laugh if she’s lucky. 

“Hey, you wee cutie, it's going to be okay. What’s your name?” Rayla asked, bending down towards the little girls level. She noticed that the girl had her hair up in a small ponytail while she wore a pretty, sky blue dress. 

“Alia.” The girl replied shyly, not making eye contact at the woman. 

“Well, Alia. My name is Miss Rayla and I will be your kindergarten teacher for the whole year.” 

Alia faced her and her eyes widened. She smiled a little and it warmed the woman’s heart. This little girl had a beautiful smile. 

“You're pretty,” Alia mumbled and hid her face behind her wolf. 

Rayla chuckled at her and smiled. “I would say the same for you.”

“Th-thank you.” 

The bell soon rang and Rayla watched as both Kazi and Alia flinched in surprise. She let out a laugh and got up. 

“Let's go in then and start this school year.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alia sat in her spot where Rayla led her to. The little girl felt better after a hug from the teacher but she felt lonely as she watched all the other kids converse with one another. The five year old was the youngest in the class but she wasn’t the shortest. There was this other kid, Zym, who sat across from her. He was making the assistant teacher Kazi, panic as he was chewing on the color pencils. 

Weird kid. 

The bell rang again and Rayla cleared her throat prompting the classroom to become immediately silent. Her white hair was pulled into a braid that fell over her right shoulder while she wore a casual flowy yellow dress. Her violet eyes paned around the room but they were as gentle as a bird. 

“Good morning, class. My name is Miss Rayla and today we will be introducing ourselves. I’ll start off first to give all of you an example.” She grinned and clapped her hands together. “Hello, my name's Miss Rayla and I am so excited to be your teacher for this year! I have two uncles who raised me and a cat named Nyla. Now, I want you all to give us your name and one fact about you, starting with Miss Alia!” 

All eyes turned towards the girl. Her heart started beating fast and her throat closed. 

Rayla gave her an encouraging nod. A smile graced her lips and it somehow put the girl’s mind at ease.

“My name is Alia King and my daddy is a drawer for Barius's Studios.” The child spoke quickly and sat back down in her chair, her eyes turned downwards at her paper where she was coloring a picture of her and Callum. 

Rayla’s smile wavered a little as she looked at the little girl. Why didn’t she mention her mother? Did something happen to her? Usually, Rayla wouldn’t feel comfortable saying anything, but she’ll have to talk to Alia’s guardian to see if there are certain- triggers to avoid. It could have been trauma if the child had to leave the parent for legal reasons, but it also might have been something else entirely. It made the young woman heartbroken for her. 

Five years old and only had a father. A child should have another parent to love them. 

Kazi gave Rayla a weird look and the introductions continued. 

The young woman's mind was occupied by different things. Though, she was determined to make this little girl’s year a memorable one. 

“Hi, my name is Zym and my momma's nickname for me is little prince!” the last child that sat across from Alia spoke before taking his seat. 

Alia continued to stay quiet for the duration of class, but once the bell rang at recess she hurried after her classmates, hoping to make her daddy proud and have at least one friend today. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum inhaled sharply as he felt a vibration in his pants pocket. He was just finishing up a landscape sketch for a client when he looked at his phone. 

**Claudia:** Just letting you know that your daughter has a scraped knee and her teacher wants to chat with ya. Please don’t do anything I wouldn’t dooooo ;) 

Callum exhaled and moved to save his work before grabbing his keys. Maybe Alia made a new friend before injuring herself? His daughter was always injury prone like he was at her age. 

Ah genes. Gotta love them. 

“Barius, I’ll come back and finish up the sketch once I drop my daughter at Harrow’s. Don’t let Allen take my cintiq!” 

“Don’t worry, Callum. Say hi to Alia and Harrow for me!” The baker by day and artist by night said drowsily while sitting in his office chair. 

Callum smiled and headed for his van, surprised that his plans would be changing far sooner than expected. Taking his phone back out, he quickly shot Claudia a text.

**Callum:** Tell her teacher that I’m just leaving. Don’t tell her stories about childhood!

**Claudia:** Too late, buckeroo. You will be teased by every teacher at this school before Alia graduates to the fifth grade :D 

Callum groaned but shook his head in amusement. His friends were always causing him trouble. 

But in a good way. 


	2. When We First Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Surprise chapter! Hope you enjoy!

September 5th, 2020

Callum pulled into the parking lot, a worried look on his face. He let out a soft sigh and climbed out. As he closed the door, he looked over at the window to his daughter's classroom. He saw as someone placed a bandaid on Alia’s knee, a wide smile on her face. But that didn’t look like the teacher he had seen before. His brow furrowed in confusion, and he began his walk inside the school, heading straight for the classroom.

“Daddy says to be a big girl!” Alia smiled at the woman kneeling down to her, who was adjusting the bandaid on her knee. “So I didn’t cry at all!”

Callum walked into the room, seeing Alia with a woman with silvery-white hair, currently kneeled down and making sure the bandaid was on properly . He sighed to himself, the confusion fading away. It was just an older teacher. By the color of her hair, he assumed she was in her 60’s.

“Hi Jellybean.” He smiled, waving at Alia.

“Daddy!!” The little girl smiled wide, her ponytail bouncing as the teacher turned around to face Callum. The minute he saw her completely, he froze. The woman before him couldn’t have been much older than he was, and she looked to be slightly shorter than him. Her braided white hair shimmered off the ceiling lights while her yellow dress fluttered slightly from the air conditioning.

Her violet eyes radiated with warmth, and a small smile formed on her lips the minute she saw Callum.

She was... _beautiful_ to say the least.

“Uhh..daddy?” Alia tugged at his jeans, causing Callum to quickly snap out of his trance.

“Oh...hi there, I’m Callum King, Alia’s father.” He extended his arm out.

Rayla continued to smile at him as she shook his hand. “Please to meet you Mr. King, I’m Rayla Artemis-”

“My teacher!” Alia quickly interjected, causing Rayla to laugh a little.

As this happened, Callum also couldn't help but notice that she had an accent to what she was saying. Scottish? Maybe?

“Aye, I am.” She smiled. “So, I just wanted to call you in to discuss what you’d like for Alia to achieve in her first year of school, and to let you know she got a wee knee scrape.”

Callum blinked and looked down at his daughter. Alia was looking down at her feet, too ashamed to look at either adult now. He looked back at Rayla and nodded silently.

Rayla motioned for Callum to follow her and led him to her desk. Callum lifted Alia and sat her on his lap so she could still see her teacher. Rayla, noticing the scene before her, felt her heart warm a little at the way Callum lovingly handled his daughter.

“Alright, as I said before, I want to make sure that Alia is getting the first year of school you think she deserves. What are some of your goals for Alia this year?” She said as she handed Alia her stuffed wolf.

“Well, I want Alia to make as many friends as she can during the year.” He looked down at his daughter. “She..uh...didn’t make a lot of friends when she was in daycare. Most of her friends are family to be honest. I was hoping that maybe this year she could have a group of people to socialize with.”

Rayla listened gravely, nodding her head as she threaded her fingers together. “I see, anything else that you want to tell me about?”

“I was also kinda hoping that this year Alia could learn how to write.”

Rayla suddenly chuckled a little to herself. “Don’t worry Mr. King, I do plan to teach all the kids how to write this year, so Alia is fine there.”

“Oh, sorry.” He offered a small smile. “I really don’t remember how kindergarten works if I’m being honest. It’s been a long time.”

“Aye, I can relate to you with that.” She grinned at him. “It’s actually my first year teaching, so I’m going by the guide book.”

Alia sat the wolf on the table so that it was facing Rayla. “Meow!”

Callum smiled and pet her hair. “Alia, wolves and dogs go bow wow.”

“Not Ava! SHE goes meow!” Alia smiled, a missing tooth shown in the smile.

Rayla could have collapsed from the adorableness. Why was this child so cute?

“Well Alia, your father is right. Dogs do go bow wow, but he’s wrong with what wolves make.”

Callum raised an eyebrow as he saw a huge grin spread to the corners of Rayla’s mouth.

“Wolves actually go: Awwwooooooo!” She howled, the classroom being filled with her voice.

Callum could have sworn he felt his heart flutter when Rayla made that noise.

_Her accent is actually...really cute._ His eyes soon widened at this thought and he forced it out of his mind as he felt Alia bounce in his lap.

“Do it again Miss Rayla, do it again!” The five year old chimed as she grabbed her stuffed wolf.

“How about we do it together, little one?” Rayla smiled softly as she saw Alia’s face light up into a massive smile.

“Ok!”

“Alright, 1, 2, 3- Awwooooooo!” Rayla howled once more and Alia joined in. Callum’s eyes grew wide, as a memory suddenly came flooding back. Lucy, playing with Ava. As she howled to make the puppy respond. He quickly shook his head, looking away from the two of them.

“Thank you Miss Rayla!” Alia gleamed as Callum gently lifted her off his lap.

“Alright jellybean, go and grab your backpack and wait near the door for me ok?”

“Ok daddy!” She ran to fetch her backpack, while Callum stood up.

“Well thank you Miss Artemis, I hope that my daughter behaves well for the remainder of the school year.” He said, sticking his hand out for a handshake.

Rayla blinked once, wondering what happened to the shy man from before. Why had he been replaced by this… curt man?

“Umm..you’re welcome Mr. King…” He shook her hand briefly before turning around and walking to Alia.

“Let’s go, Alia.” She took his hand as he guided her out of the classroom and out the door.

Rayla tentatively followed, stopping at the doorway as she watched Callum walk briskly down the hallway, Alia by his side as she turned to give her one more smile.

Rayla was still confused by this. Why did Callum’s mood suddenly shift like that? She continued watching until they walked through the school entrance and disappeared from sight.

Sighing inwardly, she quickly grabbed her handbag before shutting off the classroom lights and locking the door. As she exited the school and made her way over to her car, her mind still kept thinking about Alia’s dad, and how abrupt he had become towards the end of their conversation.

He wasn’t telling her something, but she didn't want to be rude and try to get him to tell her.

If he didn’t want to talk about it, then that was more than fine.

However, even as she pulled out of the parking lot and drove back home, she still couldn’t stop thinking about him.

Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the song for the title of the chapter! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHEx9ofx7Qk&ab_channel=hellogoodbyevideos
> 
> Our update schedule will be on sunday every week! But we wanted to give one more chapter to celebrate this big collab!


	3. I Know It's Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first day of teaching, all Rayla wanted was to eat cheap chinese food, listen to her music, and pet her cat. But instead, she's thrown back down memory lane.

September 5th, 2020

  
Rayla swung open the door to her apartment, her bag falling to the floor as she groaned. While she absolutely loved working with children, it was not an easy job. As she walked back into her bedroom, she slowly undid her braid, letting her hair fall freely past her shoulders. She flopped down onto the bed, before dialing a number. 

“Hi, is this Main Moon? Can I place an order for delivery?” She asked, kicking off her shoes. “One order of pepper steak, extra broccoli and steak, one order of crab rangoon, and 2 egg rolls. Can I pay with cash? Awesome, see you soon!” She smiled and hung up. Quickly, she threw off her sundress, trading it for an old t-shirt, 2 sizes too big for her, and a pair of old sweatpants. She headed back into the living room, sitting on the couch as her hands quickly tied her hair up and out of her face. She could not WAIT to eat dinner, she had been looking forward to it all day. 

After around 20 minutes of waiting, there was a knock at her door, prompting Rayla to quickly fetch her wallet from her handbag before paying the delivery man. Soon, she sat on her couch, Chinese food in hand, and listening to music. She quickly checked the time on her phone and saw it was nearly 8 pm. Sighing to herself, she knew she would have to sleep soon since she would need to wake up early tomorrow for her job.

As she ate her food and continued listening to her music, a song began to play.

_Settle in girls, it's story time!_

Rayla knew this song. It was one of the best from that… unfortunate musical. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There's a princess, in a tower!_

_Oh my gosh, that's just like me!_

_Poor Rapunzel, needs a haircut,_

_But the witch won't set her free._

_She passes time by singing like someone else I know_

_As years go by she sits and waits- As years go by? Uh oh._

_A torturous existence… I don't remember this part!_

_She wishes she were dead?! Skip ahead! Skip ahead!_

_But…. in the end Rapunzel finds a millionaire_

_The prince is good at climbing… And braiding golden hair!_

_So I know, he'll appear! Cause there are rules and there are strictures!_

_I believe the story books I read by candlelight!_

_My white knight, and his steed~!_

_Will look just like these pictures!_

_It won't be long now, I guarantee!_

_Day number... Twenty three._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Alright moonlight, what story do you want me to read you?”_

_A small Rayla, who was tucked in bed, bounced eagerly, her violet eyes wide and looking at her uncle Ethari._

_“Long-haired princess! Long-haired princess!” The girl squeaked, offering a large, toothy grin._

_Smiling warmly at his little niece, Ethari got up and grabbed the fairy tale book from the shelf, sitting down next to her as she rested her head against his arm._

_“Get comfortable, little one.” He turned the book to the first page. “Now, once upon a time, there lived a princess in a castle...”_

_As Ethari read through the story, Rayla listened but kept her eyes on each illustration that was shown whenever her uncle turned to a new page._

_From the princess being alone in her castle, to the sudden appearance of a young man who came to rescue her, to them falling in love and getting married in the end, staying by each other's side forever. As she saw all of this, she began to wonder herself: was there a prince out there in the real world waiting for her? Just like in the story itself?_

_“...and they lived happily ever after. The End.” He closed the book, getting back up to put it away. Once he did so, he quickly came back over to Rayla, who was now settled fully in bed, her eyes slightly droopy as her uncle brushed a bit of her hair back._

_“Goodnight moonlight.” He tucked her in and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek before turning off her bedside lamp. As Ethari turned around and began to leave, Rayla suddenly called out to him._

_“I want a prince!” She blurted out, watching as her uncle turned around to look at her, his eyebrow raised._

_“What was that?”_

_“I want a prince! Just like in the story! Someone that would be with me FOREVER! Like the long-haired princess and her prince!_

_Chuckling a little, Ethari strode over to his niece, kneeling down and taking one of her hands in his._

_“Maybe someday Rayla.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Someday, you might find the perfect someone for you..”_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know it's today_

_I know it's today!_

_Oh here's a good one! It's a classic!_

_There's a princess, in a coma_

_Glad its her instead of me_

_Pretty maiden, in a glass box_

_How I wonder does she pee?_

_Blah blah blah, poison apple_

_Boring boring, evil queen_

_Filler filler, been there, read that!_

_Seven shorties on the scene_

_Skip ahead, skip ahead!_

_But in the end the princess wakes up with a start_

_The prince is good at kissing, and melting Snow White's heart!_

_So I know, he'll appear_

_And his armor will be blinding!_

_As shining as his perfect teeth and manly hose_

_He'll propose, on one knee_

_And our prenup will be binding!_

_About time we set the wedding date!_

_Day number nine hundred and fifty eight!_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **_Rayla:_ ** _Hey! Wanna meet up for dinner tonight at the Jelly Tart Factory??_

**_Skor:_ ** _yeah okay_

**_Rayla:_ ** _Sweet!! :)) See you at 7:30 pm!!_

_Smiling to herself, Rayla tossed her phone onto her bed before slipping on a purple dress and some casual sandals. She quickly did her hair up into a ponytail before leaving her college dorm, walking down the streets, and arriving at the Jelly Tart Factory._

_Looking at her phone, she saw it was only 7:20 pm. Seeing that she arrived 10 minutes early, Rayla entered and reserved a table for her and Skor. Checking her phone once more, she still had some time before Skor would show up, so she spent it texting a few friends and watching some videos._

_15 minutes later…_

_‘Maybe he’s running late…’ It was almost a quarter to 8, and Skor hadn’t shown up yet, but Rayla merely brushed it off, knowing that he was always late to things like this._

_30 minutes later…_

**_Rayla:_ ** _Where are you? I said we would meet at 7:30 pm in the Jelly Tart Factor, it’s almost 8:30._

_Rayla was beyond confused now. Skor was never this late to a date night. Maybe something else happened and he couldn’t come? But that struck her as odd since if something had really happened, he would text her._

_1 hour later…_

_Rayla was now beyond upset. It was half-past nine and Skor was nowhere to be seen. She angrily got up and stormed out of the restaurant, quickly unlocking her phone to send another text to Skor. However, upon opening her Messages app, she noticed something. Her previous message that she had sent to Skor an hour ago was marked as read...at 9:00 pm._

_“What the hell…” Rayla would need to find her boyfriend tomorrow and ask him what was going on._

_She was still angry as she quickly entered a McDonalds and grabbed some food to go. Her excitement for tonight was now completely evaporated, and she never felt more disheartened in her life._

_The next day…_

_“Where were you?” Rayla confronted her boyfriend as he exited one of the lecture buildings, her arms crossed as she glared daggers at him._

_Skor narrowed his eyes at her, not saying anything as he tried to walk past her, but Rayla blocked his path._

_“Rayla-”_

_“Answer my question!!” She snapped, heated tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. “You saw my text. You read it! Why didn’t you reply back and let me know you’re safe? I was worried about you, and you just stood me up! What the hell kind of boyfriend are you?!” Now she felt fresh tears falling down her cheeks as her hands balled into fists._

_Skor simply looked at her, his face devoid of emotion as he brushed past her. Rayla was now on the verge of full-on sobbing as he continued walking, but he stopped and turned back to look at her._

_“I didn’t come last night because I was seeing someone else.”_

_Rayla’s eyes widened slightly. “A friend? Family?”_

_Skor shook his head. “I was seeing someone that I actually like.”_

_Those words slammed hard against Rayla, as if she had just gotten kicked in the stomach. She felt more tears falling down her face, and her lip began to quiver._

_“Skor?”_

_“Goodbye Rayla.” He turned around and walked away, leaving Rayla alone in front of the lecture hall._

_She shut her eyes tightly, and took a deep breath, before letting it out slowly. She quickly turned on her heel and walked back to her dorm. It was a long and silent 15 minutes, tears stinging the back of her eyes as she forced herself not to cry._

_As soon as she crossed the threshold into her dorm room, the door shut, and the dam broke. Tears trickled down her face as she laid on her bed softly, crying into her pillow._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know it's today_

_He'll show up today!_

_There's a princess!_

_Any princess!_

_Take your pick, they're all like me!_

_Not exactly, I'm still waiting!_

_They're out living happily_

_Ever after better get here_

_I want love in seconds flat!_

_No one needs these middle bits_

_Oops, did I do that?_

_Cut the villains, cut the vamping_

_Cut this fairy tale_

_Cut the peril and the pitfalls_

_Cut the puppet and the whale!_

_Cut the monsters! Cut the curses!_

_Keep the intro! Cut the verses!_

_And the waiting! The waiting! The waiting! The waiting!_

_The waiting!_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A vase shattered against the wall above Ram’s head, as he scrambled away from Rayla, gripping onto his clothes as the girl he was with ran out the door, a sheet wrapped around her._

_“You bastard!! In our own bed?!” She screamed, her eyesight blurring with tears._

_“C-Calm down Moonray! It’s not what you think!” He swallowed hard, fear in his eyes. “She’s just a friend!”_

_“JUST A FRIEND?!” Her voice grew even louder. “YOU DON’T SLEEP WITH SOMEONE WHO’S ‘JUST A FRIEND’!!” Her foot stomped as she threw another vase at him, hitting him in the arm._

_She gasped for air as the tears flowed freely now. “How long?! How long have you been doing this?!”_

_He stood there in silence as if he was trying to come up with an arbitrary date for when it started._

_Rayla’s eyes grew wide in anger and sadness. “Get out.” She whispered, her hands balled up into fists._

_“Rayray, come on-”_

_“I SAID GET OUT!!” She shrieked, pushing him out the door, making him fall into the hallway of the apartment building, completely naked. He scrambled to get back inside before someone saw, but Rayla had already slammed the door in his face._

_She slid down the door, her back pressed into it as she sobbed, her hands buried in her hair. She was supposed to be this tough woman, who took no shit from anyone… But right now she felt as though her entire world came crashing down around her._

_A soft hiccup escaped her throat as she got to her feet. She needed to clean this broken glass up before her cat got hurt. She stumbled towards the closet to grab the broom, but her shoulder bumped into the bookshelf, causing a cascade of books to fall down._

_She let out a string of curses as she bent down to pick them up… And then she saw it. Her fairytale book. Filled with stories of true love, and princes, and happy endings. A laugh bubbled up in her as she fell to her knees._

_Six relationships… She had been through six relationships. And every single one had ended in heartbreak. And Ram… they had been dating for 3 years. She laughed to herself as she picked up the book, tears falling on the cover. She opened it up, and the pages landed on a picture of the prince and princess getting married. She laughed as she gripped those pages, the paper tearing. She paused, seeing the tear form. As though her body was moving on her own, she began tearing out pages, one by one as laughing and crying escaped her throat._

_A few minutes later, and a few deep breaths, she opened her eyes. She gasped as she had finally realized what she had done. “No, no, no no no!” She shot to her feet, running to grab some tape._

_After about 10 minutes, she had finally fixed the damage she had caused to the book. She sighed softly, stroking the cover. As much as she wanted her own true love… She was not ready to try again._

_And she knew, it would be a while until she was ready._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_But I know, he'll appear_

_Though I seem a bit bipolar_

_And I'm a vandal now as well, hope he won't mind_

_I'm a find, I'm a catch_

_And a very gifted bowler!_

_It won't be long now, I guarantee!_

_Day number_

_Are you there god?_

_It's me Fiona_

_It's me Fiona!_

_Now I know, he'll appear_

_Cause there are rules and there are strictures_

_I believe the story books I read by candlelight_

_My white knight, my knight and his steed_

_Will look just like these pictures!_

_It won't be long now, I guarantee!_

_Day number twenty three_

_Day number nine fifty-eight_

_Day number eight thousand, four hundred and, twenty three_

_I know it's today, ooh!_

_I know it's today, ooh!_

_I know it's today, ooh!_

_I know it's today, ooh!_

_I know it's today, ooh!_

_I know it's today_

_I know it's today!_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The song ended, and Rayla opened her eyes, feeling a single tear rolling down her cheek. She quickly shook her head, wiping her face as she took another bite out of her food. Those exes were some of the worst, but none of her relationships ended well. Except for Andromeda, but that had only lasted a few weeks due to personality differences. She and Andromeda were still friends though, just no longer girlfriends.

She quickly finished the remaining food and discarded all takeout boxes into her trash can. Deciding to officially call it a night, Rayla entered her bedroom and flopped onto her bed, pulling the covers over herself. Her cat climbed up into the bed, curling up next to her.

But as she laid there, the thought of Alia’s father popped into her mind. Why had he been acting so strange after she had been playing with his daughter? This thought stayed with her for over 20 minutes, before she grabbed her phone.

**Rayla:** Hey Claudia, do you know what's up with Alia’s dad? He was acting really weird after I was playing with Alia during our meeting.

That message would remain as “sent” for the rest of the night, as Rayla fell into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone who likes Ram and Skor! XD We needed some "villains"!


	4. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia tells Rayla about Callum's past, and she has a talk with him before school starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from a song by Fall Out Boy!
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onzL0EM1pKY

September 6th, 2020

“Lucy. That’s Callum’s late wife.” Claudia said, standing in line with Rayla for coffee at Starbucks. “I’m really not supposed to tell people about her, but… you would have found out about it eventually.” The line seemed to be moving a snail's pace. “They were MADLY in love with each other. They had been together for 5 years, married for 2… and then she got pregnant. Of course, they were both so excited… but there were complications with the birth.” 

Rayla’s eyes grew wide. “Oh no. Really?”

Claudia nodded. “She didn’t make it much longer after she had finished giving birth to Alia. Callum hasn't forgiven himself since.”

“...That’s awful.” Rayla frowned. “No wonder he was acting so weird.”

The raven-haired woman sighed and nodded once more. “Yeah, he hasn’t been the same since. He used to be this very happy guy, never letting the world get him down. Of course, he tries to be like that around Alia… but I can see the sadness behind those eyes.”

The line moved up a little and Claudia continued, “Callum fell into a deep depression after Lucy passed away. He could barely take care of himself, let alone a baby. I sort of became a surrogate aunt to Alia. I came over almost daily, and cleaned up the house, fed the baby, and brought groceries, but I wasn’t the only one who did all this. Soren, his father, his brother, even his future sister in law all helped him as well. Slowly over time, he was able to go back to being a functioning member of society, through support and therapy. But there’s still an underlying sense of despair under his facade.”

Rayla didn’t know what to say. As the line moved closer and closer to their turn, she looked up at Claudia. “Should I offer my condolences?”

Claudia quickly shook her head no. “No no no, Callum absolutely HATES when people give sympathy. He finds the gesture to be completely empty. I’d say offer to help with Alia if necessary. He doesn’t like to admit it, but sometimes he doesn’t really know what to do with her.”

Rayla hummed, thinking it over. “Maybe I could offer to set up an after school club for students whose parents need to work longer? Oh!” She smiled wide. “I could do a different theme every week! Like one week it could be safari! I could set up all these special activities for the kids! How does that sound?” Rayla’s eyes sparkled. “And this would be a great opportunity for Alia to make friends! Oh, this is perfect!” 

Claudia giggled a little at Rayla’s creative idea, but she smiled warmly at her as they finally arrived at the counter.

“Hello, what can I get you two today?” The barista asked as he began to type into the register. 

“I’ll have a grande black coffee,” Claudia said as she took her wallet out. 

“Venti Moonberry cream frappe please.” She was about to reach into her handbag and grab her wallet, but Claudia stopped her. 

“You’re doing Callum a favor, so I’ll cover you on this drink.” She smiled, handing the barista her card. “It’s the least I can do!”

“Thank you, Claudia.” They both waited to the side for their orders, and soon enough, their orders appeared on the counter. They quickly grabbed their drinks and headed out to the car. 

“Oh! So I’m thinking maybe a time travel theme one week, a fantasy week, a construction week, a science week?! Oh my gosh, this will be so fun!” Rayla was now bouncing in her seat as Claudia pulled out of the parking lot.

“Rayla, calm down.” She laughed. “You’ll spill your drink, and I just had these seats cleaned, so no messes ok?”

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just...I really feel like this would help Alia and Callum.” 

“Yeah...I think you’ve made that very clear!” Claudia snorts, smiling at her. “But we still need to get Principal Ibis’s permission first!”

Rayla nods, sipping at her drink. “Wait… We?”

“What? Did you honestly think I was gonna let you have all the fun?” Claudia smiled, driving in the direction of the school. “I think I could probably get my dad on board with this.”

“Really? Vice Principal Viren? The guy who turns down every suggestion? That’s a shock.”

“Naaaah, I could totally convince him that it's ‘for the betterment of the school, and all students within it’ as he always talks about. I swear he could be a dictator with his dumb rules.” She rolls her eyes, sipping on her black coffee. “Mmm… Hot brown morning potion! Can’t go a day without its magical properties!”

“That’s what you call your black coffee?” Rayla raised an eyebrow. “I just call mine, ‘simple moonberry cream frappe’, nothing more, nothing less.” Claudia merely rolled her eyes as they pulled into the parking lot of Katolis Elementary School

“Hey, I’m weird, okay? I practically have names for everything.”

“You don’t have to tell me you are weird, miss ‘goth art teacher with an obsession with macabre’.” Rayla stuck her tongue out at her and kept sipping her drink as they both entered the school. 

Soon Rayla and Claudia parted ways with Claudia walking into the art room while Rayla trotted to the kindergarten room, opening the door and turning the lights on. 

Smiling a little, Rayla set down her handbag and drink on her desk, before moving to write the date, theme, and subjects that will be covered on the chalkboard. After that, she walked around, making sure the classroom was in good condition for the 5-year-olds.

However, she soon stopped when she passed the window, and saw cars arriving with parents pooling out along with their children. Soon, she caught sight of a red minivan pulling up into a parking space, and the door opened to reveal Callum, who walked over to the side door to take Alia out. 

As Rayla saw this, she noticed that his face contorted into exhaustion with a hint of sadness, the kind of expression that could only come from a night of thinking about past mistakes and regrets.

She sighed to herself, watching as Callum put on his best smile and lifted Alia up, quickly pecking the girl on the cheek before carrying her to the entrance.

“Uhmm...Miss Rayla?” A hand touched her shoulder

“GAHH!” Rayla jumped, her hands moving into a karate pose.

The person behind her stumbled back, holding their hands out to block their face. “W-Wait! It’s just me!!”

“Kazi!??” Rayla dropped the stance she was in and calmed down slightly upon noticing wine red hair and perched spectacles. “Don’t do that!”

“S-Sorry Miss Rayla.” They offered an apologetic smile. “The kids are beginning to line up in the hallway, so I think it’s time we let them in.”

“Ok...I’m sorry if I scared you.” She gave Kazi a friendly smile before walking past them towards the door, her mind still thinking about Callum and Alia. But she knew that she was going to help them, no matter what.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **  
**The car door slammed as Callum got out, quickly walking over to the side door and opening it. Wordlessly, he unbuckled her car seat, before gently lifting Alia out and setting her down, his other hand moving to grab her backpack while this happened.

“Ready jellybean?” Callum did his best to smile warmly at his daughter as he picked her up, using his arm to hold her closely to him as she rested her head into the crook of his neck.

“Yes daddy.” He pecked her cheek, and carried her towards the school entrance. 

Once he entered, he set Alia down, who immediately ran to Rayla, who was busy high-fiving the other kids as they entered. 

“Miss Rayla!” Alia chirped as she wrapped her arms around her legs. 

Rayla laughed a little, bending down to hug Alia properly. “Morning Alia, ready for a new day of learning?”

“Yes!” The little girl chimed as she separated from her teacher, who then gently ushered her inside.

Callum, seeing the scene before him, smiled a little as he walked over to Rayla, who finished guiding the last few kids inside. She then turned her head towards him, smiling back. 

“Hello Mr King.” She waved, walking over to him. “How are you today?”

  
  
“Didn’t get much sleep, but not too bad.” He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

  
  
“Well…I thought I should tell you…” She was a little uncertain of telling Callum what she had just learned recently, but took a deep breath and finished, “Claudia told me…about Alia’s mother.” 

Callum froze, his eyes nearly doubling in size. “W-What?”

“This morning, we were both getting coffee at Starbucks...and I asked Claudia about why you were acting so curt during my meeting with you...and she told me...everything…”

For a minute, Rayla saw anger flash across his face as he pinched the bridge of his nose. At that moment, she almost regretted what she had just said, but soon saw his face shift from anger to something else. Something that showed...sadness.

“I’m..I’m sorry Mr. King, I shouldn’t have said that, because I-”

“It’s...it’s ok…” His green eyes were glassy, but he managed to offer her a weak smile. “I...I’m sorry if I was being a little rude back at the meeting...I really don’t feel comfortable telling others about my past...but you would have found out either way through Alia…”

“Alia?”

“Yeah...Alia always talks about how she wants a mommy. She saw Enchanted on tv a few months ago, and she now wants a princess mommy.” 

“But...didn’t you tell her about Lucy?”

“I...I kind of did…” He looked at the classroom, seeing Alia putting her stuffed wolf into the cubby. “I...told her that mommy went on a vacation...and won’t be coming back…”

“Oh…”

“But of course, being only 5 years old...she didn’t understand…” He felt tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. “I just...I don’t think she’s ready yet to learn about Lucy…” He felt a few tears trickle down his cheeks, and he quickly wiped them away as Rayla gently set a hand on his shoulder.

  
  
“You don’t have to tell her until she’s ready. And...she might even already know. Kids are smarter than we give them credit for.” She said. “Alia has already proven to be super smart. She’s already mastered her ABC’s. You definitely raised her well.”

  
  
Callum smiled and nodded. “Thank you for everything you are doing Ms Artemis...it..it really makes me happy seeing my little jellybean enjoying herself.”

“No problem...and…. I’m sorry about Lucy, Mr. King. I will do my best to help Alia in any way possible. I was even going to bring up an after school program to the principal, for kids whose parents need to work late.” She smiled, her head slightly tilted up to look him in the eyes.

“Really?” Callum felt himself perk up a little. “What were you planning?”

“Well-”

“Hey there moonlight.” A voice called out behind them.

Rayla’s smile immediately fell, a dark cloud forming in her eyes. “I’ve told you never to call me that Kasef. I told you at the past 5 meetings, and I’m telling you again. Do not call me that.”

  
  
“Wow, this kitten has claws. But hey, when will I get to see that kitty purr?” He said, walking towards her. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at her with a gross look in his eyes. Callum couldn’t help but shudder.

  
  
Rayla growled, looking up at him. “I am not afraid to report you for workplace harassment. I will go straight to Principal Ibis, and file a report.” 

“Ohh, feisty type huh?” He smirked, walking a little closer to her. “I like that in a girl.” He reached a hand out to touch her, but Rayla backed up, slapping his hand away. 

“Don’t touch me.” She hissed, taking a few steps back. “Try that again, and I’ll bend that wrist backwards.” 

Kasef didn’t even budge, but continued smirking. “Come on moonlight, I can give you the best night of your life, trust me.” He was advancing towards her again, but Callum suddenly stepped in between them, blocking Kasef’s path.

“Dude, didn’t you hear her? Leave her alone.” He glared at the man, who immediately scowled at him.

“This is none of your business, get lost.” Kasef tried to walk around him to reach Rayla, but Callum held his ground, not letting him go near her.

  
  
“I said leave her alone. If this is how you act in front of a parent, I don’t want to know how disgusting you are in private.” 

The school bell suddenly rang, and the kindergarten class door opened as Kazi poked their head out. “Miss Rayla, come on. Class is starting now.”

“Ok Kazi, I’m coming.” She shot one more glare at Kasef before walking over and opening the door. However, she stopped and gave Callum a warm smile while mouthing a silent ‘Thank you’ to him. 

Callum smiled back, giving her a thumbs up as she shut the door behind her. Kasef, seeing this, suddenly grabbed Callum by the shirt, surprising him a little.

“Stay away from her...I saw her first so she is mine.” He snarled, tightening his grip on Callum.

The brunette tilted his head slightly. “Why would I want to be with her? Can’t you take the hint that she isn’t interested?”

Kasef merely scoffed and shoved Callum to the side. “Watch me, I know how I’ll make her mine, you’ll see.” He stomped away down the hall, entering a classroom and slamming the door shut. 

Callum raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering why Kasef thought he would want to go after Rayla. 

He simply shook his head, walked out, and got back into his car, pulling out of the parking lot and beginning the drive to work.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out next Sunday.


	5. Ode To The Bouncer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia finally gets Rayla to come to a girls night at the newest club in town, The Moon Nexus. But that same night, Soren gets Callum to come with him to The Moon Nexus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We are considering a new upload schedule, and we are leaving the decision up to YOU, the readers! Would you rather have: 
> 
> A. 2 updates a week, on Monday and Friday
> 
> or 
> 
> B. Keep the schedule to just Sunday every week!
> 
> We have plenty of chapters stockpiled, so we can handle 2 a week! Enjoy the chapter!

September 13th, 2020

“Please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeease!” Claudia whined, holding onto Rayla’s hand in a begging motion. “I don’t have anyone to go to the club with me anymore! Please come with meeee!” 

“Claudia I don’t want to go.” Rayla tried to break free from her grip, but she was insistent.

“Come onnnnn.” Claudia looked down at her. “It'll be so much fun! We can go dance, and have some drinks, and we can tell any men that approach that we’re not interested! It’ll be just a girls night! You and me only!”

  
  
“I’m not a fan of clubs.” Rayla sighed, holding onto her clipboard as she watched the kids play during recess. If Rayla had noticed, she could have stopped what was about to happen. She looked back over at Claudia. “I don’t want to g-” The words died on her tongue and she groaned. Puppy dog eyes. Claudia was the queen of them, and she was using them against Rayla right now. “Come on, stop it.” She did not stop. Rayla gripped onto her clipboard. “OKAY! Fine! I’ll go! Just stop it with those eyes!” 

“Yes~!” Claudia cheered, standing up straight and returning to watch the kids at recess. “Tonight I’ll come over to your place so we can do makeup, hair and get dressed! This will be a total blast!” 

Rayla laughed and rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say. Now come on, we need to round up all the kids. It’s almost snack time!”

  
  
Out of nowhere, Alia appeared next to Rayla. “Miss Rayla! I brought a cookie for snack time! Do you want to share it?”

  
  
Rayla smiled warmly and reached down to pet her hair. “You can keep the cookie all for yourself, sweetheart.”

  
  
Alia happily nodded and ran to line up at the door. Rayla giggled and blew her whistle, watching as all of the children began to run to line up.  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
“Dude, come on!” Soren tugged at Callum’s arm. “It’ll be fun!”

“No way Soren, I’m not going with you to a club.” Callum frowned as he tried to break free from his grip, but was unable to.

“Come on Cal, it’ll be the best way to cool down. I know you’ve been stressed lately with work, so come with me, this can take your mind off things.”

Callum couldn’t lie with what Soren was saying. He was beyond stressed as of right now, given that his deadline for finishing his final art product for his client was rapidly approaching, and he still needed to make some final adjustments to it. It also didn’t help that his employer, Barius, was constantly asking him about the final product, always reminding him that the client would be dropping by soon to take a look at it.

And to top this all off, he also had to pay attention to Alia, feeding her, putting her to bed, and making sure she was doing alright. Sometimes, he would almost pass out on the desk he was drawing due to how tired he was from slaving away. 

So maybe he could take a break for a while…

“Look, I won’t force you to come with me if you don’t want to.” The blonde smiled softly at Callum. “But I just want to help you in any way possible.”

“By getting me drunk?” Callum asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You don’t have to drink anything Cal…” He rolled his eyes. “But a night out would ease your mind off things, trust me.”

Now Callum was slightly tempted into joining Soren, but he still felt unsure. “I can’t just leave Alia home alone…”

“You could leave her at Ezran's,” Soren suggested. “He’d be more than happy to have Alia for a little bit.”

“I don’t know Soren. I mean, he might be really busy since he took my dad’s position as the CEO for King & Co. and I think his wife Ellis might be working the late night shift at the animal hospital.”

“Well you won’t know that until you try it. Just text him and see what he says.”

Callum groaned a little as he pinched his nose. “Fine Soren, when did you get so persistent…” He quickly fished his phone out, unlocking it and tapping on his Crow Master Messenger app.

**Callum:** Hey bro, I hope everything is going well right now. Soren wants to take me out somewhere, so I won’t be able to look after Alia. Is it ok if she stays at your place for the night?

He hit the send button, shoving his phone back into his pocket almost immediately after. 

“There. He’ll probably say no-” The phone buzzed almost a second after he had put it away. He sighed and pulled it out again. 

**Ezran:** Heck yeah! Just drop her off at my place after 6:00 pm. We can have a pizza and movie night! 

“Well?” Soren asked as Callum sighed to himself.

“Ezran said...yes…”

“Alright!” He clapped Callum’s back, causing him to grunt slightly. “I’ll pick you up at 9:00 tonight!” Soren smiled and walked off, just as the final bell rang at school. 

Alia ran out the door quickly, seeing Callum standing there. “DADDY!” She smiled wide, sprinting towards him, her arms outstretched.  
  


Callum happily scooped her up, holding her above his head. “Hey jellybean! How was school?” He grinned, placing her on his shoulders.

  
  
Alia laughed jubilantly, holding onto his face. “It was so fun! Miss Rayla taught us how to count to 10! See? 1, 2, 4, 8, 3, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10!” She finished proudly. “Wait, why are you laughing daddy?”

  
  
“G-Good job sweetheart, but let's work on that more.” He laughed, tears in the corners of his eyes. “But do you want to hear something cool?” She nodded her head, offering him a toothy smile. “You’ll be going to uncle Ezran’s tonight!”

Alia’s eyes widened and she squealed with happiness, causing others that were leaving the building to look at them confused. “Uncle Ezran and Auntie Ellis!! Wolfy!!!” Her voice was high pitched as she bounced on Callum’s shoulders.

“Woah there Alia! Careful!” Callum smiled warmly at his daughter as he carried back to his car. “But yes, you’ll be with them for the night. Daddy has to be somewhere with Uncle Soren.”

“Where?” Alia asked as Callum gently placed her onto her seat.

“Uhh...we are going to get dinner and have a...well...” He didn’t want to tell his five year old daughter that he was going to a place full of drinking and dancing. “...also have a grown up talk…” 

“Ok daddy.” Alia replied, leaning her head back as Callum finished securing the straps around her, before getting into the drivers and heading home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dude, what are you _wearing?!”_ Soren looked at Callum almost incredulously, eyeing him from head to toe.

Soren wore a gray button up, with swirling silver patterns all over it, 3 buttons undone at the top, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also had on a pair of black jeans, and black shoes. A simple club outfit.

Callum on the other hand, had on a white button up, only one button undone at the top to breath, and his shirt was tucked into black pants, while he had on a pair of dress shoes.

“What, we’re going to a club right?” Callum asked as he walked with Soren to his car.

“Yeah, not some formal meeting,” the blonde replied, opening the door to the driver's seat while Callum sat in the passenger's seat. “Is Alia already at Ezran’s?”

“Yeah, I dropped her off a few hours ago.”

“Good.” He pulled out of the driveway. “We’re going to have so much fun tonight!”

“I hope so…” Callum kept looking out the window, staring up at the star-lit sky.

“Why the long face Cal?” He turned to see Soren looking at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Just, thinking…”

“Hey, no thinking alright?” Soren put a hand on his shoulder. “Tonight you will not think about things that will stress you out. Tonight...it’s just you, me, some drinks and great music!”

“Not drinking…” Callum replied, frowning.

“Alright, alright, it’s gonna be you, only me drinking, and great music!” Soren grinned. “Sounds like the perfect combination for the best night ever!”

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Claudia ran her hair through her straightener, standing in front of Rayla’s sink as Rayla applied makeup next to her. “I’m just saying, you’re going to have a fun night! I promise Ray!”

  
  
Rayla rolled her eyes and smiled. “You already convinced me to go, you don’t have to keep trying.” She mumbled, applying her lipstick. “Also, can’t believe you convinced me to wear heels.”

  
  
“Hey, at least we’ll have all weekend to heal from the damage the heels will do~!” Claudia laughed, finishing her hair and grabbing a tube of black lipstick.

  
  
“Going with the goth look here too?”

  
  
“Are you kidding me? Goth is a lifestyle, not a fashion!”

  
  
Rayla laughed and finished her makeup, braiding her hair loosely and placing it over one shoulder. “You got your pepper spray?”

  
  
“Yep!” She held up a bat shaped pepper spray bottle.

  
  
“Still goth. Nice. I got mine too.” Rayla walked out into her bedroom, sitting on the bed as she pulled the silver heels on.

  
  
Claudia followed, sitting next to her and pulling on her knee high black boots with heels. “You ready to go?”

  
  
“Aye, might as well get this over with.” Rayla smirked and nudged her jokingly.

  
  
“Girls night~!”

  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Soren pulled up to the parking lot, quickly checking to make sure he had his phone and wallet with him. “Alright my dude, we are here.”

Callum glanced through the window, and saw the low lit club with bluish-purple lights standing off in the distance. The words _MOON NEXUS_ were illuminated through a large sign that stood on the top of the building, while people were seen crowding around the entrance.

The brunette winced slightly at the sight before him, as he was never really a _crowds_ sort of person, but he didn’t get a chance to think this through as he felt his car door being opened and Soren gently grabbing his arm.

“Let’s go Cal!” He said eagerly as they walked to the club. “It’s the time when it is at its peak!”

“Peak?” Callum asked.

“Oh you know, the time when things are in full swing. It’s when the music is at it’s best and the most amount of people are there at this time of the week. After all, it is Friday night!” He shook his head slightly. “Come on Callum, you should know these things.”

“Soren, it’s been 5 years since I last went to a club, don’t judge me.”

“Hmm, that might explain why you dressed up like you’re applying to be CEO of Boring Inc.”

“Hey!!”

The music was indeed at its best as Soren led Callum through the crowd to the bar. “All non alcoholic drinks are on me, bud. Just grab a seat at the counter.”

Both managed to find two seats that were not occupied, so they quickly sat down, watching as the bartender approached them.

  
  
“Hey there! I’m Lujanne, welcome to my club! What can I get you guys?” She smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling.

  
  
“Can I get a rum and coke?” Soren asked, taking his card out.

  
  
“Uh, just a coke with lemon.” Callum stated plainly.

  
  
“You got it!” She nodded, quickly making up the drinks. She set them on the counter, sliding it to them. “Don’t forget the complimentary drink covers! Keep your drinks safe!” 

  
Soren paid and grabbed two drink covers. “Come on, let’s go get a booth in the back to relax in! No need to dance, this is just a night for us to relax!”

  
  
Callum let a small smile crawl onto his face as they made their way through the crowded club to the booth. As the two of them sat down, the song changed, and everyone headed to the dance floor.

  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla walked into the club, hanging up her coat in the coat room, the ticket tucked into her pocket. Claudia walked behind her. “We are the hottest girls here.”

  
  
Rayla snorted, rolling her eyes. “I can see about 10 girls way prettier just by standing here.” 

“Wow, wayyyy to ruin the moment Rayla.” Claudia pouted as they strode through the sea of people, managing to find the bar area. “What do you want to drink?”

“I’ll just settle with a vodka moonberry.” Rayla replied. “Don’t wanna become _too_ tipsy.”

“Alright ma’am, and I’ll be paying for these.”

“No, no, I’ll pay for my own.”

Claudia playfully stuck her tongue out at her. “Bitch~! Imma pay tonight!”

  
  
Rayla laughed, throwing her head back and her hands up. “Wooow~! Okay, okay!”

“Good.” They found spots near the edge of the bar, watching as the bartender finished handing someone their drink before walking over to them. 

“Hello girls! I’m Lujaane and welcome to my club! Please don’t forget to grab your complimentary drink covers once you’ve ordered.” The older woman smiled as she took out her notepad. “Now, what can I get you two?”

“I’ll have a black magic please.” Claudia said, taking her wallet out.

“And I’ll have a vodka moonberry.” Rayla said watching as Lujaane scribbled the orders onto her notepad before tucking it away.

“Alright, I’ll have those out for you soon enough.” She turned around and ran to someone else who was waiting to order.

After a while, Lujaane reappeared with their drinks in hand. “Alright ladies, one black magic and one cranberry vodka.” She handed them over. “Don’t forget to take complimentary drink covers.”

“We won’t forget!” Claudia smiled, grabbing two covers before taking Rayla’s hand and leading her towards the dance floor.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“S-She counted like that!?” Soren was trying his best to not laugh at what Callum just said.

“Yeah, it was pretty funny.” Callum replied, taking another sip of his coke. “Miss Artemis will have to spend a lil extra time with her on numbers. I never was good with them either.”

  
  
“Wait, Miss Artemis? Isn’t she the new kindergarten teacher?” Soren asked.

“Wait how do you...oh right, I forgot that you’re the P.E. coach for the students at KES.”

“I did see her one time when I was on the fields instructing the first graders. She seemed to be sitting down near a tree with Alia and the other kindergartens circled around her, playing the guitar while singing.”

“Huh, Alia did mention that she could sing. Didn’t know she could play guitar though.”

  
  
“She’s pretty good too. I heard it, and I was wondering why she wasn’t a professional musician instead of a teacher.” Soren chuckled as he took a sip of his drink. 

As the two of them talked, a girl approached, looking to be about 23. She turned her attention to Callum. “Hey handsome, you wanna dance?”

  
  
“No thanks.” He barely looked at her. 

She shrugged it off and turned to Soren. “How about you?” 

“Oh hell ya!” He got up, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor, all while Callum smiled and shook his head.

Pulling out his phone, Callum decided to text Ezran, wanting to make sure Alia was doing ok.

**Callum:** Hey Ez! I hope everything is going well with Alia. Please let me know how she is doing when you get this message, thanks :))

A few minutes later, his phone buzzed, with a text from Ezran.

  
  
**Ezran:** Hey Callum! Everything is awesome here! Ellis just got home, so we’re all eating pizza! Alia just got done playing with Ava, and she’s about to go to bed! :D

  
  
**Callum:** Awesome!! I’ll be there first thing tomorrow morning to pick her up. Thanks again for this bro, I owe you big time.

**Ezran:** Don’t mention it Callum, enjoy the rest of your night, and say hi to Soren for me.

**Callum:** Will do.

Closing the messages app, Callum checked the time, seeing that it was 11:20 pm. Sighing to himself, he finished the remainder of his coke and turned to see Soren still dancing with the girl. But suddenly, another memory flashed through him as he continued watching the pair dance.

A memory of him taking Lucy out to a bar 6 years ago, where they drank, danced and had a great time together. He could already feel tears welling up in his eyes, but quickly wiped them away. Deciding that he was done for tonight, Callum got up and pushed through the crowds of people until he reached Soren, tapping him on the shoulder. 

Soren turned to look at him, smiling. “Hey Cal! Came to join us?” The music was extremely loud, so Callum just barely made out what he was saying.

“Actually no!” Callum called back. “I think I’m going to head home now Soren!”

The blonde frowned a little at that. “Are you sure, we haven’t even done anything together at all yet!”

“Sorry Soren, I’m just not feeling it tonight!” 

“Well...ok! But be ready because you’re coming back here with me in a few weeks, understand!!”

“Ok Soren! I’ll see you later!” He turned around and headed for the exit, looking back one more time to see Soren dancing again with the girl, losing himself completely in the act. Eventually, Callum managed to find his way out, taking in a breath of cool, night air, before standing to the side and taking his phone out. After about a minute, an uber was 30 minutes away from picking him up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla fanned herself, feeling hot within this stuffy club. There were too many people in it for sure. She turned to Claudia, who was dancing with a girl. “Hey!! Claudia!!”

  
  
“Yeaaaah?!” She called out over the music to her.

  
  
“I’m gonna go get some fresh air!!”

  
  
“Okay!!”

  
  
Rayla squeezed her way through the crowd, bumping into a few people as she made her way to the entrance. As she stepped into the night air, she took a deep breath, standing and looking at her phone. 

The time read half past 11, but Rayla knew that she and Claudia were not leaving until the first hours of the morning. Closing her eyes, she breathed in again before looking through the phone, her mind beginning to drown out the music player behind her.

  
  
“Miss Artemis?” A voice spoke to her. 

She jumped up in surprise and turned towards the source. “Mr. King?” 

The brunette was standing a few feet away from her, his eyes widened slightly. “I...I didn’t expect to uh...see you here…” 

“Same...I umm...never took you for the party type kinda person…

“Well… I’m usually not. My friend Soren dragged me here.” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Soren!? As in, Claudia’s older brother and the P.E. coach for KES?”

“Yeah... Yeah that’s him.” Callum allowed himself to smile a little. 

“Wow, who would have thought that we would share the same friend group?”

“Yeah, small world huh?”

“Aye…” They were quiet for a minute, before Rayla spoke again. “Hey, remember when I told you about the after-school program that I wanted to host?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I’m super close to getting the go ahead from Principal Ibis and Vice Principal Viren! I think we’ll be able to open it up in two mondays!”

  
  
“Viren? As in Claudia and Sorens dad. Good luck with that. He always says no to everything.” He chuckled to himself.

  
  
“Aye, that’s what Claudia told me. But I think she’s black mailing him, so we will see!” She laughed, rubbing her arm. 

“Blackmailing him?” Callum raised an eyebrow. “Never imagined her doing that to her own dad…”

“I know, it’s crazy…” She really didn’t know what else to say as she continued looking at Callum. “...so uh...how’s Alia doing?”

“Oh..she’s doing great.” Callum replied. “She’s currently staying the night at my younger brother’s house, and I plan to pick her up tomorrow morning.” He then grinned at her. “By the way, today she told me you taught her and the other students how to count from 1 to 10.”

“Aye, I did!” Rayla said rather enthusiastically. “Did she tell you this?”

“Yes...and she was able to name all the numbers correctly, but...she mixed them up when counting.”

“Wait what!? She did?”

“Mhm, instead of counting from 1 to 10 properly, she instead counted 1, 2, 4, 8, 3, 5, 6, 7, 9, and...and 10.” He couldn't contain the laugh that escaped him after finishing what he said, bending over and clutching his stomach.

Upon noticing a second laughter, he looked up to see that Rayla joined in with him, covering her mouth as she laughed at Callum’s comment. “I-I might need to teach her again, but privately.” She wiped away a lone tear once she calmed down.

“That’s ok.” Callum reassured her. “I myself was never good with numbers when I was her age.”

“Oh, did you mix your numbers when counting as well?” Rayla quipped, smirking a little.

“Ok, I didn’t do that.” Callum retorted. “But I was just never good with them in general.”

“Oh suurreee Mr. King, I 100% believe you…” Her voice dripped with sarcasm, prompting Callum to roll his eyes.

  
  
“I’m telling you the truth!” He laughed. “I wasn’t THAT bad!” 

As the two continued laughing, a car suddenly pulled and the window rolled down.

“Uber for uh, Mr. Callum King!” The driver called out.

“Oh, looks like my ride's here.” Callum looked over at the car, before giving Rayla another smile. “It was nice talking with you Miss Artemis, I’ll see you on Monday.” 

He opened the door to the backseats, but just when he was about to step inside, he heard Rayla call out to him.

“Wait...Mr. King.” He stopped, turning his head around to look at her. 

“Yes?”

“You...you don’t have to call me Miss Artemis anymore, if you don’t want to…” She said, smiling softly at him. “You can call me... _Rayla.”_

Callum paused for a second to think about that. He felt his heart race a little… strange. 

“Only if you call me _Callum._ ” He replied, returning her soft smile.

For a second, Rayla could have sworn that she felt her heart flutter slightly at hearing his first name roll off his tongue. That was weird.

“I’ll see you later...Rayla.” Callum climbed in and shut the car door, but continued looking at her through the window as the car sped off down the road.

  
Rayla, however, remained standing out by the sidewalk, looking in the direction of where the uber car had gone. “Yeah..goodbye…Callum.”

  
  
This time, she knew she felt her heart flutter for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is Ode To The Bouncer, by Studio Killers!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lo-EmtXbFRg&ab_channel=StudioKillers


	6. Start of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Our new schedule has been decided, and we will be updating every Monday and Friday starting today! We hope you enjoy and stick around for this long long long story of ours!

September 16th, 2020

“...and the next thing you know, Soren’s chair is in _pieces_ and he is sprawled out on the floor, asking ‘what just happened’, when we all saw him picking at one of the screws in the chair!” Claudia laughed as she stood near the coffee machine, Rayla chuckling next to her as they talked. “But anyway, what happened after you stepped out for a bit at the club? When you came back in you seemed kinda dazed, and...I think you were blushing a bit.” 

Rayla froze, eyes widened slightly. “I...uhh…had a nice conversation with someone when I was outside..” 

“Oh really? Who?”

“Ummm…” Rayla didn’t want to tell Claudia that she was talking with Callum. “It was just another-” However, she stopped talking when she suddenly felt something tugging at the end of her skirt. She turned around, and saw Alia standing behind her, smiling.

“Alia?” Rayla knelt down until she was eye level with her. “You know you are not supposed to be in here.” She gently scolded the five year old.

“Sorry Miss Rayla, but I forgot where the bathroom was, and I really gotta go.” She clutched the ends of her small, sunflower dress, bouncing in place as she bit her lip.

The woman simply giggled a little, smiling softly at the girl before taking one of her small hands in hers. “Alright then pumpkin, I’ll take you there.”

“Yay! Thank you Miss Rayla!” Alia squeaked as she guided her out of the lounge and down the hallways.

Claudia smiled and rolled her eyes as she turned back to the coffee maker to refill her cup. 

“Rayla would make an awesome mother…” Claudia mumbled to herself, closing her eyes and exhaling softly.

  
  
“Hey there.” A voice came from behind her.

  
  
“GAH!” Claudia jumped, spilling the coffee on her shirt. “Shit!”

She spun her head around, and saw a woman with hair that was dyed cyan with white tips, appearing to be grown out as she had dark brown roots. Her one blue and one golden eye glimmered. a smile on her lips as she had her arms crossed.

“Oh...Nyx…” Claudia awkwardly said before quickly turning around again, partly to grab a napkin to clean off the stain on her shirt, and also to hide what was sure a blush creeping across her face.

“Sorry if I scared ya, love.” Her accented voice called out once more. “I just wanted to drop in and say hi...and also ask why there was a small child in the teachers’ lounge.”

“Oh...uhh…” Claudia took a deep breath, settling her nerves, before smiling and turning around. “She seemed to get lost trying to find the bathroom, so she wandered in here and asked Rayla if she could take her.”

“Ah, I see.” Nyx stepped a little closer, causing Claudia’s heart to beat slightly faster. “So how are ya Claudia? Is art going well for ya?”

“It..it’s going great..” She nervously laughed, watching as the woman in front of her leaned on her side against the wall, arms still crossed. “And...and how is biology? It must be fun..uhh...cutting up animals?” Claudia almost slapped herself for saying something like that, but watched as Nyx shook her head, giggling a bit. 

“Cutting up animals is what the highschoolers do Claudia, I just teach about the inner mechanisms of animal anatomy.” 

“Ohhh...sounds very...sciencey…” 

“You could say it’s sciencey...but do you know what else is sciencey?” Her lips formed a smirk as she watched Claudia raise an eyebrow.

“What?”

“The chemistry that is between us.” 

Claudia felt her heart skip a bit as her mouth fell slightly agape and her eyes widened a bit. “Oh..hehehe...that...that was a good one Nyx…” She felt her face searing as she clutched her cup, not knowing what else she could say as Nyx continued looking at her.

However, she soon saw her smirk dissolve, and a softer, more genuine smile replaced it. “Ya know...I was planning to go and get some coffee after school. I was wondering...do ya want to come with me?”

  
  


“W-What!?”

  
  
“Oh, I mean, if you’re not interested, that’s coo-”

  
  
“No no! I’m really interested!” Claudia smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Just didn’t think you’d be interested in me.”

“Well..ya are a pretty kickass woman..” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Besides, the heterochromia in my eyes is the _only_ hetero thing about me.”

Claudia doubled over, clutching her stomach as she burst out laughing, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. “That..that was a good one Nyx!” She soon relaxed, returning to a more calm demeanor. “But yes...yes, I’d love to get coffee with you!”

“Sweet! Meet me after school by my car at 4:00 pm, we’ll head over to starbucks.”

“Alright, then it’s a date!” Claudia exclaimed.

This time, it was Nyx who blushed slightly, but laughed a little as the bell suddenly rang, letting everyone know that lunch was over and classes would resume again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla walked back with Alia to class, holding her hand as she skipped next to her. “Miss Rayla, do we get to color after lunch?”

  
  
She smiled, looking down at her. “Yes you do! You’ll get to color a picture of your favorite person!”

  
  
“But what if I have two favorite people?” She blinked, looking up at her.

  
  
“Well, then you’ll have to color both of them!” She grinned, leading Alia into the classroom.

  
  
“Okay Miss Rayla!” Alia ran off to play with Zym and a few other students while Rayla took a seat at her desk, smiling as she watched the 5 year old girl laugh. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and before Rayla could even turn her head, someone entered, holding a cane in one hand and a book in the other.

“Miss Artemis.” A gravelly voice spoke, and Rayla immediately recognized it. 

“Hello, Vice Principal Viren.” Her eyes landed on the tall man standing near her desk, his grey eyes seemed to be glaring daggers at her. But his eyes always looked like that. “What do you need?”

“Let’s discuss this outside.” He motioned for her to follow him, his cane hitting the floor and he walked back to the entrance, the 5 year olds scampering to get out of his way as he did this. 

Rolling her eyes, Rayla obeyed, following Viren as he closed the classroom door. 

“I wanted to let you know about the after school program that you proposed to me 2 weeks ago.” 

“Oh?” She tilted her head. “And?”

The assistant principal sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Well normally I’d reject this idea..but after some... _persuasion_ from my daughter...I’ve decided that we can afford this program. You may use the gym for holding the children, and you'll be given 100 dollars a week on snacks and drinks for them. Congratulations.”

Rayla's eyes tripled in size and a huge smile formed on her face. “Oh my god!! Thank you! Thank you so much!!!” She quickly ran to Viren, her arms outstretched, but he held his cane out to her.

  
  
“No. No hugs. Save them for my daughter. Have a nice day.” He turned around and walked away, leaving a joyful Rayla still bouncing on her feet. 

She ran back into her classroom, grabbing her phone off her desk and opened her messages app.

**Rayla:** OMG CLAUDIA!!! YOUR DAD APPROVED OF THE AFTERSCHOOL PROGRAM, HOW!???

**Claudia:** Well...you know that chemistry teacher that teaches the 5th graders? :3

**Rayla:** Huh...I think so. Professor Aaravos if I remember correctly.

**Claudia:** Yep, that’s the one. I found out that my dad APPARENTLY has a crush on him XD

**Rayla:** What!?? That guy is super creepy, especially with that permanent smirk on his face and that creepy caterpillar that constantly sits on his shoulder. How does your dad have the hots for that guy??

**Claudia:** I honestly don’t know, but I used this to my advantage of convincing dad to approve of your after school program idea ~ :D

**Rayla:** I think I already know what you might have done...but tell me anyways.

**Claudia:** I mayyyy or may not have told my dad that if he didn’t approve of your after school program, that I’d tell professor Aaravos about his crush on him ;)

Rayla stopped for a second, smirking a little at the text Claudia had just sent.

**Rayla:** You’re evil you know?

**Claudia:** I know...but I did it for my friend...so not really evil if you look at it like that :P

**Rayla:** Hmmm, true...but still, thank you so much Claudia, you’re a lifesaver.

**Claudia:** Don’t mention it Rayla! Oh, I gtg, the students just finished their paintings now I gotta see what they did :)

**Rayla:** Ok Claudia, talk to you later :)

Just as she hit the ‘send’ button on her last message, she spotted Alia from the corner of her eye getting up and running towards her, a piece of paper in one hand while her smile stretched from ear to ear.

“Miss Rayla! I just finished!” Alia chirped excitedly.

“Oh have you now sweetheart? Can I see it?”

“Yes!!” She eagerly handed Rayla the paper. On it was a drawing of a man with brown hair, holding the hand of a little girl with dark brown hair, who is holding the hand of a woman with white hair. “It’s you, daddy, and me! You and my daddy are my favorite people!” 

Rayla froze, her face heating up slightly as she continued staring at the drawing. “Wow...it’s..it’s amazing Alia! Thank you!” She smiled, a little stunned that she was one of Alia’s favorite people. Seeing the drawing made her heart swell with happiness, and she quickly took a picture of it. “Make sure to give it to your daddy, okay?” She handed the drawing back to her, giving her a sticker as well. 

“I promise!” Alia said enthusiastically, her smile almost blinding as she turned around and trotted back to her desk. 

Rayla, however, continued looking at the picture on her phone, her smile growing even more as she felt her heart pick up slightly as she set it as her phone's background. 

This could only mean trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start of Something New - High School Musical
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBG-sEGlULs&ab_channel=DisneyMusicVEVO


	7. When He Sees Me

September 17th, 2020

Rayla glanced up at the clock, and noticed that class was about to end soon. Five minutes until then. She quickly stood up, and clapped 3 times. The entire class sprinted to the carpet in front of her desk and sat down. 

“Alright class, I have some exciting news that you should tell your parents once you leave!” She explained smiling widely. “Next Monday will be the first day of our new after school program called: Tiny Katolis. Each week we will have a different theme, and this week it will be Wild West! So be sure to dress up as cowgirls, cowboys, or cow people! And you can dress up for every day of the week if you want!” 

The bell suddenly rang, and all the children got up, running to their cubbies and grabbing their backpacks. As Rayla moved to erase the board, she heard the door open behind her. Turning her head slightly, she saw as Kazi walked in, offering her a smile as they watched the kids get their stuff and leave through the doors.

“Did I miss anything while I was in the bathroom Miss Rayla?” Kazi asked as Rayla put away the eraser and chalk.

“Not much Kazi, just told the wee ones that next week will be the first day of our new after school program.”

“Oh? And what will be the theme?”

“Cow people.”

“Alright.” They smiled. “Well, I’m going to leave now, I’m helping with setting up the gym for Monday.”

“Ok Kazi, I’ll finish up here. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye Miss Rayla.” They turned around and shut the door behind them as Rayla finished wrapping up the classroom. 

However, just as she was about to grab her handbag, she heard the door open once more. 

“Kazi? Did you forge-” She turned around, expecting to see the assistant teacher, but instead saw Claudia, leaning against the doorframe. “Claudia?”

“Hey…” The goth smiled as she walked over, perching herself on the desk. “You won’t believe what happened yesterday.”

“Oh? Tell me then.” Rayla asked, crossing her arms.

“I got to get coffee with Nyx~!” Claudia smiled, kicking her feet in the air.

  
  
“Oh wow! Congrats Clauds!” Rayla laughed, and noticed out of the corner of her eye as Callum scooped up Alia into a hug. Her cheeks tinted a small shade of pink as she smiled.

  
  
“Yeah! It was aweso-” Claudia stopped, looking at her. “Uh, what are you looking at?” Claudia followed the track of Rayla’s eyesight, landing directly on Callum. “Oh...Callum huh?” Her eyes looked over at Rayla, who continued watching the man put away his daughter in her booster seat. “So…” She began, watching as Rayla didn’t turn to look at her. “....he has really soft and fluffy looking hair, wouldn’t you say?”

  
  
“Mhm…” She clearly wasn’t paying attention. Claudia could tell.

  
  
“Oh… My… Gosh! Do...DO YOU LIKE CALLUM!!!???” She squealed, breaking Rayla out of her small trance.

  
  
“W-What!?” Rayla blinked, looking up at her. “No way!”

  
  
“Then why were you staring at him!?” Claudia said in a sing-song voice.

  
  
“I wasn’t! I was looking at Alia! I wanted to make sure she was safe!”

  
  
“Oh bullshit Rayla~! You like him!” Claudia bounced excitedly. “Does he know!? Does he know that you-”

“Claudia! Enough!” Rayla raised her voice slightly. “Will you stop being like that?”

“Nope!” She said childishly. “Now I have to tell you everything about him!” She grabbed her hand and almost skipped to one of the desks. “And you can’t do anything about it! So just grab a seat.”

“Claudia, for the love of god! I don’t like him!” But the older girl wasn’t listening, instead she sat her down on one of the desks and towered over her. 

“Alright Rayla, first we are going to go over the basics of Callum 101.” She began to count off with her fingers. “First off, Callum is one year younger than you, so you two are the perfect age for each other! Second, he is an artist, so he is very romantic!”

“What? How do you know that?”

Claudia rolled her eyes. “He’s able to picture perfect dates, perfect flower arrangements, and perfect presents for you! I know this, cause I’M an artist, duuuuuh~!”

Rayla shook her head, watching as the goth continued to rant about Callum. “Stop! I don’t like him!” She sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose with two fingers. “To quote one of my favorite songs, ‘I stick with real things.’ And this is not real!”

“Oh sure, you may think this isn’t real, but let me paint you a pretty picture.”

“No Claudia...dear gods, please don-”

“Okay! Imagine you and Callum, the two of you dancing in the rain, the water hitting you, him looking at you with love in his eyes~”

“Claudia I’m going to kill-”

  
  
“And then slowly, he leans in, his eyes closed and lips puckered as you lean in as well, ready for this warm, PASSIONATE kiss!!”

  
  
“STOP!!!” Rayla whined, her cheeks red in embarrassment.

  
  
“You swoon~! You sigh, why deny it, uh oh~!” Claudia sang, laying on Rayla’s desk. 

She groaned, running a hand through her hair as she lowered her head onto the desk. “Are you finished yet?”

“You know…” Her smirk faded into a more genuine smile. “He did have a crush on me when we were both in high school.”

Rayla lifted her head back, eyes widened slightly. “He did?”

“Yeah, when he was around the age of 14, he was absolutely in love with me!”

Hearing this remark, Rayla felt something stir within her. 

It almost felt like...a twinge of jealousy?….Why?

“But as we grew older, he soon grew out of it, and we were just best friends afterwards. And then he met Lucy!”

  
  
Rayla sighed, leaning forward and resting her head on her hands. “Okay, let’s say hypothetically, I like Callum. He would never like me back, because he’s still in love with Lucy, and can’t seem to let her go.”

“...Yeah that may be true... but what is life without some risk? I’d say… hold onto these feelings, and see what happens. I knew Lucy… and I know she wouldn’t have wanted Callum to remain lonely. So hopefully… He can move on one day.”

“I hope so...it makes me feel sad for him. You know, having to live in constant pain…”

“True...but I’m still keeping hope that one day he will brighten up again...I guess he just needs as much time as he needs before he can put the past behind him.” Claudia smiled, patting Rayla on the shoulder. 

Rayla’s phone buzzed with a text, and she looked down at it. She could only make out the word ‘Ethari’, before Claudia grabbed it. “Ooo, speak of the devil, is it him-” Claudia froze, looking at the phone background. “You… set your background… to a drawing his daughter did, of you two holding her hands?! Oh my GOD, you are crushing SO HARD!”

“CLAUDIA!!” Rayla ripped the phone out of her hands. “OUT!!”

“You have it bad for him, you have it for bad for him~!” She cleared her throat. “But definitely hold onto these feelings. A crush can feel amazing.” Claudia wiggled her eyebrows. “Especially late at night with a toy-”

  
  
“OH I’m going to kill you!!” Rayla laughed, getting to her feet.

  
  
“Eep!” Claudia giggled, hopping off the desk and running out the door, Rayla close behind. 

She stopped at the doorway, watching as Claudia continued laughing as she ran down the hallway, disappearing around the corner. Rayla allowed herself to chuckle a little, shaking her head as glanced down at her phone, seeing that she had a text message from her uncle Ethari.

  
  
**Ethari:** Hey Moonlight! Would you like to join your uncles for dinner next weekend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this is the shortest chapter we have, and they'll only get longer! :) Thanks for reading yall!
> 
> This chapters song is from Waitress, sung by Kimiko Glenn! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeQZY9_451w&ab_channel=VariousArtists-Topic


	8. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren visits Callum, wanting to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the song- Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=somebody+that+i+used+to+know+gotye&ab_channel=gotyemusic

September 24th, 2020

Pulling up onto his driveway, Callum sighed as he turned his car off before climbing out of the driver's seat and walking over to get Alia out. He smiled and scooped her up, carrying her inside as she gripped onto the paw of her Ava. “Now sweetie, I may need to focus on work for a little, but if you need me at all, come get me okay? I’ll help you with anything at all.” 

“Ok daddy!” Alia shrugged her backpack off before running up the stairs and into her room.

Checking his phone, Callum saw a text from Barius.

**Barius:** Hey Callum! What's your progress on the art piece? The client will be here in a week to see it, and I want to make sure it's ready by then.

**Callum:** Don’t worry Barius, I just have to tweak a few details on it and I should have it finished by tomorrow.

**Barius:** Excellent! Can’t wait to see it!

Knowing that he had work to do, Callum trudged into his office, sitting down on his chair before pulling his iPad and stylus out from his bag. He quickly jumped back into the piece, painting the portrait to the best of his ability. After about an hour of working, he leaned back, stretching his neck. 

“Daddy?” His daughter's voice echoed from behind him, and he turned around to see his little girl smiling at him, while holding her wolf. “Will you play with me? Pleeeeease?” She tilted her head slightly, and put on the best pleading face to her dad.

Callum smiled warmly at his daughter, setting down his stylus and shutting off his iPad before getting up. “Of course jellybean, what do you want to do?” He took her hand as she guided him to the stairs.

“Will you have a tea party with me?” She asked, walking up the stairs while Callum followed behind.

“Anything for you Alia.” Her dad smiled as he saw her green eyes light up with enthusiasm.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soren knocked on Callum’s door, his hands in his jacket pockets as he waited for his friend to answer. Soon enough, the door slowly opened, revealing Callum standing on the other side. Soren was supposed to be looking Callum dead in the eyes, but instead they shifted to the small tiara that he was wearing on his head. He had to bite back a laugh at the scene before him.

“Hey Soren, what’s up?” Callum raised an eyebrow as the blonde was gritting his teeth, as if trying to hold back on laughing.

But Soren soon gave in, bursting out into fits of laughter as he doubled down, holding his stomach with his hands. “D-Dude, did you check yourself in the mirror? You..” He breathed in between gasps as he wiped away a tear. “You might have something that belongs to Little Miss Alia!” He continued laughing as Callum tilted his head slightly.

“Soren, what are yo-” However, his eyes widened when the blonde pointed to the top of his head, and it was then when Callum realised what he meant. He quickly flung a hand up, grabbing the tiara and hiding it behind his back, his face already turning red with embarrassment. “Shit…”

“Hey, nothing to be ashamed of, if you were giving your daughter attention. That just shows how much of a good dad you really are to the little one.”

“Yeah...yeah I guess so Soren.” His face was still slightly red as he ran a hand through his hair. “So...what brings you here?”

“Well, I was wondering if-” However, he stopped when he saw Alia running down the stairs behind Callum, her eyes locking onto him as her lips tugged into a wide smile.

“Uncle Soren!!!” The little girl squealed with happiness as she ran at him, her little arms outstretched. 

Soren smiled, kneeling down as Alia jumped onto him. “Woah there Alia, you’re getting big!” He lifted her up until he was holding her properly with his arms.

“Cause I eat my veggies! Just like daddy says!”

“Atta girl!” Soren laughed, messing up her hair with one hand. “If you keep that up, you’ll be as big and strong as me one day!”

“Yay!!!” She bounced a little in his hold, one of her hands touching the small stubble on his face, causing Soren to chuckle a little.

Callum smiled at this, leaning against the door as he placed the tiara on Alia’s head. “So, what was it you wanted to say?”

“Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to have some coffee and catch up?”

Hearing this, Alia turned to look at Callum. “Can Uncle Soren stay daddy? Please, please, pleeeease?” She once again put on her pleading face, making Callum smile as he shook his head.

“Fine, fine...but just because you said please.” There was a playful tone in his voice, and Soren rolled his eyes as Alia cheered with happiness.

“My daddy is the best isn’t he?” Alia asked, turning to look Soren once more in the eye.

“Yes he is. In fact, he is the best father in the whole, wide world,” Soren replied, stepping in as Callum moved to the side.

The two of them headed inside, as Alia hopped down, running off to go clean up the tea party. Soren looked down at Callum, raising an eyebrow. “So… why did you leave the club so early last time we hung out?”

“What?” Callum raised an eyebrow.

“Oh come on Cal, I’ve known you since elementary school, I can tell when something makes you upset. And something made you REALLY upset that night.” 

“Uh... I’ll tell you once I’ve made coffee for the both of us.” Callum mumbled as he began to pour water into the kettle while Soren took a seat at the dining table. 

Soren continued watching as Callum set the pot to heating before moving to the cabinets to fetch two mugs. 

“What type of coffee do you want?” Callum asked. “We have white mocha, hazelnut, blueberry and lavender.”

“White mocha please.”

“Alright.” Callum quickly put the said coffee into a filter and popped it into the coffee maker. “So...how did it go with that girl, Soren?”

“Huh?” Soren raised an eyebrow.

“The one that you danced with at the bar before I left. Did you like...get her number or something?” 

“Oh! Nah, really wasn’t into her. You know, not my type.”

“Ah, ok.” Callum poured the coffee, and handed a mug to him.

“Yeah, we agreed on a one night stand for fun, but that was pretty much it. We both like someone else, so eh.”

“Wait, you like someone?” Callum looked at him surprised, sitting down at the kitchen table.

“Yeah, I’m like super into my assistant PE teacher, Marcos.” Soren shrugged, sipping on his coffee.

“Huh. You know, I bet Viren definitely didn’t expect to raise two bi children.” Callum leaned back in his chair.

“Well, my dad's bi too.”

Callum shot back up. “WHAT?!” 

“Yeah dude. You didn’t know this, but my dad has the hots for the science teacher: professor Aaravos.” 

“Woah... Really?”

“Yeah, but he never wants to admit it, he even gets flustered just thinking about it.” Soren took another sip of his coffee as Callum sat across from him. “But yeah, I do have a crush on the assistant PE coach, and I’m not upset about it.”

“I’m..I’m happy for you Soren.” Callum smiled. “Do you think you’ll tell him?”

“Maybe…” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Not yet though. I don’t even know if he likes guys.”

“Well… you should go for it. You never know what could happen, and you might never get the chance again.” Callum sighed, leaning back. “And the reason I left the club so early was… just another flashback.” 

Upon hearing this, Soren halted midway when he was about to take another sip of his coffee. He looked up and saw Callum’s eyes turning glassy as he lowered his head, setting his mug down and refusing to make eye contact with the blonde anymore.

Frowning, Soren got up from his seat and walked over to Callum, kneeling down and putting a hand on his shoulder. “Was it Lucy?”

The brunette silently nodded, lifting his head back up to look Soren dead in the eye, a single tear cascading down his cheek. “W-When you were dancing with that girl...I...I had a sudden flashback to when I took Lucy out to a bar 6 years ago..” His voice began to crack slightly, tears falling even more. “I just...I really miss her Soren, and I... I can’t let her go still... I... I just…” His emotions soon got the better of him, and he started to cry, burying his face into his hands.

Without saying anything, Soren took Callum in a hug, letting him tuck his face underneath his chin while he wrapped his arms tightly around his back. Now Callum was full on crying, wrapping his own arms around Soren’s waist.

“Shh... shh, it’s ok Callum..” He whispered. “It’s ok… I’m here…”

“It... It hurts.” Callum choked out, voice slightly muffled. “Even after all these years...it still hurts so much Soren... I miss her... I miss everything about her.” His voice raised slightly as he held onto him with a tight grip

“I know…” Soren replied softly. “Just breathe Callum, breathe…” He rubbed his back, holding him securely. He had done this many times before, but he would always do it for his best friend. 

Soon enough, Callum slowed down on his crying, and began to breathe in deeply. Once he calmed down, he pulled back from Soren, his eyes slightly red while his nose ran.

“Daddy?” Alia’s voice rang out in the kitchen. 

“Y-Yes, jellybean?” Callum quickly wiped his face and sat back up. “What is it?”

“Are you okay?” She walked up to him, hopping up onto his lap and hugging him around the neck.

He sighed and hugged her back, running a hand through her hair. “Yes, I’m fine. I promise.”

“But why did you say it hurt?” Alia looked up at him.

"I’m just missing someone…” He held her closely, and felt her head shift a little to look up at him.

“Mommy?” She asked, bringing a hand up to touch his face, her thumb wiping away a small tear that was rolling down his cheek. 

“Yeah..." He sighed, resting his chin on top of her head. 

“I know you said mommy isn’t coming back… So why not find a new mommy!” Her green eyes radiated, and she smiled as her dad wiped his nose.

"Maybe one day I might... But not right now...” He gently kissed the top of her head. “But remember that daddy loves you so much...right?”

“I know…” She rested her head against his chest. “I love you too, daddy.”

As Soren watched this happen, he felt a few tears of his own forming in his eyes as he stood up, quickly grabbing both the mugs and setting them in the sink, wanting to give Callum a moment alone with his daughter. Eventually, Callum got up and set Alia down, watching as she began to tug at his arm once more.

“Daddy...can you play with me again?” She asked. “I...I can make you happy…”

Callum smiled, but quickly pulled his phone out, seeing that it was almost 5:00 pm. “I would love to jellybean, but daddy has to work now.”

“Oh...ok.” Alia lowered her head, frowning softly.

“But! I bet Soren would love to play with you until I’m done. And then we can order pizza!” He smiled, placing a hand under her chin and lifting it up to look at him. A giant smile grew on her face, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Thank you daddy!” She squealed, turning to Soren. “Can you stay Uncle Soren?” 

Soren couldn’t help the smile that grew across his face. “Well of course! I’d have to be a total loser to say no to that!” He walked over to Alia and picked her up. “So yes I will stay!”

“Yaaayyyy!” Alia cried into the room, wrapping both her arms around Soren’s neck. 

“So...what do you want to do Alia?” He asked, watching as Callum gave him a smile and thumbs up before exiting the kitchen, walking into his office.

“Tea Party! Tea Party!” The little girl squeaked as Soren carried her up the stairs, laughing at her enthusiasm.

“Alright Alia, tea party it is.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms over his head as he sighed. Finally done. A complete portrait of the client’s family. It had taken weeks, but it was finally done. He stretched his neck, getting a crick out of it. Looking over at the clock, he saw it was about 7 pm. He smiled and got to his feet, heading straight to Alia’s room.

“More tea, Princess Alia?” There sat Soren. A pink feather boa, heart shaped sunglasses, fake wings, a tiara, and matching magic wand. Callum bit back a snort of laughter as he knocked on the doorframe.

“Come in, daddy!” Alia called out.

Callum walked in, noticing how Soren didn’t try to remove any of the pieces of clothing. “Nice outfit.”

“Thanks, I’m thinking of making it a part of my daily wardrobe.”

“Oh, I’m sure Marcos would love that.”

“I know right? I’m so hot.” Soren flexed.

Callum laughed as Alia ran up to him, grabbing onto him. He immediately picked her up, and held her on his hip. “So, you guys up for some pizza and cartoons?”

“Hell yeah!” Soren pumped his fist.

“SOREN! Language!” Callum glared.

“Hell yeah!” Alia echoed.

Callum groaned. “Just what are you teaching my daughter?”

“How to be cool. Now let’s go watch some cartoons!” Soren cheered, scooping up Alia and sprinted to the living room, holding her like a football as she squealed in excitement. 

Callum rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he took his phone out and placed an order for a large, cheese pizza that he, Alia and Soren could share. Once that was done, he trotted down the steps and into the living room, where Soren and Alia were already watching My Little Pony.

“My Little Pony? Really?” Callum raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, you haven’t seen the part where the purple unicorn with wings has a giant laser battle with a centaur from Tartarus.”

“...what?” Callum blinked.

“Uncle Soren, that's Twilight!” Alia laughed, sitting next to Soren on the couch. “You know that!”

“Right, right… Twilight Twinkle.”

“SPARKLE! Twilight Sparkle~!!” Alia laughed, letting out a snort with her laughter. 

Seeing his daughter enjoying herself made Callum’s heart swell up with warmth as he walked over and sat down next to Alia, watching as his daughter leaned her head against his arm, still looking at the TV. Allowing a small, but genuine smile of his own to curve on his lips, Callum put his arm around Alia, turning his attention to the show beforehand as the three sat in silence soon after.

After another 30 minutes, the doorbell rang, causing Callum to get up, quickly run into his office to grab his wallet, and head to the front door. Opening it, he paid the delivery man before taking the pizza box into his hands and walked back over to the living room, calling out, “Pizza time! Soren, can you get the plates?”

“Sure thing, Callum.” Soren paused the show and got up, walking into the dining room, while Callum proceeded to sit down next to Alia.

Not too long after, Soren reemerged with 3 plates. “Alright, one for you.” He handed the first one to Alia. “And one for you.” The next to Callum. “And one for me.” He sat down while Callum opened the box up, pulling out a slice for Alia, then Soren, and himself. 

Soren found the remote and unpaused the show. Soon everyone was quiet again, save for the munching of pizza, cartoon characters speaking, and Alia talking here and there about the characters, making random statements that made Callum chuckle to himself.

After an hour or so, Soren finished the last of the pizza while Alia rubbed her eyes, yawning a little to herself.

“Tired, jellybean?” Callum asked as he gently lifted her up.

“Yes daddy…” She mumbled, resting her head into the crook of his neck as he smiled.

“Alright, it’s bedtime now.” He carried his little girl out of the room and up the stairs. 

Soren, seeing this, decided to clean up a little, taking the dinner plates and putting them into the sink while he discarded the pizza box into the recycling bin. He then heard the sound of footsteps coming back down, and Callum reemerged into the kitchen.

“Hey Callum...after what had happened back at the dining table...I really think you should see your therapist again,” Soren said, running a hand through his hair.

“...Yeah, you’re probably right. I really need help if I ever want to feel better.” Callum leaned against the kitchen counter. “I’ll call her to schedule an appointment tomorrow.”

Soren grinned. “If you need it, I’ll babysit Alia for you! I love hanging out with her!”

Callum smiled and rubbed his shoulder, massaging an ache out of it. “Oh, by the way...I forgot to tell you this...but… I met Rayla outside of the club while I was waiting for an uber.” 

Soren eyes widened slightly. “What? Rayla as in...Miss Artemis??”

“Yeah... When I was leaving the club and waiting for my uber to come, I saw her outside as well, looking through her phone.” 

“And you talked to her?”

“I did go up to her, just to make sure it was her...but then yeah...we did talk for a bit before my uber came.”

Soren smiled a little at that. “And what did you guys talk about?”

“She told me about the after school program she’s starting, I told her about how Alia messes up the order of numbers, and we joked around about me being bad with numbers when I was little. Then I got in the uber after we agreed to stop referring to each other with last names.” 

“Ohh…” Soren smiled, leaning on the other side of the counter. “So… You gonna become friends with her?”

“Uh… I mean… Probably?”

“Good idea. She’s really cool, and friends with Clauds.” Soren nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. “Besides, we need another member of the friend group.”

“We do?” Callum looked up at him.

“Well, yeah. Ever since Ezran took over your step dad's company, he can barely hang out with all of us.”

“Oh that's true.” The brunette ran his hand through his hair. “Yeah, I think I will be friends with Rayla.” 

“Aaannnddd, maybe when you two become friends... you could go on a blind date together…”

“What!?” Callum’s eyes doubled in size as he spluttered, “Soren, you’re asking me to go on a date with a girl I just met!?”

  
“I mean, that’s how dating usually works.” Soren chuckled. “But I’m not saying that you should go right now...I’m saying that you should just give it some time.”

“Where did you get this idea in the first place of me wanting to go on a date with her?” Callum crossed his arms, staring at the blonde.

“Well, the way you described your conversation with her earlier made me believe that you seemed to be good for eachother, along with the fact that you said she might become your friend.”

“Well… yeah. But I’m not sure I’m ready.” Callum sighed.

“Okay first off. Do you find her attractive?” Soren sat down at the kitchen table.

“Of course, you’d have to be blind to not find her attractive.” 

“And what do you find about her that is attractive?” Soren asked.

“Well...she’s got really interesting lilac eyes, and her hair is so white, it almost looks like starlight…”

“And is she pretty?”

“Soren... She’s easily one of the prettiest people I have seen in a long time.”

“See? You should think about it Callum.” Soren took his phone out and saw he had to leave now. “Because you might not think it...but I think she can help you...with moving on.”

“Soren-”

“Just keep it in mind, Callum.” He walked back into the living room, picking up his jacket from the sofa while Callum followed. “I won’t force you into anything... It’s just what I believe.”

“...I’ll... think about it.” Callum mumbled, watching as the blonde tucked his phone into his pocket before walking to the front door. “Leaving?”

“Yeah, gotta go home now.” Soren opened the front door, stepping out while Callum remained by the doorway. “I’ll see you later Callum!” He called, getting into his car and starting it.

Callum waved at him as Soren pulled out of the driveway, and headed home. After about 10 minutes, he pulled into his apartment complexes parking lot, where he quickly pulled out his phone.

  
 **Soren:** So… you’re friends with Rayla right?

**Claudia:** Uh yeah? Why? 0_o

**Soren:** Well..I went to visit Callum today to see how he was doing, and he told me that he met Rayla at a club that we went to.

**Claudia:** WAIT WAIT! Was it the Moon Nexus!?? :0 :0 :0

**Soren:** You were there!??

**Claudia:** YEAH! Me and Rayla were there for a girls night!! I didn’t know you and Callum were there as well! :0

**Soren:** Yeah, I took him out just to clear his mind from stress, but he left after a few hours. That’s when he claimed to meet Rayla.

**Claudia:** Ohhh!!! Today I also talked to her Sorbear, and I made a huge discovery!! :D

**Soren:** What?

**Claudia:** I think Rayla likes Callum!!!!

Soren paused for a minute, his eyes reading over Claudia’s most recent text.

**Soren:** Oh my god… I just talked about Rayla and Callum, TO CALLUM!!!

**Claudia:** What did you say?

**Soren:** I might have put the idea of going on a date with her into Callum’s mind.

There was a brief moment where the three dots that represented Claudia texting stopped, but then they reappeared, followed by a text from her.

**Claudia:** HELL YEAH!! WE NEED TO SET THEM UP SOREN!!!

**Soren:** Wait a minute Clauds, I know this might be exciting to you...but Callum explicitly told me that he wasn’t ready, so he may not be going on dates for a long time still.

Upon sending this and seeing it read by his sister, the three dots suddenly disappeared again, but this time for a longer time. After about a minute, they reappeared again, taking a lot longer to produce a text. Soren was just about to get out, when he heard his phone buzz.

**Claudia:** I know Callum still can’t move past Lucy, but it’s been 5 years Soren. I know we shouldn’t be forcing anything on him, but I feel like he’s suffered enough. I can’t stand to see him in any more pain.

**Soren:** Yeah...I mean today when I asked him why he left the club early, he said it was because he had another flashback of Lucy...and broke down because of it.

**Claudia:** Oh god, really?

**Soren:** Yeah...so maybe you’re right…

**Claudia:** Look, just keep putting the idea into his head, and maybe they both can work it out. Because even though you might not believe this... I feel like Rayla might be the key to helping Callum.

**Soren:** Maybe...but we should wait a little more. Let’s not jump to conclusions.

**Claudia:** Yeah...anyways, goodnight Sorbear, I’m heading to bed now. (-, – )…zzzZZZ

**Soren:** Goodnight Clauds :))

Sighing as he shut off his phone and stepped out, Soren walked up to his apartment, unlocked the door, and walked in, wondering to himself where this whole thing will go. 


	9. All I Want Is You

September 27, 2020

“Miss Rayla! Miss Rayla!” Alia squealed as she ran into the class, immediately latching onto the older woman’s legs.

Rayla, stumbling a little at Alia’s sudden action, merely smiled as the little girl soon let go of her. “Morning to you too, sweetie.” She turned around to look at the 5 year old, and gasped a little when she saw what she was wearing.

Alia had on a big jean skirt that reached below her knees, while she had on a button up shirt that clearly was Callum’s, given that it was tightened by a belt around her stomach in order to fit her. There was a red bandana wrapped around her neck while an oversized cowboy hat covered her head. Her hair was pulled into pigtail braids, and she had a huge, infectious smile.

“Wow Alia, you look so good!” Her teacher exclaimed as she kneeled down to look at her eye-level. 

“Thank you Miss Rayla!” Alia squeaked with happiness. “Daddy helped me with it!” She then raised an eyebrow as she looked from Rayla head to toe. “Umm..Miss Rayla? Why aren’t you dressed as a cowgirl?”

“Oh, I'll be changing later, pumpkin.” Rayla smiled softly. “Now go and take your seat. Join the other cow people!” 

“Ok!” She turned around and ran to her seat, sitting next to Zym. The two of them quickly began discussing how good their costumes were. 

As Rayla turned around and began to write things on the board, she suddenly heard the door open behind her. This was followed by gasps from the kindergartens, and the classroom suddenly being filled with roars of laughter.

Confused, Rayla turned around and saw Kazi standing near the door, raising an eyebrow as they looked at the children. However, Rayla had to bite back a laugh upon seeing Kazi’s costume. They had on white onesie covered in black spots, with a pink udder on the front, and two horns on the head. 

“Miss Rayla?” They asked, their cheeks turning slightly red as Rayla tried to shush the laughing children. “Why isn’t everyone dressed as cow people?”

“K-Kazi…” Rayla tried her hardest to not laugh, but was failing miserably. “I-I meant… wild west theme...not _actual_ cow people”

“Oh… oh my.” Kazi turned bright red as they looked down at what they’re wearing.

Kazi suddenly felt a tug on the onesies tail, and they looked down to see Alia standing there. “Teacher Kazi! I like your cow suit! Can you give me a piggyback ride?” She smiled wide.

  
  
Kazi’s red and embarrassed face quickly melted away as Alia said this. “W-Well, okay!” They quickly lifted up Alia and carried her back to her seat. “We can have another piggyback ride later!” 

Rayla smiled at Alia being adorable and cleared her throat, causing everyone to look at her. 

“Now class…” She turned her attention back to the white board, writing things out with the chalk. “Today we will be learning about how to write…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla adjusted her jacket on her costume, looking at herself in the mirror. After touching up the dark red lipstick and eyeliner, she smiled and nodded, heading out to the gym to meet all the kids. 

As she pushed the doors to the gym open, she looked across her hard work. A sign on the wall read Saloon, where kids could go get their snacks and juice, fake cactuses were against the walls, beach balls decorated as tumbleweeds bounced across the floor as kids played with them. She smiled, excited for the future of this program. Claudia, who had helped with setting all of this up, began to hand out fake little sheriff badges. She soon spotted Rayla near the entrance, and waved at her, smiling as she finished handing out the badges, before walking back to her spot at the saloon, serving out beverages to all the children.

“Miss Rayla!” Alia sprinted up to her. “Miss Rayla, you look SOOOO pretty! Like a movie star!” She grinned, her big cowgirl hat falling into her eyes.

Rayla chuckled and bent down, lifting the hat up and adjusting it on her head. “Well, you look so much prettier! You wanna go play?” 

“Yes!” Alia bounced excitedly, grabbing her hand and dragging her to where all the other kids are. “Will you play with us Miss Rayla?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” She smiled as all the other kids began to crowd around her.

Soon, she began to teach them how to squaredance, giggling as the children bumped into each other, singing along happily. Claudia then quickly pulled out a Nintendo Switch, calling out to all the kids. “Hey kids! Who wants to play Mario Kart?!” She smiled, holding up 4 controllers. All of the children screamed in excitement, running towards her. “Woah, haha! Four at a time guys!”

Rayla laughed and grabbed a TV on wheels, wheeling it into the gym and hooking it up for them. “Here you guys go~!” She sang, in a fake twangy voice, like an old country singer. 

As the kids began to line up, waiting eagerly to take their turn, Alia suddenly approached Rayla, her green eyes shimmering with excitement. 

“Miss Rayla?” She asked, twirling one of her pigtails. “Do you think you can sing to us?”

Her teacher broke out into a wide smile. “That’s a wonderful idea Alia! I’ll be right back with my guitar.” 

She quickly exited out of the gym and ran back into her class, finding her guitar propper against the corner of the wall. Eagerly grabbing it, she ran back and sat down on the ground, where Alia called out, “GUYS! MISS RAYLA IS GONNA SING~!” A handful of kids ran up to her, sitting in a circle around her.

Smiling at the crowd, Rayla quickly tuned her guitar before clearing her throat. Soon, she hit the first few notes and began to sing aloud.

_“Flower said, ‘I wish I was a tree’,_

_The tree said, ‘I wish I could be a different kind of tree’,_

_The cat wished that it was a bee,_

_the turtle wished that it could fly,_

_really high into the sky,_

_over rooftops and then dive deep into the sea!_

_And in the sea there is a fish,_

_a fish that has a secret wish,_

_a wish to be a big cactus,_

_with a pink flower on it!_

_And in the sea there is a fish,_

_a fish that has a secret wish,_

_a wish to be a big cactus, with a pink flower on it!_

_And the flower would be its offering of love to the desert~!_

_And the desert, so dry and lonely,_

_that the creatures all appreciate the effort!”_

Rayla smiled at all the kids, who were happily clapping their hands to the beat of the song. Taking this encouragement, she began to tap her foot on the ground, nodding her head to the beat.

_“Et le jackalope a dit, ‘Je voudrais Ãªtre un yeti_

_Pour voler dans la nuit_

_Et m'en aller loin d'ici’_

_Mais le yeti a dit_

_‘Je voudrais Ãªtre un monstre marin_

_Pour pouvoir rentrer dans la mer_

_De tous les requins’_

_And the rattlesnake said_

_‘I wish I had hands so I could hug you like a man’_

_And then the cactus said, ‘But don't you understand?’_

_‘My skin is covered with sharp spikes_

_That'll poke you like a thousand sticks_

_A hug would be nice_

_But hug my flower with your eyes’”_

Alia squealed and began to flap her hands to the music. “Yay! Go Miss Rayla!” 

Rayla smiled wide at her, still strumming away at her guitar. 

_“Till the flower said, ‘I wish I was a tree’_

_The tree said, ‘I wish I could be_

_A different kind of tree’_

_The cat wished that it was a bee_

_The turtle wished that it could fly_

_Really high into the sky_

_Over rooftops and then dive_

_Deep into the sea_

_And in the sea there is a fish_

_A fish that has a secret wish_

_A wish to be a big cactus_

_With a pink flower on it_

_And in the sea there is a fish_

_A fish that has a secret wish_

_A wish to be a big cactus_

_With a pink flower on it_

_And the flower would be_

_Its offering of love to the desert_

_And the desert so dry and lonely_

_That the creatures all appreciate the effort.”_

The minute she stopped singing and took her fingers away from the guitar strings, the entire gym was filled with the deafening roars of kids cheering. She smiled and brushed her hair back, looking over at the kids. “I’ll take song requests now!” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours of kids requesting songs, Rayla looked at the few remaining kids. Alia had been sitting and listening to her play the entire time. Rayla smiled and looked down at the girl. “Do you want to hear one of my favorite songs?”

  
  
Alia gave a big grin, nodding so fast her hat fell into her eyes again. Rayla giggled and adjusted it on her head. “Alright, here I go!”

_“If I was a flower growing wild and free_

_All I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee_

_And if I was a tree growing tall and green_

_All I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves.”_

Alia swayed side to side as she listened to the song, watching Rayla strum on the guitar and sing. 

_“If I was a flower growing wild and free_

_All I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee_

_And if I was a tree growing tall and green_

_All I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves”_ _  
__  
_

Callum walked into the gym, looking around for Alia. He saw all the decorations and smiled, knowing she must have had a great time. As he looked over the few remaining kids, he spotted Alia. He was about to call out to her, but paused, seeing her engrossed in Rayla playing the guitar and singing. 

_“All I want is you, can I be your bride?_

_Take me by the hand and stand by my side_

_All I want is you, will you stay with me?_

_Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea~”_

He smiled and leaned against the gym wall as he watched, tapping his foot to the music. She looked… beautiful. Her silvery hair tied up in a ponytail, a black cowboy hat sitting on the top of her head as she sang, her eyes closed as she was lost in the music. 

_“If you were a river in the mountains tall_

_The rumble of your water would be my call_

_If you were the winter, I know I'd be the snow_

_Just as long as you were with me, let the cold winds blow”_

Callum bobbed his head to the music, watching as Alia happily clapped along, rocking back and forth. He grinned, looking at the sight. It was almost too cute to handle.

_"All I want is you, can I be your bride?_

_Take me by the hand and stand by my side_

_All I want is you, will you stay with me?_

_Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea"_

Rayla softly opened her eyes as she sang, looking at the few kids listening. Alia, Zym, Callum- CALLUM?! A bright red blush ran across her cheeks in embarrassment. She faltered for a second, ready to stop singing. But Callum smiled and gave her a thumbs up in encouragement. She swallowed and kept singing. 

_"If you were a wink, I'd be a nod_

_If you were a seed, well I'd be a pod_

_If you were the floor, I'd wanna be the rug_

_And if you were a kiss, I know I'd be a hug"_ _  
  
_

Rayla watched as Callum continued to tap his foot, nodding his head to the beat as his smile grew a little more. She could have sworn she felt her heart beating faster as she saw this, but pushed through it as she played her guitar louder.

_"All I want is you, can I be your bride?_

_Take me by the hand and stand by my side_

_All I want is you, will you stay with me?_

_Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea"_

Her heart rate picked up a little more as she raised her voice, singing a little more louder as the confidence grew. Of course it was embarrassing to be singing a love song in front of a… possible crush, but she had done worse in the past.

_"If you were the wood, I'd be the fire_

_If you were the love, I'd be the desire_

_If you were a castle, I'd be your moat_

_And if you were an ocean, I'd learn to float"_

The more she sang, the more her eyes seemed to focus only on Callum, and not on the kids that had gotten up and were now dancing. The way his emerald green eyes sparkled with warmth while his brown hair swayed with every head nod not only made the blush on her cheeks grow more, but also made her heart soar. 

_"All I want is you, can I be your bride?_

_Take me by the hand and stand by my side_

_All I want is you, will you stay with me?_

_Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea~!”_

The moment she stopped singing, everyone started applauding, and she saw Callum clap his hands, his heartwarming smile still spread across his mouth as he began to walk over.

“Miss Rayla!!” Alia ran up and hugged her, her arms around her neck. “That was incredible!”

Rayla giggled and hugged back, holding her close to her. “Well thank you, wee cowgirl!” 

“Jellybean!” Callum’s voice called out.

  
Alia quickly let go of Rayla, spinning around to face him. “Daddy!” She sprinted up to him, launching herself into his arms. He happily laughed and hugged her tight, his eyes closed.

  
Rayla smiled and got to her feet, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Hi Callum.” She set her guitar against the wall.

“Hi Rayla.” He smiled softly, holding up Alia as he looked at her. “I see you guys had fun today.” 

“Aye, your daughter enjoyed herself.” She reached over and pushed Alia's hat back up again, causing the little girl to giggle slightly.

“Did she behave?” 

“Aye...she didn’t cause any trouble.” She saw as he nodded his head, but then turned it to face Alia.

“Did you listen to your teacher Alia?”

“Yes daddy!” The girl squeaked, resting her head against his cheek. “Miss Rayla sang!!”

“I know, I saw. And she was amazing.” Those words made Rayla’s cheek turn a whole shade of pink, but she quickly shook it off.

“Alright Callum, I just need you to sign a sheet so that I can let Alia go with you.”

“Ok Rayla, I’ll wait right here.” 

Nodding her head, she turned around and quickly ran to fetch a sign out sheet lying near the saloon. Bringing it back, she handed the pen to Callum’s free hand, telling him where to sign. 

Once it was done, Callum handed the pen back to Rayla, but smiled softly at her once more. “Thank you Rayla...for making this program. It’s helped me alot with wanting to get work done, and I really owe it to you.”

Rayla smiled back warmly at the man, moving forward and putting a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it Callum, I’m just glad it has helped you out.”

“Yeah...but just...thank you for everything.” They were silent for a bit, both not saying anything as they stared into each other's eyes. 

But soon enough, Rayla let go. “I’ll see you later Callum.”

“Yeah...bye Rayla.” He turned around and walked to the exit, Alia still in his arms as she gave her teacher one more wave as Callum opened the door and disappeared out of view.

Rayla still kept watching, her own heart fluttering and her mouth fixed into a wide smile as she turned around. As she walked to pick up her guitar, she turned her head to see Claudia smirking at her, wiggling her eyebrows.

‘Shut up’ Rayla mouthed to her. Yet she still couldn’t get rid of the broad smile that remained on her face for the remainder of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs used for this chapter are:
> 
> Treehugger by Kimya Dawson - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0h1YM5XfaQ&
> 
> All I Want Is You by Barry Louis Polisar (Covered by Fran Minney) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EykodljN2MY&


	10. Never Grow Up

October 3rd, 2020

Rayla smiled as she pulled up onto the driveway of her uncles’ place. She sighed, content as she got out of the car, and looked up at the old cottage style house. Just like when she was little. Nothing had changed. It was exactly how she remembered it. She walked up the stone walkway, smiling at the familiar cracks in the rocks. She grinned, and knocked on the door. 

The door quickly swung open, and Rayla was grabbed, being yanked into a hug. “Oh, Rayla! It is so nice to see you!” Ethari exclaimed, holding her tight in the hug. 

Despite being crushed in his embrace, Rayla smiled, wrapping her own arms around his waist. “It’s nice to see you too Ethari.” Her voice was muffled into his shoulder.

“Come on in! Runaan’s waiting for you at the dining table.” He let go and stepped to the side, allowing Rayla to enter and take her shoes off. “I’ve already got my famous moonberry surprises in the oven, along with lamb chops and salad for the main course.”

“Sounds delicious!” Rayla smiled as she strode into the dining room, and saw her other uncle sitting at the dining table, folding a stack of playing cards. “Runaan!” She grinned, opening her arms wide.

Runaan smiled softly and got up, hugging her quickly. “Ah Rayla, it’s so nice to see you.” He settled back down, grabbing the deck of cards. “I was just about to play a game of poker with Ethari...but we have room for one more…”

Rayla’s mouth curved into a smirk as she sat down next to him. “Deal me in.”

Runaan smiled, dealing her some cards and sitting down at the table. “Atta girl.”

Ethari joined, sitting across from them. “Can’t forget about me as well, love.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Runaan! That’s cheating!” Rayla glared at her uncle. “You defininty peeked at my cards, I saw it!”

“What? No I didn’t moonlight, you’re just seeing things.”

It had been a few hours since they had set down to play. Rayla was currently winning, with Ethari and Runaan trailing behind. 

“Won’t lie Runaan, I think I saw you do that.” Ethari said from across. 

“See? Even he saw it!” 

“Ethari!” Runaan pouted, setting his cards down. “Which side are you on?”

“My own, thank you very much.” He smirked at his husband.

“Alright...yes I looked.” Runaan admitted, grumbling to himself. 

“And?” Rayla continued. “Is there anything else we need to know?”

“Yes…” He suddenly grinned at Ethari. “The lamb chops are burning.”

“Ah, that’s good to know- wait what!?” His husband’s eyes widened and he turned his head to see black smoke arising from the pan. “Oh moons above!!” He sprang from his seat, rushing over to turn the stove off while grabbing the pan. “Don’t worry! I managed to salvage them! Hope you guys like it crispy…”

Runaan and Rayla laughed, getting up to head into the kitchen. The two of them grabbed plates and quickly put together their meals of salad and lamb chops.

“How about we eat on the porch?” Ethari smiled, grabbing 3 cups of water for everyone. “The weather is really nice.”

“That sounds great! Just like when I was little!” Rayla beamed, carrying her plate and following her two uncles outside into the backyard.

Soon all three of them were sitting on chairs, close to one another as they ate their food in silence.

“So moonlight…” Ethari began, looking at her. “How do you like your new job?”

“Oh, it’s amazing Ethari!” The young woman smiled, eating a forkful of salad. “I love working with kids! They are all so sweet and I already have my favorite one.” She grinned. “But I wouldn’t want to tell them this, or there would be an uproar in my classroom.”

“I still wish I could have convinced you to join the family business of sword fencing.” Runaan muttered as he took a bite out of lambchop. “After your parents went to take up their duties as bodyguards for an important ambassador in Scotland, they left you to me and Ethari. I swore to them that you would also carry out their duties when you grew up.”

Rayla smiled and nodded, looking down at her plate. “I know...but my passion is teaching. I love seeing the kids grow up with the lessons I show them. It sounds weird, but I like to teach them during the most pivotal time in their life, when their brains are. Heck, I’m starting to sneak some french words in there every once in a while. This moment in a child's life is where they are the most malleable, the moment that they can learn so much about the world.” She sighed and stabbed at a bite of her salad. “It’s nice to help change the world, by helping one kid at a time, you know?” 

Ethari nodded, and grinned at her. “All we want is for you to be happy, moonlight.” He then turned to look at Runaan. “Right, love?”

“Yes..as long as you are enjoying what you do, then we will support you no matter what.” He gave Rayla a soft smile as he returned to eating. “So anyways, what else is new? Have you been seeing anyone? Or anyone that you might be interested in?”

Rayla froze the moment she heard this, her eyes widening a bit while her face turned a slight shade of pink. “O-Oh, uh… I mean, not really… kinda? Like, sorta interested in someone… I think? Maybe?” 

Runaan raised an eyebrow. “So… yes? No? What are you trying to say Rayla?” 

“Umm…” Rayla took a deep breath before answering, “I think I might be slightly interested in this person I met a few weeks ago…”

“Oh?” Now Runaan was interested, and he noticed Ethari seemed to be also. “Who is this person?”

“Uh...Callum...Callum King.” Rayla said, her voice low. “He is the father of my favorite student...Alia King…”

“The father of a student?” Ethari laughed softly. “Sounds a bit… scandalous~.”

“Well… I’m interested in him… but he won’t be interested in me anytime soon.” She sighed, lifting a lamb chop up to her mouth and tearing off a chunk.

“Why is that?” Runaan asked, leaning forward as he rested his elbows on the table. His hands intertwined with each other as he looked at her.

“Well… his wife… passed away during childbirth, and he is still blaming himself for her death…” She crossed her arms over her chest. “I really just want to see him happy, you know?”

She saw as Ethari shook his head, sighing to himself. “Poor man...losing his wife to childbirth, it must have been hard raising a child by himself…”

“Well, he also told me that he had help from his younger brother, his dad and some of his friends when it came to raising Alia...but still…” She looked down once more at her plate. “I know he wouldn’t feel the same about me...cause he still cannot let go with what had happened to his wife.”

“Hmm…” Ethari scratched his chin, the gears turning in his mind as he thought for a minute. “Well… I think you should wait and see. There are two outcomes that can happen here. One, you become friends with him, and the feelings disappear. Or two… you wait, and eventually… he will fall for you.”

Rayla felt the warmth pool into her cheeks as she twiddled her thumbs. “Uh, I guess… okay.” She nodded.

Runaan sighed and sat up, his now empty plate in front of him. “Rayla, would you like to spar once you are done? It’s been a while, and I want to make sure you’re not rusty.”

“Oh...you think I can’t take you on.” She looked up at her uncle, her mouth curving into a smirk. “You know I always won when I was in high school.”  
  


“Well let’s see if you retained what I taught you…” He only poured gasoline into the fire when he added, “Unless you being a teacher has made you forget the basics…”

“Oh it is so on now!” Rayla jumped up. “Where did you leave my swords?”

“They are in your old room, inside the closet.” Ethari answered, watching as his niece rushed in, put her plate in the sink, and ran up the stairs, disappearing into her room. “Runaan, did you have to instigate?”

“What? Is it illegal for me to spar with my niece now that she is back?” His husband asked. 

“You know she’s going to go all out on you now, right?.”

“Oh I know.” He smirked, stretching his arms over his head. “I can tell she needs to let some emotions out. When she was younger, she always needed to spare whenever she got upset.” He chuckled.

Ethari laughed, smiling at him. “You know, when we first met I thought you weren’t really that good at reading emotions. But it turns out, you’re the best at it.”

“You flatter me, my love.” He let a warm smile grow onto his face as he leaned over and kissed his husband. 

“Alright Runaan…” Both turned to see Rayla standing at the doorway, her hair pulled into a high ponytail, while she had on black leggings, a loose t-shirt with her old anime club’s logo on the front of it, and white sneakers. In her hands were 4 swords, two of which she handed to Runaan before walking with him to the large opening in their backyard.

Runaan soon stood at one end, while Rayla stood at the other, both in ready stance as they lifted their swords up.

“Ready moonlight?” Runaan asked, smirking at her again. “Because I’m not going to hold back against you.”

“I don’t expect you to hold back.” Rayla grinned, pointing one of her swords at him. “Bring it on...old man…”

“Hey! I’m only 53, that isn’t old!” Runaan retaliated.

Rayla scoffed in response. “Correction: that _is_ old…”

“Well then...could an old man do this!?” He launched himself into the air, spinning around and landing back on his feet.

“You may be in shape, but you’re still an old man!” She laughed, charging at Runaan, her blades ready as she jumped up, performing a front flip as she brought her arms down, her swords clashing against Runaan’s, the sound of wood smashing against wood filling the area. 

Runaan countered, sliding backwards on the grass before spinning around and launching his swords into her side, trying to connect with her waist. However, Rayla was quick and dodged, backflipping into the air and landing firmly on the grass, a few feet away from her uncle.

“Hmm...not bad moonlight.” Runaan watched as she smirked at him, readying her blades once more as sweat began to drip down her forehead.

“I told you my gymnastics training wasn’t for nothing!” She laughed. “You just wanted to teach me sword fighting, but I got to teach YOU something!”

Her uncle merely chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m very thankful you taught me gymnastics Rayla…”

“You are?”

“Yes...but it won’t save you this time.” He charged at her again, his swords pointed at her, but Rayla quickly sidestepped, letting her elbow hit Runaan’s back as he tumbled forward, almost falling onto the ground.

“Too slow Runaan!” His niece teased, raking a bit of her damp hair out of her face.

Her uncle simply grunted, quickly turning around to face her again. “That won’t happen again!”

“Uhh, yes it will!” She saw as he bent forward a bit, his feet digging into the soil as he narrowed his eyes, hands clenching his blades a little tighter.

He ran at her again, and saw as she brought her blades up, raising them as he swung one of his swords at her, the wood connecting with hers as she blocked his attack, grunting as she pushed him back. However, Runaan swung his other arm at her, but she ducked and retaliated, clashing her swords against his as they were now locked in a hold, their swords pushing against the other’s.

As Rayla continued to try and push Runaan back, he asked, “so, do you think this pursuit of Callum will go well?”

Rayla managed to break free, using her shoulder to bump her uncle in the stomach, watching as he stumbled backwards a bit before getting back into his stance. “I think maybe? I’m not really sure at this point!”

This time she ran at him, swinging her swords as they connected with Runaan’s. He tried to disarm her, but she jumped back, swinging one of her legs at his left hand. However, Runaan saw this and moved out of the way, jumping to the side before launching himself at her. Rayla barely managed to block his next attack, but she held her ground, her teeth clenched as she used all her might to stand her ground against him.

“Well, are you worried that he might end up like your last relationship?” Runaan suddenly asked between pants.

Upon hearing this, Rayla’s eyes widened slightly, before they narrowed and she let out a loud yell as she used her strength to push Runaan back again, this time with greater force as he almost fell down. “Do not mention that asshole to me, PLEASE.”

“Language, Moonlight!” Ethari called, but Rayla didn’t seem to acknowledge him as she charged straight at Runaan again, this time going all out as she launched blow after blow. Her uncle responded with counter attacks, but he soon found himself being backed up as Rayla continued her onslaught.

“That man ruined 3 years of my life with his disgusting pursuit of younger women! Callum is nothing like that BASTARD!” She yelled, jumping forward and kneeing Runaan in his stomach, causing him to groan as she then kicked one of his hands, sending one of his blades flying away into the grass a few feet away. 

She was about to do the same to his other sword, but Runaan swung it at her, causing her to leap away and give him time to recover, holding it out at her. “And how do you know that Rayla? I think you need to become his friend first, before you truly consider a relationship with him.”  
  
  


Despite Runaan’s words, Rayla could only see the terrible flashbacks of catching Ram cheating on her, mixed in with the annoyance of what her uncle was constantly saying. It soon became too much that she threw herself at him, letting her emotions run freely as she all but attacked Runaan mercilessly, managing to hit him in the arm and causing him to hiss in pain as he grabbed the spot where she got him.

“Well of COURSE, that’s part of the plan! I want to become his friend, and then possibly more!” Rayla growled as she knocked his other blade out of his hand and swept his leg, causing Runaan to fall down as she stood on top of him, pinning him to the ground. She pressed her wooden blade against his neck. “And besides, Ram had to have been blind to not see what a catch I am!”

“That’s right Moonlight!” He laughed, pinned underneath her. “You’re a damn catch, and you need to remind yourself of that!” 

Rayla blinked, the sudden anger that was coursing through now evaporated, as she removed her blade from him, eyes widening as he saw him clutching his arm still. “Oh my god, Runaan, are you okay!?” She gasped, helping him up.

“Yes, I am. Just a few bruises. But you needed to get some emotions out, and I’m glad I could be your punching bag.” He chuckled, pulling her into a hug. “And it seems you haven’t lost your touch...I’d even say you got better!”

Rayla snorted, hugging him tighter and rubbing his back. “Aye, I might have. Come on, let’s get you inside to put some ice on your wounds.” 

She helped him as they both walked inside, but upon opening the back door, Rayla was greeted to the smell of something delicious flooding her nostrils.

“Ah, you both are back now.” They turned their heads to see Ethari at the oven, his mitts on as he slowly pulled out a tray filled with three large desserts, a cheesecake like filling, a jam on top, and a crunchy, salty pretzel crust. “Now, who’s ready for some moonberry surprise?”

Rayla and Runaan turned to smile at each other, before shouting out at the same time, “Me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters song is: 
> 
> Never Grow Up - Taylor Swift https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fq34Zy0s1mA&ab_channel=TheVasquezFamily
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Pity Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla attends Alia's 6th birthday.

October 5th 2020

“Miss Rayla! Miss Rayla!” Alia ran up to her teacher, her smile wide as she jumped up and down.

Her teacher, currently preoccupied on her desk, put down the paper she was holding and turned to look at the little girl. “Yes Alia, what is it?” She saw a yellow envelope in her hands, and she quickly extended it out to her.

Curious, Rayla took the envelope, turning it around to see if there was anything written on it. There was nothing on it, just a plain, white envelope.

“What is this, Alia?” Rayla asked, raising an eyebrow as she saw Alia continuing to show her large, toothy grin.

“Surprise!!” She squeaked, before running to her seat. As she hopped into her seat, she stared intensely at Rayla, the large grin still on her face. Rayla smiled and laughed to herself, opening it up to reveal a small card.

  
  
 _‘You are invited to Alia’s 6th birthday party! Gifts are not required, but encouraged! Be at 342 Kalik road NW, at 4 pm on October 6th!’_ It read.

Rayla smiled wide, and looked up at Alia, giving her a thumbs up. She squealed in excitement from her seat, quickly starting to draw. 

She then fished her phone out from her pocket, quickly finding Claudia on her Messengers app and sending her a text.

  
  
 **Rayla:** Are you going to Alia’s birthday party?

  
  
 **Claudia:** Yeah, I am! ^_^ Why?

  
  
 **Rayla:** Alia just invited me to it :)

  
  
 **Claudia:** Woo! Callum always buys the best birthday cakes for Alia’s parties! Just make sure not to mention Lucy. You know...because Alia’s birthday is also the day when she...

  
  
 **Rayla:** Oh totally, it’s probably a very conflicting day for him.

  
  
 **Claudia:** Exactly. We just need to be careful, and make sure Alia is happy :) We’ve got this!

  
  
 **Rayla:** Roger that! See you at the party!

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
October 6th

**Claudia:** Hey, I just left my house, I’ll be at your place in 30 minutes.

**Rayla:** Sweet! See you then.

Rayla finished decorating the envelope with Alia’s card in it, looking at the cute lil stars and moons all over it. She grinned and placed it into a large, paper bag.

Standing up, she quickly zipped up her boots, before looking in the mirror and dusting off her overall skirt. She tilted her head, making sure her white sweater was clean as well as tying hair up into a ponytail. She did a spin, making sure everything looked good. She sighed, picking at a loose thread on her leggings. Why was she so worried about her appearance for a kids birthday party? Oh yeah. The dad. 

After making sure her appearance was all good, she turned around and went back into her living room, eyeing the large blue plushie of a dragon that was lying on her sofa. Walking over, she picked it up, her fingers feeling the soft, microfibre material as she looked over it, her eyes tracing along the snout, wings, white mane, tail, and deep blue eyes. She was lucky she got this rare squishmallow for Alia, so it was worth the price. 

“Alia will love you,” She whispered to herself, slipping it into the bag.

At the same moment, there was a knock at her door. Turning around, Rayla opened it, and saw Claudia standing on the other side, her black hair swaying in the wind as she smiled warmly at her. She had on black leggings, black ankle boots, a black cardigan, and a black minidress, and to top off the outfit she had on a wide-brimmed black hat to finish the appearance. Her makeup consisted of black lipstick, a little bit of winged eyeliner, and grey eyeshadow.

“You weren’t lying Claudia…” Rayla said, smirking as she saw her friend tilt her head a bit. “You do take the goth things seriously.”

Claudia simply rolled her eyes, grinning back at her. “Well duh! You think I didn’t?”

“Oh no...just making sure.” Rayla teased, before running back and grabbing her gift off the sofa and picking up her apartment keys from the dining room table. “Anyways, ready to go?”

“Yep, come on!” Claudia eagerly grabbed her arm, causing Rayla to laugh as she locked her apartment door before following the goth down the stairs and out to her car. “Just a heads up, we are going to be there 20 minutes before the actual party begins, just to make sure Callum is all set up for the guests.”

“Oh yeah, thats cool.” Rayla rubbed her arm, as she climbed into the car. “So uh… just to clarify, try to avoid anything that has to do with Lucy?”

  
  
“Yeah, but we never really know what could trigger a flashback for him. He had so many memories with her that he never told us, so it could be anything.” Claudia shrugged, starting up the car and pulling out of the driveway. “But I’m sure everything will be ok, just as long as Alia is having fun.”

“Aye, I can’t wait to see her.”

“Oh? Is it just her you are excited to see?” Rayla turned to see Claudia eyeing her with a small smirk playing on her lips.

“What do you mean Claudia?”

“I mean, you dressed up really nice today for a child's birthday party. You look absolutely adorable, and I can tell you want to impress someone~...” She wiggled her eyebrows, and saw as Rayla’s face began to turn a bright shade of pink.

“Could it be…. Callum~?” She giggled, sticking her tongue out as she kept driving. 

Now Rayla was flat out blushing, as she covered her face with her hands. “Shut it Claudia…” She sputtered a bit, and only felt her face heat more when Claudia started laughing. “I said shut it!” She lightly punched one of her arms.

“Hey! I’m driving, you bitch~!” She laughed, a playful tone to her voice. “But you have to admit, you’re hoping he thinks you’re cute~!” 

“Claudia!” Rayla once again punched her arm, this time harder, but it didn’t stop Claudia from giggling like a little school girl.

“If we get into an accident, I’m blaming this one on you!” 

“But you’re the one who started this, so technically it is your fault!” Rayla retorted, watching as her friend merely rolled her eyes before calming down.

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop... Happy now?”

“Aye…”

“But you are soooo crushing hard on hi-”

“Claudia!!!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claudia pulled onto Callum’s street, parking on the side of the road. “We’re here~!” She grinned, climbing out and grabbing the presents. Rayla stepped out, pulling her present out and holding it to her chest. She looked up at the house and smiled... she could imagine a quiet life there, a cat, a dog and- argh! What was she thinking?! 

“Come on Rayla!” She felt Claudia grab her arm. “Callum told me that we can enter through the backyard gate.”

“Callum knows that I am coming right?” Rayla asked, a little worried that she might be coming in unannounced.

“Alia invited you, right?”

“Aye?”

“Then she most likely told Callum that you were going to be there, so I’m sure he knows.” She offered Rayla a genuine smile as she opened the gate and the two entered. “Don’t worry, I’m sure he will be very happy to see you, believe me.”

“I hope so…” They walked down the stone path until they reached the backyard, where the party was still being set up. The minute it came into view, Rayla saw pink streamers, large balloons, a big table for presents, a large bucket filled with water for apple bobbing, Disney princesses were plastered everywhere. It was the perfect party for a 6 year old.

  
  
“Miss Rayla!!” Alia yelled out, sprinting towards her with her arms outstretched.

Rayla smiled wide and bent down, scooping her into a big hug. “Hey there, wee pumpkin! Happy Birthday!”

Alia laughed and hugged her tightly. “Thank you! Daddy is helping me set up all the princesses! Wanna help!?” She smiled, her big poofy skirt bouncing as she jumped down from Rayla’s arms. She was a pastel pink princess, perfect for her. Her large crown that kept falling into her face seemed to shine with the glitter covering it.

  
  
“Well, of course! Where should I start?” Rayla adjusted the crown on her small head.

  
  
She giggled and looked up at her. “Wanna help me carry the apples?” 

“Sure! Lead the way, Princess Alia~!” She bowed, a huge grin on her face. Alia squealed and grabbed her hand, pulling her to where the apples were. “Where’s your daddy by the way?”

“With Uncle Soren!” Alia grunted as she began to lift a giant bag of apples. 

“Hold on sweetie, don’t hurt yourself.” Rayla gently grabbed the bag, lifting it up onto a shoulder.

  
  
Alia stared up at her with wide eyes, sparkling in admiration. “Miss Rayla, you’re so strong!” 

“Thanks pumpkin.” Rayla used her free hand to gently adjust her crown once more. “Now, where do you want me to put these?”

“Here!” Alia guided her to the side of the large basket, pointing to a patch on the ground for where they would go. “Thanks Miss Rayla!”

“You’re welcome Alia.” Her teacher smiled and leaned down until she was eye level with her. “Is there anything else I can do?”

Alia smiled, grabbing her hand. “Come push me on the swing! I want a break!”

  
  
Rayla laughed and followed her to the swing hanging from the tree, helping the little girl up onto it. “Ready wee one?”

  
  
“Yes!” Alia squealed, holding onto the ropes.

  
  
“Here we go!” Rayla began to push her on the swing, making sure she didn’t go too high. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright Soren, just make sure those chairs are assembled properly.” Callum pointed as he watched the blonde move to grab the folding chairs, setting them at the tables. “I’m gonna quickly check up on Alia, see how she is doing.”

“Sure thing Cal, I should be done here soon.”

“Thanks Soren.” The brunette gave a thumbs up before turning around and starting to look for his daughter. He smiled and waved at his younger brother and his wife, who were talking to his father, before continuing the search for Alia. Harrow had grayed a little with his age, the roots of his hair following suit. He had wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, to show that he had a very happy life, full of smiles.

  
  
Ezran hadn’t changed much from when they were younger. The only big differences were that he had grown to be VERY tall, about an inch above Harrow, and that he had a much more square jawline. Callum smiled, remembering how small Ezran was when they were little. 

Callum continued scanning the area, trying to find his daughter. However, it didn’t take more than a second before he spotted Alia, happily talking and laughing on the swing, with Rayla pushing her. He smiled, and walked over to the two of them.

  
  
“Hey Jellybean!” He called out, watching as Rayla stopped and turned to look at Callum, her violet eyes regarding him with warmth as he saw Alia jump down from the swing.

“Daddy!” She cried out, running towards him. 

Callum knelt down as she jumped at him, her arms wrapping around his neck as he lifted her up, chuckling a little as he adjusted the crown, which had fallen to cover her eyes once more. He then turned to face Rayla, who was now walking over to him.

“Hey Rayla...you look...nice…” He managed to speak, but his mind was telling him differently. He knew that she wasn’t just nice...she was _breathtaking._

Her white hair sparkled from the sun as her ponytail swayed a little. Her eyes softened as she was now a few feet from him, the corduroy overall skirt she wore softly ruffled by the wind. “Thanks Callum...I could say the same for you.”

His green eyes regarded her sincerely as he smiled, his brown hair being pushed around from the wind. “Thanks for making it.” He wore a pair of black pants, brown boots, his signature scarf, and an overcoat. Rayla could feel her cheeks warm at the sight. “You okay?”

She quickly shook her head, feeling her face heat more as she turned her head slightly to somewhere, anywhere, just as long as he couldn’t see the redness in her face. “Aye..I’m...I’m fine…”

“Oh well, come on.” He motioned with his free hand for her to follow him. “The party is about to start, so we need to make sure we are set up for it.”

Callum turned around and began to walk back, Rayla catching up and walking by his side. 

“So..has Alia been behaving well in her class?” Callum asked.

“Oh she’s always behaving. She’s a real sweetheart.” She smiled as Alia gave a heart-melting smile, her crown once again falling to cover her eyes. 

“That’s good to hear.” Callum grinned at his daughter, adjusting the crown to be on her head for the god-knows what time. 

“So how’s business with your art?”

“Oh it’s going really well. I managed to finish my final product for the family that commissioned me to do a portrait of them.”

“Oh, that’s cool!” Rayla said almost enthusiastically. “I would love to see some of your work one day!” 

“Hmm..maybe after the party I can show you some of my work...if that’s ok with you.” He saw as her lilac eyes sparkled with what could only be described as: excitement.

“That’s more than fine, Callum.” Her smile was almost blinding, and it made Callum’s heart rate pick up a little. 

Claudia grinned and walked up to them. “Hey Callum! This party’s about to be AWESOME!” 

“Ah Claudia, I didn’t even get a chance to say hello to you.”

“That’s ok, I could see that you were busy doing something else~” She wiggled her eyebrows at Rayla, who angrily made the ‘zip it’ gesture. 

Callum merely raised an eyebrow, and also wondered why Rayla’s face began to turn a whole new shade of red. However, he ignored it. “Come on, the guests will be here any-” He didn’t get a chance to finish what he was saying, as he saw a child barrel their way into the backyard. 

“Zym!” Alia called, and began to writhe in Callum’s arms.

Laughing, Callum set her down, and watched as she full on sprinted towards the little boy, her dress bouncing with each footstep. All three watched as Alia took Zym in a massive hug. The boy laughed and hugged back. “Happy Birthday!” 

“Thank you Zym!” Alia smiled brightly when they drew back.

“Huh...to think that their friendship started when they were fighting for a soccer ball all the way back in September,” Rayla said, eyeing the two children.

“Guess things just develop overtime,” Claudia replied, smiling at the sight before her as she turned around and walked over to where Soren was. 

Hearing Claudia’s words, Rayla turned to look at Callum, who was busy watching his daughter talk excitedly with Zym. 

_Maybe...this could develop over time..._ Her mind told her, but she quickly blocked that thought out, turning her attention back as more guests began to appear.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Happy Birthday dear Alia~! Happy birthday to you!” The crowd sang, the cake in front of Alia. She giggled and blew out the candles, clapping as she got every single one. 

After the cake was cut, and everyone had their share, it was time to open the presents. Alia eagerly sat at the table, and watched as Callum and Soren grabbed the stack of gifts and brought them over.

“Open mine first Alia!” Claudia eagerly announced, grabbing a black box with a silver ribbon and handing it to the birthday girl. “I think you’ll love it!”

“Ok Auntie Claudia!” Alia tore the ribbon off before removing the lid. 

Her eyes widened in size when she lifted up what was inside. It was a large cat plushie, black with skulls and bones on it, showing the anatomy of the cartoon cat. In the middle of its chest, was a cartoon heart. A large smile soon formed across Alia’s mouth as she hugged it close to her chest.

“Thank you Auntie Claudia!!” She felt Claudia's arms wrap around her, and she rested her head underneath her chin, her green eyes shining with sheer happiness as her aunt looked down at her.

“You’re welcome little one.” She pulled back, but soon felt a hand on her arm as Soren brushed passed her.

“Ok! Ok! My turn now!” He had a wrapped present that he set down right in front of Alia. “I..uhh...really didn’t know what to get you..so I hope you like what I have.” He chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair.

Wordlessly, Alia ripped at the wrapping paper, leaving scraps of it everywhere until she found the sides of the box lid. Yanking it open, she peered inside and gasped. Inside the paper, sat an Ever After High doll of Apple White. “Uncle Soren! They don’t make these any more! Where did you find this?!” She squealed, hugging it on her chest.

  
  
“Uncle magic.” He grinned, and ruffled up her hair. “Happy birthday Alia!”

The little girl set the doll down and wrapped her arms tightly around Soren’s neck, and he responded by lifting her up. “Thank you Uncle Soren….thank you!” Her voice was slightly muffled into his shoulder.

“Hehehe, you’re welcome Alia.” Soren soon set her down back onto her seat, and helped clean off the mess of wrapping paper on the table.  
  
Rayla smiled and placed the bag on the table. “Alia, here’s mine! I hope you like it!”

“Yayyy!!” The little girl all but squeaked as she reached into the bag, pulling out the dragon squishmallow. “Oh my gosh! It's so fluffy and soft!!” 

“Haha, I knew you’d like-” However, Rayla didn’t finish her sentence, and found Alia’s arms wrapping around her neck as she hugged her tightly, her head resting into the crook of her neck.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around the little girl also, completing the hug as she rested her cheek against her head. “Happy birthday pumpkin.”

“Thank you Miss Rayla…” She pulled away and looked at the plushie once more. “It’s perfect! I want more!!”

“Hmm...maybe I could get you another one for christmas…” Rayla smirked, playfully scratching her chin, watching as Alia jumped in her seat.

“Yes please! Yes please!!” She said joyously. “I love this so much!”

“Alright jellybean.” Callum stepped forward. “We can get you more when Christmas and next year on your seventh birthday.” 

  
Zym sat a soccer ball onto the table, grinning wide, the few missing teeth he had showing within. “I got you this! But I didn’t know how to wrap it!” He gently gave it to Alia, who smiled warmly at the boy.

“I love this Zym! Thank you!” She got up out of her chair and gave Zym into a big hug, one that he returned almost instantly. 

“Alright Alia, I think it’s time I show you what me and Ellis got you.” Ezran stepped forward, holding a long, white box in his hands. “I think you’ll love it.”

Alia excitedly took the box, setting down and opening it up. What she saw inside almost caused her to scream with joy. Inside sat 12 calico critters, 3 different families. The soft fur on them made them look fuzzy and soft. “Oh thank you Uncle Ez and Aunt Ellis!” She squealed, grabbing them and yanking them both into a hug. 

Ezran and Ellis held her closely as they smiled down at her. “You’re welcome, my little angle.” Ellis said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

When she drew back, she saw behind them as Harrow walked up, placing a hand on Ezran’s shoulder and moving past him. “Alright Alia, wanna see what I’ve got you?” His dark green eyes shined with warmth as he saw Alia give a large, toothy smile.

“Yes grandpa!” Alia replied enthusiastically, watching as he set down a small, pink box right in front of her. 

Alia wasted no time in taking the lid off, looking in and almost gasping when she pulled out a Hello Kitty instant camera. “Eee!! Thank you grandpa!” She dove into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Harrow smiled, holding her close to him. “You’re welcome, little one.” He kept her like this, before she separated and sat back down, marveling at all the new toys she had received.

Soon enough, everyone else gave their gifts to Alia, and she looked over at Callum, who was grinning at her. She raised an eyebrow, but didn’t have to wonder why any longer, as her dad came closer to her, clearing his throat to ensure everyone was looking at him.

“So it seems that nearly everyone has given Alia her birthday presents.” He continued smiling as he looked down at his daughter. “But we saved the best for last.”

“We did?” Alia asked, tilting her head as Callum’s smile widened more. 

“Yes jellybean, and I’ll go get it.” He quickly ran into the house, before coming back out with a massive box, about the size of Alia. He set it in front of her and smiled warmly. “Happy birthday sweetheart. I made it myself, just for you!”

Alia only stared in awe at the large box in front of her, slowly reaching a hand out to try and grab the ribbon that was on the top. When she couldn’t she felt Callum gently pick her up and lift her so that she could reach it. Once her hands grasped the large, red piece of fabric, she pulled it, watching it unravel as the box fell open. Inside sat an intricate dollhouse, based off of multiple cultures from across the world, hand painted dolls sitting within it. It looked like it could have taken months. 

For a minute, everyone stood speechless, eyeing the large dollhouse that sat in the middle. “OH MY GOSH~!!” Alia screamed, bending down to look at all the little details. “Daddy!! You’re the best!! Is that me and you?!” She pointed at two dolls that looked identical to them.

  
  
“Yeah! I’m glad you noticed.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m so glad you like it.”

  
  
Rayla felt her heart swell as she saw Alia fawning over the dollhouse. To be 100% honest... If she ever had a child, she’d want them to be just like Alia.

  
  
Alia threw herself into Callum’s arms, hugging him tightly and burying her face in his chest. “THANK YOU!!”

  
  
He smiled and hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head. “Anything for you, princess.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few hours since the party had started. Games had been played, Alia and her friends bobbed for apples, and now Rayla was helping the birthday girl set up the piñata at the tree.

Callum, who was standing next to Soren and having a drink, smiled as he watched the white-haired woman assist his daughter in setting it up.

“She’s been really helpful today.” Soren remarked, downing the last of his beer. “Are you happy that she came?”

“Of course I am Soren, why wouldn’t I be?” Callum raised an eyebrow at the blonde. “She’s made Alia really, really happy, and she wanted her to come in the first place.” 

“Yeah, she’s really good with kids in general Cal. I mean, why else do you think she enjoys being a kindergarten teacher?”

“Fair…” Callum seemed to ignore what Soren was saying next, as he continued watching Alia laugh as Rayla tied the blindfold behind her before spinning around, laughing as she started to swing around, trying to connect the small bat she had with the stuffed horse. 

As he saw the two of them play, he felt his heart swell up a bit. He saw how loving and gentle Rayla was around Alia, and a sudden thought began to cross his mind.

_She would be...a very good mother._ He froze, his mind going blank for a split second, before his face started to heat up a bit and he shook his head, suppressing that thought deep within himself. Why did he think something like that?

However, another, more painful thought began to flood his brain. Lucy never got the chance to be the mother she wanted to be for their daughter. Tears started to form in his eyes as images of her screaming, crying out his name during childbirth, ripped through his mind. But it only got worse after that, as his breathing soon began to pick up, and he felt his mind starting to cloud with more memories of his deceased wife. 

_No...oh no, no, no, not here, not now!_ He knew he had to get away, and jumped back when he felt Soren touch his shoulder.

“Cal? Are you o-” But Soren stopped when he noticed tears falling freely down his cheeks and he began to hug himself, his breathing getting more rapid.

“Soren….no…” He ran past Soren and disappeared into his house.

“Oh no...not again...I gotta find Claudia...” Soren said to himself, feeling a sense of panic wash over him as he ran to find his younger sister.

Rayla, who was enjoying the childrens’ antics, turned her head in the direction of where she last saw Callum. Upon noticing he wasn’t there, she raised an eyebrow, wondering what had happened. Shrugging her shoulders, she went inside to grab a cup of water, noticing how parched she was after laughing and dancing with the crowd of children.

As she entered the house and stepped into the kitchen, she suddenly noticed Callum leaning over the sink, his face obscured from her vision as he breathed in deeply.

Smiling, she walked over to him. “Hey Callum! Do you think you can show me some of your artwork now?”

He didn’t respond, only shook his head. However, Rayla noticed tear trails on his cheeks, and he seemed to still be crying.

“Hey…” She got closer. “Callum, is everything ok?”

“Stay away…” Callum’s hoarse voice whispered into the air. “Please just...stay away from me…”

Despite his warning, Rayla didn’t step back. Rather, she got even closer and reached a hand out to touch his shoulder. “Callum...what is the matte-”

“I SAID STAY AWAY!!” He yelled, turning around to face her completely.

Rayla stumbled back, wincing at his outburst. At first, Callum felt anger surging through him, but upon seeing the fear in Rayla’s face, it melted away into regret and sadness. 

“I...I...I gotta go.” He said quickly, running past her and into his office, slamming the door shut and locking it. 

At the same moment, she heard Claudia sprint into the house, looking around almost frantically. When she saw Rayla standing near the sink, frightened and confused, she sighed and walked up to her, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. “Did you end up on the other end of his outburst?”

  
  
Rayla nodded, looking over at the now locked office. “I didn’t mean to...” but Claudia held a hand up.

“It’s ok Rayla, you didn’t know this would happen. Sometimes he just needs to be alone.” Upon seeing her face still full of fear, Claudia gently took her into a hug, letting her tuck her head underneath her chin as she rubbed backside with both hands. “He’ll be ok...trust me…”

She suddenly heard the sound of someone else entering the house, and turned her head to see Soren standing near the doorway, silently mouthing _‘where is he?’_

_‘Office.’_ Claudia mouthed back, watching as her older brother made his way over there, lightly rapping his knuckle against the door.

Rayla pulled her head back, and watched as the door unlocked and slowly creaked open, just enough for Callum to poke his head out. After a little bit of talking, Soren entered and the door closed once more. 

“Don’t worry Rayla.” Claudia whispered soothingly. “Everything will be ok. Can you please go take care of Alia and the others, make sure that they are doing alright?”

“Aye.” Rayla nodded as she let go of her friend, walking to the doorway while Claudia made her way to the office. 

Rayla stopped for a second, watching as the door opened again and she entered. Sighing to herself, she headed out to the backyard. 

“Miss Rayla!” Alia ran up to her. “Can we have more cake?”

“Well, you can have one more slice.” Rayla knelt down and petted her hair. “But only if you promise to stay outside for a little longer.”

“Why Miss Rayla?”

“Well...I can’t tell you now...but maybe later I might…”

“Ohhhh...so secret?”

“Aye.” Rayla allowed herself to smile as she took Alia into a hug. “It’s a secret.”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from song Pity Party by Melanie Martinez
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bAPlojfgO0


	12. All Men Are Pigs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum goes to apologize to Rayla after what happened at the birthday party.

October 13th, 2020

Callum pulled into the parking lot, his hands gripping around the steering wheel, bracing himself for what he was about to do next: apologize. **  
**

He climbed out of the car, running a hand through his hair as he walked up to the school. Thank god Soren took Alia for the afternoon so he could do this. He had been feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt ever since the party, when he’d yelled at Rayla, who was just trying to make sure he was alright. He felt like a real jackass. 

After making sure his car doors were locked, he ambled his way over to the main entrance, his heartbeat picking up slightly with each passing step. He wondered if she even wanted to see him again after the party incident. Maybe she hated him afterwards, or was afraid to look at him again due to his almost aggressive behaviour at her. Those bitter ‘ _ what if's’  _ kept buzzing through his head as he reached the entrance, pulling the door open and walking inside.

Sucking in one more breath he walked down the hall, inching himself ever so closer to the kindergarten classroom. The door was cracked open a little, and Callum could see that the light was still on, meaning that she was likely still in there. This eased his nerves a bit, as he wasn’t too late in catching her. Just when he was about to grab the classroom and open it, he froze when he heard a voice.

****“Aw come on sweetcheeks, you know you want me.” **  
**

“Kasef, for the LAST time… I DON’T want you. Why the hell can’t you take no for an answer?!” 

**  
** “Because I know you don’t mean it. You’re SO into me~.” 

Callum slowly pushed the door open, knocking softly on the frame. “Uh… Am I interrupting anything, Rayla?” He poked his head in, and saw Rayla standing up, her hands against the desk and eyes glaring at Kasef. However, the moment Callum spoke out, she turned her head to face him, the anger almost diminishing instantly as her eyes softened and a warm smile graced her face.

Kasef, on the other hand, was sitting at a desk, hands folded, and one leg crossed over the other. His eyes were filled with a disgusting look as they were on Rayla, moving up and down, looking at her from head to toe. Upon turning his head to look at who had entered, the smirk that was on his face faded into an instant scowl, his eyes locking onto Callum in anger.

“Callum! I’m so happy to-”

“Get out…” Kasef growled. “Can’t you see we are busy here?!”  


Callum glared and walked into the room. “I can tell YOU’RE busy by the way you’re staring at her, but Rayla clearly doesn’t want you here.” He watched as Kasef slowly got up, his fists clenched as his eyes continued staring hard at him. 

“I said get out!” He seemed to ignore Callum’s previous statement, now walking closer to him. “Are you deaf or something? Do you want me to drag you out?”

Despite this threat, Callum didn’t even budge, standing his ground as the man was now a few feet from him, his eyes looking down at him almost coldy. 

“You can drag me out, but that won’t stop me from coming back in here again and again.” His eyes then moved from looking at Kasef to Rayla. “Because I know that she doesn’t want to be around you.”

Kasef stepped even closer now, his hand moving to grab Callum. However, before he could do so, Rayla suddenly stepped in front of him, her lilac eyes showing nothing but anger as they narrowed. “Stay away from him, or else…” She raised her hand up, showing that she had her phone. “I have Principal Ibis on speedial, and I’m not afraid to call him and report you for harassment.”

Kasef stood there, his eyes now glaring at Rayla as his fists shook slightly. He then looked at Callum, before looking back at her. Finally, after what felt like minutes, he let out a grunt as he walked past Rayla, making sure to shoulder-hit Callum as he reached the doorway.

“I’ll be back…” He muttered, turning to look at Rayla, his voice almost a snarl. “One day...one day you will be mine...you’ll see…”

“Uh-huh, whatever you say, creep.” Rayla rolled her eyes, watching as Kasef left. She then quickly ran to the door and slammed it shut, making sure it was locked before turning her attention back to Callum. She smiled up at him, running her hand through her hair. “Sorry about you seeing all… that.” She sighed, before welcoming him into the room. 

“God that guy is a creep.” He chuckled, sitting on the desk Kasef sat a few minutes ago. “Are you ok?”

“Aye...I’m ok.” Rayla smiled at him as she leaned back on her desk, her arms folded. “What brings you here anyway? Soren already took Alia home.”

“Yeah...I know.” He did his best to smile at her, but could once again feel the guilt eating at him as he continued staring into her eyes. “I just...I wanted to come and apologize…”

“Apologize?” Rayla tilted her head slightly, her eyebrow raised. “What for?”

“For what happened at Alia’s party. I didn’t mean to snap at you...I’m...I’m so sorry Rayla…” He lowered his head, his eyes looking away from the girl and onto the surface of the desk.

“That’s what you want to apologize for?” Callum looked up, surprised that she was still smiling softly at him. “That really doesn't need an apology Callum. Claudia told me that your... episodes happen randomly, and it was just unfortunate enough for it to happen during Alia's birthday.” It was her turn now to lower her head a bit, her eyes staring at her own feet. “I...I’m sorry if I did anything to trigger it any further. I should have just left you alone when you told me to.”

“Wait what? No no, that’s not your fault! I know you didn’t mean to do anything, so you don’t have to apologize.” He looked at her, a lopsided smile on his face as he sat up straight.  
  
  


Rayla could feel her heart beat faster at that smile, and she returned it. “Likewise, you don’t have to apologize for an episode! I totally get it!” 

“Ok, ok...just...” He let out a sigh of relief as he leaned back. “I’m so glad we fixed this. For a minute there, I thought I had ruined my friendship with you, an-”

“Wait what?” Callum saw as Rayla’s eyes widened a bit, her mouth slightly open as she stared at Callum. “You...you want to be friends with...me?”

“Uhh…” Callum nervously rubbed the back of his neck, his face heating up slightly. “Yeah...yeah I mean...I already considered you a friend…”

“Oh! That’s...that’s actually great Callum!” She chuckled a little, playing with the end of her braid. “I’d...I’d also love to be friends with you…” She quickly added, “If that’s ok with you, of course!”

“Oh yeah! That’s more than ok…” He laughed a little, getting up from his desk. “Rayla…” His voice was now full of sincerity as he walked up to her. “You are a wonderful person...possibly one of the friendliest people I have ever met in my life.” Rayla could have sworn she felt her heart skip a beat as he continued, “I’d be more than happy to be your friend...honest.”

He was now standing a few feet from her, his smile wide as his emerald eyes regarded the girl in front of him with warmth. Rayla soon found herself smiling back at him, the feeling of happiness coursing through her veins. The next thing she knew, she had stepped forward, her arms wrapped around his chest in a hug. Callum froze for a second, looking down as she rested her head into the crook of his neck. It only took him a second before he reciprocated, his own arms wrapping around her middle, holding her close to him. 

As this happened, Callum felt his stomach beginning to do back flips and his heart fluttering a bit as he closed his eyes, his smile never fading from his face. What felt like minutes passed before Rayla let go, pulling back and looking at him once again, her smile still soft as she then reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone.

“Here.” She tapped on her phone icon and hit  _ new contact _ . “Now that we are officially friends, we can start texting and sending stuff to each other! But only if you want!” 

Callum simply nodded, grabbing his own phone out as well and giving it to her. “I’d like that…”

They quickly exchanged phone numbers, and Callum suddenly saw that he needed to go soon, as he needed to pick up Alia from Soren’s place. They exchanged one more hug before Callum left, walking down that hallway and out to his car.

However, before he could reach for the door handle, he felt his phone buzz. Taking it out, he saw it was from Rayla. When he opened his phone to check out what she sent, he almost laughed. It was a meme of the coughing cat, the caption reading “how little kids cough.”

He laughed, remembering how Alia coughs. His eyes wandered over the image for a few more seconds, before he smiled to himself and held his phone close to his heart, where he could have sworn he felt it flutter again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is by Studio Killers
> 
> Link: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Ob5KzB_EOqc


	13. This Is Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a Halloween party Callum and Rayla spend some more time together.

October 24th, 2020

“So, in one week it’ll be halloween! So let all your parents know that you can dress up!” Rayla smiled, leaning against her desk as the bell rang for the end of the day. Time for the afterschool program!

She watched as all the kids began to grab their backpacks and coats. All but one though. Rayla suddenly saw as Alia began to approach her, her green eyes shining with curiosity. 

“Umm...Miss Rayla?” She began, and her teacher knelt down to look at her properly.

“Aye, pumpkin?” 

“Umm...what are you going to be for Halloween?”

“Hmmm...normally I’m not supposed to tell anyone...but if I do tell you, do you promise to keep it a secret?”

Alia eagerly nodded her head, a toothy smile gracing her features. “I promise!”

“Alright then, I will dress up as…” She leaned in and whispered against her ear, _“...an elven princess…”_

“What’s that?” Alia tilted her head to the side when her teacher drew back, watching as she giggled a little to herself.

“Well...you know what elves are right? You know, with the pointed ears?” The little girl nodded her head. “That’s what I’m going to be, except I’ll be a princess too!”

“Oh! I get it!” She bounced on her feet. 

Rayla chuckled, standing back up. “Remember Alia...secret.”

“Ok!” Alia quickly hugged her knees, before turning around and running out of the classroom, down the hallways to the front door where Callum was already standing. “Daddy!!”

Callum smiled, kneeling down and stretching his arms open as his daughter jumped into him. He laughed, lifting her up and kissing her cheek. “Hey jellybean, how was school today?”

“It was great! Miss Rayla taught us how to spell some words.”

“Oh? Like what?”

“Like school! You spell it as S-C-H-O-O-L.”

“Wow jellybean, that is correct!” He smiled as she beamed with happiness, resting her head against his neck. “I’m proud of you.” 

He soon walked out of the school and headed to his car, opening the passenger's seat to put Alia in her booster. As he began to do the straps, his daughter suddenly spoke out.

“Daddy? Can we go to the store?”

“What store?”

"Halloween store!”

“Oh? Why Alia?”

She giggled. “Secret!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

October 31st, 2020

Giving one more good look into the mirror, she quickly adjusted the attachable horns that she’d put on her head, making sure they were on properly before stepping back a little. Smiling at her own reflection, satisfied with her outcome, she took a quick twirl, watching as the dress she was wearing spun around her ankles before settling back down.

Stepping out, she walked down the halls and into the gym, where the halloween party was already in full effect. Pushing through the doors, she smiled at the sight before her. The lights were turned down, orange string lights all over the walls, a small fog machine in the corner, a large table full of snacks and drinks, and halloween music playing from a boombox. She grinned, happy that she arrived early to set up everything.

“Rayla!” Claudia smiled, running over, her mage costume reaching the floor. “Holy shi- I mean, holy heck! You look amazing!” 

“Thanks Claudia.” She smiled at the goth, taking in her costume as well, from the sharp corners on the shoulders to the long, unmoving skirt. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

Claudia laughed, and then turned to look at where Soren was, who was busy helping the kids get snacks. He had on his knight costume, the silver armor shining under the lights while a black cape was attached to his back. “Seems that Sorbear is enjoying himself.”

“Was the cape really necessary for his costume? I mean, he was dressing up as a knight, right?”

“Yeah, I asked him that question as well. Never really gave me a straight answer...guess he wanted to improvise a bit.”

“Aye that would make the most sens-”

“BOO!” A voice yelled from behind, yet Rayla didn’t even flinch, and turned around to see who it was. 

Kazi stood there, a white sheet covering their body, two eye holes cut out for them to see. “Did I get you, Miss Rayla?”

Rayla giggled and set a hand on their shoulder. “No, but I bet you could get some kids scared!” 

“Oh, I will! I was just testing it out on you, before I scare any kids too bad!” They smiled warmly, lifting the sheet up so they could see better. 

“Just try not to give the kids nightmares, ok Kazi?” Claudia teased. “We don’t want a mob of angry parents coming to Rayla’s classroom the next morning, saying that some ghost scared their children so bad that they can’t even sleep on their own.”

Kazi laughed a little at this response, quickly covering themselves back up. “I can’t guarantee any promises.” With that they took off, running down the gymnasium floor.

“Wait, Kazi!!” Rayla yelled, watching at where they were running at. “Watch out for the-” But it was too late, and Kazi ran into the corner of a table, letting out a grunt. “....snack table…”

Claudia laughed at the sight, and soon Rayla joined in as well. Once they calmed down, Rayla began to scan the room.

“Miss Rayla!!” A distinct voice yelled out across the room, sprinting up to her.

“Oh! Hi Ali-” The words died on her tongue as she stared down at a mini elven princess. “ALIA!” She squealed, getting to her knees to look at her. “You look so adorable!”

Alia smiled wide, spinning around to show off the outfit. It was a store bought elf assassin costume, horns included. She suddenly noticed something and frowned. “Miss Rayla! What are those arrows on your face?” She touched her teacher’s cheeks softly and pouted. “I wanted to match you!”

Rayla giggled and ruffled her hair a little. “Well, how about I draw them on you?”

She squealed excitedly, jumping up and down. “Yes yes yes!” 

“Alright then, follow me.” She took Alia’s hand in hers and walked her out of the gym and into her classroom. “Here, sit at one of the desks.” She quickly dove into her handbag and pulled out her makeup kit. “Alright Alia, what color do you want them as?”

“Like yours!” The little girl squeaked in response.

“Ah, so purple?”

“Yes!”

“Alright sweetheart.” Rayla walked over and knelt down. “Hold still for me, ok?”

“Yes Miss Rayla!” Alia froze, and Rayla brought one hand up to hold her cheek, while her other dipped the brush into the face paint, slowly raising it to her cheek. “Ready~?” 

“Ready!” Rayla gently ran the brush from the bottom of her eye, slowly tracing it along her cheek. She could hear Alia stifling in a laugh as she did this, and her face kept fidgeting.

“Alia, try not to move.” Rayla giggled, her eyes narrowing a bit as she finished one of the markings.

“Sorry Miss Rayla! It tickles!” The little girl all but laughed out, holding onto the edge of the desk.

“Hang on...almooosst done…” She gently dragged the brush until the second marking was complete. “There.” She stepped back, admiring her work. Now Alia had a pair of purple dagger-like markings that matched hers. “What do you think, Alia?” She pulled out a small mirror from her kit and gave it to her.

Alia stared into it, and her eyes widened while she jumped, her voice shrill with happiness. “I love it! Thank you Miss Rayla, you’re the best!” She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her neck in a hug. “I look so cool!”

Rayla blinked and quickly wrapped her arms around her in a hug. She felt… protective of Alia. Like she’d battle the world for her safety. Almost… maternal. She smiled softly and pulled away from the hug. “Ready to go back to the party?” 

“Hell yes!” The girl squealed, causing Rayla’s eyes to widen and her mouth to fall open.

“Alia! Who taught you that language!?”

“Uncle Soren!” She replied back enthusiastically.

“Hmmm...guess I’ll have to talk to your Auntie Claudia about Uncle Soren’s behavior.” Rayla smirked as she walked Alia back to the gym. “You need to watch your language from now on Alia, alright?”

“Ok Miss Rayla.” She gave a toothy smile that made Rayla’s heart melt as they entered the gym.

Alia squealed and ran over to Zym, his dragon costume's wings fluttering as he ran to meet her in the middle. The two of them hugged tightly, before sprinting off to go play some games. Rayla, who was watching the scene before, walked over to Claudia. 

“You know, I really think Alia and Zym might become a thing in the future, given how close they have gotten.”

“You might be right Rayla, everytime I see Alia out during recess or in activities, she’s always next to Zym.” Claudia watched as they began to dance together. “I don’t know...maybe…”

“20 bucks says that it happens!” A voice called out from behind them. 

Rayla and Claudia turned around and saw Soren standing there, his armour shining as he smiled at the two.

“Hey Sorbear.” Claudia smiled. “Enjoying the party?”

“Yeah Clauds, just got done with snack duty.” He grinned, leaning on the wall. “So, what are you girls talking about?”

“Just how cute Alia is.” Rayla chuckled. “Oh, speaking of. She has some… colorful language that she learned from her Uncle Soren.”

Claudia gasped and smacked her brother on the arm. “You cursed in front of Alia?!”

He laughed and elbowed her playfully. “I’m just raising her to be cool!”

“Is your interpretation of cool cursing in front of Callum’s daughter?” Rayla rolled her eyes.

“Absolutely!” Soren replied almost confidently. “I’ve already made her cool! Cursing just made it even better for her.”

“Soren!” Claudia’s playful yet slightly annoyed voice stopped him. “No more cursing in front of Alia, understand?”

“You’re not the boss of me, Clauds, what are you gonna do about it?” He stuck his tongue out childishly at her.

Without saying anything, Claudia suddenly grabbed Soren by the ear, causing her brother to yelp in both fear and pain. 

“Ow! Clauds would you- ow! Let go of me!” He tried to break free, but she tightened her hold on him. “Ack!!”

“Promise to never curse in front of Alia again.” Her voice was firm. “Say it!”

“Ok- ah! I promise to… I’ll never...curse in front of Alia ever again!”

“Good Sorbear.” Her cheerful voice returned as she let go of him, watching as he recoiled, holding his ear. “Cause if Rayla ever tells me that you cursed in front of her again, I won’t be so gentle next time. Am I clear?”

“Crystal…” Soren grumbled, walking away, pouting like a small kindergartener himself.

“Hopefully that will teach him.” Claudia said to Rayla as they continued watching the children play. “So anyways, what else has been happening in your life?”

“Oh right! Well, me and Callum are friends now!” She smiled, holding up her phone to Claudia, where a few days of casual conversation with Callum through text sat. 

“Ooo!” Claudia grabbed her phone, beginning to type something.

“What are you doing?” Rayla asked, trying to take her phone back.

“Oh nothing~. Just texting Callum something~.” Claudia giggled, typing away.

“No! Give that back!” Rayla laughed, grabbing at it, as Claudia pulled it out of her reach. “Claudia I swear to go-”

“Done!” She announced triumphantly, watching as Rayla looked at her with an almost dismayed expression.

“You didn’t...”

“Oh but I did!” She handed her phone back, and she looked at the text that was sent.

**Rayla:** Hey hot stuff, its Rayla, just letting ya know Im dressed as a hot ass elf :3

Rayla blushed bright red, smacking the phone into her forehead. “Nooooo…”

**Ding!**

She blinked, looking down at the phone once more.

**Callum:** Claudia, why are you texting me from Rayla’s phone?

Seeing this, she smirked, showing his text to Claudia. “Looks like Callum is a lot smarter than you think!”

“Dammit Callum…” Claudia muttered under her breath as she slapped her forehead. “Ruins all my good pranks.”

Rayla laughed and texted Callum back.

**Rayla:** Sorry, Claudia grabbed my phone and texted you!

**Callum:** I knew it couldn’t be you. You don’t use emoticons. You just use the traditional smiley face and frowny face. :)

Rayla could feel her heart soar a little at that single smiley face. 

**Rayla:** Haha, yeah I do :D By the way, you picked an adorable costume for Alia.

**Callum:** Oh thanks! I’m not really sure why, but Alia insisted on dressing like an elf with horns. Never heard of that type of elf before, but I managed to find an elf assassin costume and some goat horns. 

**Rayla:** I think that might be my fault. I kinda told her that I was gonna dress as an elf princess with horns. :)

**Callum:** Oh, THAT'S why she was so adamant on it. She wouldn’t settle for anything but the best, and I ended up spending about 100 dollars on the costume. 

**Rayla:** Oh jeez, sorry that happened. 

**Callum:** That’s ok, she was very eager to dress like you either way. Besides, she wouldn't settle on anything else but something that was almost like yours.

**Rayla:** Careful Callum, you might be borderline-spoiling her.

**Callum:** Maybe...who knows ;)

Rayla could definitely faint now. She knew he wasn’t flirting with her in the slightest, but there was still that slightest hope in the back of her head that he was.

**Rayla:** Haha. So how’s work going? I assume you’re on a break

**Callum:** Yeah, I’m right now just chilling in my workplace drawing in my sketchbook. That’s when I felt my phone buzz and saw Claudia’s fake text.

**Rayla:** Well, sorry that she pulled you away from your free time.

**Callum:** Oh that’s ok, texting you is more fun than just doodling circles in my sketchbook :)

Rayla froze, her eyes almost doubling in size as she quickly reread the text. A goofy smile began to grow on her face, and she had to refrain from almost squealing like a 6 year old school girl.

**Rayla:** I wish I could say texting you was as fun as hanging out with Alia, but she’s the cutest thing on earth so~ :) 

**Callum:** Hmmm...fair point. I’d rather you hang out with Alia than text boring old me.

**Rayla:** Who said anything about you being boring? I really like talking to you! :)

**Callum:** Awww, I’m special. 

_Oh you’re definitely special to me...wait what!?_ Rayla almost slapped herself and scowled to herself. She couldn’t be having these thoughts. Well… As long as she didn’t say them out loud…

**Rayla:** Well, of course you are.

Rayla looked up from her phone, looking around the room for Alia. She finally spotted her, holding hands with Zym and spinning in circles with him. She smiled wide, quickly opened the camera, snapping a picture and sending it to Callum.

_*Picture sent!*_

**Rayla:** Look at how adorable this is!! 

**Callum:** Hmm, I gotta say that is adorable...but it seems I might have to have a talk with Alia about boys soon.

**Rayla:** Woah there Callum! She’s only 6, you can’t possibly be thinking about having ‘the talk’ with her at that soon!?

**Callum:** What!? Ew gross!! No, I just meant, I need to talk to her about boys in general, not any of that! 

**Rayla:** Ohhhh, ok I get it. Sorry if I made you think differently.

**Callum:** Nah it’s alright.

The three dots appeared once more from Callum’s side, and remained there for a few seconds before disappearing. Rayla assumed that he needed to get off and get back to work, but before she could put her phone away, she suddenly felt it vibrate again.

**Callum:** Barius just told me to get back to work, so I’ll see you later when I come and get Alia.

**Rayla:** Ok Callum! See you soon! :))

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla took a sip of a small juicebox, smiling as she continued her conversation with Alia. The little girl just wanted to talk about drawing, and talked all about how her dad taught her everything about art. Rayla giggled and handed Alia a little package of pretzels. 

If Rayla had turned around right about now, she would have seen Callum entering the gym, looking around for Alia. But alas, she kept her attention centered on Alia, and didn’t notice as Callum walked through the gym, maneuvering around the sea of kids, looking for his daughter. Soon enough, his eyes landed on her, and Rayla as well, whose back was still turned to him. He smiled to himself, walking over, ready to call out her name when Alia suddenly noticed him, pointing at where he was standing while saying something to her teacher.

Callum saw as Rayla turned to face him, smiling and waving to him. The moment he eyed her completely, he could feel his throat close up, his cheeks warm, and the words die on his tongue. Her lilac dress spun around her ankles, the silvery accents sparkling under the string lights. The silver tiara sat on her forehead, an opal sitting in the middle that matched her eyes. Her hair was tied up into a loose bun, that perfectly framed her face. The two loose strands laying in front of her ears moved gently as she turned to face him. A goddess. That was the only way he could describe how beautiful she looked. She couldn’t be real. She had to be some moonlight goddess or something. He knew he would have to draw her.

He swallowed, his hand tugging at his collar to help his tight throat, walking over to her with a smile. “Hey Rayla.” He coughed, watching as she walked closer to him, her hair almost glowing under the gymnasium lights.

“Hey Callum.” She greeted warmly, her eyes shining. 

“You look...uh...you look amazing…” He rubbed his arm, not noticing that Alia had ran up to him, hugging his legs. All his eyes could do was focus on the woman before him. Rayla’s cheeks flushed as she offered a small smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Daddy? Hello!?” His daughter grabbed the hem of his shirt, and that’s when he finally looked down, as if being snapped out of his trance.

“Oh right! Sorry jellybean.” He laughed a little as he picked her up, and she rested her head against his cheek, smiling wide at him. “Huh, I don’t seem to remember painting _these.”_ His thumb gently traced across one of Alia’s blue markings, causing the little girl to giggle a bit.

“That’s because Miss Rayla drew them on me! See?”

Rayla smiled and handed him a small pack of makeup removers from her purse. “Here, one wipe with this, and it’ll be all gone. Water will just smear it, so these things are life savers.”

Callum grinned, holding onto Alia as he took the small pack. “Thank you so much Rayla. I really don’t know much about makeup, so I appreciate it.” 

“Of course!” She smiled and rested her hand on her arm. “Oh right!” She blinked and quickly turned away, grabbing a small bag of candy off the counter… then grabbed another. She handed them both to Alia, and raised a finger in a shush motion. “I know Alia can’t really trick or treat this year, because it's late and she needs to sleep, so here’s some candy to make up for it!” 

Alia bounced in Callum’s arms, gripping the two bags of candy close to her. “Thank you Miss Rayla! You are the best!” 

Her teacher smiled back warmly. “Don’t worry Alia, it’s no big deal.” She then stepped closer and whispered into her ear, _“Monday, I might have some extra candy for you…”_

“EEEEE!!!” Alia practically squealed out loud, causing other children to look at her with a confused expression.

“Well, I think it’s best we go home now, right Alia?” Callum asked, kissing her cheek. “I bet you must be so tired from dancing.”

“Awwww, can we stay a little longer daddy? Maybe you can dance with me and Miss Rayla once?” 

“Well...it is getting a little late…” Her dad scratched his chin, thinking.

“Pleeeeaaasssseee?” She tilted her head, giving him the puppy dog eyes. 

“Oh alright...it wouldn’t hurt staying for another hour.” He saw as Alia’s face immediately lit up into a wide grin. 

“YES!” Alia cried out, burying her face into the crook of his neck. “Thank you daddy! I love you so much!”

He smiled wide and lifted her up in his hands, spinning her around. “I love you too Jellybean! Now, let’s have some fun!” He set her down, and watched as she grabbed his hand in one of hers while her other hand took Rayla’s, leading them back to where everyone was dancing.

The three of them danced for the entire hour, spinning and laughing as they talked. Rayla smiled, wanting this to never end. It felt like… her very own family. She shook off that thought and continued to hold onto Alia and Callum’s hands as they spun in circles. They kept moving around, until all the other kids had left and the party ended. Soon the gym was bare, save for Callum, Rayla and Alia laughing at one another as staff began to clean the place up.

“Seems like the party is over now.” Callum looked around the area. “Guess it’s time to go home.”

“It seems so…” Rayla frowned, taking off her tiara. “It was so fun, I really didn’t want it to end.” She chuckled, setting it on the table.

“Yeah, I actually didn’t want to stop either, but…” He gently scooped up Alia, who was already half asleep, struggling to keep her eyes open. “I gotta get the little one to bed.” 

She smiled and nodded, making sure Callum had Alia’s candy and the makeup wipes. “Text you later?” She asked hopefully, turning off the music on the boombox. 

“I would never forgive myself if I missed out on some of your memes.” He smiled, holding Alia close. “See you on Monday.”

Rayla smiled and stepped forward, hugging him and Alia quickly. “See you on Monday!”

Callum was left blushing slightly, but smiled back, feeling Alia rest her head into his neck. He glanced down, and saw her rubbing her eyes, yawning a little. “Tired jellybean?”

“Yes daddy…” She cooed, her eyes half lidded as they looked at Rayla. “Bye...Miss Rayla…” She soon went limp in Callum’s arms, breathing evenly.

Rayla felt her heart melt into a puddle at the scene before her, and saw as Callum gave her one more wave before turning around and walking out of the gym. She continued watching for a little longer, smiling to herself before helping the staff with cleaning up.

Callum walked into the parking lot, reaching his car and gently settling Alia in her booster seat, being extra careful to not wake her up. Once that was done, he got into the driver's seat and pulled out of the school, heading back home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rayla:** Hey! Did you get home safe? :D

**Callum:** Yep! And Alia’s tucked into bed. She was sleep talking a little bit too, and I heard her mumble your name.

**Rayla:** That is the cutest thing I’ve ever heard!! :) She’s a total sweetheart in class, she makes drawings for everyone.

**Callum:** Oh really? Do you have any pictures of her art? :)

Rayla blinked and smiled, navigating through her phone. She selected the one Alia had done of the three of them under a rainbow. She looked over the drawing and giggled, sending it his way.

**Rayla:** Here you go!

**Callum:** Is that you, me and Alia?

Callum leaned into his pillows, looking at the drawing with a warm smile.

**Ding!**

He looked down at the phone, his face turning a light shade of pink. A selfie of Rayla sticking her tongue out at the camera sat on his phone.

**Rayla:** What, you can’t see the resemblance?

Callum chuckled to himself, before snapping a picture of himself, his eyes crossed in it, and sent it her way.

**Callum:** Can you see the resemblance with me? :P

The two of them texted throughout the night, sending selfies and laughing the whole time. As the clock struck 2 am, Rayla yawned, covering her mouth as she typed out another message.

**Rayla:** Man, I like you Cal-

She QUICKLY deleted that message. She did not want to ruin this friendship now that it had just begun.

**Rayla:** Well, make sure to not give Alia too much of that candy! I think you should head to bed though, cause you don’t wanna be sleepy when you’re spending time with her!

**Callum:** Aw, but I love talking with you. It’s so easy.

Rayla felt her cheeks warm once again, and she let a small squeal out.

**Rayla:** I love talking with you too! But it's also for your health, so off to bed, mister!

**Callum:** Fine fine, but we can talk tomorrow?

**Rayla:** All day if you want.

**Callum:** I think I do want that. Goodnight Rayla. 

**Rayla:** Night Callum :)

And with that, she shut her phone off and put it away, settling back into her bed, slowly drifting off to sleep. Yet even when she did, she could not stop thinking about him, and that night, her dreams were filled with Callum….and Callum only.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is This Is Halloween from the movie The Nightmare Before Christmas.
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGiYxCUAhks


	14. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum visits his therapist

November 6th, 2020

Callum walked into the waiting room and took a seat. His hands felt clammy and weak. But that’s always how he felt before therapy. He sighed, drying them off on his pants, and pulled out his phone. 

  
  
**Callum:** Hey Claudia, do you and Soren wanna get dinner after my therapy session? 

  
  
**Claudia:** Uh, HELL YEAH dude! Serpentongue Diner? 

  
  
**Callum:** You know it. Meet you there in an hour and a half?

  
  
**Claudia:** I’ll relay the info to Sorbear! See ya then!

  
  
Callum smiled and put his phone back into his pocket, his nerves now calmed. Suddenly the door opened and a redheaded woman stepped out, her eyeliner sharp and her eyes a piercing green color. She smiled warmly at him, easing his nerves once again. “Hi Callum, you can come on in now.” She motioned for him to follow him, and he got up to his feet, heading into the room. 

She gently sat down in a large, fluffy chair, gesturing for him to sit on the couch across from her. “Have a seat, and tell me how life has been lately.” 

“Well, Alia just started school about 2 months ago, and she’s right now doing really well.” He saw as she nodded her head, folding her hands in front of her and crossing her legs. “She’s made a lot of friends, and we just celebrated her sixth birthday.”

“I see.” His therapist nodded. “And how was that? Because I know that her birthdays can be a little troublesome to you.”

“I...uh...I did have an episode, which resulted in me having a panic attack and me lashing out at Alia’s teacher.” He hung his head low, avoiding eye contact with the woman in front of him. “I did go a week later to apologize to her, and now we are friends…”

“Ok.” Callum looked back up to see that his therapist was now leaning forward a bit, hands on her lap. “When you had your episode, did you use the coping skills that I taught you?”

“I...I did use a few...but they didn’t work that well for me.” He sighed to himself. “Ultimately it was my friends that helped me.”

His therapist nodded her head. “I’m glad you are using your support system as well. Friends can always help you through any trouble. Are you able to identify what triggered this episode?” 

“I guess...I guess it was seeing my daughter dance with her teacher. It brought back a painful memory of when me and Lucy would dance together at her own birthdays.”

“And what about Alia’s teacher, reminded you of Lucy?” 

“The way she handled Alia with such gentle care just felt like... she was a mother right there....and it made me realize that Lucy would never get to be the mother she wanted to be when she was carrying our daughter…” His eyes began to water up a bit, but he quickly rubbed them as he saw his therapist lean back, her hands now resting on the arms of her chair.

“I hear you, Callum. And was that all that Alia’s teacher reminded you of Lucy?” 

  
  
Callum paused for a second, leaning back into the cough cushions, his head sinking into the soft material. “...She’s beautiful. As beautiful as Lucy. And she’s… amazing. She’s a wonderful person, and Alia loves her so much. She even insisted on dressing as the same thing as her for Halloween.” He let a small smile grow on his face as he sat back up. “And talking with her is so easy. Rayla and I texted until 2 am on the night of Halloween, and we usually text until midnight every other night.” 

  
  
She smiled, sitting up slightly. “So… you consider her a good friend of yours?”

  
  
“Of course I do, Dr. Fareeda.” He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “She’s been supportive of me ever since I told her about Lucy.”

“And when was this?”

“All the way back in September, if I remember correctly.”

“Did you consider her a friend there and then?”

“Kinda…” He grabbed his arm, rubbing it. “It wasn’t until I met her at a bar did I start to consider her a friend to me....”

  
  
“At a bar, you say?” She asked, switching her legs and crossing the other one over. “I thought you didn’t like bars.” 

  
  
“I don’t. But Soren convinced me to come.” Callum mumbled. “And...I needed to destress a little from work...so I went to the Moon Nexus.” 

  
  
“Ah, I’ve been to the Moon Nexus. Opeli and I have gone there on a date.” 

  
  
“Yeah, it's a really great club. Anyway, I met Rayla outside when I was waiting for an Uber. And she looked great, and we talked for 20 minutes before I had to go.” 

  
  
“So how do you feel about her?” Fareeda leaned forward, listening, a smile on her face. 

  
  
“I… I’m not sure. I mean, I definitely consider her a good friend, possibly even my best friend. But… I feel like Lucy wouldn’t want me to like or love someone else.” 

  
  
“Hm… do you mind if I be honest with you Callum?” She leaned back into her seat. 

  
  
“Go ahead, Dr. Fareeda.” He nodded, leaning forward, his knees on his elbows. 

  
  
“I think… and this is only after you seeing me for the past few years… That you are projecting your own feelings onto Lucy.”

  
  
“...huh?” 

“I believe that you are avoiding responsibility for your grief, so you don’t have to address the unwarranted guilt that you have over her passing.” She grabbed her clipboard, writing down a few small things. “Do you remember when I told you about reality testing?” 

  
  
“Yeah, but you never went into details about it. How do I do it?” He asked, wringing his hands together. 

  
  
“So, you need to use questions to challenge yourself. Ask yourself: ‘where is the proof that Lucy would want this?’ ‘what did she say that made you think this way?’ You need to challenge your thoughts about this.” 

  
  
Callum froze, looking down at the ground. It felt like a door was just opened. Did Lucy ever say something along these lines? “N-No way, I’m sure she wanted this.”

  
  
“Are you really sure? Because I don’t think she’d want you to remain alone for the rest of your life.” Fareeda looked at her watch. “Looks like our hour is up, but remember Callum.” She smiled warmly at him. “Challenge your thoughts, and ground yourself in reality.” 

“Thank you Dr. Fareeda.” Callum offered her a smile before getting up and leaving her office, his mind processing what she’d just said.

_ Would Lucy want this... for me to move on with my life?  _ That thought continued to buzz in his mind, until he heard his phone buzz, snapping him out of his thinking. Taking his phone out, he saw he had a message from Claudia.

**Claudia:** Hey Cal! Me and Soren are waiting for you at the diner. Did you change your mind about dinner? 

**Callum:** Just got done with seeing Dr. Fareeda. I’ll be there in around 25 minutes.

**Claudia:** Alright, see you then :)

Callum walked out of the office, running a hand through his hair as he climbed into his car, his thoughts racing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about 30 minutes of driving, Callum soon pulled up to the Serpentongue Diner, his hands gripping onto the steering wheel. He frowned, looking down at the wheel, his thoughts in turmoil. Did he want to move on? Would Lucy have wanted him to move on? He sighed and stepped out of the car, heading inside, his eyes scanning for the siblings.

It didn’t take long before he spotted them sitting in a booth at the corner of the area, talking with one another. Allowing a small smile of his own to form, Callum walked over, watching as Claudia laughed at something Soren said. It was Claudia who turned her head first to see Callum when he was close enough, smiling widely and waving at him. Soren soon followed, scooching over and allowing Callum to sit next to him.

“You finally made it, huh?” Claudia smirked as she slid over a menu to him. “Me and Sorbear thought you cancelled out.”

“I did say I was going to be here in around 25 minutes, traffic was just busy.”

“Yeah, don’t worry! We were gonna stay and eat even if you weren’t coming!” Soren smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

  
  
Callum returned the smile, leaning back to rest his back against the seat. “So, how’s work for you guys?” He asked, looking over the menu.

“Oh, it’s been really fun! Me and Marcos are right now planning the field day for the kids. It won’t be happening for another few months when the temperature is warm again, but we decided to get a head start so Principal Ibis doesn’t nag us about it.”

“Ah, I see...and how are things between you and Marcos?”

“We’ve gotten closer...but I still haven’t had the guts to ask him out.” Soren laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair as his face heated up slightly.

“Awww, is Sorbear is trouble with his cruuusshhh?” Claudia teased, making Callum chuckle as he watched the blonde’s face go even brighter while he buried his face into the menu.

“Shut up Clauds…” He mumbled. “Not everyone can be as lucky as you with their crush…”

“Wait what!?” Callum looked at Claudia with wide eyes. “You have a crush also.”

“Well...not really a crush now...more like a girlfriend!” The goth beamed.

“WHAT!?” Soren and Callum both exclaimed in unison.

“Oh yeah, I completely forgot! I’m in a relationship with the biology teacher: Nyx!”

“Wait...Nyx as in Naimi-Selari-Nykantia? Cyan-dyed hair? Black hair roots? Thick Australian accent?” Soren asked, raising an eyebrow. “That Nyx?”

“Yep!” His sister eagerly nodded her head. “We started dating after we got coffee together over a month ago.”

“And you’re telling me this now?” Soren asked almost incredulously. “Since when did you keep things from your older brother.”

  
  
“I just totally forgot to tell you!” She laughed, crossing her legs in the booth. “Okay, here's an idea! You get Marcos to be your boyfriend, and you, Marcos, me and Nyx go on a double date!”

  
  
Soren chuckled, resting his elbows on the table. “Fine, but it’ll probably be like a month before I even ask him out.” 

  
  
Callum smiled and looked over at Claudia. “And how's work been going for you?”

“Oh it’s going well, I’ve been assisting Kazi and Rayla with the afterschool program, and it’s a huge success right now.”

The minute he heard Rayla’s name come from her mouth, he felt his mind warm up with happiness. A smile grew on his face slowly. “Oh that's good. Alia really loves the after school program, because she’s able to spend time with Rayla.”

“I know!” Claudia gushed. “She seems to attached to her all the time, almost like as if she sees Rayla as a moth-” She was interrupted when she felt Soren’s foot kick her leg underneath the table, causing her to yelp a little in pain, but also stop when she saw her older brother glaring at her. Quickly realizing what she was about to say, she quickly corrected herself. “I...I mean...Alia really seems to be really happy when she spends time with Rayla, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah…” Callum continued smiling, which was a relief to both the siblings. “She wanted me to stay with her back at the Halloween party, and honestly...I really wanted to. But Alia was already half asleep, and I didn’t want her to sleep on a gym floor.” He chuckled, looking down at the menu. “Rayla’s such an amazing person.” 

“You’ve found yourself an awesome friend Cal.” Soren clapped his shoulder, grinning at the brunette. “I think you should hang out with her more.”

“Really?” Callum ducked his head down, pretending to look at the menu, when he was really trying to hide the small blush forming on his face. “You think I should?”

“Of course my dude! I mean...hangouts are normal between two good friends, right Clauds?”

“Yes it is! Know any good places that you and Rayla could go to Callum?”

“Uhmm….no not really…” Callum scratched his head as he set the menu down. 

Claudia suddenly sat up, clapping her hands together. “I know! You guys can go get coffee at the cafe me and Nyx went to!”

  
  
“Uh, didn’t you guys go there on a date?” Callum asked, his cheeks a soft pink.

  
  
“Well, yeah, but you don’t have to be on a date to go to a cafe!” Claudia smiled, rolling her eyes playfully. “Just go there and have a friendly hangout. Sit down, talk about how your days have been, catch up, ask her about Alia, you know: basic stuff. It doesn’t have to be anything flirty.”

“But I already know everything about how her days go.” Callum said, setting his phone down on the table. 

  
  
“Wait… what?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.

  
  
“Yeah! I mean, we text every night to like… midnight to 2 am.”

  
  
Soren turned to face him. “Wow. You must be like, best friends with her at this point.”

“Well...we’re just  _ good  _ friends...not best friends...yet…”

_ “ _ Oh... _ Good friends,  _ huh...” Claudia leaned in, placing her face on her hands. “That’s great!” Her eyes twinkled a little. “So… how was therapy?” 

Callum’s eyes widened, and he leaned back in his seat, before taking a breath. “It was… okay.” 

“But what did Dr. Fareeda ask you?” Soren asked. 

“Oh...ummm…” As Callum was just about to tell them what happened at his therapy session, the waitress walked up to them, ready to take their orders. 

“Have you all decided on what you want?” She asked, taking her notepad out.

“Yes, I’ll have a chicken salad with a side of french fries please.” Claudia answered first.

“And I’ll get some chicken tenders and french fries please.” Soren said next.

Callum took one more quick minute to look over the menu once more. “And I’ll take a burger with a side of fries and a side of mac and cheese please.”

“And how would you like your burger done?” The waitress asked, taking the menus.

“Medium-well, thank you.” 

“Alright, I’ll be back soon with your orders.” 

Once the waitress had disappeared from view, Claudia and Soren turned their attention back to Callum. 

“So… So! Did you guys see the new um… Avatar episode? It was really good-” He tried to escape from answering, but the siblings were not buying it.

  
  
“Callum, you were about to go into what you discussed at therapy. Don’t try and change the subject.” Claudia said, her tone serious as she leaned forward.

Seeing that he had no way out, Callum sighed, slumping a little. “Alright...I talked to Dr. Fareeda more about the episodes that I’ve been having...and it quickly turned to Alia’s birthday…”

“Was it because of your most recent episode you had during that time?” Claudia asked, leaning back a little as she folded her arms.

“Yes...and I also told her about how I took it out on Rayla.” Callum lowered his head, avoiding the gaze of both Soren and Claudia.

“What happened after you told her that?” Soren asked, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder, his fingers gently massaging it. “I mean...you did tell her that you apologized to Rayla right?”

“Well yes...of course I told her that, but she also asked what my feelings were for Rayla.”

“Your feelings?” Claudia raised an eyebrow.

“Feelings in the sense of...what I thought about Rayla.”

“And how did you answer this?” Soren replied, shifting to press his back against the wall and fold his arms as he continued looking at Callum.

“I told her that she was a good friend of mine, possibly one of my best friends… and that she’s beautiful.” 

  
  
“Beautiful?” Soren cocked his head a bit.

  
  
“Don’t tell me you don’t see it.” Callum smiled, looking down at the table. “She’s beautiful, and a wonderful person… But I’m not sure if Lucy would want me to like anyone, or love anyone, even platonically.” 

  
  
Claudia blinked and leaned forward. “What?” 

  
  
“I… I’m not sure if Lucy would want me to move on. What if she wanted me to love her, and only her?” Callum sighed, running his hands down his face. “So Dr. Fareeda wants me to question those thoughts.” 

  
  
“Well…” Claudia leaned back. “I knew Lucy. I was her friend. And I know that she wouldn’t want you to remain miserable for the rest of your life. She loved you, and she would hate to see you beating yourself up over something that wasn’t even your fault. I know that she would have wanted you to move on. And I think you know it too.” She rested her hands on the table. “So… what’s next is up to you.” 

He blinked, looking over at her, the words of what he was going to say next, dead on his tongue. 

  
  
“We have known you since we were around Alia’s age. And all we want is for you to be happy.” Soren added, squeezing his shoulder in a comforting gesture. “We won’t force you to do anything Callum...but know that we are here for you no matter what.”

Hearing this, Callum smiled warmly at both the siblings. “Thank you guys...it means a lot knowing that I have people to talk to when I’m not feeling the best. I will think about what we said during this conversation, and I plan to do that reality checking thing, Dr. Fareeda told me to do it.”

“Hey guys! I have your food and drinks here!” The waitress suddenly called, approaching them with a giant circular tray balanced in one hand. “Ok, first I have the chicken salad with fries.” She placed the dish in front of Claudia. “Now the burger with mac and cheese and fries.” She gently set the large plate down for Callum. “And lastly, chicken tenders and fries.” She extended her arm out with the plate, which Soren happily took. “Alright, enjoy your food, and let me know if you need anything else.”

The three of them gave one more thank you to the waitress, before digging into their food, now talking about everything and nothing. Soon enough, they finished, with Claudia paying the bill much to Callum’s chagrin, and left the restaurant, parting ways and going back home.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is by Avril Lavigne
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NPBIwQyPWE
> 
> Thank you to CherryAnimates's mom for using her Professional Clinical Counselor (PCC) credentials to help write Dr Fareeda! 
> 
> Thanks mom! Love you! - Cherry


	15. Coffee For Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alia gets sick, Rayla visits Callum's to check on her.

November 17th, 2020

  
  
Rayla stood in front of the school, waiting for the final few students to pull up and jump out, running to their classrooms to start a fresh new day of learning. She sighed, looking down at her phone, seeing that Callum still hadn’t replied to her good morning text. She put it back into her pocket, and stood there, waiting for him. Was he okay? Was Alia okay?! She didn’t know. And as the final warning bell rang, she sighed, heading into her classroom. With no Alia. 

“Kazi, can you lead with story time?” Rayla asked the assistant teacher as she sat down at her desk. “I...I need to take care of something.”

“Oh...sure Miss Rayla.” They motioned for all the children to sit down in the centre of the classroom. 

Rayla pulled out her phone, and was just about to text Callum when she saw Zym approaching her, his face looking worried.

“Umm...Miss Rayla? Where’s Alia?” The boy asked, his blue eyes sparkling, but the frown clear on his face. “I didn’t see her at all in the morning.”

“Ah well, I don’t know Zym. Maybe she might come later on.” The woman smiled warmly, reaching a hand out to brush a bit of his hair out from his face. “Why don’t you go and join the others. Kazi is about to tell a story.”

“Ok Miss Rayla…” Zym turned around and trotted to his spot on the floor, sitting down with his knees crossed and hands folded in his lap, watching with the others as Kazi began to read.

Rayla, however, remained seated at her desk, setting her phone to the side as she sighed, watching it.

  
  
**Ding!**

Rayla jumped slightly in surprise, before scooping it up to look at the text that had just arrived.

  
  
**Callum:** Hey Rayla, sorry I missed your good morning text. I woke up today and Alia is super sick with a stomach bug. I don’t think she will be coming in today :(

  
  
Rayla frowned, her eyes rereading his text and her mind racing with thoughts of what she could do to help.

  
  
**Rayla:** Oh no! Did you have to miss work to take care of her? 

**Callum:** Yeah, she can barely get out of bed, so I thought I’d call in sick for her. I can’t just leave her alone like this haha.

  
  
Rayla smiled at her phone, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she giggled at this.

  
  
**Rayla:** Haha, yeah I guess so!

  
  
**Callum:** Yeah, the biggest thing though is that Alia can’t find her stuffed wolf, Ava. She’s worried sick about it. 

**Rayla:** Was that a pun you just did?

**Callum:** That was an unintentional one...but a very good one if I do say so myself.

Rayla had to stifle a laughter that was bubbling in her throat as she read this. She allowed herself to smile, her fingers rapidly pressing against the on-screen keyboard as she continued texting Callum, all while Kazi’s voice could be heard in the background with the story they were reading.

**Rayla:** Well I hope she feels better. If you need anything, don’t be afraid to text me. I’d leave my class if I had to come and make sure that Alia is doing ok.

**Callum:** Haha, I don’t think you should leave unless you have someone to cover for you. 

**Rayla:** Fair, but still, if you need anything after school, let me know and I’ll make sure to get it.

**Callum:** Thank you Rayla, really :))

Smiling at her screen, Rayla quickly found a gif of a cat, with the caption “no problem!” She bit her lip as she stifled her laughter, sending it to him. He sent back a laughing emoji, and she grinned wide, setting her phone down as morning storytime ended.

“And they all lived happily ever after.” Kazi finished, setting down the book. “Ok everyone, go to your desks now so we can start coloring.” All the students complied, getting up and walking back to their respective desks. “Today, we will be drawing our favorite foods.”

Leaning back in her seat, Rayla watched as all the kids began to take out their crayons while Kazi passed sheets of paper for them to draw on. Rayla looked down at the book Kazi was reading. Little Red Riding Hood. The appearance of the wolf on the cover reminded her of something. Suddenly her eyes widened and she opened the drawer to her desk. Sitting inside was Ava, Alia’s stuffed wolf.

Rayla’s mouth fell open a bit as she quickly realized that Alia had accidentally left it in her cubby late Friday, and she had found it, keeping it safe in her drawer so that the janitors wouldn’t throw it away. Taking it out, she was about to grab her phone and text Callum, telling him that she had the stuffed wolf, but then stopped.

She thought to herself that this would be the perfect excuse to go and see Callum. She blinked, holding the animal in her hand. What was she thinking? She obviously meant that it was the perfect chance to surprise Alia with her favorite toy. 

_I could leave Kazi to take over for just a little bit while I go see Alia._ She thought, twirling a little of her hair around her finger. _Then I can leave during lunch, give Alia her wolf, quickly talk with Callum, and come back. It wouldn’t take that long…_

“Miss Rayla! Can you please come help me?” A student called out, making Rayla snap out of her thoughts. Setting the stuffed wolf down, she got up and went over to examine and help the students if they needed it, but her mind still kept on thinking about the excitement of surprising Callum- _Alia_. Alia, right.

After another hour or so, the bell suddenly rang, letting everyone know it was lunch time. As the students lined up to leave, Rayla quickly pulled Kazi to the side.

“Kazi, can you take over class for a little bit?” She asked, grabbing her handbag and putting the stuffed wolf inside. “I need to be somewhere for a few minutes, I should be back in around half an hour.”

“Oh...uhh...sure Miss Rayla.” They nervously nodded, hands knitted together. “I-I’ll make sure that they are on their best behaviour while you are away…”

“Thanks Kazi.” Rayla smiled warmly as she quickly took them into a hug. “You have my contact information if you need me, ok?”

“Y-Yeah...I’ll call you only if there is an emergency…”

“Alright.” Rayla quickly walked out the doorway while waving, hurrying out the door. She only had an hour and a half including recess so she had to be quick to get there. 

Climbing into her car, Rayla pulled out of the parking lot and was on the road, heading over to Callum's place. She made a quick pit stop to grab some soup for Alia, and after around 15 more minutes of driving, she pulled up into Callum’s driveway. 

Taking a deep breath and holding in her excitement since she was about to see Callum again… _Alia again._ She corrected herself, grabbing her handbag and the tub of soup before walking up the front door. She nervously rang the doorbell, quickly fixing her hair as she waited for Callum to answer, wanting to look good for Ca-herself. 

_What am I doing?_ She thought, but quickly snapped out of it when the door suddenly opened, and Callum appeared, his brown hair messy while he wore a plain t-shirt and black sweatpants.

“R-Rayla!?” Callum’s eyes widened with surprise as he stared at the woman before him. “W-What are you doing here?” Was he also blushing? Rayla could have sworn she saw his face turn slightly pinkish. 

“O-Oh! Uh, hi!” She smiled shyly, holding onto the tub of soup. “I uh… wanted to make sure Alia was okay! I… brought soup!” She could feel heat creeping up the back of her neck as she handed the tub of soup to Callum.

“Oh...thanks..” He smiled softly at her as he took the tub in his hands. He then turned his head back inside. “Hey...I was making some coffee for myself...but uh...would you want a cup?”

Rayla had to make sure that her ears weren’t playing tricks on her. Did he just...invite her in? 

“If you have to go back to class though...then that’s ok.” Callum continued. “Because that you are still a teacher, and that’s a busy job-”

“Oh no, no Callum!” She said rather quickly, returning his smile. “I...I would love to have a cup of coffee with you.”

“Oh...that’s great...uhh...please come on in.” He stepped to the side, allowing Rayla to enter. He led her into the kitchen, where the coffee pot was filled to the brim with coffee. “Feel free to take a seat.” He grabbed two mugs and set them down, pouring coffee into both of them. 

Rayla sat herself down on a chair next to the dining table, watching as Callum grabbed the two mugs and brought them over. He handed one to Rayla before sitting down on a seat across from her. For a few moments, there was silence, as both didn’t know what to say. 

“So…” Rayla began, sipping her coffee. “How’s Alia doing?”

“Oh she’s doing well.” Callum replied. “Just has a stomach bug, nothing too serious. She should be back in class in a few days at the most….probably by Wednesday.”

“Oh good, cause I had a student worrying about her.” She felt a grin forming on her lips as she saw Callum tilt his head a bit. 

“Who?” He asked.

“Zym. He came up to me with a worried expression, asking where Alia was.”

“Wow, he really cares a lot about her doesn’t he.” Callum felt himself smiling at the thought. 

“Aye...they’re best friends. Wherever you find Alia, you’ll find Zym there as well.” She chuckled a little. 

“I’m just glad she has other kids to talk to, and isn’t just spending her alone time with you.” He teased slightly, and Rayla playfully rolled her eyes. 

“What? Are you saying that I’m not good enough for Alia?” She dramatically placed a hand on her chest. “I’m offended!”

Callum chortled, seeing her playful attitude. “Well, you are, I’m not criticizing you in any shape or form. It’s just...I’m glad she has kids her age to hang out with it.”

“Frankly, she’s only been hanging out with Zym alone. He’s kinda her only friend, since she never really talks with the other students.”

“Still...it’s nice seeing that there is someone who cares for her.” His smirk morphed into a more genuine smile.

“Aye...it is really sweet.”

  
  
Callum nodded and took a drink of his coffee. “I wasn’t really expecting anyone today, so I’m still wearing my pajamas. I probably look super bad.” He laughed, holding his cup.

  
  
“I think you look good.” Rayla smiled, sipping again at her coffee, her cheeks warm from both the coffee, and the small amount of flirting she was doing.

“Oh...uhh…” He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling heat across his cheeks. “You...you look good also.” Rayla saw his face turn a bit reddish as he quickly added, “I-I mean, you always good...and today is no exception...you...you know what I’m saying...right?”

“Aye, I..I do. Thank you…” She laughed a little, making Callum relax as he leaned back a little in his seat, exhaling.

“I haven’t even brushed my hair today.” He ran a hand through the messy strands of brown hair. “Alia’s been having me turn our entire house upside down because she couldn’t find Ava, and I’ve looked everywhere, but couldn’t seem to-”

“Oh!” Rayla’s voice made him stop mid-sentence, and he saw as she began to dig into her handbag. “I almost forgot!” She pulled out the stuffed wolf. “I found Ava in my classroom. Alia accidentally left it in her cubby last Friday, and I kept it in my drawer so that it wouldn’t be thrown out by the janitor!” 

Callum felt a huge smile instantly forming on his face as he felt a huge sense of relief wash over him at the sight of the stuffed wolf in Rayla’s hands. “Oh my god, you’re literally a lifesaver!”

“You’re welcome Callum.” She got up and handed it over to him. “I’m just happy that Alia won’t be nagging you anymore, and also - oh!”

Callum interrupted her by enveloping her in a sudden hug, holding her tightly against him. She was only surprised by this for a split second, before she smiled and returned his embrace, wrapping her own arms around his waist while resting her head into the crook of his neck, sighing softly as she closed her eyes.

“Thank you so much.” He whispered. “I was really worried that Alia may have lost it for good. If that happened, she would've been hysterical for such a long time. Thank you Rayla...really.”

“You’re welcome Callum...I’m just happy I could help her. She’s one of my favorites after all.” She giggled, loosening the hug slightly. 

He soon pulled back from her, but for a moment, just stared at her, his green eyes locking on with her violet ones. He still held onto her hand, his smile warm. Rayla returned the smile, squeezing his hand softly in a comforting way, that seemed to break him out of his trance. 

“Oh...oh sorry about that.” He took his hand out of hers, chuckling nervously. “I didn’t know I still had your hand…”

“That’s alright Callum...it’s perfectly fine, don’t worry about it.” She was still smiling warmly, and watched as Callum began to head to the stairs, but soon stopped, turning around to face Rayla once more.

“Hey...do you wanna come up with me and see Alia? I’m sure she’d be really excited to see you here.”

“Of course!” Rayla replied without missing a heartbeat. “I’d love to see her.”

  
  
Callum smiled, and led the way up the stairs, to Alia’s room. He gently opened the door, poking his head in to look at her. He softly whispered to Rayla. “She’s asleep now, but you can come put Ava in her bed.”

  
  
Rayla nodded and stepped into her room, noticing all the toys. She looked over at Alia, and felt her heart soar. The little girl was gripping tightly onto the squishmallow she had given her for her birthday. She grinned, carefully setting Ava next to her as she sat down beside her, being extra cautious to not startle her out of her sleep. Rayla gently pushed Alia’s bangs out of the way, feeling her forehead for a temperature. She was a little warm. She sat up and walked out of the room, looking up at Callum with a warm expression. “Shall we go finish our coffee?” She whispered.

They made their way back down, and Callum sat back in his spot while Rayla did the same. They soon returned to finishing their coffee.

  
  
“So…” Callum started, looking into his coffee cup. “Was Alia the only reason you came here?” 

Rayla froze when Callum asked this, looking up to see him grinning at her. At that moment, not only did she feel her heart rate pick up, but also her face began to go warmer. “Uhh...a-aye, that was the reason…” She quickly lowered her head, staring down into her almost-empty mug, praying to gods that Callum couldn’t see the certain blush forming on her cheeks. “But...I also wanted to see my friend, wasn’t that obvious?”

“Ohh, and who is that friend?” She caught a glimpse of him wiggling his eyebrows in a playful demeanor, making her laugh a little.

  
  
“I think you know who I’m talking about, you dork~.” She giggled, setting her cup down as it was now empty. 

“Oh, so I’m a dork, huh?” His tone grew a little more in playfulness as he leaned forward, propping his face up with both his hands. “Guess that makes you a dork also by association.”

“What?” Rayla raised an eyebrow, but continued to smirk at him. “How am I a dork?”

“Well…” He scratched his chin. “You’re my friend, so you must be a dork as well.”

“By just being friends with you?”

“Yup, and you can’t get away from it, Rayla. No matter what you do.” Callum leaned his head to the side a little, watching as Rayla simply rolled her eyes, but continued smiling like a cheshire cat. 

“Well then… touché _Mr. King.”_ She quipped, and Callum laughed. “But still...I wanted to come and hang out with you today...cause I just needed a small break from teaching a class of wild kindergarteners.”

Callum’s playful attitude turned into a more sincere one as he leaned back, smiling softly at the woman. “I’m happy you came to visit Rayla...and...I’m also glad to be your friend.”

Rayla froze for a second, but returned the smile, her eyes softening. “I’m glad you’re my friend too.”

The two of them continued their happy banter, exchanging jokes and laughing with each other for the next 10 minutes, until Rayla felt her phone buzz through the pocket of her jeans. Fishing it out, she tapped the _accept_ icon and held it to her ear.

“Hello?”

_“Miss Rayla!!!”_ Kazi’s panicked voice answered from the other side, while the sounds of kids laughing and stuff being thrown around could be heard in the background. _“You need to come back! The kids are getting rowdy, and I can’t contro- ow! Hey! No throwing things in- HEY! Don’t jump off that!”_ The sounds only increased as Kazi seemed to be trying to stop the racket, but it was no use. _“Miss Rayla! Please come back! I need help!”_

“Oh...oh god, sorry Kazi! I must have lost track of time! Umm...try to get the kids under control. I’ll..I’ll be back in 10 minutes tops!”

_“Thank you Miss Rayla, and please hurry- ACK! What did I tell you about throwing things! Get back here with that!”_ Kazi continued yelling, and Rayla hit the _end call_ button before quickly grabbing her hand back and heading to the front door, Callum following close behind. 

Just before she opened the door, she quickly turned around and gave Callum a quick hug, looping her arms around his neck as she rested her head against his shoulder. “Thanks again for having me over Callum...I really enjoyed our time together.”

As Rayla pulled away, waving as she ran out the door, Callum felt the urge to grab onto her, to continue the hug and never let her go. He had no idea where this urge came from, but he ignored it, waving at her as she climbed into her car and drove away. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is song by Powfu
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJPMnTXl63E


	16. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia sleeps over at Rayla's

November 23rd, 2020

  
  
 **Rayla:** Hey Claudia. You wanna have a sleepover or something? I could use a girl’s night. I’ll order takeout and we can drink some wine?

  
  
 **Claudia:** Oh HELL YEAH! Meet you at your place around 8 pm?

  
  
 **Rayla:** Perfect, see you then! :)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Rayla set the bottle of wine on the table with two wine glasses as she tied her hair up into a ponytail, her pajamas already on. She looked over towards the clock. 7:55. Claudia would be here soon. She did a quick scan to make sure her apartment was clean enough to welcome a guest, and once she was satisfied, she sat down on the sofa, scrolling through her phone, waiting for her friend to show up.

After around 10 more minutes of waiting, she heard a knock at her door and immediately sprang up, running over and opening it. Claudia was standing on the other side, her hair done up into a loose braid while she had on a black coat, jeans and knee-high black boots.

Rayla smiled warmly. “Hey Claudia! Come on in, I got wine, chips, and a full menu of places we can order food from!”

  
  
Claudia grinned, running inside and jumping onto the couch, immediately flopping down. “Yessss! I SO needed a girls night in! This will be such a blast!” She quickly shoved off her backpack, unzipping it and reaching in. “I brought so many cheesy rom coms we can watch tonight!”

  
  
Rayla laughed and sat down next to her. “But before we get started on that, where should we order food from?”

  
  
“Uh, duh!? Drakenwood Pizza! It’s like, the best pizza in Katolis!”

“Hmm, can’t argue with that.” She smirked as she began to dial in the number for the restaurant. “What type of pizza do you want?”

“Meat Lovers! What else!?” She asked almost incredulously. 

“And I’m assuming you want boneless wings with that?”

“Aaaannnddd the mozzarella sticks as well.”

“Well, that's a given when you order pizza!” Rayla giggled, leaning back as she held the phone up to her ear. 

“Hi, is this Drakenwood Pizza? I’d like to place an order for delivery.” As she spoke, she saw through the corner of her eye as Claudia got up and took her change of pajamas into the bathroom. “Can I get one extra large Meat Lovers Pizza, a side of boneless hot wings, and a side of mozzarella sticks please? Yes that will be all. 45 minutes? Alright, I’ll pay in cash. Perfect, thank you!” She hung up, just as Claudia reappeared and rocketed herself to the spot next to Rayla, shoving her clothes into her backpack. “Pizza is on its way, wanna have a glass of wine while we wait.”

“Well, crack it open already!” Claudia cheered, pulling her hair into a messy bun. “I’m so ready for some girl talk!” 

“How do you define girl talk, hmmm?” Rayla asked, pouring Claudia a glass of red wine.

“By getting drunk and watching bad or cheesy rom coms.” Claudia giggled as Rayla handed her the glass.

  
  
“Amen to that.” She laughed, sitting next to her.

The two of them curled up on the couch, talking and laughing together.

  
  
“Oh hey! How’s it going with Nyx?” Rayla asked, sipping her wine. 

“It’s going good! She’s asked me to come see a movie with her next Saturday!” 

“Ohhh, so like a date?” She smirked, lightly poking Claudia in the ribs.

“Well I guess so...I mean, she is my girlfriend after all.”

“Awwww, little Claudia has a girlfriend…” She teased, tapping the goth’s nose.

  
  
“Hell yeah I do!” Claudia whooped, leaning back into the couch as she took another swig from her wine.

  
  
As Rayla was about to continue her teasing, the doorbell rang. “Oh, pizza’s here!” She smiled, climbing to her feet and grabbing her wallet off the counter before heading over. She opened the door, quickly paid, tipped the delivery man and got the food. “Claudia! Give me a hand with this please!” She balanced the small boxes of wings and mozzarella sticks on the larger box of pizza as she walked into the living room.

Claudia quickly got up and grabbed the two smaller boxes, setting them down on the dining room while Rayla set the pizza box beside it. 

“I’ll go grab some plates.” Rayla turned around and walked into the kitchen, opening a cabinet and pulling out two plates, bringing them back into the living rooms, where Claudia was making work of the wings. “Someone’s certainly hungry.” She nearly burst out laughing when her friend turned to look at her, the sauce from the wings already coating her mouth and chin. “I’ll go get some paper towels, and don’t stain anything ok?” She gave her the plates before turning back and heading back into the kitchen, grabbing a roll of paper towels.

However, the moment she tucked the roll underneath her arm, she felt her phone buzz. Using her free hand to take it out, she saw that it was a text from Callum. At an instant, she felt her heart almost beat out of her chest. The warm feelings of happiness spread throughout her brain.

  
  
 **Callum:** Hey Rayla, Alia drew you a picture and she can’t wait to show you on Monday, haha!

Staring at his text, Rayla had to repress the excited squeal that was about to escape her throat as she hugged the phone to her chest, before typing back a response.

  
  
 **Rayla:** Aww, I love all of Alia’s drawings. I can’t wait to see it! :)

  
  
 **Callum:** So… what are you up to tonight?

**Rayla:** Oh well, Claudia is staying over at my place for the night.

**Callum:** So….a girls night?

**Rayla:** Pretty much. Claudia brought over some cheesy rom coms while I ordered some food for the both of us. 

**Callum:** Oh, well I hope you have a fun night. Tell Claudia I said hi, ok?

**Rayla:** Of course I will!

  
  
Rayla smiled and quickly took a selfie of her giving a peace sign, sending it to Callum.

  
  
 **Rayla:** Have a good night Callum!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum sighed, smiling at the photo, his cheeks pink as he stared at it for a minute. He knew she was beautiful, but this picture… was downright adorable. 

**Callum:** You too Rayla :))

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Rayla!” Claudia’s voice called from the living room. “Where are you? I’m about to put on 13 Going On 30!”

“Coming Claudia!” She quickly put her phone away and grabbed the paper towels, racing into the living room where Claudia was already sitting down with her glass of wine in one hand, plate of pizza in the other.

Grabbing a slice of pizza and some mozzarella sticks, Rayla sat down next to Claudia as she found the remote, playing the movie while they sipped on the wine. 

“So what took you so long?” Claudia asked as she bit into her slice of pizza. “It wouldn’t take you 15 minutes to find a simple roll of paper towels.”

“Oh, I got a text from Callum.” Rayla replied flatly.

Her friend perked up, sipping her wine again. “Oooo, Callum~?” Claudia giggled, looking over at her. “So how's that going~?”

  
  
“Pretty well. We text until 2 am most nights.” Rayla took a large bite of her pizza.

  
  
“Wow. That’s more texting than me and Nyx.” She laughed, biting down on a mozzarella stick. “So, are you still denying your feelings for him~? Sha-la-la-la my oh my, looks like the girls too shy-”

Claudia continued singsonging, but Rayla turned to look at her, firmly saying, “I’m not denying it anymore Claudia.”

“Oh come on! You’re clearly crush- wait, what did you say?” She blinked, turning to look at Rayla, who was smiling a little.

  
  
“I…I have a crush on Callum.” She repeated, feeling her face flush slightly as she leaned back against the sofa, watching as Claudia seemed to be processing what she had just said.

“You...you’re not drunk are you?” She finally asked. “Like...how much did you drink?”

“Claudia...I’m not even tipsy.” Rayla set her plate and glass down, turning to look at Claudia properly as she folded her legs and knitted her hands together. “I like Callum… and I really mean it…”

Claudia still appeared stunned for just a few more seconds, before a huge smile began to suddenly appear on her face. “...Oh… my… GOD!” She squealed, setting her wine down and grabbing Rayla’s hand. “Oh my god, I need all the details, when did you finally accept that you have a crush on him, what was your favorite thing you did with him, what's your favorite thing about him?! Oh I need ALL the answers!” Her voice echoed across her apartment, and Rayla quickly leaned forward, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Claudia, shhhhh!!” Rayla hissed. “I don’t want the whole neighbourhood hearing you and calling the police because they think I’m murdering someone in here!”

However, the goth only smiled against her hand as she suddenly licked it, causing Rayla to recoil in disgust. “Ew, Claudia!! You’re so gross!” She wiped her hand on the goth’s arm, but it didn’t stop Claudia from bouncing up and down in her spot, squealing like a 4 year old. 

Despite her friend's childish behavior, Rayla allowed herself to smile, rolling her eyes and leaning back. “Okay, what do you want to know?” 

“Everything!!!” She answered excitedly. 

“You need to be specific.” She laughed, sitting on the couch cross legged.

  
  
“Okay, okay! When did you start to crush on him?” She smiled, pausing the movie and hugging a couch pillow. “And be honest, alright?”

“If I’m being honest, I think I started to feel it after we went to the club in september. Remember how I told you I met Callum outside the club?”

  
  
“Oh yeah! You came in with a big smile on your face, and then we went back to dancing!”

  
  
“Aye.” She sighed, leaning back. “That's when we got on a first name basis. And I felt butterflies in my stomach after he said my name.”

“Awww. That's really cute!” Claudia snickered, picking her wine back up and finishing the last of her glass. “More please!” She showed Rayla her empty wine glass.

“Claudia, you are already getting tipsy…”

“Oh I’m fiiiinnneeee….now pour me another cup.” She motioned to her glass. “Pronto!”

“Alright, alright, just try to keep your voice down.” Rayla grabbed the wine glass and poured another generous amount.

  
  
Claudia sipped on it again. “So tell me more. What was the best moment with him?”

“That had to be when we had the Halloween party at our after school program, where me, him and Alia danced together.”

“Oh yeeahhh!” Claudia’s voice was a singsong now as she swayed a little, taking another quick swig from her wine. “I remember seeing that. You guys looked so cute together...almost like a family!” She saw as Rayla’s eyes widened slightly, her face turning pinkish. This only made Claudia grin as she then said, “when I saw that, I thought you already were dating him!”

Now Claudia watched as Rayla’s went a whole deep shade of red as she covered it with her hands, groaning. The goth threw her head back, laughing. However, her laughter was cut short when Rayla suddenly snatched her glass out of her hand. 

“I think you’ve had enough wine for tonight _Clauds.”_

“W-What!? But I like that brand!” She tried to grab her glass, but Rayla held it out of reach, her other hand moving to grab the wine bottle, putting the cork back in. “Raylaaaaa, give it baaaaaack.” She whined childishly.

“You can have it back when you aren’t tipsy anymore.” Rayla got up and began to walk into the kitchen.

“But I’m not!!” Claudia called from the living room. “Come on Ray….pleeeease?”

“Nope! Not even your puppy dog eyes are going to convince me.” 

“Oh yeah?”

“Aye!” Rayla put the wine bottle in the fridge and the glasses in the sink. Trotting back into the living room, she rolled her eyes when she saw Claudia giving her the puppy dog eyes, tilting her head a bit to the side. “It’s not working this time Claudia…” She plopped down next to her, finding the remote and not bothering to look at her friend.

Seeing that it was no use, Claudia sighed, laying her head back on the couch. “Alright fine...you win…” She saw as Rayla turned to look at her, smirking. “You’re no fun...you know that…”

“Aww, I’m no fun?” Rayla said almost dramatically, pretending to pout. “Well then, if I’m not fun...then I guess we won’t be singing karaoke tonight…” She heard Claudia immediately shuffle beside her, and when she turned her head, her friend was now sitting up straight, her eyes wide and hands covering her mouth.

“Karaoke!!?” She squealed, jumping to her feet. “Oh man, I’m SO glad I have you as my friend! No one EVER wants to sing karaoke with me!”

“But...you said I was no fun, so I’m afraid there will be no karaoke tonight.” She had to not laugh when she watched Claudia turn almost desperate, holding her hands together in the pleading gesture.

“No please! I take it back! I take everything back! You’re fun...the most fun person I’ve ever met!” Claudia was now sitting on her knees, looking up pleadingly at Rayla. “Please Rayla!? I really, really, wanna sing with you tonight…”

Rayla laughed, pulling her up to her feet. “Fiiine~... We can sing karaoke tonight. But! I choose the first song!”

  
  
“Of course!” She grinned. “Go ahead!”

  
  
Rayla grabbed her phone, typing in a song. The music started to play out of her bluetooth speakers. She laughed and started to sing. 

_“_ _I come home in the morning light, My mother says, ‘When you gonna live your life right?’ Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones, And girls, they wanna have fun! Oh girls just want to have fun!”_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After around 3 more hours of constant karaoke and finishing all the rom coms that Claudia had bought with her, the two girls decided to call it a night. Claudia had proposed that she would sleep on the couch, but Rayla insisted that they could share her bed, given that it was a king size and was more comfortable than sleeping on a lumpy sofa.

“Rayla...you’re treating me like I’m an old woman.” Claudia rolled her eyes as she pulled the covers back and slid into her side of the bed.

“I mean, you are 27 and I’m 26. If my back hurts after sleeping on the couch, so will yours!” She laughed.

  
  
“If you wanna talk about old people, talk to my dad!” 

“Ok...fair point.” Rayla smiled, climbing into her side of the bed, her cat Nyla climbing up and crawling in between Claudia and her. “Ready for bed?” She yawned, covering her mouth, before pulling her hair into a loose ponytail.

  
  
Claudia sighed, one of hands pulling her eye mask over her eyes, the other hand petting Nyla. “Ready!”

  
  
The lights went off, and soon the two of them drifted off into a slumber. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla felt like she was floating. The sky seemed to swirl around her as the rain poured down. She smiled, sitting out in the rain, the cool water hitting her skin. She looked out into the horizon, seeing a figure walking towards her. Rayla blinked, getting to her feet and smoothing out the almost ethereal white dress she found herself in. 

The figure was now closer, and Rayla squinted her eyes, now being able to see that it had on a black tuxedo. However, when it was just a few feet away from her, her eyes widened when she also recognized brown hair that was wet and soaked by the rain, along with a pair of emerald green eyes that regarded her with warmth.

It was… Callum. He smiled at her, bowing at the waist, a hand outstretched to her. She blushed softly, taking his hand as he led her in an elegant waltz. The world seemed to fall away around the two, the only sound being the rain and the music her brain made. She looked up at him to see his lips curving into a grin. He lifted a hand up, tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek, his fingers brushing across her skin. She sighed, leaning into his touch, her eyes closing in happiness. As she opened them again, she saw him looking at her, a loving smile on his face as he began to lean in, his eyes fluttering closed as she started to lean in also, closing the distance between them-

  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Rayla felt one of Claudia’s acrylic nails poking into her back as she jolted awake, a small snort escaping from her lips as she was yanked out of the deep sleep.

  
  
Claudia muttered in her sleep, “No… Come on Sorbear, it's for the… Greater good.”

  
  
Rayla looked around, realizing that she was still in her room, sleeping with her cat and friend next to her. She groaned, laying back down. “Not even in my dreams I guess…”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is song is by Cyndi Lauper
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIb6AZdTr-A


	17. Don't Fear The Reaper

November 30th, 2020

Callum pulled into the driveway of his dad’s house, Alia in the backseat, bouncing in excitement. Tonight was their monthly family dinner, and Alia got to see Ava, Ezran and Ellis. This was one of her favorite days of the month. “Do you think we can have spetti?”

  
  
Callum chuckled, looking over his shoulder as he put the car in park. “I think we can probably have spaghetti, yes.” She was still unable to say spaghetti, and it was adorable nonetheless.

 **  
****  
**He stepped out of the car, opening the door and scooping Alia out of her carseat and picking up his bag. “Ready to go in?”

“Yes~!” Alia cheered, holding onto her dad tightly. 

Laying a tender kiss on her forehead, Callum walked up to the front door, his free hand ringing the doorbell. Not more than a second later, it swung open, revealing Harrow standing on the other side, wearing a red sweater and blue jeans.

“Grandpa!!” Alia squealed with happiness, arms outstretched. 

Harrow chuckled, gently taking the little girl from Callum’s arms, holding her close to him. “Hello little one, you’ve gotten bigger.” He pulled back a little, smiling as one of Alia’s hands began to play with his dreadlocks.

“Hey! You saw me at my birthday party!” She pouted. “I’m not thaaat big!”

That earned a small laugh from Harrow, before setting Alia down, watching as she ran inside the house. Turning his attention back to Callum, Harrow took him in a big hug, one that Callum instantly returned, burying his face into his shoulder. 

“How are you son?” His stepdad asked when they drew back.

“I’m doing well, dad.” Callum smiled warmly at him.

“Well come on in, the first course is almost done, then you can help me with the second and third course!” Harrow grinned, stepping to the side and allowing Callum to enter.

“Are we the first ones here?” Callum asked, taking his shoes off.

“Yean, you guys are an hour early.” 

“Oh? Really? I thought we were all supposed to meet here at 6:00 pm.” Callum was a little confused as he followed Harrow into the kitchen, looking around to see no one there.

  
  
“No no, it's 7 pm. But thats okay! I'm glad I have my son here who’s one of the best cooks I’ve ever seen. Literally everything he makes is delicious regardless.” 

“Aww...I’m special?”

  
  
“Well of course you are!” Harrow laughed heartily. “You’re my son, and I love you!”

Those last words made Callum’s heart swell up, and he put a hand on his shoulder. “I love you too, dad.” His eyes then scanned across the kitchen, seeing a line of ingredients set up on the kitchen table. “Is there anything I can do to help with preparations?”

“Oh! Could you help with chopping up the vegetables I’ve laid out on the cutting board over there.” He pointed in the direction of where it was. “I’ll be seasoning the meat.”

“You got it!” Grabbing a knife, Callum made quick work of cutting up the carrots, cucumbers, onions and celery that was laid out, putting them all into their own separate bowls. “Next?” He asked.

  
  
“Could you prepare the broth for the stew?” Harrow smiled over his shoulder at him.

  
  
Callum poured the broth into the crockpot, setting it to a simmer as he dumped all the vegetables into it. Harrow brought over the meat and set it inside. “Nice job, son. Up next is dessert. Could you mix up the dough for jelly tarts?”

“You’re lucky Ez is not here.” Callum chuckled as grabbing the wrapped up dough from the fridge. “If he heard the word ‘jelly tart’ he’d be in this kitchen in the blink of an eye.”

The moment he finished saying that, he suddenly heard the doorbell rang. Seeing that his stepdad was still busy, Callum walked over to the front door where Alia was already standing there, eagerly looking at her dad as she waited for him to open it.

Smiling a little at his daughter’s excitement, Callum opened the door, revealing his younger brother Ezran and his wife Ellis standing on the side. 

Ezran was far from the cute little boy he once was. He was a couple of inches taller than Callum now, his afro was contained in dreadlocks that made him eerily similar to Harrow, except for his blue eyes and freckled cheeks. He was wearing a red buttoned-up shirt and plain black pants and shiny black shoes.

Ellis, on the other hand, was a couple of inches shorter than him. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a side braid that went over her shoulder. She was wearing a large, beige coat over a white blouse with black leggings and fluffy boots on her feet. She had a big smile, almost as big as her husband’s.

 **  
****  
**His eyes lowered and saw their giant malamute Ava, pulling eagerly against the leash Ellis was holding, her tail wagging enthusiastically while she whined, wanting to get closer to Callum.

“AVA!!” Alia practically screamed as she ran forward, dropping to her knees and hugging the malamute tightly. She was rewarded with licks from the dog, as Ava barked excitedly, her nose sniffing across the girl’s face as she buried her face into the thick coat.

Callum, watching his daughter get slobbered on Ava, smiled softly as he looked at his younger brother, his blue shining and a large smile on his face. Wordlessly, he stepped forward and enveloped Ezran in a tight hug, and his little brother instantly returned it, wrapping his owns securely around his back.

“How are you Ez?” Callum asked, his voice slightly muffled into his shoulder.

“I’m doing great, Callum! We are so excited to catch up with everyone tonight!” Ezran replied excitedly, ruffling his older brother’s hair.

“Same here!” Both of them turned to look at Ellis, her braid moving slightly from the wind. “How are you Callum?”

“I’m doing amazing Ellis.” The brunette smiled, walking over and taking her into a hug. She wrapped her free arm around him, smiling into his shoulder. 

Callum suddenly broke away when he felt a snout poking into his thigh. Gazing down, he saw Ava looking up at him, her icy blue eyes wide and her tail wagging intensely. Grinning at the sight before him, he knelt down, running hands through Ava’s coat, laughing as she began to lick his face. 

“Ok! Ok! You got me Ava.” He laughed, standing up as he saw Ezran lift Alia up, spinning her around while she laughed in his arms. Callum sighed happily, watching as his little brother tossed his niece into the air, catching her easily. 

“And how are you, lil unicorn?” He asked, twirling her bangs up into a little horn.

“I’m good Uncle Ez!” She squeaked with happiness, her hands holding his face.

“Hey! Where’s my hug!?” Ellis pretended to pout, letting Ava off her leash as she all but sped into the kitchen. 

Laughing at his wife, Ezran walked over, handing an eager Alia over to her. She hugged her close, and giggled a bit when Alia held her face in her hands. 

“Hi munchkin, what have you been up to?” She asked, her tone full of affection as she placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

“I’ve been working really hard on numbers and letters!” Alia announced triumphantly, earning a small chuckle from her aunt. “Maybe I can show you when we eat!”

Ellis gently set the girl down, her fingers brushing a bit of her bangs away from her face. “I’d like that alot Alia.” She smiled softly, before turning her attention back to Callum and Ezran.

However, before they could engage in any more conversations, Harrow’s voice suddenly yelled out, “Ezran!! Ava is stealing the meat! I need help!!”

“Oh no! Ava!!” Ellis practically sprinted into the kitchen, and Alia followed behind, laughing. “Ava! No! Drop it! Bad dog!!”

Callum merely smiled as he watched the scene before him, and he heard Ezran chuckle next to him. Sighing to himself, he draped his arm around his younger brother’s shoulders. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Same Cal.” His younger brother smiled back at him warmly.

This was going to be a good night. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum placed the stew on the table, covering it with a ceramic lid to keep it warm. He wiped his brow off, looking at the large assortments of food that he and his dad had put together. Smiling, he began to set the table with plates and silverware. 

“Hey Ez!” Callum called. “I’m short on one fork, can you get it for me please?”

“Sure thing Callum!” He heard his brother open a drawer before walking over to him. “Where do you want this?”

“Over there.” He pointed to one of the plates. “After that, we should be ready to eat.”

Ezran nodded and walked out to the kitchen, calling everyone for dinner. First Ava came running in, followed by Alia and Ellis. They all began to take their seats, and were just about to begin eating when they heard Harrow’s voice call out to them, “Hold on everyone!” They all stopped, turning to see Harrow looking at the front door.

“Everything ok dad?” Callum asked, getting up and walking to his side.

“We are missing a few people.” His stepdad checked his watch. “They should have been here half an hour ago…”

And as those words were spoken, as if a magic spell was cast, the doorbell rang. Ava began barking as she ran to the front door, pawing at it. Harrow smiled, walking over to open the door.

Amaya was on the other side of the door. The last time Callum had seen her, she had very short and messy black hair, but now, her hair was cut in a mixture of a sidecut with the bangs of a pixie cut. Her brown eyes glistened with confidence as they usually did. Callum’s eyes bent down to the scar under her right eye. He didn’t know the specifics that made his aunt gain such a scar but considering she was a retired general, he didn’t have to think too much. She was wearing a white t-shirt, denim pants, a dark green jacket, and leather boots.

Besides Amaya, her right-hand man was by her side. Gren hadn’t changed a bit since the last time he had seen Callum. His ginger hair was still short and slightly messy on the back and his bangs almost covered his blue eyes. He had a big smile on his face, that made his freckled face wrinkle slightly. He was wearing a grey sweater over a plaid black and white shirt. He had slightly worn black pants and white shoes

“Aunt Amaya!!” Ezran cried, running over as his aunt engulfed him in a massive hug, lifting him a bit off the floor. “I’m so glad you are here!”

Amaya smiled warmly at her nephew, signing as Gren said aloud, _“I wouldn’t miss this for the world!”_ He allowed himself to smile as he looked at them. “I told Amaya there was no need for me to come, since everyone here knows sign, but she insisted I’m part of the family.” He had a glow to his face as he grinned, making it extremely obvious how happy this made him. 

“Well of course you’re part of our family, Gren!” Callum called, walking towards the group. “You’re like a second father to me and Ez, given how many times you babysat us while our dad was away at work.” He saw as Gren laughed a little, rubbing the back of his neck before turning his attention to his aunt. “Hello Amaya.”

The older woman had a wide smile as she scooped his other nephew up into a bone-crushing hug. _“Nice to see you too Callum.”_ Gren spoke when she put him down and began to sign once more. Her eyes brows soon raised as she looked around. _“Where is Alia?”_ Gren translated.

  
  
“I got Ava to calm down daddy-, AUNT AMAYA!” Alia squealed, sprinting forward and throwing herself at Amaya at top speeds. Amaya grinned wide as she quickly caught Alia and scooped her up. 

As Amaya squeezed Callum’s daughter, Janai suddenly appeared behind them, walking through the doorway, holding a cake pan. “I brought dessert for everyone.”

Janai always seemed to be glowing and today was not a different day. Her dark skin was glowing under the soft lights and she had a small smile on her face as she tried to understand the commotion before her. Her orange dreadlocks were high in a bun, with some of them falling around her face. She was wearing a red turtleneck sweater with orange shade, a black pencil skirt, black leather boots that matched Amaya’s and a brown coat.

Callum smiled and took the cake pan, giving Janai a one armed hug. “Thank you so much! We can have this with the jelly tarts! Thank you for coming!” 

Amaya’s wife smiled back, nodding her head. “I cannot wait to eat more of those delicious jelly tarts you introduced me to. Ever since your younger brother showed them to me, I couldn’t get enough of them.”

“Well rest assured, me and dad made some.” The brunette grinned at her as he began to walk back into the kitchen. “And as long as Ezran doesn’t consume all of them, you can get another taste.”

“Hey!!” Ezran protested. “I have improved on how many jelly tarts I eat, thank you very much.”

“Oh?” Callum playfully smirked at him. “And how many do you eat now?”

“I only eat 4 or 5 now.” Ezran said almost triumphantly.

“That is still too many.” Callum laughed, watching his brother glare at him. “When you get to eating only 2 or 3, then we’ll talk.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner went by smoothly. Faster than they expected, the plate with the jelly tarts of different flavors was empty, mostly due to Ezran. The plate of stew was the second thing to be emptied, much to Harrow’s dismay who had barely tasted it. 

Callum helped himself with some pot roast while helping Alia to eat her pasta salad much to her dismay. 

When they were ready, Janai’s cake was the main treat of the night. Alia went absolutely bonkers over it, eating 3 and a half slices before calling it quits because, according to herself, her belly was full. The table laughed at the little girl and the night went by just as quickly as the food was.

 **  
**  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum sighed, sitting on the couch and leaning back. He stretched his neck, rubbing at it to get the crick out. He smiled and reached down, grabbing his sketchbook from his bag. Flipping through it, he found a blank page, and got to sketching. He let his hand guide his drawings, sketching whatever came to his mind as he let his mind wander. 

As he traced his pencil across the sheet of paper, his mind soon began to think about a certain white-haired woman. He allowed himself to smile as he was now lost in thought, letting his hand move freely against his sketchbook as his mind was now filled with Rayla. He first thought about how kind and caring she was to the small kids she taught. This was especially true with Alia, as Rayla had shown an almost motherly bond with his daughter; ensuring she was happy, spending all her time with her, and even engaging with her in activities that weren’t educational. 

And she was beautiful. God she was so beautiful. The world seemed to be darker when she wasn’t around, but it lit up with a magical sort of glow the second she would walk into the picture. He was incredibly lucky to consider her… a friend. He could vividly picture her. Snow white hair, lilac eyes that seemed to contain pools of happiness and hope within them, soft skin with a pink tint that grew into full roses when she was embarrassed, and a smile that could catch anyone off guard. 

But it wasn’t just her kind nature and breathtaking beauty that made her who she was. Rayla was also smart and creative. The way that she was able to come up with an afterschool program to help him and Alia still wowed him. It just showed how much she was willing to do for not just Alia and the other kids, but also him as well, since she wanted him to be happy. 

And to top it all off, Alia had also told him after her birthday about how strong she was, being able to lift a large bag of apples with just one hand. She was so-

  
“Uh, Callum? What are you doing?” 

“GAH!” Callum jumped, almost dropping his sketchbook as his head jolted up to see Harrow standing in front of him, tilting his head to the side a little bit. “O-Oh...hey dad…”

“Oh, sorry if I scared you son.” The older man smiled warmly as he moved to sit down next to Callum. “Didn’t know you were that focused on sketching.”

“I...yeah...when I normally want to draw something...I tend to get lost in thought.” He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess that happened again.” 

  
  
Harrow looked over at the sketch to see about three separate sketches of the same girl. “Who’s that?” 

“Huh...oh!!” Quickly realizing where Harrow was looking, he felt his face heat up as he lowered his head a little. “It’s….it’s just...it’s nobody!” He quickly tried to dismiss it, but he knew that his stepdad wouldn’t buy it.

“Callum.” Harrow crossed his arms, grinning at the brunette. “I know when you just draw nobody. You put a lot of detail into these sketches. I would hardly call that ‘drawing nobody.’”

Seeing that he couldn’t hide it any longer, Callum sighed, slumping his shoulders a little. “Ok, ok...it’s Alia teacher...Rayla…”

“Her teacher?” Harrow asked, raising an eyebrow. “Why are you drawing her teacher?

“Umm...because she’s….my friend…” He knew he felt his face only heating up more at this response. “Yeah… Just a friend.” 

Harrow, however, did not look convinced. “Something is bothering you Callum, I can see it.” 

Callum sighed, closing his sketchbook and setting it to the side. “Dr Fareeda… She thinks I’m projecting my feelings of guilt onto Lucy, so I don’t have to move on. And… I’m worried she’s right.”

Harrow gave Callum a sympathetic smile, placing a hand firmly on his shoulder, gently massaging it. “You still think it's your fault that Lucy is gone?”

The brunette silently nodded his head, turning his head away to look from his stepdad. “I just can’t accept that it WASN’T my fault… and as much as I would like to move on, I’m still not sure if it’s what Lucy would want.” He quickly rubbed his eyes, and he felt Harrow’s hand trail from his shoulder to the back of his head, his fingers gently running through his hair.

“Callum…” Harrow began, his voice gentle. “Can you look at me please?”

Callum did as he was told, turning his head around to face him. Harrow’s smile held nothing but love and understanding as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I know what it feels like. When I lost your mother…I never knew if I could move on...and I may never fall in love again. But I still know she would want me to be happy, so every day I work at being happy, because I know that’s what she’d want.” 

“I...I know Lucy would want me to be happy. She...she wouldn’t stand seeing me like this. But...I’m not sure if this is how she would have wanted me to be happy.”

“What do you mean Callum?”

“Well...I...I feel something for Alia’s teacher. I don’t even know what this is...but...it’s just there dad. I’m not sure how to handle it, but… I… argh!” He buried his face in his hands. “I just don’t know what to do.” 

Harrow smiled, crossing his legs. “I know exactly what you’re feeling. I felt this way a long time ago.” He smiled, remembering his own late wife. “All I can say is… Relax. Enjoy the ride, and let life take you where it needs to.”

Callum bit his lip. “And… what about Rayla?”

  
  
“Just wait. You’ll see what will happen.” He smiled, rubbing his back. “You ready to play cards with the family?”

  
  
Callum chuckled, standing up. “Don’t be surprised when I beat all of you every round.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla pulled up to Ethari and Runaan’s house, rolling into the driveway. She grinned, happily jumping out of her car, honking the horn a few times to let them know of her presence.

Not more than a second later, the front door swung open, Ethari practically running to give Rayla a hug. “Rayla!” He smiled, yanking her into a tight embrace. “It feels like forever since we’ve last seen you!”

Rayla laughed. “It's only been a little over a month!”

“Exactly! Practically forever!” 

“Seems like you and me have different views on what ‘forever’ means.” Rayla grinned, watching as Ethari rolled his eyes.

“Oh, tell me about it!” Runaan’s voice suddenly called from behind both of them. “Ethari wouldn’t stop talking about when you would come visit us again.”

“Oh stop it, my love. I wasn’t talking _that_ much.” Ethari turned to face his husband, who was smirking while he crossed his arms.

“Correction: you _were_ talking that much.” He retorted.

Rayla smiled warmly, pulling Runaan into a hug. “I’ve missed you all. I’m excited for just a nice relaxing day with you guys. We can make cookies, watch some movies, and just chillax. God knows I need it before I head over to Scotland.” 

“Ah, so you have decided where you are already going for winter break?” Ethari asked as the three of them walked into their house. 

“Aye, I’m nervous about seeing them after 4 years, but I’m also a little excited.”

“Well, let’s talk more about that.” Ethari smiled, gesturing for her to head inside. “We can discuss this over some cookies and tea that I had just prepared.”

Rayla laughed, rolling her eyes. “I thought we’d make the cookies together~.”

“I was just too excited to wait!” 

“Honestly Ethari, it doesn’t matter. I’m already hungry!” 

“Then you’ll enjoy what I’ve made moonlight. They are sugar cookies, fresh out of the oven.”

“Soft type?” 

“Well of course, how else would I make them?”

“Yes!!!” Rayla pumped her fists into the air as they all made their way into the kitchen, Ethari motioned for them to sit while he put on his oven mitts and grabbed the still-hot tray full, the smell of baked cookies filling the air. “Mmmm, they smell so good Ethari!”

Ethari grinned, setting them down. “Now we just need to let them cool so we can put icing on them.”

Runaan moved to stand next to his husband, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. “Your cookies are always the best, my love.”

Ethari gently cupped Runaan's face and kissed him. “Thank you, darling.”

“Ewww~.” Rayla laughed almost childishly. “Affection is gross~.” She poured herself a cup of tea and sipped on it. “So, what have you two been up to?”

“Oh well, I’m working on this lovely jewelry set for this family. It requires me using moon opals and other rare gems.” Ethari said, rummaging through the fridge and pulling out a tub of icing. “They’re paying me two thousand dollars for its completion.”

“Oh wow! That’s so cool!” Rayla chimed, getting up and walking over to the pair, leaning over across the kitchen table. “And how about you Runaan, how are your classes going with teaching the new fencing students?”

“It’s going really good Rayla.” Runaan grinned. “They are advancing very quickly through the basics. Soon I’ll be teaching them more advanced techniques to incorporate with their skills.”

“That’s wonderful!” Rayla grinned, setting her cup on a small plate. “I remember when you taught me how to fence. It was so fun!”

Runaan nodded and sipped on his own cup. “You were a prodigy right from the start.” 

“Guess I just inherited it from both sets of parents, huh?” She wiggled her eyebrows, causing her uncle to snort. 

“Cheeky.” He smiled, rolling his eyes. “So how has life been?”

“Life has been… interesting.” She smiled into her cup, taking another swig. “I’ve been spending more time with my friend Claudia, and my friend Callum who I text all the time.”

“All the time?” Runaan raised an eyebrow. “Wait a second… Are you talking about Callum King? The guy who is the father of your favorite student?”

“Yes Runaan... _that_ Callum King.” She rolled her eyes a little. “But yeah, we’ve become really good friends now. We text each other until 2 in the morning everyday.”

“2 in the morning?” Ethari asked. “Wow, for a second there, I thought you were joking about him being your good friend.”

“Hey! I never joke about stuff like that, he’s actually my friend!” She pretended to pout, crossing her arms over her chest. “We enjoy each other’s company, whether it is on the phone or in-person.”

“Well that’s amazing Rayla.” Ethari smiled warmly as he began to slather on a layer of frosting onto the cookies. “And also….you told us before that you had some feelings for the man...want to tell us how that is going?”

The minute Ethari asked that question, Rayla’s whole face turned crimson. “W-Well… Uh… I’m uh… willing to admit…” She sighed softly, lowering her head a little. “I have a crush on him.”

Both her uncles froze, their eyes widened slightly. 

“W-What was that moonlight?” Ethari asked, almost dropping the tub of icing he was holding.

“I have a crush on Callum King.” She admitted, her voice a little louder as she brought her head back up. “And I really mean it.”

She expected her two uncles to still be surprised, but to her shock, their faces softened and both began to smile at her.

“So...it seems those feelings developed more for you, huh?” Runaan asked, leaning against the counter. “Do you need any advice, or help with this?”

Rayla quickly shook her head, her ponytail swishing behind her. “No no, not right now! He’s still not ready for a new relationship. I’m just going to wait for a while.” 

“Still...it’s nice seeing that you are starting to come out and accept your feelings again.” Ethari gave her a soft smile as he finished icing the cookies. “Especially what happened three years ago…”

“That bastard…” Runaan muttered to himself, his fists clenching. “I still wish you had let me beat the shit out of him when we learned that he had-”

“Runaan!” His husband chided, giving him a hard look. “We only want what’s best for you moonlight, and if you feel like you have something for Callum, then know that we are there to support you...till the end.”

“Really?” She felt herself smiling as Ethari walked over to her, taking her into a hug.

“Always.” He replied, and felt his nieces arms wrap around his waist, holding him tightly.

“But if he does break your heart, you tell me first!” Runaan said. “I’ll be sure to pay him a _personal_ visit.”

“Runaan, he has a daughter for god's sake!” Rayla lightly scolded when she pulled away from Ethari. “I’ll be fine, trust me.”

“Well, if you don’t want to talk about this right now, let’s go curl up in front of the fire with our cookies and tea.” Ethari smiled warmly, holding the plate of cookies.

“Heck yeah!” Rayla cheered, picking up her tea as the three of them headed into the living room, for a quiet family moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this title is by Blue Öyster Cult
> 
> Link: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8GAylAoRR2A


	18. All I Want For Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another surprise chapter! We hope you all enjoy this one!
> 
> Also, thank to everyone for the continuous support on this story, it really means a lot to us!

December 6th, 2020

Snow on the ground, a chill through the air, and a sense of happiness throughout the city. Rayla smiled, stirring her hot chocolate as she looked out the school window, to see her kids building a snowperson. The fresh snow from this morning was now flattened out by the children, sprinting around and making snow angels. She couldn’t help but chuckle as she saw some of the kids having a belly flop contest within the snow. She was reminded of her childhood with Runaan and Ethari, where they would go sledding, and spend hours within the winter wonderland, before heading inside to sit in front of a warm fire, hot cocoa and smores waiting for them. She sighed happily, sipping on her hot drink as she watched. 

Alia was busy having a snowball fight with Zym and a few others, while Kazi helped the small kids lift up the large snowballs they had rolled to craft out the body of the snowperson. 

Overall it was a beautiful winter day.

  
  
“Knock knock!” Claudia called out as she sauntered into Rayla’s room, plopping herself down onto her desk. 

“Hey Clauds~.” Rayla chirped, too happy to care that she was on her desk. “How’s it going?” 

“It’s going amazing Ray!” The goth replied, stretching her legs out. “In fact, I actually came here to tell you about something.”

“Oh?” Raising an eyebrow, the young woman moved to stand in front of her friend, who was grinning wide. “What is it Claudia?”

“You know how the school is having a christmas party in two weeks?” 

“Aye, I know that.” 

“Well...how about you come over to my place and we both get ready for it?” Claudia proposed. “You can bring your dress and clothes with you, and we can have another girls night when it is over!”

“Hmm, I like that Claudia.” Rayla smiled softly. “Ok, I’ll be over at your place around 5:30 in the evening. Does that work?”

“Absolutely!” Her friend beamed, getting up. “I’ll see you then.”

Claudia was just about to leave, but Rayla called out, “Wait! Claudia!”

“Yeah?” She turned around, tilting her head a bit.

“Umm...does the Christmas party...allow for teachers to take….uhh...plus ones?” Rayla nervously rubbed her arm, allowing herself to smile at her friend despite feeling her face heat up a little.

For Claudia though, she knew full on what Rayla was asking about, and a mischievous grin formed on her face. “You don’t have to ask Rayla. I already invited Callum!”

“W-What!? Claudia, I...I wasn’t planning on inviting him!” She knew her face had turned a whole shade of red, and Claudia’s grin grew more.

“Really Rayla? Then who were you planning to invite? Your cat?”

  
  
Rayla sighed, watching as Claudia gave one more wave and left. “She’s right…” The girl muttered to herself. “I did want to invite Callum to come…” Her mind was now lost in thought, but it was soon interrupted when she heard the school bell ring, letting her know that lunch was now over.

Setting her mug down, Rayla moved to the chalkboard, writing things out as she waited for Kazi to come back with the kids in tow. But the more she continued the writing, the more she felt excitement for the party.

And she knew it wasn’t from the fact that she was going with her friend Claudia. 

Rather, it was because Callum was going to be there. And of course, she planned to have fun, but…she was still excited to see him again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla knocked on the door to Claudia’s apartment, holding onto her freshly dry cleaned dress, and accessories. Not more than a second later, the door swung open, and Claudia appeared, her smile wide while her hair appeared to be in the process of getting straightened. Half of it was slightly wavy, like she had taken a nap right before Rayla had arrived. And she most likely had. 

“Hey Claudia.” Rayla smiled, entering her apartment. “I see you’re busy.”

“I’m just getting my hair done Rayla.” Claudia laughed, quickly running back into her bathroom. “You can get ready in my room!”

“Ok!” Rayla called back, shutting the door behind her. She took a quick look around the living room, wincing as she made eye contact with a taxidermied cat.

  
  
“Don’t worry! All the taxidermy is fake!” Claudia called out again, making Rayla sigh in relief. “The skulls however, are all real!”

  
  
Rayla shivered and made her way to Claudia’s room, setting the dress on the bed. She unzipped the dress protector, removing the dress. She smiled and pulled it on. “Hey Clauds! Can you help me with my hair again?” She yelled over to the bathroom.

  
  
“Yeeeeep!” She yelled back. “Leave it all to me! Just lemme finish my own!” 

“Ok!” Rayla checked herself in a mirror that was propped on the wall, making sure the dress fit well before pulling on black tights and fitting on a pair of maroon high heel boots. 

Once she was sure she looked the best she could be, she sat back down on the bed, waiting for Claudia to reappear. After around ten more minutes, there was a knock at the door.

“Can I come in, Rayla?” Claudia’s voice asked from the other side.

“Aye!” Rayla answered.

The door pushed open and Claudia stepped into the bedroom, wearing a 50’s style black dress, white bats covering it. She also wore a sheer black shirt underneath, with the same white bats on the collar. She spun around, showing off the bouncy skirt and black petticoat.

  
  
“I thought this was a christmas party?” Rayla raised an eyebrow.

  
  
“Oh it is.” She quickly slipped on a black santa hat, smiling at Rayla. “Goth, remember?” 

“Ah right, almost forgot.” She stood up, showing off her dress in all its glory to Claudia.

“Damn Rayla...you look so stunning!” The goth remarked, eyeing her from top to bottom.

“Thanks Claudia.” She smiled softly as she turned around. “Can you now give me a hand with doing my hair please?”

“Of course.” Her friend stepped forward, gently putting her fingers into Rayla’s soft, white hair, going to work, using the maroon pearl hair pins that Rayla brought with her. After a few minutes, she finally got all of Rayla’s hair into a bun. “There you go!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum took off his jacket, hanging it up in the coat closet as he adjusted his sweater. Alia had INSISTED on him wearing the sweater with Rudolph on it, a red puffball where the nose was. He smiled a little, heading into the banquet hall for the party. He only knew a small handful of people at this party, but he was ready to have fun with those few friends. 

He quickly spotted Soren, talking with Marcos as he held a red cup in his hands, likely filled with punch from the punch bowl. Making his way through the sea of people, Callum soon reached the blonde, waving a hand at him. “Soren!”

Upon hearing his voice, Soren turned to see him, his smile widening as he motioned for him to come over to where he and Marcos were. He was wearing a simple Christmas sweater, with dragons in Santa hats on it. “Hey Cal! Nice to see you made it!”

“Well Claudia did invite me, so how could I turn down something like that?”

“Fair.” He grabbed another red cup from a table nearby. “Fruit punch?”

“Yes please.” Callum took the cup, taking a sip and immediately loving the taste of the juice.

“We also have champagne, so in case you want to have your fruit punch with a tad bit of alcohol.” Soren laughed, pointing to a table far off in the distance, full of champagne flutes. “But I know you won’t have any of that.”

“Huh, it’s like you can read my mind Soren.” Callum smirked. “But… Maybe I might have some later on.”

“That’s my guy.” The blonde clapped him on the back, before turning his attention back to Marcos. “Oh right! I almost forgot.” He stepped back a little, allowing Callum and Marcos to see each other properly. “Callum, this is Marcos. Marcos, Callum.”

“Oh, is this your childhood friend you’ve been telling me about?” Marcos asked.

“Hehe, the ONE and only!” Soren commented, watching as Callum rolled his eyes at him.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Callum.” Marcos smiled, extending his hand out. 

“Likewise.” Callum shook his hand firmly.

“Soren’s told me a lot about you.” 

“Well… I could tell you a lot about Soren if you want me to.” Callum found himself grinning when he saw the blonde blush a bit.

“Ahahaha, well… Don’t tell him _too_ much.” Soren nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his neck while Marcos raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay, okay, you got it.” He grinned at his friend, before changing the subject. “So anyways, what’s there to do at this party?”

“Well, we mostly laugh at Kasef being drunk the moment he steps foot into this place.” Soren said, pointing off into the distance. Following where he was pointing at, Callum saw Kasef sitting at a lone table, wearing a Christmas sweater that read _You Miss? You Drink_ with three velcro balls attached to it. He had on a simple pair of black pants, and a sickly drunk smirk on his face as he looked at all the female guests. He leaned back in his chair, nearly falling as he downed his glass of whiskey.

  
  
“Uh… You might want to keep an eye on him. He’s a major creep to Rayla.” Callum shuddered a bit as he saw the gross look on his face as his eyes continued scanning the room. 

“Wait what?” Soren looked almost surprised at what Callum just said. “Really?”

“Yeah Soren. When I went to go and apologize to her after what happened back at the birthday, I saw Kasef aggressively flirt with Rayla, trying to make her his by force.”

“Oh gods…” Soren mumbled to himself, looking over once more at the drunk man.

“If I’m being honest, I’m not surprised by hearing this.” Marcos suddenly spoke, causing both Callum and Soren to look at him.

“You’re not?” Callum asked, a little confused. “Why?”

“Well… I once passed by Kasef, and heard him talking about Rayla.”

“What? Wh-What did he say about her?” Callum questioned further, watching as Marcos lowered his head little before taking a massive drink from his cup.

“I heard him saying things about Rayla’s butt… And… Um… Other things I won’t say.” His eyes twitched a little, and Soren put a hand on his shoulder, his gaze now set hard at Kasef, who was swaying a little in his seat.

“That’s disgusting…” Soren grumbled. “Don’t worry Callum, we’ll make sure to not let him out of our sights.”

“Thank you Soren.” Callum smiled warmly at him as they continued talking and drinking together. 

After a bit, Soren felt his phone buzz and he fished it out of his pocket.

  
  
 **Claudia:** Hey, we’re about to come in! :D See you in a sec! 

“Who was that Soren?” Callum asked, watching as the blonde smiled a little before tucking his phone away. 

“It was Clauds, she and Rayla are here now!” Soren announced.

“Really!?” Callum asked, almost excited as he bounced a bit.

“That’s right, they should be here, any second.”

“You mean them?” Marcos asked, pointing to the entrance.

Callum and Soren spun their heads around to where the entrance was, and sure enough, saw a certain white-haired girl and goth woman walking towards the entrance.

Rayla and Claudia walked into the room, Rayla wearing a brown coat. Callum smiled at her, waving. She happily waved back, before removing her coat and draping it over the back of her chair. The moment Callum saw what she was wearing underneath, he could feel his heart pick up speed. The sweetheart neckline of her maroon dress showed off her beautiful collarbone. The short yet poofy skirt accentuated her legs, making them seem longer and more slender under the black sheer tights she wore. Her hair was up in an intricate bun, with small maroon pearls in it. She wore elbow length gloves, matching the hair pins, dress and shoes. 

She was… Like an angel. An angel that was nothing more than a picture of complete beauty. Or like a goddess, who’s beauty couldn’t be compared. She was ethereal. But when wasn’t she.

He knew he would have to draw her again in that dress, no doubts there.

“Hi Callum!” Her voice snapped him out of thought, and he realized that she had walked up to him, holding her hands together. “You came!”

“Well… I mean Claudia did invite me so..I really didn’t have any other choice but to come.” He laughed a little, quickly turning to grab a punch cup off the table, but to also hide the sure blush that was forming on his face. “Fruit punch?” He offered it out to her.

“Sure! Thanks!” She happily took it, and as Callum turned to look at Soren was last standing, he saw that he was gone. Raising an eyebrow, he scanned the entire room, and soon spotted the blonde, talking with his sister, Nyx and Marcos.

Realizing that he had left him alone with Rayla, Callum smiled to himself before turning around to look at the girl once more, who was sipping on her cup of punch.

  
  
“I uh… Like your sweater.” She smiled, flicking at the puffball nose of Rudolph. “Very cute.” 

Now Callum for sure felt his face heat up immensely, but he still smiled at her. “A-And you look really pretty tonight.” 

It was Rayla’s turn now to become slightly red, feeling the tips of her ears heat up a bit. “A-Aw, thank you!” She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “So, what’s there to do at this party?” 

Deciding not to tell her about Kasef, Callum quickly looked to see where the man was sitting before, and now saw that he was gone from his spot. Looking around, he still didn’t see him. He only hoped that Kasef had left to go home or was in the bathroom, since he didn’t want him not just going after Rayla, but also targeting other women.

“Umm...Callum, hello?” Rayla waved a hand in front of his face, causing him to look back into her lilac eyes. “Everything ok?”

“Uhh, yeah... Yeah everything is ok.” He looked over her shoulder once more to see people dancing together in the center of the room. Claudia was dancing with Nyx while Soren was dancing with Marcos. “Hey… Umm... Rayla?” He began, nervously laughing as he set his punch cup down.

“Yes Callum?” She watched as he extended his hand to her.

  
  
“Do you… Wanna dance?” He asked, giving her a lopsided smile. 

The heat on Rayla’s face only intensified more as her eyes widened and her mouth fell agape slightly. “O-Oh! Umm…”

“You… You don’t have to, if you don’t want to” Callum’s voice sounded disappointed as he began to lower his hand away, but stopped when Rayla suddenly grabbed it.

“No, no! Callum… I’d be more than happy to dance with you!” He could still see that her face was slightly reddish, but a heartwarming smile soon formed on her face as she began to lead him to the center of the room, finding a spot for them to stand in.

Callum softly placed a hand on her hip, as she placed a hand on his shoulder, the other two hands holding each other. They slowly started to spin, in some sort of informal waltz.

  
  
Rayla smiled up at him. “So… Where’s Alia tonight?”

  
  
Callum returned the smile. “Oh, she wanted to spend the night with her great-aunts: Amaya and Janai. She never gets to see them, so I thought some time with them would be good for her.”

  
  
“Oh that's great! She’s told me about them before!” Rayla spinned around with him.

“Oh really? What did she tell you?” Callum held her more securely as they continued their dance, their feets moving in unison. 

“Well, she told me about the ‘booboo’ underneath her aunt Amaya’s eye, and also that she loves her wife so much. She even said that they want to have a child of their own!”

“Ah…” Callum chuckled as he continued waltzing along the floor with the girl, being careful to not hit other pairs dancing. “The ‘booboo’ is a scar that she has. Amaya is a retired military general, and shortly after leaving the military, settled in and married her girlfriend Janai.” 

“Oh wow, that’s really cool!” Rayla beamed. 

“Yeah… But it wasn’t just Amaya. My mom was also a general in the army.”

“Seems like you have a history of your family joining the military, huh?” Rayla smirked as Callum laughed a little.

“Yeah… But after my mom retired, a few years later she died in an accident.” He spun her around.

  
  
“Oh.... I’m so sorry.” She frowned, holding onto him.

  
  
“It’s alright, it was over a decade ago.” He smiled, eyes looking up to the ceiling. “I know she’s up there watching over the family.” 

“She’d be proud of you Callum.” He looked back down to see Rayla smiling warmly at him. “She’d be proud seeing that you now have a beautiful daughter and wonderful career.”

The moment she said those words, Callum felt his heart melt a little while warmth bubbled his chest. He could only smile wide at her comment, but then she added, “and she’d also be proud seeing you dance with the prettiest girl in the world.” There was a playful tone to her voice, and Callum only smirked back at her.

“Careful Rayla, you’re lucky Alia is not here to hear that. She would have objected big time.” He quipped, making Rayla laugh. “But, I think I’d agree with you.” He smiled, holding her as they spun to the middle of the dance floor. “I am dancing with the prettiest girl in the world.”

Even though Rayla knew her face was still a little flushed, she still maintained her warm smile as they continued silently dancing together, all while Rayla stared deeply into his emerald green eyes. For Callum, he seemed to ignore everything else that was going around him as all he did was keep his eyes locked with Rayla’s lilac ones. 

He felt his heart rate picking up more as the warmth was now moving to every part of his body. It was like energy was going through him as the music led them through the dance. He wanted to savour every moment with her, and only hoped nothing would stop this.

But of course, the moment he thought that, the world decided to come crashing down on him.

As they danced, he saw someone stagger through the entrance, and when he looked passed Rayla, his eyes tripled in size. It was Kasef. He quickly started to dance Rayla in the opposite direction, trying to get to the other side of the room from him. 

However, to his horror, the man’s eyes locked onto Rayla. Callum watched as a sickening smile formed on his lips as he began to walk over, his eyes roaming across her. Now on the verge of panicking, Callum began to back up, taking Rayla as well as she didn’t seem to notice what was going on, being too lost in the music instead.

Callum managed to get them both deeper into the sea of people, managing to lose sight of Kasef. Thinking that they were safe now, Callum returned his attention back to Rayla, who’s eyes were closed as she hummed along to the music. Seeing her at peace made Callum calm down a little as they resumed dancing, but his eyes kept scanning across the area for any signs of Kasef, getting ready to move again the moment he saw him. 

Rayla opened her eyes, looking up at him. “Callum, I’m having so much fun! This party is a blast!” 

Even though he still felt the uneasiness eating away at him since he couldn’t find Kasef still, Callum looked back at Rayla, allowing himself to smile at the sight of her relaxed face. “Me too Rayla. I’m having a lot of fun with you.”

  
  
He turned his head, looking around. “So… You wanna keep dancing?”

“Of course dummy! There’s no one else I’d rather dance with.”

“How about me?” A voice said behind them.

  
  
Rayla turned her head to see Kasef standing there, a gross smirk on his face. “Get out of here Kasef, you know I would rather eat worms than dance with you.” She glared.

  
  
“Aw come on~. I’m hot, you’re hot, let’s make some hot kids.”

  
  
Rayla shivered and gagged, turning to face Callum. “Lets go dance somewhere FAR away from this disgusting creep.”

  
  
Callum nodded and took her hand, leading her to the other side of the dance floor. Before they could get away though, Kasef suddenly grabbed Rayla’s arm, his grip strong on her. He spun her around, a hand landing on her rear and squeezing hard as he pressed his lips forcefully against hers. He tasted like cheap whiskey and desperation. He prodded at her lips with his tongue, and her eyes shot open even further. In a quick succession, her knee shot up, landing a hard hit directly to the groin, making him stumble back and grab at it. 

“You bitch-” Before he could finish that sentence, Rayla reeled back, her hand crashing into his cheek in a deafening slap. He fell halfway to the floor, his cheek already bruising. Callum quickly pushed him to the floor, reacting in pure surprise.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!!” She screamed, feeling anger coursing through her veins as some of her hair came loose from her bun. People around her stopped dancing and turned to look at the commotion before them. Kasef was on the ground, holding his cheek as he stared up at Rayla with a shocked expression.

“Rayla!” Claudia’s voice yelled, pushing through the crowd and running at her, while Soren appeared also, yanking Kasef up and holding the struggling man in a secure grip.

Callum still stood there, horrified at what he had just witnessed. Seeing that Rayla was now shaking a little and her breathing started turning rapid, he reached a hand out, touching her shoulder softly. “Rayla-”

  
  
She jolted, turning to him, her fists raised up and shaking. He quickly raised his hands up. “I-It’s okay! It’s just me!”

  
  
Rayla blinked, looking at Callum for a second, before leaning into his arms, her face burying into the crook of his neck. Callum felt a little surprised at Rayla’s sudden action, before quickly wrapping his own arms around her back securely, holding her close to him.

“C-Callum… I… I…” Soon choked sobs were released from her as she cried quietly, her own arms tightening around Callum, as if she was scared to let him go. She had never felt such anger… It felt like her body didn’t know what to do, but all it could do was cry.

“Shh… Shhh… It’s ok Rayla… I’m right here.” He gently rubbed circles on her back, holding her in a protective manner as he glared at Kasef, who had now stopped struggling and was cursing to himself.

“Callum…” Claudia’s voice said behind him, and he turned to see the goth standing there, her face showing complete disbelief over what had happened. “Is she...is she ok?”

“A-Aye…” Rayla pulled her head back a little, streams of mascara running down her cheeks as she looked at Claudia. “I’m...I’m ok…” She rested her head back into Callum’s neck, and Claudia walked over, wrapping her arms around Rayla as she also hugged her.

“KASEF NEOLANDIA!” A voice erupted from the crowd.

  
  
Rayla looked over at where the voice came from, watching as the crowd began to part as Principal Ibis appeared, storming up to Kasef, his icy-blue eyes narrowed. Vice Principal Viren was practically hiding behind him in fear. “You. Follow me. NOW!” He growled, gesturing to Kasef.

The scowl that was on Kasef’s face had completely diminished, and was now replaced by utter fear as Soren let go and stepped back, allowing Kasef to quietly follow the principal as he led him out of the room. 

Looking back to see both Callum and his sister hugging Rayla closely, Soren walked over as well. Callum, seeing him, extended an arm out, allowing Soren to join the hug as the three of them formed a circle around her, shielding her from the outside world. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla shivered as Callum placed his coat over her shoulders, an arm still draped over her. 

What had happened just minutes ago at the dance was no doubt one of the most- if not the most disturbing thing that had ever happened to her. She could still see horrible images of it flashing through her mind as she then felt Claudia’s hand gently take hers. Soon, she was walking out of the banquet hall, Claudia on one side and Callum on the other. They walked her to Claudia’s car, Callum opening the door to the back seats for her to enter while Claudia got into the driver’s seat.

However, as Rayla climbed into the car, she turned her head to see Callum briefly talking with Soren, watching as the blonde nodded his head before he turned around and entered the back seats as well, sitting right next to Rayla.

The moment Claudia pulled out of the parking lot, Callum opened his arms, offering her a warm smile. She quickly scooted over, hugging him tightly. “I never want Alia to find out this happened…” She calmed down a little when Callum began to rub her back once more.

  
  
“I’ll never tell her, unless you want me to.” He replied softly. “I promise Rayla.”

“Thank you Callum…” Her body soon relaxed as she began to breathe evenly.

“Are you going to be okay?” He whispered, holding her tight.

  
  
She nodded slowly, still holding onto his sweater as she gripped tightly to his warmth. “Aye… I think so.”

Hearing the slight hiccup in her voice, Callum could swear he felt his heart shatter. Like his world was falling apart just because she was upset. What could be causing this, he did not know. 

But it wasn’t just this that he felt. He also felt protective of Rayla, wanting to ensure that she was safe from anything negative that was clouding around. 

But just like before...he didn’t know what was going on.

And more importantly… _Why_ this was happening.

Soon enough, Claudia pulled up to her apartment, turning her car off as she then felt her phone vibrate. Taking it out, she read the text message before turning her head back to look at Callum and Rayla.

“Principal Ibis texted me. He fired Kasef.” She saw as Rayla breathed out a sigh of relief as she began to shuffle to the car door, pulling the handle and opening it slowly.

Callum helped her, and soon all three of them were outside. However, they all turned when a pair of shining headlights appeared and a car pulled up. The door opened and Soren stepped out, walking towards the group. “Hey Callum. I’m ready to take you back to your car whenever you are ready.”

“Thank you Soren.” Callum smiled at the blonde, before turning his attention back to Rayla. 

“Hey Rayla…” Claudia began, looking at her car that was parked a few feet away. “Do you want to go home? It’s ok if you don’t want to stay-”

“No!” Rayla’s voice stopped her mid sentence. “No… Please Claudia… I.. I want to stay with you… Please…” 

A sense of fear appeared in her voice, and it caused Callum to feel his heart clench once more. He looked over at her as she pulled the hair pins out, letting her hair fall freely around her face. He was amazed that she was still able to look so beautiful and yet so powerful. She fought so bravely against Kasef, he couldn’t help but be amazed at how well she could pack a punch.

“Alright then.” Claudia’s voice snapped him out of attention as she walked over to her. “Come on Rayla.” She lightly took her hand in hers, and was just about to help her walk up the stairs when Rayla stopped, turning back to see Callum walking over to Soren’s car.

“Callum! Wait!” She hurried towards him, watching as Callum stopped to look at her.

Before he could say anything, Rayla pulled him into a tight hug, and Callum could have sworn he felt his heart break for the last time as he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist as well, resting his chin on top of her head. 

“Thank you… For everything.” She whispered.

“As long as you are ok Rayla, then I’m ok.” He whispered back, allowing a small smile to form on his lips as he sighed softly.

They stayed that way for a little bit before breaking away from each other. She looked up at him, a loving grin on her face. “Goodbye Callum. I’ll see you soon?”

  
  
“Of course. If you want, we could still text till 2 am like usual.” That earned a small laugh from her, which immediately made relief wash over Callum.

“Maybe not tonight… But definitely tomorrow.” 

“Whatever makes you comfortable, ok?”

“Ok…” They looked at each other one last time, before Rayla turned around and walked with Claudia up the stairs. Callum continued watching until they disappeared from view, before turning around and walking to Soren’s car, sitting in the passenger's seat as he drove off.

Tonight did not go as planned, and he could only hope Rayla would be ok.

Because he wanted to be there for her, no matter what.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is song by Mariah Carey
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAkMkVFwAoo


	19. Back in School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla meet again after Winter Break

January 17th, 2021

Rayla stood at the front of the school, ready to greet all the students as they came back after winter break. She really missed her kids, and was excited to give them all a big hug. Of course she missed Alia the most. She considered her to be like a daughter with how close they had grown. 

And she also.... _ really  _ missed Callum. 

  
  
She sighed, running her hands through her loose ponytail, a small smile on her face as she thought more about him. The last time she saw him was all the way back at the Christmas party, where he comforted her in her time of need. She shivered, remembering what that…disgusting little creep had done. But Callum had been there for her, as well as her best friends Claudia and Soren. 

Still, at least Kasef got what was coming to him, with Ibis firing him, meaning that she wouldn’t have to deal with seeing him everyday now. It was also good to get out of town for a little while, heading over to Scotland to see her parents and catch up with them. Of course, she and Callum still stayed in contact, texting each other constantly and Rayla sending him pictures of her at various locations in the country.

Callum had stayed behind, spending the winter with Alia and his family. He’d sent her pictures of him and Alia staying over at Harrow’s with the entire family. Oh, how Rayla had wished she could spend the entire Christmas with him rather than staying with her parents, but she wasn’t complaining as she was finally gonna see him again after a near month of not seeing him in person.

Rayla’s eyes suddenly spotted a car pulling up into the parking lot. She squinted slightly, standing at attention, before relaxing when she recognized it as Callum’s car. The vehicle parked, and her heartrate picked up as she saw Callum getting out, before walking around and helping Alia out. She walked quickly to him, not wanting to seem… Desperate. 

  
  
“Callum!” She called out, walking towards him. 

  
  
Callum turned around, smiling warmly as he saw her in her big purple coat, approaching him with her arms outstretched. “Rayla!” He grinned, pulling her into a big hug. “It’s been so long!” 

She buried her face into his shoulder, her own arms gripping him in a tight embrace. “I’ve missed you  _ so _ much.” Her voice was muffled into the large blue jacket he was wearing.

“Me too.” He replied, smiling at the familiar scent that she had: lavender and a hint of vanilla. The smell instantly brought back memories of the times he had spent with her in the previous year. 

Rayla inhaled softly, closing her eyes and smiling to herself. He smelled of freshly fallen rain, pine forests, and charcoal. 

  
  
“Um… daddy? Can you let me out so  _ I  _ can hug Miss Rayla?” Alia pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Oh right, sorry jellybean.” Callum pulled back from the girl before him, turning his attention to getting Alia out of her booster seat. Once that was done, he gently picked her up, putting her on the ground as she ran toward her teacher, her braid bouncing and her small, pink coat shaking with each footstep.

Rayla smiled softly, kneeling down and extended her arms out as Alia jumped into her, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck as she lifted her up. 

“I’ve missed you Miss Rayla!” Alia said, resting her head into the crook of her neck, her fingers lightly grabbing onto the collar of her teacher’s coat. “More than daddy!” The little girl turned her head back to look at Callum, playfully sticking her tongue out at him as he rolled his eyes, chuckling a little.

“Oh really,  _ Miss _ Alia?” Rayla smirked, laughing to herself as she saw Alia’s face go into a shocked expression.

“You don’t believe me!?” Alia asked, her eyes wide. “Then I guess I’m hugging you all day to prove it!” She wrapped her arms a little tighter around Rayla’s neck, causing the woman to giggle a little as she rested her cheek on the little girl’s head.

“Don’t worry pumpkin, I’ve missed you too.” Her lilac eyes looked at Callum, and they glinted with a hint of mischievousness as she grinned at him. “Maybe even  _ more _ than your dad.”

Callum, seeing her playful invite, dramatically put a hand on his chest, gasping in mock offense. “You  _ wound  _ me...my dear Rayla.” 

She snorted in response, settling Alia back down and taking her hand in hers. “Are you ready for the first day back Alia?”

“Yes Miss Rayla!” Alia chirped with happiness. “I’m so happy to be back!”

She smiled and looked over at Callum. “So, what did you guys do over winter break?” 

“Oh, well we spent all of it with the family.” The brunette replied. “You did get those pictures I sent you, right?”

“Aye, and they were amazing. You guys really looked like you were having fun.”

“Yeah, we were.” He brushed a bit of snow off his jacket. “And how was Scotland?”

“Oh, it was very beautiful. I got to meet my parents and go sightseeing with them.” 

  
  
“The pictures you sent were gorgeous!” He smiled wide. “I painted one for practice!” 

“Really!?” Her eyes sparked with excitement. “Do you think you can show it to me when you have a chance?”

“Absolutely!” He beamed. “When I get back, I’ll send you a picture of it!”

She grinned wide. “I can’t wait!” She looked around and noticed the school buses pulled in. “Oops! Time to get to work!” She sighed. “But I'll see you later right?”

  
  
“Of course.” He smiled, giving her a quick hug. “See you later!” 

“Bye Callum!” She waved as he quickly kissed Alia’s forehead before walking back to his car, getting in and starting the engine. Soon he pulled out and disappeared down the road. 

Rayla looked back down to see Alia staring at the crowd of children getting out and walking inside. However, her eyes suddenly widened when she spotted a certain little boy walking amongst the crowd, his hair sparkling and his sky blue jacket bouncing a little. 

It didn’t take more than a second for Alia to see who this was, and she practically squealed as she ran at him, arms outstretched. “Zym!!”

Zym turned his head to see the little girl, and he smiled wide, running at her. “Alia!!”

The two met in the middle, Zym wrapping her in a massive bearhug and almost lifting Alia up. Rayla couldn’t repress the large smile as she watched this, seeing as Zym put her down before the two walked together into the school, talking excitedly with one another.

“Miss Artemis.” A voice called out behind her.

Turning around, Rayla was greeted to the sight of Principal Ibis. His undercut white hair shimmered while his pale blue eyes regarded her with sincerity. “Hello.” 

“Principal Ibis.” Rayla smiled at the man. “Nice to see you sir.”

“Lovely to see you again.” He nodded. “I was just checking in to see if you were good to work today. Rest assured, Mr. Neolandia will not be returning, and has been given a warning that if he is seen within 100 feet of the school, the police will be notified.”

“Thank you again for everything that you have done for me. It makes me safe knowing that that creep won’t be coming back here ever again.”

“I just wish I could have prevented it from ever happening. If you ever need anything, please come to me first. As an apology for what happened, we are boosting the funding for your after school program.” 

“Really?” Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung agape as she saw the principal nod his head. 

“Yes, because as we are currently disbanding Kasef’s classes, we are left with extra money. So I decided that we can fund that to improve your afterschool program, because it has gotten excellent reviews from the parents. So instead of one hundred dollars a week, you will be given two hundred dollars now. You can spend it on anything you deem necessary for the program.”

Rayla was still stunned, only for a moment, before her lips curved into a huge smile and she jumped up, squealing a little. “Oh my god! Thank you so much sir! Thank you!!”

Ibis chuckled a little, holding his hand up. “It’s no worries Miss Artemis, and this should help you with making the program - ack!” Rayla interrupted him by suddenly enveloping him in a tight hug.

Ibis was surprised, just for a few seconds though, as he smiled and wrapped his arms around her also, returning the hug as he relaxed into it.

Rayla soon pulled away from him, just as the school bell rang. “Thank you again!” She called out, leading her students inside. He smiled and waved to her, before heading off towards his office. 

Guiding her students through the hallways, Rayla soon reached her classroom, unlocking the door and swinging it open, watching as all the children scurried inside. However, Rayla checked her phone once more, seeing that class was about to start in six more minutes, but that there was no sign of Kazi.

So she remained by the doorway, leaning against it as she watched the hallways, hoping that the assistant teacher was ok and would be appearing soon. As she continued waiting, she felt her phone buzz suddenly. Pulling it out, she saw that it was a text message from Callum.

Raising an eyebrow, she unlocked her phone and saw that it was an image. However, this was no image of him, rather, it was of a painting of a city, one that she instantly recognized. It was the image that Callum had done from one the pictures she had sent him when on her trip to Scotland. 

It was a painting of the abandoned castle that her and her parents had visited. The castle looked slightly more overgrown than the original picture, with vines growing all over it. But the thing that stuck out to her the most… was her. Callum had painted her in her halloween costume, standing at the edge of the lake, looking on at the ruins of the castle, a story that never existed before, now existing within the painting. She could tell that this princess had been gone for a long time, and within the time she had been lost, the world around her had changed until it was barely unrecognizable. The only reason she recognized that it was herself, was the white hair and horns. She could feel herself blush at the picture, but a warm smile grew on her face. 

**Rayla:** It’s beautiful Callum!! Also, is that me standing at the edge of the lake?

**Callum:** Oh yeah, that is. I hope you don’t mind that I drew you in your elven princess costume.

**Rayla:** What!? Callum I don’t mind at all! It’s so amazing, I love it!!

**Callum:** Thank you Rayla, I’m really happy you like it :)

“Miss Rayla!” A voice called out in front of her, making Rayla stare up from her phone as she saw Kazi running towards her, breathing heavily while their jacket was covered in snow. “Sorry….sorry I’m late...traffic was a problem on the highway because of the snowfall…” They said between breaths, wiping a little bit of snow off their head.

“It’s alright Kazi.” Rayla reassured, placing a hand on their shoulder. “You made it with…” She checked her phone quickly. “...one minute to spare.”

“Oh...that’s a relief.” They exhaled as they walked into the classroom, where all the kids suddenly got up and circled the assistant teacher, all of them jumping up and down with excitement.

“Kazi!!” All the children screamed, as they all engulfed Kazi in a massive hug.

“Ack! Ok, ok! It’s nice to see all of you as well.” Kazi laughed, trying to settle them down.

The school bell suddenly rang again, and Rayla knew that she had to go back inside. Looking back down at her phone, she quickly shot Callum another text.

**Rayla:** Hey Callum, class is starting now, so I have to go now. Talk to you later! :))

**Callum:** Ok Rayla! I’ll see you at the after school program! :)

Setting her phone down, Rayla turned to see that all the children were still latching onto Kazi as they continued laughing, trying to break free from the swarm.

“1, 2, 3 - eyes on me!” Rayla called out, clapping her hands three times.

At once everyone stopped, and all the children got off Kazi and ran to their respective seats. The classroom was soon quiet and Rayla took her spot at the center of the room, writing things on the chalkboard.

“All right class, today we will start by having everyone go around and telling me and Kazi one thing you did over winter break. Let’s start with you, Alia.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla smiled as the children played with the fake snowballs during the after school program, while a handful of them made winter themed crafts at a table in the corner. She loved seeing all the kids having fun. 

Her eyes continued scanning throughout the room, watching and making sure the kids were behaving themselves. However, she soon saw the entrance door being pushed open, and gasped when she saw Callum enter, his blue winter coat and hair covered in snow.

Rayla laughed and walked over to him, using her hand to brush the snow off his hair. “You’re early!” 

Callum blushed a little at feeling her hand softly touch his hair, but he couldn’t care less as he took his jacket off. “Yeah...I finished work early today...so I thought I’d come and hang out with you…” Upon seeing her eyes widen a little and her face turn slightly reddish, Callum quickly finished. “..and Alia! You and Alia.” He felt like his face was about to combust, but saw as Rayla smiled a little, shaking her head.

“Well of course~.” She winked at him in a teasing way. “Can’t forget your daughter!”

“Y-Yeah...duh…” He nervously smiled, yelling at himself mentally to relax as he followed Rayla, looking around as he watched the little kids playing. Soon, Callum saw his daughter, sitting with Zym and a few others as they were busy making crafts.

“Alia!” Rayla called, getting the little girl to look up. The moment she saw Callum, she sprang up, pushing past other students as she ran at him.

“Daddy!!” She squealed, jumping into Callum as he knelt down and wrapped his arms tightly around her, lifting her up. “You’re here early!”

“Well of course jellybean.” Her dad smiled as he kissed her cheek. “Thought I’d come spend some time with you.”

“Just her?” Rayla said from his side, crossing her arms and pretending to pout. “What about meee?”

“And you as well Rayla.” Callum chuckled, smiling at her. “So what are you making?” 

  
  
“Snowflakes!” Alia lifted her snowflake up. “Miss Rayla gave me safety skissors!”

  
  
“Scissors, Alia.” Rayla corrected, giggling as she pet her hair. 

  
  
“Scissors!” She corrected herself. “You gotta fold the paper and then cut it!”

  
  
Callum chuckled. “I know how to make snowflakes, I’ve made hundreds in my time.” 

As the three of them sat down and began to create snowflakes, Rayla turned to Callum and asked, “So Callum? Do you have plans for the weekend? Cause if not, you wanna hang out with me?”

Callum turned to look at the girl, but she saw a sad smile on his face. “I’m sorry Rayla, but I can’t this weekend, I’m going shopping for a big event.” 

“Oh, that’s alright Callum.” Rayla put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “But if you don’t mind me asking, what big event are you talking about?”

“Ah well...I’m going to find a crib for my younger brother.” He grinned a bit when Rayla tilted her head a little. 

“A crib? Why?”

“Well...before I came here, I just got a call from him, and he told me something big!”

“What did he tell you that was so important?”

“His wife is pregnant. They are expecting a baby.” Those words made Rayla’s eyes triple in size and cover her mouth.

“Oh my god Callum! That’s amazing!” Her voice echoed across the entire area, causing everyone to look at her, confused. 

“Hey guys!” Both turned to see Claudia walking up to them. “What’s going on? Why is Rayla screaming?”

“Tell her Callum! Tell her the news!” Rayla was now grabbing his arm, bouncing up and down.

“What news?” Claudia asked, raising an eyebrow as Callum rolled his eyes at Rayla.

“Ez just called me Claudia...Ellis is pregnant!” The minute those words left his mouth, Claudia had the exact same reaction Rayla had; her eyes tripling in size and her mouth falling open.

“Callum!!!” She screamed, grabbing his arms and yanking him upward, crushing him in a hug. “Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! This is amazing news!”

“I know right?” Callum smiled. “I’m so happy for them…”

  
  
Rayla, seeing Callum becoming nervous, reached over, squeezing his hand in reassurance. He blinked and looked down at Rayla’s hand, smiling at the warmth. He squeezed back, letting her know that he was okay. 

“So when is Ellis expecting to deliver?” Claudia asked.

“Won’t be until late September,” Callum replied. “They found out a few days ago.”

“Have they started to come up with possible names already?” Rayla asked, letting go of Callum’s hand and crossing her arms. 

“Not really, since they just discovered this. Once they can confirm if it’s a boy or girl, then they’ll start coming up with possible names.”

“Ah, I see.” Rayla nodded her head.

“Oh gosh! I gotta tell Sorbear about this!” Claudia excitedly reached into pocket, taking her phone out and running off to go call him. Once she was out of sight, Rayla turned to look at Callum once more.

“So, are you excited to be an uncle?” She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh of course. I’m really happy for Ezran, and also excited that I’m gonna be an uncle.” Callum replied, laughing a little. “I still need to help him by getting a crib this weekend.”

Rayla smiled. “I could probably ask my uncle to make a mobile for the baby. Would that help?” 

  
  
Callum was a little surprised by this. “That would be great actually!” 

  
  
The two of them talked while Alia played, enjoying her arts and crafts. After an hour or so, Callum checked his phone and saw that he had to leave. Telling Alia this, she got up and ran to grab her coat while Callum signed the sign out sheet for her.

As he walked over to the exit with Rayla on one side and Alia on the other, they stopped, Callum turning to look at the white-haired girl.

“Hey..sorry that I’m not able to hang out with you this weekend.” He said to her, but she shook his head.

“It’s fine Callum.” She reassured him. “Whenever you have the time, then we can hang out. It’s not a problem if you aren’t able to right now.”

“I can hangout with you next weekend, because Zym has invited Alia for a slumber party at his place.”

Rayla smiled widely upon hearing this. “Sure Callum! That sounds like fun!”

“I was thinking we can get dinner.” Callum proposed. 

Rayla felt her heart skip a beat for a second, and she had to make sure she wasn’t hearing things. Did he...just ask her out? “Dinner...together?”

“Yeah!” He said enthusiastically. “Like a hangout between two best friends.”

“Oh…” Rayla felt a twang of disappointment in her heart when Callum said this, thinking that he had meant it as a date date, not a hangout. Still, it was better than nothing. “Then of course! I’d love to get dinner with you!”

“Ok then, I’ll see you tomorrow!” He quickly took her into a hug, and she happily reciprocated, sighing as she rested her head against his shoulder, wishing she could stay like this forever. But eventually, he pulled back, still smiling as he picked up Alia and walked out.

Rayla watched from the doorway, leaning against it as Callum helped Alia inside. He quickly waved to her before getting into the driver’s seat and heading home.

Even though she still felt a little upset that Callum only meant dinner together as a hangout, she still couldn’t deny one thing. Despite him seeing her as his best friend, she still couldn’t get rid of the crush she had for him.

And she probably would never.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is song by Mother Mother
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OH1jM3anas&ab_channel=mikayuu


	20. Wannabe

January 22nd, 2021

Rayla stepped out of her car, a hand holding onto her purse as she looked up at the sign of the place they were eating at. Hae Jang Chon Korean BBQ Restaurant. She smiled, unsure of what Korean BBQ was, but she was excited to try something new with her friends. 

She walked through the entrance, eye scanning around the area, trying to find Soren and Claudia. It didn’t take more than a second before she saw them, sitting in a booth. Claudia felt herself perk up upon seeing her, waving excitedly. “Over here!” 

Smiling widely, Rayla walked over, sitting next to Claudia. “Hey guys!”

“How are you Rayla?” Soren asked, handing her a napkin to put on her lap.

  
  
“I’m doing great! Excited to try this place’s food! So where are the menus?”

  
  
“Right here! But you don’t order already cooked food!” Claudia grinned. “You order raw meats!” She handed her the menu, which had a list of meats.

  
  
“Raw meat?” Rayla asked, blinking. 

  
  
“Yeah! See, they have multiple packages you can order, each one consisting of a selection of meats and veggies! And you press that little button on the wall when you want more!” Claudia pointed to the button.

  
  
“But… I thought you shouldn’t eat raw meat?” Rayla asked.

  
  
“Oh, you don’t! See this?” She pointed at the circular metal bowl in the middle of the table. “Once the waiter comes by, they’ll turn on the heat, and you cook your food yourself!”

Rayla grinned. “That's… pretty awesome!” She smiled, looking at the list of meats. 

The waiter walked up to them, a notebook in hand. “Hello, what would you like to start yourselves off with?”

  
  
Soren smiled. “I'll have the pork shoulder, prime steak, and the small octopus. Kimchi for the table as well!”

  
  
Claudia looked down at her menu. “Can I have the chicken, the beef brisket, and the shrimp? Oh! And lettuce and sesame seeds for everyone! Oh oh! And cold sake!”

  
  
Rayla sat and looked at her menu. “Uh, I’ll take the beef short rib, the thin sliced pork belly, and the squid.” 

The waiter nodded, scribbling down the orders on his notepad before taking the menus.

“If you need more meat after you’ve finished, press the button.” 

“Will do! Thank you!” Claudia said, watching as the waiter walked off.

“So anyways...how are you doing lately.” Claudia turned to ask Rayla, her face gaining a more concerned look. “After what had happened back at the Christmas dance...I just hope you are doing ok…”

Rayla put a hand on her shoulder, smiling reassuringly at the goth. “Don’t worry Claudia, I’m doing a lot better now. I’m just glad that he’s fired, and I won’t have to deal with him anymore.”

“Still…” Soren suddenly spoke, his head lowered a little. “I promised Callum that I would keep an eye on him, make sure he wouldn’t get to you or anyone else. I just got so lost in dancing with Marcos that I failed to notice him and he attacked you.” He looked back at Rayla, frowning a little. “I’m really sorry Rayla…”

“Hey…” Rayla leaned forward, putting a hand on his shoulder. “It’s not your fault Soren. I also didn’t pay attention to my surroundings, so seeing Kasef behind me shocked me too. I still really appreciate that you held him back until Ibis got to him, so thank you for that, really.”

Despite still feeling some guilt, Soren smiled softly back at his friend. “No problem Rayla. Me and Clauds are just grateful that you are doing a lot better now. If you ever need anything, don’t be afraid to give either of us a call.”

“I know Soren...thank you...both of you..” She smiled warmly at the two of them, but then Claudia interjected.

“Alright! How about we change the subject?” The two nodded, and Claudia continued. “So anyways Rayla, how are classes coming along?”

“They’re going really well! All of my students have learned to count to one hundred, so that we can prepare for the hundredth day of school!”

“Ah, that’s cool!” Soren commented. “That’s when each student brings in a hundred of basically anything, right?”

“Yeah! I’m pretty sure Alia will be bringing in one hundred pieces of candy, so that’ll be exciting!” Rayla grinned, just as the bottle of cold sake was set down on the table. 

“Oh look! Sake time!” Soren grinned, reaching over for the bottle, pouring him a cup before handing it to Claudia.

“Want some Rayla?” Claudia asked, offering it to her.

“Sure! I can have a little bit.” Rayla offered her glass to the goth, who happily poured her a generous amount. “So anyways, how is your art class going Claudia?”

“Oh! It’s going really amazing Rayla! Right now I’m having my students do an assignment where they need to paint their favorite animal!” Claudia beamed, taking a sip from their drink. “From what I’ve seen so far, some are making a dog, others are drawing a cat, while a few are animals that aren’t really common.”

“Oh? Like what?” Soren asked, raising an eyebrow at his sister.

“I’ve seen one student make a giraffe, another a shark, and even one wants to make an elephant!”

“Damn...you’ve got some really creative students, Clauds.” Rayla remarked, taking a quick sip from her drink. “Hey, this Sake isn’t half bad!”

“It’s amazing, isn’t it.” The blonde smiled, raising his glass up. “A toast! To a great dinner between good friends!” 

“Best friends actually!” Rayla corrected Soren, smiling wide as she brought her glass up to clink it with the others.

“Aww, you consider us your best friends Ray?” Claudia asked, leaning her head against her shoulder. 

“Aye, what else would I consider you two?”

“Just decent friends.” Soren answered plainly. 

“Oh sure...sure I would consider two people that were there for me in my time of need just _decent_ friends.” Rayla rolled her eyes, smirking at the siblings. “No, you guys, are my best friends.”

“Is it just us though?” Claudia questioned, her lips forming into a smirk. “You have one more best friend aside from us...or should I say ‘bestest friend’.” She used her fingers in the quotation gesture, making Rayla’s face turn a little reddish as she looked away from her.

“You guys are talking about Callum right?” Soren responded, watching as his younger sister and Rayla silently nodded. “Yeah Rayla, I’d agree with Clauds. He spends more time with you than both of us combined, if I’m being honest.”

“Wait, what!?” Rayla's eyes widened a little in surprise as she looked over at Soren. “He does?”

“Well yeah, I mean, he texts you all the time right?”

“Wait, how do you know that?” Rayla tilted her head, knitting her fingers together on the table.

“I hung with him a few weeks ago during winter break. We were at this restaurant, and we _were_ supposed to be talking with each other, but Callum seemed to be busy texting you for at least seventy five percent of the time.” He chuckled a little as he took another swig at his drink, watching as Rayla’s face turned even more pinkish.

“O-Oh...whoopsies…” She nervously laughed, tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear. “Sorry if I kept him occupied.”

“Nah it’s fine. It’s nice seeing that he has someone really close he can talk to.” Soren leaned back. “You’ve really changed him a lot, you know that?”

“Really!?” Rayla was surprised at this. She leaned forward a bit more, her curiosity gnawing hard at her. “How so?”

“Well, before he met you, he used to be all-”

“Grim.” Claudia interrupted, cutting through Soren’s sentence. “He never really smiled, Rayla, and would always force one when he was around either me, Sorbear or family. I would say he had a more genuine one for Alia, but that’s because she’s his daughter, so he holds a very special place in his heart for her.”

“And, he would always never want to come out with us. He made excuses all the time, or would flat out say ‘no’ to anything that me or Clauds offered.” Soren continued. “But after he began to text you and talk to you more, he started to go out more with us. I mean, he literally asked me over and over if I could meet up with him for lunch when I was free.” 

Rayla smiled to herself, playing with her chopsticks. “I’m just… so happy. I’m so happy I could make such a positive change in his life…”

  
  
“Oh, but you’ve made more than that though! He’s taking much better care of himself, he’s creating more personal projects, and he’s being an amazing father, even more amazing than he was before!” Claudia smiled wide.

  
  
Soren grinned as all the meats and dishes were placed down, the stovetop being turned on. “Yeah! Honestly Rayla, you two are like… peas in a pod!”

  
  
“Yeah! And the fact that she has a crush on him-” Claudia suddenly slapped her hand over her mouth, eye widening over what had just slipped out of her mouth.

“Wait... What?” Soren had to do a double take on what Claudia had said. “Did you just say... That Rayla has a crush on Callum?”

“Uhh... Well you... I…” Claudia was really grasping now, looking over to see Rayla had a hard look on her, while her face had turned crimson red. “That...that accidentally slipped my mouth…” The goth hung her head low, avoiding eye contact as Rayla sighed a little, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s alright Claudia... He had a right to know either way.” Her friend looked up, and Rayla smiled at her.

“Wait... So is this true? You actually have a crush on Callum?” Soren asked again, this time leaning forward a bit.

“Aye…” Rayla’s shoulders slumped a little. “I do... and it has been for a while?”

“Really? How long exactly?”

“Ever since I met him outside the Moon Nexus.” Rayla explained. “After he called me by my first name, I felt… butterflies.”

“Damn, so it’s been a while, huh?” Soren chuckled, finishing his glass of Sake.

“Aye...at least three to four months now I’ve been feeling things for him.”

“Well I mean, Claudia did text me a while back about this, and I only assumed that you might have had a crush on him. Now though, I can’t believe that it is actually a thing.” The blonde reached for the Sake bottle again, pouring a small amount this time into his glass. “So have you told him yet?”

Rayla shook her head, swirling her drink in her hand. “No...no I haven’t.” She replied, her voice low. “I don’t want to force him into making a decision he doesn’t want.”

“What do you mean?” Claudia asked. 

“Remember when he came to the after school program on Monday?” 

“Oh yeah!” Soren quickly exclaimed. “Clauds had texted me then, telling me that Ellis is pregnant. Huge congrats to Ezran on that. It must be big learning that he is gonna be a father now!”

The stovetop was now hot, as Soren pushed a few of the meats onto the plate to cook them. He poured a little bit of sauce on as well, letting them sizzle in the liquid.

  
  
Rayla smiled, licking her lips at how good it smelled. “Aye! It’s so exciting!” 

“So anyways, what were you gonna tell us about Callum?” Claudia asked, using her fork to poke at the meat and ensure it was cooking properly. 

“This happened when you ran off to tell Soren.” Rayla began, finishing the last of her drink and setting the table down. “Callum stayed around for another hour or so, before he needed to leave with Alia. However, before he left with his daughter, he said that he was available to hang out with me next weekend.”

“And?” Claudia motioned for Rayla to continue.

“He asked me if I could get dinner with him…” 

Soren and Claudia froze, their eyes widening and mouths falling open. 

“Like...like a date!??” Claudia had to keep her voice from screaming as she bounced in his seat.

“He actually asked you out!?” Soren asked, his eyes still wide with surprise. “Oh my god...oh my god Callum actually did i-” However, Rayla cleared her throat, causing both the siblings to stop celebrating and turn their attention back to her.

“He didn’t mean it as a date!” Rayla finished. “He meant it more like a...hangout between really close friends…”

She watched as Claudia slumped back into her seat, hitting her head against the wall as Soren face planted on the table. 

“Callllummmm…” Claudia groaned, burying her face into her hands. “What is wrong with you…”

“No, no! I don’t want to force him out of his grieving stage.” Rayla quickly added. “And I know he doesn’t feel the same way about me, either-”

“That’s not true…” Claudia suddenly spoke, making Rayla stop speaking. “Callum… I think… I think Callum does have feelings for you Rayla. I just think he’s too caught up in his own head about Lucy to consider the feelings.” 

“He really needs to move on.” Soren added. “I know he wants to...but he is still worried about things that he doesn’t need to worry about...and I’ll never understand why.”

“I think I know why.” Claudia spoke up. “Ever since Lucy died, Callum has been blaming himself for her passing, even though it wasn’t his fault. Her death was unexpected, and there was nothing he could do.” 

Soren checked out the meat, pulling them all off and putting them on a plate. “Take however much you want, I’m gonna cook the next round of meat.”

  
  
The three of them took their meat, Soren putting the next few meats on the grill. Claudia wrapped her chicken in the lettuce and dipped it in the sauce, gesturing for Rayla to copy her. She did, and took a bite, her eyes widening at the wonderful taste. 

“This is sooo goood!” Rayla exclaimed, shoving another piece of meat into her mouth. “Wow…”

“We knew you’d like it!” Claudia smiled as she took a bite out of her food. 

“Anyways, back to what we were discussing.” Soren said, drizzling a little bit of sauce onto his meat. “Callum’s unwarranted guilt about Lucy is what’s really holding him back from wanting to accept new feelings.”

“Wait...you guys really think he feels something for me?” Rayla asked, blushing a little. 

“You guys have grown really close together in the last few months.” Claudia pointed out. “He’s never been more happy around anyone else but you..”

“Given how much time he spends talking with you on a daily basis, we fully believe that he might harbor similar feelings that you have for him.” Soren also added.

Even though Rayla’s face was now heating up more, her mind was silently praying that what they were saying was true. She smiled and nodded. “Okay! So... Right now… Let’s just have a good time, and eat this amazing food!” She gestured to all the food. “We have to make sure we eat it all so that we don’t get charged!”

  
  
“Okay, okay! But first...” Soren took Rayla’s hand, patting it. “I promise I will talk to Callum. Maybe I can help him move on.”

Rayla squeezed his hand, a grin on her face as she gestured to the food. “Dig in!”

Claudia and Soren beamed, digging into the food as the night continued, knowing that things would only be uphill for Callum and Rayla. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is song by Spice Girls
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJLIiF15wjQ


	21. My Own Worst Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum visits his therapist again.

January 25th, 2021

Callum pulled into the parking lot of Dr Fareeda’s office, stepping out and stretching. He looked at the time on his phone and smiled as he saw a text from Rayla. Probably another one of her silly selfies. He walked inside, sitting down in the waiting room, sliding his phone open and peering at the text.

Just as he suspected, it was another selfie. She had her eyes crossed, her tongue was sticking out and a huge smile was on her face. Smiling at his phone screen, Callum replied by sending her a gif of a kitten reaching out for a cherry.

**Callum:** That gif reminds me of one of those pictures you sent me of Nyla a while ago.

**Rayla:** Really? Cause I don’t remember sending you a picture of her grabbing a cherry.

**Callum:** Well, she gives me the vibes that she would. :P

**Rayla:** Fair point. So anyways, what’s up?

**Callum:** About to see my therapist again.

**Rayla:** Oh, I’ll let you focus on that! Let me know when you are all done, ok?

**Callum:** Will do! Talk to you later! :)

**Rayla:** Sweet!

“Callum King?” Fareeda’s voice made him look up from his phone, and he saw her leaning against the doorway, smiling at him. “Come on in.”

Nodding his head to the woman, Callum got up and walked inside, Fareeda shutting the door behind them in the process. “So Callum, how have you been these past few weeks?” She sat down on her large chair, motioning for Callum to sit down on the sofa opposite of her.

“I’ve been doing really well. Work has been going great, and I’ve actually been more motivated to work on personal projects.” He smiled wholeheartedly at his therapist.

“Have you been practicing your coping mechanisms?” She continued, folding her hands together on her lap as she crossed one leg over the other.

  
  
“Yeah, I actually have been.” Callum looked at his hands. “I’ve been counting to 10 when I feel a panic attack coming on, I’ve been doing the deep breathing exercises, and I’ve been reality checking, just like you told me too.”

  
  
“That’s great to hear Callum.” She grinned, removing her glasses to clean them. “And tell me… how is Rayla?” 

“Oh… umm… she’s doing good.” He wring his hands together as he looked up at her. “She’s one of my best friends, so… yeah, I’d say things are going well.” 

“And how are you feeling about her?”

“She’s my best friend Dr. Fareeda, I just said this.” Callum replied.

“Yes I know that Callum, but you aren’t answering my question properly.” His therapist leaned forward a little more. “What I mean is, have you grown closer with her?”

“Of course I have.” Callum answered, a little surprised.

“Has she made a significant change in your life?” Fareeda pressed on a little more.

“She has.” Callum said without missing a beat, letting the smile grow onto his face. “She’s made such a positive change in my life. She makes me excited for bedtime, so I can text her until we both pass out… instead of dreading it because I was alone.”

His therapist nodded, lightly tapping her fingers against her desk. “It seems that you two have formed a bond that is very rare between people.”

“What?” Callum raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean by that? What bond?”

“The bond of being best friends with someone.” 

“I mean, I did mention a few times before that she is my best friend.”

“Yes you did, but there’s something else Callum.”

“What?”

“Have you ever considered the possibility that you might be more than just really close friends with Rayla?”

“Wha-” Callum felt heat creeping up his neck, and he knew for sure he was blushing from her question. He sputtered, “w-what? I-I’m don’t...I don’t think so...why are you asking this?”

“Callum, you basically just told me that you have never met someone that you’re this close with. I might even say you’re close to the spiritual soulmate bond.” 

“Sp-Spiritual!? Soulmate!?” Callum felt like his face was going to melt from the intense heat that was now burning off his face. Did his therapist just tell him that Rayla could possibly be his soulmate?

“It could be platonic Callum, don’t worry.” Fareeda said reassuringly. “However, that is for you to decide. You’ve come far with your relationship with Rayla. You say that she’s your best friend, but from the way you’ve described her impact on your life, I feel like she could be more than that.”

Callum sat there, part of him dazed, but another part of him thinking over what was just said to him. Everything Fareeda had said about his relationship with Rayla was true though. She’d made such a positive impact on his life, that he had never been this happy before. The last time he’d ever felt such happiness was before Lucy’s passing. He felt that… if he lost Rayla… He’d lose that happiness again.

She meant so much to him...like she was one of the most important things in his life, alongside his daughter Alia as well. 

Fareeda, upon noticing how silent Callum was being, soon spoke, “do you want to leave early Callum? I mean, I can give you some time to think about this.”

“Oh no, no it’s ok.” Callum looked her in the eyes. “Let’s continue talking.”

“Alright then, let me ask you this now?” She knitted her hands together. “Are you still not over Lucy?”

Upon being asked this, Callum lowered his head a little, looking away from his therapist’s eyes as he stared down at his hands. “No...I still can’t get over her. I loved her so much Dr. Fareeda...she was my whole world.”

“Callum, I need you to listen to what I have to say.”

The brunette looked back up, tilting his head a bit as he nodded, watching as Dr. Fareeda got up and walked over, sitting on the couch next to him. 

“You can love more than one person, and I know that Lucy would want that from you.” She still saw the uncertainty in his eyes, so she added on, “maybe you should talk to your support system about this. Friends, family, whatever makes you comfortable, but Callum, I know that losing your wife took a large part out of you, and it might never heal. However, that doesn’t mean you can’t stop living your life. Falling in love, Callum, is one of the major things in living a life, for most people.”

“But what if I’m cursed.” Callum replied, burying his face into his hands. “What if I did feel something for someone, and it led them to…to…you know.”

  
  
“Callum, that is magical thinking. Just because Lucy passed, doesn’t mean that everyone will pass because you love them. If that were true… I would send you after a lot of enemies of mine.” She smiled.

  
  
That got a chuckle out of Callum, making him sit up straight. “Dr. Fareeda…” He began, folding his hands together.

“Yes Callum?”

“Over the months of me knowing Rayla...I’ve begun to feel things for her.” He ran a hand through his hair, watching as his therapist nodded for him to continue. “And they’ve grown a lot stronger as time has progressed. I just don’t know if what I’m feeling is mutual...or possibly ... _romantic_ for her.”

“Well...the only way to know for real about these feelings Callum, is if you search within yourself and find the answer.”

“I mean, I am taking her to dinner soon, just as a hangout though.” 

“Well then...maybe there you might really find out what you truly feel for her Callum, because I can’t assume what these feelings are. It is for you to decide.” She checked her watch. “Seems like our hour is up now, I need to be in a meeting soon.” 

Nodding his head, Callum got up and walked to the door, but just before he opened it, he heard Fareeda call out behind him.

“Callum?”

  
  
He turned to look at her. “Yes?”

  
  
“Don’t forget. Your support system will always be there for you.” She smiled warmly, tossing him a lollipop. “For Alia.”

  
  
He laughed, catching it. “Thanks doc. See you next week.” 

“And...have fun at dinner with Rayla.” 

Callum nodded back, giving her one more smile before exiting the building and walking to his car. As he got into the passenger's seat, he didn’t start up the vehicle yet. Rather, he pulled his phone, opening his messenger app and tapping on Rayla’s name.

**Callum:** Hey, just got done with therapy. Got any more cat pictures for me? :P

  
  
 **Rayla:** Haha! I have a mountain of them for you! But make sure you get home safe first, so you can show Alia the pictures :P

**Callum:** Right, right, not like your gonna rush and take tons of pictures right now.

**Rayla:** Ok, you got me there. I just uploaded all the pictures I had onto a hard drive, so I guess I’ll need to take some more.

**Callum:** I knew it! You take way too much pictures of that cat!

  
  
 **Rayla:** Well, she’s my baaaaaby! I bet you have the same amount of pictures of Alia!

  
  
 **Callum:** Touche. Alright, I’m headed home! Text you when I get there!

**Rayla:** Ok Callum! Get home safe, ok?

**Callum:** Will do Rayla! 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

******Rayla:** And that's when I took down my uncle for the first time! He didn’t see that coming from a mile away lol!

  
  
 **Callum:** Wow, you really could kick my ass!

  
  
 **Rayla:** I told you so! The next time I see you, I'll show you the pictures of my old tournaments!

**Callum:** From what you’ve told me about taking down Runaan. I’m sure you won first place every single time.

**Rayla:** Well, not EVERY time, but I won a majority of them.

**Callum:** Oh really? When did you lose?

**Rayla:** Over the course of my high school and college career, I’ve only ever lost twice. Both of them were to my main rival.

**Callum:** Rival?

**Rayla:** His name is Callisto, and we’ve known each other since the start of high school. During that time, we would always face off in the finals. They were so intense, that some of the students and even staff have said that our rivalry was almost legendary.

**Callum:** Wow, that sounds amazing!

**Rayla:** It was. Me and Callisto continued this rivalry until we graduated high school. From there we came to a mutual friendship and went our separate ways, but we still sometimes text each other, just to catch up and see how things are going.

**Callum:** And as you said before, you continued in college right?

**Rayla:** Yeah. I was part of the national fencing team during the time I spent at college. Because of skill, they even made me the captain!

**Callum:** Damn...that must have been a huge honor.

**Rayla:** It felt like an honor back then, but now it’s just something I like to think about every once in a while. 

**Callum:** The closest I’ve ever gotten into a rivalry was from a fellow classmate of mine in my art classes during high school. 

**Rayla:** Oh? Did you guys compete to see who would make the best art piece.

**Callum:** Nah, we just argued a lot.

**Rayla:** asfaasfojapfsj you are such a dork! You know that?

**Callum:** Did you just key smash?

**Rayla:** Yeah...I did. Hope that wasn’t too much of a shocker to you.

**Callum:** Oh no! I found that funny if I’m being honest. 

**Rayla:** Well I’m glad my humour is appealing to someone.

There was a brief pause from texting on Callum’s side, but he soon sent another text to her.

**Callum:** Hey Rayla...I was just asking...but you could have easily become a professional fencer if you continued with sword fighting. I’m just curious about what made you want to become a teacher?

**Rayla:** Well, if I’m being honest Callum, it just felt right for me to be shaping the next generation of kids. I know this sounds weird, but I just love working with small kids, helping them grow and understand the world around them, and how to love and accept others. The early stages of development are when people learn empathy, and god knows we need more empathy in the world.

**Callum:** That’s true Rayla. We definitely need more people like that in our world. 

**Rayla:** And I want to be one of those people that does it.

**Callum:** That’s a very admirable thing you’re doing Rayla. 

**Rayla:** Thank you Callum. That really means a lot coming from you :))

For a minute or two, there were no new text messages from both sides. However, Callum soon began typing something, and sent it.

**Callum:** Hey Rayla...are you still down to get dinner with me next weekend?

**Rayla:** Of course dummy! There’s no one else I’d rather get dinner with.

For a moment, Callum didn’t reply back. He let his eyes reread the text multiple times, and he could have sworn he felt his heart rate pick up, the bed he laid in felt warmer, like a hug. He took a deep breath and smiled to himself.

**Callum:** Oh good. I feel the same way.

Rayla held her phone to her heart, squealing softly to herself, kicking her feet in excitement. God, she felt like a schoolgirl with her crush.

**Rayla:** Sounds good Callum! I can’t wait!

**Callum:** Alright, we should sleep now. It’s almost half past three in the morning!

**Rayla:** Good idea. Goodnight Callum, sleep well :))

**Callum:** Goodnight Rayla :)

Rayla smiled to herself, plugging her phone in and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is song by Lit
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sc5iTNVEOAg&list=PL7r5fI1ZjhD00Cd-iOXfvI1cLCYMijA7v&index=8&t=0s


	22. Dinner Bell

February 1st, 2021

Rayla sat at the table, twiddling her thumbs as she looked at the entrance. She hoped she had given Callum the correct Elarion Steakhouse to go to, as there were three other places with the same name. She bit her lip, stirring her water with her straw before checking to make sure that her hair was in place. She knew this wasn’t a date, why was she so worried? She sighed, leaning back.

Her phone suddenly dinged, and she picked up, seeing that it was from Callum.

**Callum:** Hey! Running a little late. I should be there in 2 more minutes!

**Rayla:** No worries Callum! I’m already here at our table that we reserved! Just look for me when you get here!

She smiled to herself, twirling a loose strand of hair around her finger. Her eyes continued watching the doorway as she took a quick sip from her drink, watching to see when he would be entering. It didn’t take more than a few minutes before he did, his hands shaking off the snow from his hair and jacket as his green eyes scanned across the restaurant. Once they landed on her, he smiled and waved. Feeling her heart rate pick up a little, she smiled back, waving back as he strode over, removing his jacket and setting it on his chair.

“Hey…” He grinned. “Sorry I’m late, I had to drop Alia off at Soren’s and I lost track of time.” 

“That's alright Callum.” She waved it off. “I wasn’t waiting here for too long. I was only here for around ten minutes before you appeared.”

“That’s still too long, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize Callum, I’m sure Alia wanted you to stick around.”

“She didn’t want me to leave at first, but when I told her that I was with you, she finally let me go, telling me to go spend time with ‘my favorite person’.” He smiled sheepishly. 

Upon hearing this, Rayla felt her face heat up a little as she tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, yet she continued smiling warmly at the man before her as he sat down. “So I’m your favorite person? Even more so than Soren and Claudia? Or even your brother?”

He chuckled, grabbing a menu. “To be honest, it’s true”

“O-Oh…” She knew for sure that her face had now turned a whole shade of red, but of course, that always happened when he complimented her, so she brushed it off. “That’s really sweet of you Callum...thank you..” She looked at him with a shy smile, taking in his appearance. He wore a black jacket, zipped up halfway, a pair of black jeans, and a white t-shirt on. A simple outfit, but it still made her swoon. “I...I actually could say the same for you.”

That caused Callum to look back up at her, eyes slightly wide. “R-Really? You also think that?”

Her smile shifted from one of shyness to one that was almost blinding. “Aye, I do.” She returned her attention back to the menu, while Callum snuck a glance at her. She wore a dark gray sweater, one side falling off her shoulder, a pair of dark jeans, and boots while her white hair fell freely past her shoulders. She was dressed plainly, but…she was gorgeous. When wasn’t she though?

“So… I think I’ll get a twenty ounce steak, baked potato, and a salad.” Callum decided, setting his menu down. “How about you?”

“Hmm… I think I’ll get a burger and fries, with a salad on the side.” She grinned at him. 

“Ohh, sounds delicious.” He leaned back a little. “You’ll give me a bite, right?” 

“Only if I get a taste of yours as well.” She quipped, smirking as he rolled his eyes at her.

“Deal.” He extended his hand out, and she shook it.

“Then it’s settled.”

Callum chuckled, leaning on his elbows. “So, how’s your day been?”

“It’s been alright. I planned out the next few weeks of the after school program, looked over a few drawings that the students made, and overall, just relaxed. I watched a few movies, caught up on some reading, texted with Claudia for a bit, and now here I am.”

“Sounds like a really laid back day.” Callum nodded. “It’s nothing compared to what I did though.”

“Oh? What did you do today?”

“Well, first I had to get groceries with Alia, the kid eats so much!” He smiled. “Then we headed into work where she did some coloring while I redid an art piece. She was so good, she sat there quietly the whole time! After that, I dropped her off at Soren’s had a quick talk with him, and now boom, here I am.”

“So it looks like you had a more hectic day than I did.” Rayla smiled, leaning on her hand. “But what you said about Alia is true Callum. She really is the perfect child. She never causes a fuss.”

“In your class?” Callum asked, crossing his arms. “She’s that perfect?”

“Aye.” She nodded her head, taking a quick sip from her water. “She always does work, helps the kids when they need it, never starts fights, and is always punctual after recess.” 

“Wow, my jellybean is all that?” Callum smiled to himself.

“Of course! She’s amazing Callum, in every way possible.” Rayla set the menus in a pile, her eyes never leaving Callum though. “You raised her to be like that after all.”

“I just raised her like how I thought she should be raised.” Callum admitted.

“And you did an amazing job.” Rayla complemented, her smile warm and genuine.

Callum felt his cheeks warm as he watched her smile, butterflies in his stomach. “I-It was nothing.”

“Excuse me?” A voice said from beside them. Both turned their heads to see a waiter standing in front of them, notepad in hand. “Have you two lovebirds decided on what you will eat?”

Their faces exploded into heat, bright red as they attempted to stammer out a response, to say that they weren’t a couple.

“O-Oh uh… we’re not… a couple.” Callum smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

“A-Aye! Just best friends!” Rayla quickly added, rubbing her arm as she felt her face still searing.

“Oh! I’m very sorry! I just assumed that you guys were close. Please forgive me!”

“That...that’s alright.” Callum calmed down, waving it off as he grabbed his menu once more. “Alright, I’ll have the...twenty ounce stake, along with a side salad and baked potato please.”

“Ok…” The waiter scribbled in his notepad, before turning his attention to Rayla. “And for you, ma’am?”

“I’ll have the hamburger, with fries and a side salad.” She spoke, handing hers and Callum’s menu to the waiter with a small smile. “Thanks.” 

“And how would you like your burger done?” The waiter asked, taking the menus and tucking them underneath his arm.

“Medium-well.”

“Alright! I’ll have your orders out immediately, sorry again!” Once the waiter was out of sight, Rayla took a deep sigh, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Callum chuckled, leaning back and smiling at her. “I mean, we are pretty close, so I don’t fault him for thinking it.” 

She laughed, leaning on her elbow. “Aye, I mean you’re my best friend, so I guess that can make us look like a couple.”

“Yeah...but when he said that, it just caught me completely by surprise.” He lied. He knew he had been thinking about Rayla in that way…but he couldn’t admit it outloud. 

“Aye…” She laughed a little. “That was a little surprising…” She was lying. She wanted to be in a real relationship like the waiter thought. But she was very close to giving up on that dream, to resign herself to a life of being single and to being just best friends with her crush. Yet she still had some hope. Hope that he might feel the same way...even if that hope was dwindling away ever so slightly.

“So…” Callum began. “Remember when you told me that you visited Scotland over winter break?”

“Aye?” She looked at him quizzically. 

“You never told me what you did there.”

“You want to hear everything I did?”

“Yeah!” His voice was a little enthusiastic, and Rayla felt her heart melt a little as she smiled softly at the man.

“Alright then Callum. Where do you want me to start?”

“Tell me about your flight.” He said, leaning forward and resting his chin on his hands. 

“Is there really much to say about that?” Rayla smirked. “It was long, boring, I had to sit between a loud snorer and a person with a baby that wouldn’t stop crying.”

“Ughhh, thank god Alia never cried that much.” Callum let out a sigh. “I know that babies can’t help it, but their crying is so loud.” He chuckled.

“So then I got off the flight at around 3 am in Scotland, and I was STARVING, so I ran to the McDonald’s in the airport.”

“Ah yes, I always say that McDonald’s at the airport doesn’t count towards weight, cause you’re just SO hungry.” He joked.

“Exactly!” She giggled. “So after scarfing down my food, I ran for a taxi so I could finally get to my hotel!” 

“I assume you crashed right into bed after your flight?”

“Aye, I was super exhausted, and I just wanted to get some real sleep since I got none of that on the plane.”

“So then what happened next morning?”

“Well, after taking a quick shower and getting ready, I quickly grabbed some coffee from a Starbucks and went to visit my parents at their house.”

“Huh, you really never told me about your parents.” He also added, “you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to. I’m just curious about them, that’s all.”

“Nah, that’s ok Callum, I can tell you a bit about them.” She cleared her throat a little before continuing. “My parents are both bodyguards for the Minister of Scotland. They basically keep her safe. They moved there full time after an attempt was made to assassinate her. I was about 5 when they left and dropped me off with my uncle Runaan and his husband Ethari, who have raised me ever since. My mother is named Tiadrin, and my father is named Lain.”

“Wow, bodyguards for the Minister herself?” Callum stared at the girl in awe. “That’s so cool!”

She smiled, rubbing her arm. “Aye, I guess it is. They always wanted me to follow their lead and be a bodyguard, but… I really wanted to teach.”

“You already told me...and I can see the reason for why Rayla.” He gave her a comforting smile as he lightly placed a hand on top of hers. Rayla’s eyes widened a little at feeling his smooth skin touching hers, and she knew for a fact that she felt her face heating up once more. However, to her relief, Callum seemed to not notice as he continued smiling gently at her. “You followed what you wanted to do. You told me before through text that you loved teaching small kids, watching them grow up while understanding the world around them. Being a teacher is something you don’t just like, but are also passionate about. You followed what your heart told you to do, and it really paid off.”

His compliments only made her heart beat a little faster, but also caused a huge, heartwarming smile to grace her face, her own hand lightly squeezing his. “You think so?”

“Absolutely!” Callum said, a little more bold. “You’re an amazing teacher Rayla, and such a wonderful person. I’m...I’m glad that I got to know you better over the course of these months.” His voice was full of sincerity, and Rayla knew it not only caused her heart to melt a little, but also made her entire body feel sheer warmth as well.

“I-I’m so glad that we became friends.” She smiled softly, looking up at him. “You know… I was gonna ask you something.”

“Yeah?” He smiled, giving her hand one more squeeze before letting go.

“Well… I was wondering if over the summer, you could help me paint a mural in my classroom. I want it to be something special, you know?” She grinned. “It’s cool if you’ll be too busy though.”

“Are you kidding? I’d love to help!” He returned her grin, before reaching into his bag and pulling out his sketchbook. “So, what do you have in mind for the mural?”

“Well…” She tapped her chin, the gears in her mind turning. “I was thinking about going for a woodland scene, with a bunch of animals- your choice on what animals! Then a lake, some flowers, and a big tree!” She sipped on her water. “But I’ll let the artist have creative liberty!”

“Well, an artist can get creative without having a solid plan.” Callum replied, jotting down a few notes on what she said in his sketchbook. “Right, once I get back home, I’ll do some prototype sketches and send pictures of them to you. I’ll let you decide what I should go for, and we’re in business.” He beamed, tucking his sketchbook away.

“Ok..thank you Callum, thank you so much.”

“No problem Rayla…”

They both fell silent for a little, not saying anything as they just enjoyed each others company. However, it was all soon interrupted when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat beside them. Turning around, both adults saw the waiter standing there, his hand balancing a tray of food. “Ready for your meals?” 

Allowing themselves to smile, both nodded their heads as the waiter set the tray down. 

“Alright, one twenty ounce stake with a side salad and baked potato.” He slid the plate over to Callum. “And one hamburger with a side of fries and salad.” He gently placed the plate of food in front of the girl. “Alright, let me know if you need anything else. Enjoy!”

“Thank you!” Rayla waved, popping a french fry into her mouth.

Callum slowly reached over, sneaking a fry off her plate, and popping it into her mouth.

She laughed, raising an eyebrow. “Hey! I saw that!”

“No, you didn’t.” He smirked, trying his best to move his mouth slowly as he chewed the french fry, all while he held his hands up in mock innocence.

“Mmhmmm.” She playfully studied his face, leaning in a little more as her lilac eyes narrowed at him. “Ok...but I’ll be keeping an eye on you mister!”

“Yes ma’am.” He replied, saluting in a joking manner, causing Rayla to laugh. Callum soon found himself joining in, the two of them laughing in such a joyous manner, it made Callum forget about everything else. All he could think about was the moment he was spending with Rayla. It was so...peaceful, like he had never felt such comfort and happiness before in his life. Why though?

“So anyways.” Callum continued, cutting a piece of his stake and chewing on it. “You never finished telling me your trip to Scotland.”

“Oh? I didn’t?” She took a quick bite from her hamburger. “Where did I last stop?”

“You grabbed coffee and went to go visit your parents.” Callum replied, taking a bite from his salad. “What did you guys do after that?”

“Oh well, I spent many of the days mountain climbing, going for long hikes, visiting landmarks, enjoying the scenery, and just catching up with them on daily life and what not. Nothing too fancy.”

“Well the pictures you sent me were breathtaking Rayla.” He leaned back in his chair, taking a swig from his water. 

“I know! You painted one of those, and it was really beautiful.” She said, remembering the photo that he had sent her when she was in the hallway waiting for Kazi all the way back when school had just started. “You even painted me with my elf costume in it!”

“Well yeah! A beautiful scenery needs a beautiful girl in it.” He gave her a lopsided smile. 

Rayla froze upon hearing this, and could feel heat traveling from the tips of her ears to her cheeks. She giggled, playing with a strand of hair around her finger. She inwardly cursed herself for acting like a teenager. However, she couldn't help it due to his high compliment that almost sounded flirtatious. Was it like that? Or was she imagining things?

“T-Thank you...that really means a lot to me.” Her smile was warm, and she felt the heat subside as she continued looking into his emerald green eyes. 

“No worries Rayla, I’m just being honest.” He returned her smile, and once again, they were silent, just looking at each other’s eyes as they resumed eating. The night went by fast for them after that. They continued chatting about various things while cleaning their plates. Soon, they finished, and Callum checked his phone, seeing that he needed to pick up Alia. 

Grabbing their jackets, Callum and Rayla walked out, but stopped, turning to face each other. “So…” Rayla started, looking up at him. “You wanna hang out again some time?”

“Well of course!” Callum smiled.

Rayla smiled and before she could stop herself, tilted her head up, softly pressing her lips to his cheek, close to his ear. “Bye Callum. See you soon.” She smiled, waving to him and running off.

Callum stood there, frozen in the spot as he tried to come up with something to stay. His face heated up as he stood out there in the snow.

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is song by They Might Be Giants
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8PWHOVYhI8


	23. It's Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum meets with his therapist and his support system to discuss what's going on in his life.

**  
**February 5th, 2021

  
  
Callum sat outside Dr. Fareeda’s office, his thoughts swirling inside his head. He had so much he needed to discuss with his therapist, yet only an hour to get them all out in the open. He didn’t even know where to start. How could you just come out and say _‘Oh hi, I have feelings for my best friend, yet I can’t get over my late wife!’_ That was nearly impossible for him.

As he sat there, twiddling his thumbs, his mind suddenly began to form a gameplan, one that he would use when he was called in to talk. One: Start off with some small talk. Two: Answer any question Dr. Fareeda would ask him. Three: Tell her how his mental health was. Four: Tell her that he has developed newfound feelings for his best friend. And five: Pray that it won’t be too hard to get through that conversation.

“Mr. King?” Fareeda’s voice caused him to snap out of his thoughts and look over at her. “Come on in.” 

Nodding his head, Callum stood up, ambling his way over to her office as she held the door open for him. “How are you?” She asked, moving to sit at her desk chair while Callum took a seat on the couch, facing directly at her.

“I’ve been well.” The brunette replied, crossing one leg over the other as he leaned back a little. 

“And how was this week? Did you use any of the techniques that I taught you?” Fareeda continued, leaning forward a little as she folded her hands on her desk. 

“I actually haven’t had to use any of the techniques.” Callum replied, seeing his therapist raise an eyebrow as she motioned for him to continue. “My mental health has been really good lately?”

“Is that so?” Fareeda inquired.

“Yeah, it’s actually crazy if you ask me.” Callum smiled to himself as he exhaled softly. “Truthfully, I’ve been feeling really happy lately.”

His therapist smiled. “That’s really amazing to hear Callum, I’m so happy for you! Can you tell me why?”

“Why?” He asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

  
  
“Why have you been feeling happy lately? Is it your support system? Alia? Your family?” 

“Well…” Callum sighed, smiling. “I’m so happy because of my daughter, of course… But…” He leaned back, resting his head on the back of the couch. “I’ve been so happy this past week… because I’ve realized something.”

Dr. Fareeda set her pencil down, her clipboard laying flat on her lap. “Yes?”

  
  
“There have been some… new realizations, new experiences… and new feelings that I’ve been having.”

  
  
“Feelings?” She asked, raising her eyebrow curiously. 

She watched as Callum paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath as he opened his mouth, ready to tell her what was going on.

  
  
“I… I think I like Rayla...” He smiled, his cheeks turning red as he remembered her kissing his cheek. He could still feel the warmth of her lips against his skin, and it always made his body tingle and his heart beat even faster.

It was almost like…. Magic.

Fareeda cleared her throat, and it caused Callum to shake his head as he left his dreamland, looking up to see his therapist smiling widely as she sat back, her legs crossed. 

“Callum, I am incredibly proud of you.” Fareeda spoke, her eyes shining.

“Wait, really?” Callum cocked his head a little looking at her with a confused expression.

“Yes.” Fareeda got up, walking over to him and sitting down next to him. “This is a huge jump in your journey. And I am so proud that you took this step by yourself.”

  
  
“But…” Callum sighed, resting his elbows on his knees. “Do you think… I could be cursed? What if… what if I might hurt Rayla by accident?” 

Fareeda looked at him, sympathy in her eyes as she rested a hand on his shoulder. “I cannot answer that question for you Callum. You might need to discuss this with your support system. Maybe have dinner with some of your friends soon.” She quickly glanced at her watch, seeing that they only had three minutes left. “It seems our session is about to end.” She got up, walking back over to her desk as she grabbed her clipboard and pencil. 

“Dr. Fareeda?” Callum spoke as he stood up.

“Yes Callum?” She looked up at him, tilting her head to the side. 

“Thank you…” He spoke, his voice soft as a smile formed on his lips. “Thank you so much for all your help.”

His therapist returned his warm smile, nodding her head. “That’s what I’m here for.” She waved an arm as he turned around and began to leave her office. “Remember what I’ve told you Callum! If you are having uncertainty, reach out to your support system!”

“Okay! Take care Dr. Fareeda, I’ll see you next week” Callum nodded, closing the door behind him as he left the building, walking over to his car. 

However, before he got into the driver’s seat, he stopped, thinking for a moment before fishing his phone out from his pocket. Unlocking it, he quickly opened up his messenger app before shooting out a text to Claudia.

**Callum:** Hey Claudia! Are you and Soren free for dinner next week?

**Claudia:** Sure! You, Me, Soren and Alia can meet up at my place for a nice dinner next Friday!

**Callum:** Awesome, thanks!

**Claudia:** If you don’t mind me asking, why do you want to meet up with the two of us?

**Callum:** I have something important to tell you guys.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February 12th, 2021

A knock on the door echoed throughout Soren’s house, making his ears perk up. “Coming!” He yelled, wiping his hands on his apron, the tomato he was dicing left in the kitchen. He walked over and opened the door, immediately stumbling back as a small human tackled his legs.

“Uncle Soren!” Alia squealed, gripping onto him tightly. 

“Woah! Someone has to catch this little tiger running around!” Soren exclaimed jokingly as Alia let go.

“Rawwwrr!” Alia raised her hands into claws, making the blonde laugh as he saw Callum entered, holding a large bag of groceries.

“Hey Soren.” Callum smiled at his friend, walking in. “I brought the groceries for dinner.” He raised it up. “So, where's Claudia?”

“In here!” A voice called out from the living room, making Alia sprint in.

“Aunt Claudia!” She all but lunged at the goth, making Claudia almost fall back, but she smiled as she lifted the little girl up, kissing her firmly on the cheek.

“Hey there cutie pie!” She giggled a little when Alia reached a hand out to touch her face. “How have you been?”

“Good!” The little girl chirped in response. “I missed you!”

“You see me everyday at school.”

“Still! I just miss you!”

“Well in that case, I missed you two sweetie.”

Callum laughed at the sight before him, carrying the groceries into the kitchen and beginning to unpack them. “Where do you want these radishes, Soren?”

“Oh! Those can go in the fridge for now!” Soren called from the living room. “Can you lay out the cheese on the cutting board?”

“Sure!” He lined the cheese up on the cutting board before returning the back and grabbing a package of chicken. “And what about the chicken?”

“Cutting board also!”

“And the heavy whipping creamyou wanted me to buy?”

“That’s for dessert! So fridge as well.”

After putting it away, Callum discarded the empty brown bag and walked back into the living room, watching as Alia sat in Claudia’s lap, smiling as the two of them were watching cartoons. Soren was watching also, standing behind them and crossing his arms.

“Hey Soren!” Callum called. “Everything is laid out like you wanted.”

“Oh sweet!” The blonde strode over, wiping his hands across his messy apron once more. “Now I can REALLY get started on seasoning!” He quickly pulled open a drawer, about 30 different spices sitting in it. After he looked over all of them, he pulled out 6, and got to work, coating the chicken.

“Need any help?” Callum asked, walking to stand by his side, observing as he began to use a knife to cut the chicken into pieces. 

“Can you get a pot from the drawer?” He asked. “And also some peanut oil?” 

“You got it.” Callum fished out a large pan, setting it on the stove. As he went to grab the peanut oil, he heard Soren’s voice once more.

“Fill the pot up with an inch of peanut oil?” Soren began to crack open a few eggs into a bowl, going to work with whisking them as Callum did what the blonde asked him to do. 

Once he finished, he walked back to see Soren dipping the chicken pieces with the whisked eggs, before reapplying flour. “Is that all Soren?”

“Yessire!” He smiled, dipping the chicken in the egg once more, then into a tupperware full of breadcrumbs. “You can now go chill in the living room with Clauds and Alia!” After he placed all the chicken into the tupperware, he closed it, and gave it a good shake, evenly coating them all.

Nodding his head, Callum walked out of the kitchen, entering the living room and seeing that Alia was still on Claudia’s lap, resting her head against her chest as the goth gently ran a hand through her hair, slowly braiding it.

“I can see you’re getting comfy.” Callum smirked, walking over and sitting next to the two girls.

“Alia asked if I could braid her hair, and how could I say no to this adorable face?” Claudia gestured to the beaming face Alia was making right now. “Anyways, hold still Alia, I’m almost done.”

“Okay Auntie Claudia.” The little girl responded, turning her attention back to the TV, where a cartoon special of _Foster’s Imaginary Home For Imaginary Friends._ “I love the tall, red one!” Alia pointed at the TV. “He’s so nice! He reminds me of Miss Rayla!”

The minute he heard her name, his mind instantly threw him back to the dinner he had with Rayla… how she had kissed him on the cheek… and the butterflies he felt. However, it wasn’t just that he had felt when he walked back to his car. He also felt something else else bubbling in his stomach. Something…. warm. It felt like the first time he met Lucy. 

Could it be….?

“Daddy!” Alia's voice broke him out of thought, and he saw that she was pouting. “I asked you who your favorite character was!”

“O-Oh..uhhh..” He quickly glanced over at the TV. “I like the...the blue one!” He concluded. “Yeah...yeah that’s the one I like…” Blue looked so good on Rayla….wait what? 

Satisfied with her answer, Alia smiled and returned to watching her program, but Claudia continued looking at the brunette, raising an eyebrow. 

“Everything ok Callum?” She asked. “You look a little...red.”

“Oh, uh, um! Y-Yeah I’m fine...why wouldn’t I be?” He laughed, nervously running a hand through his hair. “Nothing wrong here Claudia! Believe me.”

“Hmmm…” Claudia continued looking at Callum, before nodding and turning her attention back to the TV. Callum sighed, sinking into the seat more. 

After another half an hour of sitting and watching cartoons, Soren suddenly reemerged, his apron now gone. “All right everyone! Dinner is ready! Callum, can you help me with setting the table?”

“Sure Soren!” Callum replied, getting up and entering the kitchen. 

Soren was already busy with getting the plates set up, pouring some juice for Alia, and water for all the adults. Callum grabbed the silverware, placing it on the dining room table. 

“I’ll lay the food out Cal.” Soren said. “Can you get the plates?”

“Not a problem.” The brunette moved to one of the cabinets, pulling out 4 plates and laying them on the dining table.

“Is the food ready yet?” Claudia’s voice called out as she entered the kitchen, carrying Alia with her. “We’re staaaarrrviiinnnggg.”

“We aaareeeee.” Alia emphasis on what Claudia said by rubbing her stomach and sticking her lips out in a fake pout. 

“Well, wait no longer my dear Alia and baby sister!” Soren announced, earning a frown from the goth. “Dinner is served!” He presented a platter that contained fried chicken. In a large bowl of freshly made mashed potatoes and side salads, topped with a radish flower.

“Wow, Uncle Soren!” Alia eyed the radish flowers. “That’s so pretty! How did you do that?”

“Ah, years of practice Alia…. And maybe a hint of magic.” He winked.

“Ohhhhhh…” Alia still looked at the vegetable flowers in awe. “Magic...that makes sense!”

Callum simply chuckled, helping Soren with moving the dishes to the dining table. After setting the fried chicken platter in the centre, followed by the mashed potatoes and side salads. Everyone then took their seats, Soren handing Alia her glass of juice as she sat down, her little legs kicking. “Thank you Uncle Soren!”

Everyone soon began to dig in, grabbing pieces of fried chicken and large scoops of mashed potatoes. As Callum put a piece into Alia’s plate, she took a small bite out of it, humming at how good it tasted before taking large bites. 

“Want some mashed potatoes Alia?” Claudia asked, passing the bowl over.

“No thank you Auntie Claudia.” Alia replied, pointing at the side salads. “Can I have the flower?”

“The flower?” Soren raised an eyebrow, but soon realized what she meant. “Oh! I mean...you might not like it Alia...it doesn’t taste that good.”

“I still want to try it, pleeeeassseeee?” She tilted her head, giving the puppy dog eyes.

“Oh alright, you win.” Soren sighed, raising his hands up in a ‘surrender’ pose, before gently picking up one of the radish pieces and putting it on her plate.

“I wish you never taught her that method with the eyes.” Callum whispered to Claudia, smiling a little. “I can never say no to her now…”

“Good.” Claudia said rather firmly. “Little Miss Alia deserves the world.”

Callum laughed, lighty elbowing his friend. “Oh yeah, _suurreee.”_

Both watched as Alia excitedly grabbed the radish piece and took a large bite out of it. At first, she was happy, but that quickly faded away and morphed into one of discomfort. Her chewing became slower, and it seemed she was fighting off the urge to retch. Not wanting to spit it out though, she chewed a few more times before painfully swallowing it, letting out a shaky breath as she quickly grabbed her juice and took a big gulp out of it.

“You ok jellybean?” Callum asked, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. 

She silently nodded, turning to look at him. “You were right daddy, it does taste bad!”

“Would you like some more?” He smirked, watching as his daughter shook her head rapidly.

“Nooooo thank you! Can I have some more chicken though?” She held her plate out, and Callum happily put another piece on.

The four of them continued to eat, talking about nonsensical things, making them laugh. Callum smiled down at Alia as she ate the last of her chicken. “Now you have to have a salad, Jellybean. You need your veggies.” 

  
“Are you sure I need them, daddy? I mean, if they’re gross, they must be bad for you!” She made a grossed out face. 

“Well, sometimes the yuckiest foods give you the best nutrients! And if Uncle Soren made it, it has to be good!” Callum tousled her hair, chuckling at her scrunched up face. 

“Well… okay.” She pulled over the side salad, looking down at it.

“Do you want italian dressing, ranch, or blue cheese?” Soren smiled, showing her three bottles.

“Um… italian?” She guessed, tilting her head to the side. 

“Haha, excellent choice!” Soren smiled, opening the bottle and drizzling a tiny bit of it onto a small bowl of iceberg lettuce. “Here you go, my little warrior!”

“Thank you Uncle Soren!” Alia beamed, taking her fork and stabbing it into the leaves, getting a few onto her fork. She winced, looking at it, expecting it to taste just like the radish. Closing her eyes, she shoved the fork into her mouth, expecting to immediately gag. But after, her eyes shot open, a large smile on her face. “Mmmm!” She hummed, quickly diving into the rest.

Callum chuckled, eating his own salad. The dinner continued, as they all laughed and enjoyed their food. Eventually, all their plates were clean of food, and Alia appeared to be drowsy as she swayed a little in her seat. She rubbed at her eye, yawning wide. “So full…”

Claudia smiled, gently lifting her up as she rested her head underneath her chin. “Sounds like someone is about to have a food coma.” 

The little girl yawned a little more, her hand lightly grabbing onto Claudia’s cheek. “Yes… Auntie Claudia.... tired…” 

The goth gently rocked her, and soon she was fast asleep, breathing evenly as Claudia walked into the living room, carefully lying Alia on the couch and grabbing a blanket, pulling it over her. Once that was done, she brushed a strand of hair out of Alia’s face as she snored softly, holding onto her wolf plushie. Claudia stood up, stretching her back with her hands on her hips.

Soren gestured for Claudia to join them in the kitchen to continue their conversation. Claudia hopped onto the counter, sitting down and opening the cabinet. She pulled out a wine glass, holding it out to Soren. “Ya gonna fill me up?” 

“Well, Callum just told me that he has something super important to explain, and he wanted to wait until you came back.” Soren explained, watching as he younger sister began to pour a glass.

“Oh? Do tell, dear Callum.” She smiled, leaning forward and sipping on her wine.

Callum sighed, leaning against the fridge as he looked down at the ground. “So… this may be a shocker.”

“Oh~. A JUICY secret!” Claudia giggled, taking a gulp. “What is it Cal?”

“So...as you guys know, me and Rayla have become very close friends…” The brunette began, his voice cracking a little as his heart rate picked up slightly.

Soren chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest, his bottle of beer in his hand. “Very close friends indeed.”

“Yeah… Yeah... So… uh…” He pulled at his scarf, clearing his throat. “What would you guys say if… well, hypothetically… I er… well… not hypothetically really…”

“Spit it out Cal.” Claudia said, crossing her legs.

“I… er… uh… I like Rayla.” He stuttered out, standing up straight. 

The room was instantly silent, and both the siblings stared at Callum. Soren tilted his head a little. “You mean...you like her as a friend...right?”

“No…” Callum felt like he was about to pass out from the imaginary tension he felt. “Not as a friend...I mean like...I _like_ her…”

Claudia, who’s eyes nearly doubled in size, almost squealed out her next words. “You mean….you mean like a _CRUSH!!??”_

“Shhhh, Claudia!” Callum hissed. “We don’t want to wake up Alia!” His shoulder then slumped as he moved to sit down on the counter opposite to Claudia. “But yes...I...I have a crush on Rayla guys…”

Claudia had to refrain from almost screaming as she sprang up, Callum shooting to his feet and rushing over to cover her mouth. “Do NOT wake my daughter!” He hissed out.

Claudia nodded, leaning away from his hand as she silently squealed. “Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!”

Soren smiled, clapping Callum’s shoulder. “I’m super proud of you man. So, when do you think you’ll ask her out?”

Callum sighed, heading back to sit on the counter. “That’s the thing...”

“What do you mean Cal?” Soren asked as he and Claudia moved to sit beside him, Soren on his left while Claudia sat on the right. 

“I don’t know if I should ask her out at all…” 

“Callum? What are you talking about?” Claudia raised an eyebrow, watching as her friend buried his face into one of his hands. “Callum...what’s wrong?” She gently lay a hand on his shoulder.

“Even though I really like her… I still can’t help but think of Lucy… I mean… what if this isn’t what she wants for me? What if… what if I lose Rayla? What if… I’m cursed?”

Claudia snorted. “Believe me Callum, you’re not cursed. You have none of that aura around you, besides, every year I make a honey jar for each of my friends to make sure that they’re happy and curse free.” 

That earned a tiny chuckle from Callum, but he didn’t lift his head up or look at Claudia. Instead he kept staring down at the table before him, as if his mind was still scrambling. “Still...what if I’m jinxed...or it’s _me_ causing all of this…”

“Callum, it’s not you. Trust me.” Soren placed a hand on his shoulder. “Listen buddy… We need to talk.”

He looked at Soren, his eyes full of worry. “Yeah?”

“I knew Lucy. We all knew Lucy. And… to be honest, I have no idea what she could have wanted. But what I do know… is she wanted you to be happy. She loved you, and she wouldn’t want to see you grieving for so long. She wanted you to be happy, and with someone who makes you happy. Does Rayla make you happy?”

“God yes. She makes me… so happy.” Callum smiled, playing with his hands. “She makes me so… SO happy.”

“Then… this is what Lucy would want.” Soren smiled, pulling Callum into a hug.

“Group hug!” Claudia smiled, rushing over and joining the hug. 

Being squished in between the two siblings, Callum wrapped his arms around both of them, resting her head against Soren’s shoulder. They soon pulled away from him and Callum, despite still having doubts, smiled a little. “I guess...I guess I just need a little bit of time to sort this out…” 

“Please, take as much time as you need Callum.” Claudia said reassuringly. “Please know, we will be here for you and are not forcing you into anything.” She smiled, rubbing his back. “The choice is yours, and yours only.” 

Callum smiled more at the two, but then took out his phone, noticing how late it was. “Ah, I need to go now. Alia needs to get to bed.” He chuckled.

Claudia giggled. “Hey Soren, mind if I sleep on your couch tonight?”

“Don’t be stupid, Clauds, you can sleep in the guest room.” Soren chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Night Callum! See you soon!”

“Night Callum~!” Claudia finished her wine, waving to him.

Callum headed out to the living room, scooping up Alia and making sure she was secure in his arms. He waved to the two of them and headed out to the car, making sure she was in her car seat correctly. 

Just as he finished buckling her in, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw it was a text from Rayla.

Inside the text was a gif of a cat holding a phone, the caption reading: “waiting for you”. Callum chuckled, sending back a picture of a duck running, the caption reading: “on my way!” 

Putting his phone away, Callum shut the backseats door and climbed into the driver’s seat. As he started the car and pulled out of the driveway, his mind was still processing what the siblings had told him about.

_Maybe...maybe this is what Lucy really wanted..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is song by Mother Mother
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5-KJgVsoUM


	24. Lucy In The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum is finally ready to say goodbye.

February 27th, 2021

  
Callum sat on the couch, Alia next to him as she watched cartoons. For the past 2 weeks, he had been thinking hard about what was said at dinner with Claudia and Soren. Was it really time to move on? He moved the ring on his finger in slow circles, staring down at the engraving on it. ‘Till death do us part’ it read… 

The man chuckled a little, his fingers ever so gently tracing along the words. _‘Guess I should have listened to the engraving.’_ He leaned back a little, looking down at his daughter, who was resting her head against his arm while she continued looking at the tv. He knew… he knew that Alia deserved a happy father… instead of a fake happy one… and he knew she could tell he’s become happier ever since he became friends with Rayla. She was a smart kid. He was so proud of her. She was growing up so quickly. He wished Lucy could see her now. 

_Lucy…_

Even though he knew she would want this, he still needed some help to get through. After she had passed away, he had spent six years grieving her, not being able to move on… Six years of wallowing in his sadness, unable to let her go… But now… Now he felt it was time to move on… To finally… Finally let her go. As Alia’s cartoon ended and the next episode started up, he opened his phone, starting a group text.

  
**Callum:** Hey… can you guys come over?

  
**Ezran:** What's wrong? What's happening?

  
**Callum:** It's time.

  
The three dots appeared and disappeared, before a message finally appeared.

  
**Ezran:** I’m on my way. 

**Ellis:** I’m coming too Callum!

  
**Claudia:** Hold tight, me and Soren are on our way!

  
**Harrow:** Me too, I’ll see you soon, son. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum sat on the couch, his arms on his knees as he watched the show Alia seemed to be glued on. He raised an eyebrow, watching the colorful characters jump around. But honestly, he was too focused on what was going to happen. He was finally… finally ready. And it was terrifying. He needed a support system around him as he took this final leap into letting Lucy go. 

The doorbell then rang, causing Callum to jump slightly while Alia sprang from her spot on the sofa, running towards the front door.

“Jellybean!” Callum called as he found the remote and paused the show. “Wait for me, ok?”

“Yes daddy!” Alia chirped, waiting patiently by the door as her dad walked over, unlocking it and swinging open, revealing Ezran and Ellis standing on the other side.

“Uncle Ezran! Auntie Ellis!” Alia squealed, jumping up and down as the two entered. She then sprung herself at both of them, but Ezran gently caught her, laughing as he lifted her up.

“Haha, be careful little one!” He motioned to his wife. “You’re Auntie Ellis is in a delicate state.” 

“Right! Daddy told me that she has a baby in her tummy!” The little girl giggled a bit as she pointed at Ellis.

“That’s right!” Ezran beamed, lightly ruffling her hair. “So we need to be veerrrryyy careful around her, alright?”

“Yes Uncle Ezran!” Alia nodded her head understandingly.

While this happened, Callum smiled at the two and approached Ellis, taking her into a gentle hug. “How are you holding up?” He asked when he parted from her.

“I’m doing very well Callum, thank you.” She smiled warmly. “This pregnancy is actually pretty easy. The baby doesn’t fight with me very often.” There was a sense of humor laced into her voice, making Callum chuckle a little as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Hi Auntie Ellis!” Alia’s voice drawed the older woman’s attention as they saw her approaching, her arms outstretched for a hug.

Ellis smiled as she lifted the little girl, holding her tight in a hug. “Oh Alia, I’ve missed you since Christmas! Have you grown?” She laughed, booping the little girl on the nose.

“Yes!” Alia beamed, resting her head against Ellis’s cheek. “I’m becoming a big girl, just like you!”

Ellis chuckled, kissing her on the head. “Yes...yes you are. One day you will be just like me.” She looked back to see Ezran putting a hand on Callum’s shoulder. Realizing what was about to happen, she began to walk to the living room. “Do you want to watch cartoons with me sweetheart?”

“Yes please!” Alia bounced a little in her arms.

Once they were all the way in the living room, Ezran spoke, “Callum...are you sure you are ready for this?”

His older brother swallowed hard, the sweat dripping down his back as he nodded. “Yeah… yeah...” He turned to look at his younger brother “I’m ready Ez… I really am…”

The doorbell once again rang, and Callum opened the front door to see Harrow standing there.

  
“Dad.” Callum smiled, swiftly pulling him into a hug, one that Harrow happily returned, squeezing him tight. “Thank you for coming.”

  
“Of course Callum, I want to be there for you.” His stepdad gave him a proud smile, pulling back from the embrace. “This is a big moment.” 

“Yeah...it is…” The brunette stepped to the side, allowing Harrow to enter as he took his coat off. “I’m just happy that you guys are here.”

“Hey…” Ezran put a hand on his arm. “You know that we will always be there for you no matter what. That’s what family is for.”

Hearing those words made Callum’s eyes water a little, but he allowed himself to smile still. Once more, there was another ring from the doorbell, and Harrow opened it to see Claudia standing there, smiling widely.

“Claudia!” Callum beamed as he walked over with Ezran. “You came also!”

“Well duh I came!” She rolled her eyes. “What? Did you think I was going to let you do this all by yourself?” 

“Well, you aren’t the only one who said that.” Harrow laughed as he walked over and took the goth into a hug. “How are you Claudia?”

“I’m doing really well, Harrow!” Claudia replied, parting from him and walking over to Ezran. “My, my! Have you gotten taller Ez?” 

The young man chuckled, rolling his eyes as he hugged Claudia as well. “We saw each other a few weeks ago.”

  
“Oh my~! Almost a MILLENIA~!” Claudia gasped. 

“Oh Claudia, don’t be so dramatic.” Callum lightly punched her on the shoulder. “Anyways, where’s Soren?”

“I don’t know honestly.” The goth shrugged her shoulders. “He hasn’t responded-”

  
Just as she said that, the door burst open, revealing Soren in a button up, tie, and nice pants. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to be late, I had to leave dinner, and then I got caught in traffic, and then I had to find parking-”

  
Callum laughed. “It’s alright Soren, I’m glad you’re here. And you were at dinner?” 

“Yeah dude!” Soren said between breaths. “I was on a dinner date with Marcos!” 

“Dinner date!??” Claudia’s eyes tripled in size and her mouth fell open. “Wait a second...you and Marcos went out on a dinner date and you didn’t even tell your own own sister??” 

“I...I just forgot to tell you. I was too excited.” Soren soon caught his breath back as he straightened his tie out a little.

“Soren…” Callum placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “You didn’t have to come if you were busy having dinner with Marcos. We all understand if-”

“What!? Oh no man, I explained to Marcos, and he was totally cool with cutting it short. He knew how important this was to you, and he understood that you would need all the support you can get!” 

“So you left him there?”

“Actually… he’s waiting in the car.” Soren gestured back to outside. “He drove me down from the restaurant, and is willing to wait until this is over.”

  
Callum sighed and pulled Soren into a tight hug. “I’m just so happy everyone’s here.” 

“Dude, you’re my best friend, of course I’d be there for you.” He squeezed him tighter in the hug, nearly lifting him off the ground. “So…” He pulled back and smiled. “How are we doing this?” 

“Well…” Callum began, turning to look at everyone that was gathered around him. “I set the memorial up for Lucy in the guest bedroom upstairs. I plan on going in there alone...but I want you all to stand outside, just in case I need you guys…”

“Alright.” Harrow nodded. “Do you want us to walk you there?”

“Yeah...yeah I’d appreciate that a lot.”

“Ok…” Ezran put a hand on Callum’s shoulder as the group started to walk up the stairs. “Don’t worry about Alia Cal, Ellis will keep her busy.”

“Thank you…” Callum whispered as he held his hand once more, his fingers gently moving the wedding ring in circles. 

Eventually, they reached the door to the guest bedroom. Callum took another massive gulp as his heart began to pound hard against his ribcage. He reached a hand out tentatively and grabbed the handle, taking a deep breath as he turned to look at the people behind him. Everyone was smiling, Soren giving him the thumbs up while Harrow nodded his head.

Smiling back, Callum gently opened the door and stepped inside. He took a deep breath, closing the door behind him. He scanned the room. It used to be his original bedroom with Lucy… After she was gone, he couldn’t sleep in there. He turned to face the dresser, and there sat a picture of her. Her soft curly brown hair, framing her face as it was cut into a short, frizzy bob. Her almond shaped eyes sparkled as she smiled at the camera, the deep pools of amber sitting within them. He took a deep breath, picking up the picture, and wiped away the dust that had settled on the glass. He chuckled as he remembered that day, where they had gone to the park to take pictures of the ducks… for art reference. But they couldn’t stop taking pictures of each other.

  
“...Hey Lucy.” Callum smiled, stroking his thumb over the sharp curves of her jaw. “It’s… been a while.” He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but quickly shook it off. “I still miss you… I know I haven’t come in here to clean up, or say hi… But it hurt.” He sighed. “I know that’s not a good excuse though.” Chuckling he set the picture down. “I know you liked to have a clean room…” He turned his head, seeing the box that held her wedding ring. “I… I love you so much. And I always will… And… I’ve accepted that… you wouldn’t have wanted me to mourn for as long as I have. I know you want me to be happy.” He wiped at his cheek, tears slowly rolling down it. “I… I want you to know... that no one could replace you… And I love you so much… that will never change.” He sighed, opening the box slowly to see her wedding ring, with an empty slot next to it. “But… I think it’s time you rest.”

  
He inhaled deeply, looking down at his wedding ring. Slowly, he pulled it off, holding it in the palm of his hand. “...Goodbye Lucy. I love you.” He carefully placed it into the empty slot, before slowly closing it. The snap of the box closing seemed to punctuate this moment, as he took a deep breath. 

He took a shaky breath, wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. He did it. He finally did it. He placed a kiss to his finger, gently pressing it to her picture, before turning off the lights, and stepping out. 

When he shut the door behind him, he saw that everyone was still standing there. He smiled at them, holding up his hand to show the slightly lighter strip of skin that was under his wedding ring. Ezran rushed forward, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“You did it...” He whispered, rubbing Callum’s back as he felt his arms wrap tight around his waist. “You did it Callum…”

His older brother pulled back, wiping his face as he smiled softly at him “Yeah...yeah I did…” 

  
“I’m so proud of you son.” Harrow smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. This was followed by both the siblings, and soon everyone had formed a circle around Callum. They remained in the group hug for a bit, before everyone let go and stepped back, giving Callum space.

“What would you like to do now? I think we all are free tonight.” Claudia asked, checking her phone. “I mean, it’s not even 6:00 pm yet.”

“Hmmm…” Callum scratched his chin. “Well, there is this very nice pizza place a few miles away from my house.” He saw as everyones’ faces lit up. “Anyone care to join me and Alia and grab a few slices?” 

“Ohhhh!” Claudia beamed, jumping up a little. “Pizza sounds delicious!”

“I agree with Clauds.” Soren grinned. “I still owe Marcos a proper dinner date, and pizza isn’t a bad choice.”

“Sounds good for me also.” Ezran smiled. “Ellis has been craving pizza ever since she got pregnant.”

“And I am pretty hungry.” Harrow rubbed his stomach. “I think a slice or two wouldn’t be bad.”

“Alright then!” Callum happily announced as he walked down the stairs, the group following behind. “Next stop, Moonstone Path Pizza!”

“Wooo!” Soren pumped his fists into the air. “I’ve heard about that place! It’s got some amazing mozzarella sticks.”

“I agree Sorbear!” Claudia chimed. “Even better than Drakenwoods!”

“Alright everyone, head on outside while I go fetch Alia and Ellis.” Callum said, grabbing his coat as he watched his friends and family walk out the front door, chatting excitedly. 

Quickly walking back into the living room, Callum saw Alia resting her head against Ellis, who was busy petting her hair as they continued watching cartoons.

  
“Oh jellybean!” Callum smiled. “You wanna get some pizza~?” 

Alia shot straight up from Ellis, her eyes wide, with a big grin. “YES~!” She squealed, jumping up and down in excitement, while a huge smile immediately formed on her mouth. She quickly ran out the living room and into the laundry room, saying that she needed to grab something. 

Callum, watching this, laughed a little as he saw Ellis get up and walk over to him. “How did it go Callum?” She placed a hand on his shoulder.

The man smiled brightly back at her, placing one of his hands on top of hers. “It went well Ellis.” 

“So...what are you going to do now?” 

Callum looked at her for a few minutes, before turning away. “I don’t know yet.” He then saw as Alia reappeared, wearing her bright pink jacket. She ran towards him, her arms outstretched as he lifted her up, kissing her cheek before walking to the front door with Ellis, joining the others as they all walked to the cars.

He smiled, putting Alia into her carseat. He did know what he was going to do now. And he would have to do it soon, before he lost the nerve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is by the Beatles
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4hTUPFBaaQ&ab_channel=CesarKerrRG
> 
> Sorry it was late yall! - Cherry


	25. Sarah Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum meets with Rayla after school to tell her something.

March 1st, 2021

“And so, once the butterfly is done growing up inside their cocoon…” Rayla smiled, taking off her dark green jacket she wore. “They break out of it, and they now have their beautiful wings!” She explained, holding her arms out, where she had turned her shirt into a pair of butterfly wings, attached to her sides and arms. “Tada~!”

All the kids cheered, making ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ as they clapped, watching her show off the wings. Rayla soon let her arms fall to her sides, watching as the clapping stopped and all the kids continued smiling widely at her. “And that’s the life cycle of a butterfly, kids! Any questions?”

The classroom was still, no one bothering to raise their hands. Rayla’s eyes panned around, wanting to ensure she had seen everyone. However, her eyes stopped when she saw that Alia’s hand was raised, her smile bright. “Yes Alia?”

“I was wondering...why do all the butterflies have different colors on their wings?” 

Rayla smiled warmly, moving to stand in the center of the classroom. “That’s a very good question Alia! I think it’s because of the different caterpillars. However, I can bring this up to the biology teacher and get a proper answer for you tomorrow. Would that be ok, pumpkin?”

“Yes Miss Rayla!” The little girl nodded her head.

The school bell suddenly rang, and Rayla glanced up at the clock, seeing that class was over now. “Alright everyone! The after school program will be starting now, so if anyone is not going, please make a line behind teacher Kazi.” She motioned to the assistant teacher who was standing near the doorway. “If you are staying for Tiny Katolis, then please form a line behind me!”

She watched as students either moved to grabbing their backpacks and headed to follow Kazi, or to Rayla. Alia sprinted over, grabbing her things so she was first in line behind her teacher. Rayla smiled warmly, ruffling her hair a little as she waited for all the students to finish lining up. “Are you guys ready to go~?” She called out, receiving a cacophony of cheers. “Here we go~!” She began to lead them all to the gym.

Alia skipped up next to Rayla. “Miss Rayla! Can I hold your hand while we walk?”

Rayla giggled, taking her hand and squeezing it softly. “Of course, sweetie!” 

Soon everyone was in the gymnasium. Alia had run off and was busy playing with Zym while Rayla watched from a distance, her eyes not just focused on Alia, but on the other students to ensure that they were all doing ok.

However, she suddenly felt a vibration in her pocket and realized it was her phone. Quickly taking it out, she saw that it was from Callum.

**Callum:** Hey Rayla! I hope everything is going well right now!

She immediately felt warmth in her heart as she smiled at the text, her thumbs moving to type out a response.

**Rayla:** Everything is going great right now Callum! Right now I’m watching the kids at the after school program.

**Callum:** Ah, I see. Is Alia behaving herself?

**Rayla:** Don’t worry Callum, she’s fine. You know that Alia always behaves, right?

**Callum:** You never know Rayla….things change really quickly… you always got to be on the alert. :P

Rayla giggled to herself, feeling her heart beat even more as she typed up another response.

**Rayla:** True...guess I’ll keep an extra eye on her...just to make sure of course. ;)

**Callum:** Good idea! You never know when her attitude could change.

**Rayla:** Alright Mister! I gotta go back to watching, or else Alia might do something bad when I’m not looking!

**Callum:** Roger that ma’am...but before you go...there’s something else I need to do.

**Rayla:** Oh? What is it Callum?

**Callum:** There’s something I want to ask you when I see you later at the end of the after school program.

Rayla froze, feeling her heart almost burst out out of her chest as she reread the text. What could he possibly want to ask her?

**Rayla:** What do you want to ask me?

**Callum:** If I told you now, there would be no point in wanting to ask you later. It kinda ruins it, don’t you think?

**Rayla:** Aww, pleeeeeassseee Callum?

**Callum:** Nope. Ya gotta wait!

**Rayla:** Oh alright. You’re lucky you can’t see me right now, because I would definitely be giving you the puppy dog eyes.

**Callum:** You’ve been hanging out with Claudia too much, haven’t you?

**Rayla:** Excuse me!? I’ve been hanging out with her just the right amount.

**Callum:** Sure, sure. Either way, I’ll see you later Rayla :)

**Rayla:** Bye Callum! See you soon! :))

Smiling to herself, Rayla put her phone back into her pocket, before looking back up to see Alia approaching her. 

“Miss Rayla?” She began. “Where is Auntie Claudia?”

“Oh well, she couldn’t make it today sweetheart.” Her teacher bent down to look at her eye-level, her hand moving to brush a bit of her hair out from her face. “She’s not feeling well.”

“Ohhh...well...can you come play with me and Zym please?”

Rayla smiled widely, nodding her head as stood back up. “Well of course pumpkin.” She took one of Alia’s hands in hers, laughing as the little girl raced to where Zym was. 

For the remainder of the program, Rayla spent it playing with Alia, while also watching the other students. At one point Kazi came to take over watching half the kids after they had finished making sure the kids that were not attending the program went home safe.

Rayla laughed as Alia and Zym bantered back and forth, playing their silly little games. She then turned her head around once more to scan the room, and caught notice of someone entering through the main doors. She squinted her eyes a little, hoping that it was Callum, but soon realized it was Zym’s mother: Zubeai. The older woman waved, and Zym, noticing, sprinted towards his mother, his arms outstretched. 

Rayla smiled as Zubeai lifted her son up, and saw as he turned his head to look at Alia, waving frantically. “BYEEEEEE!!!” He screamed out, Alia happily waving back. That’s when Rayla realized that the gymnasium was devoid of people now, except for her, Kazi and Alia. 

Seeing that the assistant was one their phone, Rayla walked up to them. “Hey Kazi!” She saw as they looked up, pushing their spectacles back as they tucked their phone away.

“Yes Miss Rayla?” They asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You can go home now, I’ve got it covered from here.” She smiled, putting a hand on their shoulder.

“Are you sure?”

“Aye, it’s just Alia left. The program is basically done for today. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Well...if you say so.” They smiled as they walked to the main doors. “See you later Miss Rayla!”

“Bye Kazi! See you tomorrow!” Rayla waved and watched as the assistant teacher walked out the doors and disappeared from sight.

Alia yawned, rubbing at her eyes as she leaned on Rayla. “Do you want to sleep until your dad gets here, sweetheart?” She smiled, petting Alia’s hair. She was answered with a soft nod, and a mumble, before Alia climbed herself into Rayla’s lap, hugging her tight around the waist as she fell fast asleep. Rayla softly hummed a song as she held Alia, rocking her softly. She knew a song from a cartoon Alia liked, so she sang that.

“Hush now, quiet now, it’s time to lay your sleepy head, hush now, quiet now, it’s time to go to bed~... Drifting off to sleep, exciting day behind you~, drifting off to sleep, let the joy of dreamland find you~...” She sang softly, petting her hair. As she finished the short song, she looked up to see Callum leaning against the door to the gym, smiling at the two of them. Rayla giggled softly and raised a finger in a shushing motion.

Callum nodded, zipping his lips and walking over to her. Rayla stood up, being extra careful to not startle Alia as she gently handed her to him. 

“I take it she had fun?” He asked, letting his daughter rest her head against his shoulder as he looked at Rayla.

“Aye…” She nodded. “We did some coloring, and played a few games.”

  
  
Callum smiled and looked at her arms, which still had the fabric butterfly wings attached. “Nice wings.” He shot her a lopsided smile, holding Alia close. “Mind uh… walking me and Alia to the car?”

Her face lit up in a warm smile that seemed to melt away the rainy day. “Of course Callum, lead the way.” She saw as Callum smiled back, walking with Alia in his arms as she followed behind.

They soon exited the building and walked to Callum’s car, the spring wind blowing softly, the smell of freshly fallen rain being carried across the breeze. Rayla watched as Callum opened the door to the back seats and carefully locked Alia in her booster seat. 

Once that was done, he shut the door and turned to face Rayla, his smile still there as the two said nothing. After a second, Callum cleared his throat, a nervous smile on his face. “So uh… You’re probably wondering what I’m going to ask you.” His hand gripped onto the strap of his computer bag.

  
  
“Uh, yeah! I am!” She smiled, but then blinked, looking at his hand. “Oh no! Callum, where’d your wedding ring go-”

“Do you want to get dinner with me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We wish all of you a Merry Christmas and happy holidays!
> 
> Title is song by Panic! at the Disco
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nV97_YorkbU


	26. Singing In The Rain

March 1st, 2021

Rayla’s mind was running a mile a minute, as she tried to comprehend what he just asked her. She stood there, frozen, her mouth trying to find the words to reply. She looked at his face. He looked… nervous.

“You don’t have to say yes.” He smiled, looking down at her. “I just... really like you, and I want to take you out.”

“...Like a date? Or a friend hangout?” She bit her lip, looking up at him.

“No...like… a _date_ date…” He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his heart rate beat even faster when he saw that she still looked shocked. “But...but like I said, you don’t need to say yes. I’d be more than happy being your best friend still. The decision is solely up to yo-”

“Aye!” Her voice made him stop mid-sentence as he jumped slightly at her sudden remark. “I would love to!” She smiled wide, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “This Saturday? So you can get a babysitter for Alia?”

Callum sighed happily, looking at her. “Perfect. Thank you.” He loved how considerate she was. “Pick you up at your place around 7 for dinner?”

She gave him a dazzling smile. “Sounds perfect. I can’t wait!” 

“Me too… Text me your address later, then we can agree on a place to go.” He smiled, trying to lean on his car, but accidentally missed, stumbling back. “Uh… heh.” He laughed awkwardly. 

Rayla giggled a little, but kept her beautiful smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow~. And… practically every day until Saturday.” She laughed, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. “Well… you better get Alia home now. Bye Callum~.” 

“Yeah...see you later Rayla…” He waved at her, before getting into the driver’s seat, pulling out from the parking lot and headed home. 

Rayla kept watching until his car was out of sight, before turning around and walking back into the gymnasium. The moment she was inside, she let out a loud squeal, almost like a young girl who finally got asked out by their middle school crush. She ran over to the table, grabbing her purse and fishing her phone out. With shaky hands, she pressed Claudia’s name, dialing her quickly. 

_“Hello…”_ Claudia’s hoarse voice rang through.

“Claudia!!!” Rayla practically shrieked into the phone, and she heard the sound of someone crashing onto the ground. The excitement that was surging through her immediately shifted into one of concern as she heard her friend groan a little. “Claudia? Are you ok?”

_“Oww...Rayla…”_ Her voice sounded a little irritated. _“You scared the living hell out of me...I literally fell off my bed…”_

“Oh god! Sorry!” Rayla quickly apologized, feeling her excitement return as she ran down the hallway and into her classroom. “Sorry if I surprised you, but I need to tell you something that just happened!”

She heard Claudia sniff a little. _“What...what is it?”_

“Callum...Callum just asked me out on a date!!” Her voice raised a little at those last words, and she heard silence on the other end for a few seconds.

_“Like...a hangout!?”_ Claudia replied, but Rayla could hear the surprise in her voice.

“No! Like a _date_ date!” Rayla quickly locked the door to her classroom before practically skipping down the hallway, her smile wide. “He asked me out Claudia! Callum asked me out!!” 

_“OH. MY. GOD!!!!”_ Claudia screamed into the phone, her excitement no doubt matching Rayla’s at that moment. _“Is this true!?? Did he actually!!???”_

“AYE!!!” She sprinted to her car, tossing her purse inside before getting into the driver’s seat. “He did Claudia!! I’m still freaking out right now!!”

_“Oh my god! You have to let me help you get ready for the date!!”_

“Of course!! I need help with picking out a good outfit that I will wear!”

_“Oh don’t worry Ray...I’ve got you covered.”_

“Perfect! Thank you Claudia!!” 

_“No problem!!”_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 6th, 2021

Rayla finished applying her lip gloss, looking in the mirror as she fluffed up her hair. She still needed Claudia to come help her pick out some clothes. She checked the time on her phone. 5:43 pm. Her friend was supposed to be her 20 minutes ago. Rayla sighed, sitting on her bed as she played a puzzle game on her phone. 

After a few more minutes of playing, Rayla looked at the time once more. 5:50 pm. She shook her head a little, deciding to go pick out some clothes of her own without Claudia. As she turned to look into her closet, the door to her apartment burst open, Claudia barreling in with a shopping bag. “I’M HERE! I’M HERE!” She exclaimed, panting as she rushed over to Rayla. 

Before she could say anything, Claudia grabbed her by the arm, almost making Rayla fall as the goth took a deep breath.

“Sorry...sorry I’m late…” She panted, fanning herself a little as she set the shopping bag on the bed. “Wanted...wanted to buy you something for tonight….” She sucked in another lungful of air, calming down as she stepped back a little.

“Wait, you bought me something?” Rayla raised an eyebrow, watching as Claudia nodded her head, a wide smile forming on her lips.

“Yeah!” She grabbed the shopping bag and dug into it, pulling out a piece of jewelry. “I bought you this!” It was a long necklace, designed to go into the cleavage of its wearer, a strand of moons lining it. Rayla smiled, noticing how simple, yet elegant it was. Claudia then handed her a pair of matching earrings, and a hair bow with a silver moon in the middle. “Do you like it?” 

“Aye, it’s amazing!” Rayla beamed, carefully setting the pieces down before turning her attention back to the closet. “Now for what I’m going to wear…”

“Hmm…” Claudia scratched her chin, walking a little closer to examine all the clothes she had. “Let’s see here.” After a few minutes of searching, she smiled, pulling out a pirate style white gauze shirt, that hung off the shoulders with a braided rope tying together the front. “This! Annnnd…” She quickly grabbed a teal asymmetrical skirt with a soft bow tied in the back. “Put them on!” She smiled, handing it to Rayla. 

Nodding her head, Rayla quickly walked into the bathroom while Claudia leaned against the doorway, waiting for her to reappear. After around five minutes, the bathroom door opened and Rayla emerged, now donning the outfit.

Claudia audibly gasped as she looked at Rayla from head to toe. The white gauze shirt that she had put on showed off her perfect collarbone, while her long legs were perfectly accentuated by the skirt, and the over the knee black boots she wore. “Damn Rayla! You look great! Oh wait!” Claudia got up, heading over to her and putting the necklace on her. “There! Now go put on the earrings, and then it’ll be almost time for Callum to be here!”

Rayla squealed and rushed into the bathroom to put in the earrings. “Oh my gosh, I’m SO excited for this! Do you think it’ll go well?” Rayla blabbered on, making sure her makeup and hair were good. She quickly used the hair bow to tie together a small portion in the back.

“Well of course it’ll go well!” Claudia laughed, laying on Rayla’s bed. “He’s SO into you!”

“Wait, really?” Rayla stepped out, holding her purse to her side.

“Oh yeah! The amount of times I’ve seen him draw you is INSANE!” She rolled her eyes. 

“Wait...he draws me!?” Rayla’s eyes widened a little.

“Huh, you didn’t know?” Claudia asked, propping herself up on her elbows as she raised an eyebrow at her friend.

“I mean...he’s shown me a painting he did with me in my elf costume, but that's it.”

  
  
“Oh, MAN! He could fill a sketchbook with the amount of drawings and doodles he’s done of you!” Claudia smiled. “Honestly… I’m just glad he’s moving on so well.” 

“Aye… I mean… I’m just hoping I can make him happy.” She sat on the edge of her bed, close to where Claudia was. “Even if he doesn’t have his wedding ring on… I know that he still misses Lucy a lot… and he always will.”

“There's no denying that Rayla.” Claudia sat up and put a hand on her shoulder. “He’ll always miss her… but I know that you can make him happy, trust me…” She offered her friend a warm smile, and Rayla found herself smiling back.

“Thank you Claudia…” She took the goth into a hug, smiling into her shoulder as Claudia hugged her back.

Just as they pulled away, Rayla heard her phone ringing. Getting up, she quickly ran over to grab it, hitting the _accept_ button. “Hello?”

_“Hey Rayla.”_ Callum’s voice said from the other end. _“I’m outside! Come down whenever you’re ready!”_

She felt her heart rate increase almost instantly as she shot a wide smile over at Claudia, who had gotten up and was leaning against the doorway, her arms crossed as she smiled back. “Alright! I’m coming out!” Quickly tucking her phone away into her purse, she made sure she had everything. “Okay Claudia~! If you want, you can hang out here, then we could have a sleepover when I get back!”

  
  
“I’ll be here! But if the date goes VERY well, I’ll sneak out the window so you can have a sleepover with Callum instead~.” Claudia wiggled her eyebrows, giggling to herself as Rayla turned a bright crimson red.

“You shush!” She laughed, opening the door. “See you later~!”

“Bye Rayla!” The goth gave her a thumbs up. “Have fun!” 

Closing the door behind her, Rayla walked down the stairs, the eagerness building up in her as she reached the main entrance of her apartment, pushing the doors open and stepping outside. She saw Callum’s car parked in front, seeing his signature hair through the drivers side window. She grinned, speed walking to the car as she waved.

Callum returned the grin, unlocking the passenger side door, which she ran over to, climbing in quickly. “Hey Callum!” She smiled wide. “I’m so excited for this!”

“Hey Rayla! Me too!” He turned the car back on, his hands on the steering wheel. Rayla looked him over quickly, a light blush on her cheeks. He was wearing a hooded jean jacket, with a maroon shirt under it, his normal red scarf, a pair of black jeans, and nice shoes. Callum looked over at her, his jaw dropping slightly. “Wow. You look incredible. I kinda feel like I'm underdressed now.” He chuckled, pulling away from her house.

“Oh no! You look great too!” She giggled, crossing her legs. “So, we’re headed to Elarion Steakhouse again?”

“Yeah! Their food is too good! Then, if you’re up for it, we could grab ice cream?” 

“Aye! I like that.” She bounced a little in her seat, holding her purse in her lap. “So, how’s Alia?”

“Oh she’s been doing great! She keeps drawing pictures of you actually! She told me she wants white hair like you!” Callum smiled, navigating his way to the restaurant.

“Awww! Really? That’s adorable!” She played with a strand of her hair, imagining how Alia would look with it. Yep. It was adorable. “So what about you, Callum?”

“I’ve been doing really well.” He smiled to himself, coming to a stop at a red light. Rayla watched as he took his hands off the wheel, his fingers playing with the spot where his wedding ring used to be. “In fact… I feel better than I have in years!”

Seeing how bright and enthusiastic he was, Rayla couldn’t help but smile warmly at him. It made her heart soar to hear that he was happy. “You know, I feel the same! Honestly…” She smiled shyly. “...I’ve liked you for a while now.”

“Wait? What!?” He turned to look at her, his face surprised by her words. “You...you’ve liked me for a while?”

“Aye…” Her face flushed a little as she rubbed the back of her neck. “For about… 4ish months?” She looked up, trying to remember the time when she had first found out. “Yeah, 4 months.”

“Wow. I think I’ve liked you for about… a month.” He laughed, watching as the light turned green and he continued driving. “It took me a lot longer than you… but I really like you too, Rayla.” He soon saw the restaurant coming into view, and he pulled into the parking lot. 

Rayla smiled, unbuckling herself as she climbed out, looking over at him. “Well, of course you like me~! That’s why you asked me out!”

Callum laughed as he walked next to her, into the restaurant. Rayla looked over at him, and smiled, not noticing the uneven surface on the curb as her foot made contact, causing her to lose her balance and toppled forward. “Ah!” She gasped, realizing that she was falling. Callum blinked and quickly grabbed her arm, holding her up, one arm on her back. It looked like he was dipping her.

“You okay?” He asked, smiling down at her, a small blush coating his cheeks.

She snorted in laughter and got to her feet, feeling her own face heat up a little. “I’m not usually clumsy!” 

“Yeah… well I mean, you did tell me that you were a fencing master. So you shouldn’t be _this_ clumsy!” He teased, poking her arm playfully.

Rayla let out a small giggle as Callum opened the door for the two of them to walk in. They approached the hostess table and waited to be seated. It was only a minute or two before the woman appeared, grabbing two menus and guiding them to where they would be seated. She soon stopped at a booth, setting their menus down as Callum and Rayla took their seats across from the other.

“Your waiter will be here soon! Have a nice dinner!” She smiled, walking back to her station.

Taking one of the menus, Rayla began to look through it, her eyes narrowing at the drink section. “Do you want to have some wine with me?”

Callum smiled a little, but shook his head. “Sorry Rayla, but I don’t really drink.”

“Oh that’s fine Callum.” She nodded her head in understanding. “I just thought that this was a special occasion, so you know…” She chuckled as she began to look at the non-alcoholic drinks.

“You know what... You’re right actually!” His voice made her look up, and he saw him beaming. “Let’s get some wine for the two of us to share!”

“Are you sure? I hope it’s not because of me.”

“It’s not. You’re right Rayla, this is a big night, so a glass of wine wouldn’t hurt!” He smiled warmly, feeling his heart melt a little when a soft smile graced her features as well. “So! How has work been for you lately?” He asked, leaning forward, resting his head on his hand, his eyes never leaving hers.

She grinned, clapping her hands once. “Oh! It’s going so well! We just finished another lesson on colors, and all the kids know the primary and secondary colors! I’ll probably teach them about color theory too, but we won’t go into tetradic, triadic, or analogous, since those are WAY too advanced! I’ll let Claudia handle that!” She laughed, setting the menu down. “But Alia seems to know color theory pretty well already!”

Callum laughed and rested his other hand on the table. “Oh yeah, it’s because she wanted to learn how to make the ‘prettiest pictures in class’, so I taught her!”

“Oh right~! Mr. Artist over here teaching his daughter advanced art lessons~.” She laughed, softly resting her hand on top of his.

Callum looked down at her hand, blushing before gently shifting his hand to hold hers. She smiled warmly, giving his hand a soft squeeze.

“Maybe you could teach me some color theory when we are working on that mural for my classroom this summer.” Rayla suggested.

“Oh I’d be happy to do that.” Callum grinned, letting his thumb brush across her knuckles. “I can’t wait to begin work on it, your idea is a really nice one.”

“Aww...you flatter me you know?” She gently took her hand out from his, returning to pick up the menu and look over it once more. “Anyways, have you decided on what you want to eat yet?”

“I was thinking about getting a big plate of fries for the both of us to share, and then settling with steak once more.” He watched as a smirk formed on her lips.

“Is this to avoid stealing my fries like last time?” She playfully winked at him.

“Uhh...maybe?” He felt his cheeks flush a little, and he quickly brought the meny up to cover his face, hearing her chuckle a little. “So what will you have? The burger I presume?”

“Actually, I think I’m gonna get some grilled chicken this time!” She announced, setting the menu down. 

“Oh… that sounds pretty good!” He closed his own menu and set it to the side. 

“So how’s work on your end?” Rayla asked, leaning back a little. “Any new projects that you’re working on?”

  
  
Callum grinned, looking down at his phone and handed it to her. “Here! You can scroll through my art, and I’ll tell you about each piece!” 

Rayla scrolled into the file, looking at an intricate painting of a fairy sitting on a mushroom, crying glowing tears as she looked up at the moon, which seemed to be dull. “Oh wow! This is gorgeous!”

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. “This piece was done for a local twitch streamer, who wanted a painting to hang in the back of their shots. I’m especially proud of this one.”

“That’s incredible!” She scrolled to the next piece, seeing a painting of a shadow monster, grasping at the grass in the forest as it dragged itself towards the viewer. “This one is super scary!”

“Oh! A game development company reached out, wanting a painting of the monster from their latest game! I can’t really talk about it in public though. Signed a nondisclosure agreement.” He rolled his eyes and smiled playfully. 

“Is it for a horror one?” She asked, analyzing the picture a little more. “Cause this could give little kids like Alia nightmares!”

Callum laughed a little. “Oh definitely! That’s why I always work on it when Alia is either asleep or preoccupied with something else. If she ever came in while I was working on this piece…” He motioned to his phone. “...then I would quickly close my tablet so she wouldn't see it.”

“Good, because if I find out that Alia is having nightmares…” She narrowed her eyes and grinned. “...remember that I know where you live~” She sang in a sing-song voice, causing Callum to snort, but also raise his hands up in defense. 

“Ok, ok...point taken very well! But just so you know, I’ve made sure that Alia would never see it. I don’t want my own daughter having nightmares.” 

“Good!” She laughed, scrolling to the next piece. It was a digital painting of a woman, covered in paint, laying against the floor, her hair sprawled out. “Uh-”

  
  
“Hired to do a painting for a model! That’s it!” He stammered out.

She giggled. “I wasn’t gonna say anything!” Her eyes roamed across the picture, taking in every single detail. “The shine on the paint looks so realistic. How do you do it Callum?”

“Well, you have to study liquids when you are in art school.” Callum explained, crossing his arms. “And you have to study how light reflects off them, and it took awhile for me to understand this concept properly, but once I did, it became a breeze for me.”

Rayla looked over the picture for a few more seconds, before sighing as she leaned on her hand. “You’re so incredible.”

Just as Callum was about to reply, the waiter walked up.

“Hey guys, what can I get you to drink-” The waiter froze, recognizing them from the last time they were there. “Oh man, it’s you two! I am still so sorry for last time, I hope I didn’t ruin your friendship with my assumptions.”

Callum smirked, chuckling a little. “Well… Actually, this time we’re on a date together.” 

“Oh ok, that lovely to hea- wait what!?” His eyes widened a little as he stammered out, “Did...did you guys say that you are on a… a date?”

“That’s right!” Rayla nodded, folding her hands together. 

“Wow! That’s amazing! Uh… Congrats you two!” The waiter smiled brightly, before taking out his notepad. “So what can I get you two to drink?” 

“Could we get 2 glasses of Pinot Noir?” Callum leaned on his elbows. 

“Ah, that’s the best one!” The waiter quickly scribbled it down in his notepad. “And have you folks decided on your main courses yet?”

“Yes we have actually!” Callum began, looking at the menu for a quick second. “Can we get a large plate of fries to share between us?” 

“You got it!” The waiter nodded, his eyes narrowed as he wrote the order down. “What else?”

“Can I get the twenty ounce steak, with a baked potato?” Callum closed his menu, and watched as the waiter turned his attention to Rayla.

“And can I get the grilled chicken with a side salad please?” She handed her menu over to the waiter, who nodded as he quickly jotted their orders down.

“Alright, I should have those out soon for the both of you.” He turned around and walked away, disappearing around the corner.

Callum returned his attention back to Rayla, smiling softly at her as she tucked a little bit of her hair behind her ear. “You wanna know something? I never imagined that I would actually be going on a date with my daughter’s first ever teacher!”

Rayla couldn’t suppress the small laugh that escaped her throat, her hand coming up to cover the mouth. “And I never imagined that I would be going on a date with one of my student’s parents!”

“Guess we both never imagined this, huh?”

“Aye....I guess so.” She smiled. “But… I’m so glad it’s happening.”

Callum could feel his heart rate pick up as she looked at her, a goofy, lopsided smirk formed on his face as he stared into her lilac eyes. “You know… you’re so pretty.”

She quickly turned a bright shade of pink, smiling sheepishly at him. “W-Well… of course I am!” She tried to come off as confident, but came off as nervous. “But… you’re incredibly handsome.” She giggled. “I noticed it the first time I saw you.”

“Well, the first time I saw you…” He bit his lip in laughter. “I only saw you from behind… so I thought you were an old lady, because of your hair color.” 

“Whaaaat!?” Rayla dramatically placed a hand on her chest, gasping in mock offense. “I can’t _believe_ this! It’s...it’s outrageous!” Her eyes narrowed, but her grin widened. “You think my hair is old lady color!?”

“At first I thought!” Callum quickly countered, trying not to laugh. “But when you turned around and I saw you completely… I instantly regretted thinking that…” He rubbed the back of his neck, still a little embarrassed. “When you turned around… I didn’t see an old lady…”

“Oh really? What did you see then?”

“I saw… a goddess among mortals…” He wiggled his eyebrows a little, causing Rayla to burst out laughing as she held her stomach. 

“My, my, aren’t you the enchanting one.” She quipped. “But… I’d say you look just like a fairytale prince.”

“A prince?” Callum raised an eyebrow, leaning forward a little. “Like… like from Rapunzel or something?”

“Aye, I’d consider you a Flynn Rider.” 

“Oh really?” His smirk returned as he positioned himself to sit up tall and proud. “Is it because of my dashing good looks or these muscles.” He flexed his arm out a little, making Rayla groan as she slid her face into her hands.

“Oh my god Callum!” She laughed heartily. “You’re making a scene!” She lightly shoved his shoulder, and Callum fell back into his seat, laughing a little. 

“Oh by the way…” Callum added on, composing himself as she sat back up properly. “His real name isn’t Flynn Rider… it’s Eugene Fitzherbert.”

“Ohhh, I see we have a disney fan here.”

“I wouldn’t say a total fan, but having a daughter practically requires you to see all Disney movies and that included Tangled.”

“Ah, that makes sense. I love Disney movies, but like… not a crazy amount.” She chuckled. “I’ve had to watch so many when the kids are having a movie day.” 

“In class or at the after school program?”

“Both actually. Sometimes when we have free time, I’d put one on for them to see. We also do the same thing for the after school program, where sometimes we would put a TV in the corner of the gym and have what we call ‘movie night’... even though it isn’t night time.”

“You know…” Callum knitted his hands together, resting his chin on top of them. “Talking about Disney has reminded me about this plan I’ve been formulating for a few years now.”

“Oh? What are you thinking?” 

“Given how much Alia loves Disney… I’ve been thinking about wanting to take her to Disneyland.” 

“Oh wow Callum, that’s a wonderful idea!” Rayla said enthusiastically, clapping her hands together. “Alia would absolutely love it!”

“Yeah… she deserves the world for being such an amazing daughter.”

“Aye… I agree with you one hundred percent Callum.” She placed a hand on his arm, her smile warm and genuine. “She deserves everything. Remember, she’s my favorite student for a reason.”

“Alright!” A voice called from beside them, causing the pair to turn their heads to see the waiter standing there, holding their food and drinks on a large tray. “I’ll first give you two lovebird your drinks.” He set the tray down, placing two glasses of wine in front of them. “Now for your entrees.” The waiter first took the large plate of fries and set it in the middle of the table. “First here are the fries.” He then grabbed the two plates of food. “Ok now, one twenty ounce steak with a baked potato.” He slid the plate over to Callum. “And one grilled chicken with a side salad.” Once he set the plate down, he grabbed the tray and backed up a little. “Enjoy your meals, please give me a shout if you need anything else!”

“Thank you,” both called out in unison as the waiter walked away.

The two grabbed their wine glasses, lifting them up.

“What do we toast to?” Rayla asked.

“To a good first date.” Callum replied, smiling widely as the two clinked their glasses together.

“Hmm...so far at least…” Rayla smirked, sipping her wine.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Callum asked, taking a small sip as well.

“Well, we won’t know if it’s a good first date until we get ice cream!”

“Oh yeah, I did mention something about that… didn’t I?”

“Aye, you said that after dinner, we would go and grab some ice cream.”

“Well, I can’t let you down!” Callum beamed, grabbing his fork. “The sooner we finish our meals, the sooner we can go and grab some ice cream. Deal?” He extended his hand out to her.

“Deal!” She shook his hand, before the two dug into their meals.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla laughed into her hand as Callum held the restaurant door open for her to step out. “You know you didn’t have to pay for dinner. You could have AT LEAST let me cover the wine.”

He smiled, bowing to her as he stepped out. “Anything for the elven princess.”

She snorted and rolled her eyes, playfully shoving him. “Shut up~.”

“Anyways, shall we make our way to the ice cream parlour?” Callum asked, taking her hand in his as he began to lead her down the sidewalk. 

For a moment, Rayla gazed down at their interlocked hands, blushing a little, but quickly smiled as she walked alongside him. “Yes please!”

The two of them walked down the sidewalk, chatting about nonsensical things that could only make sense to the two of them. 

“So, do you have any plans next Saturday?” Rayla asked, swinging their conjoined hands a little. 

“No I don’t.” Callum responded. “Why?”

“Oh just wondering…” She smiled up at him. 

The two of them continued towards the ice cream parlor, but they didn’t know that right above them, grey clouds began to form. It wasn’t until a loud boom of thunder echoed down the street, as rain slowly began to fall. 

“Oh shit!” Callum’s eyes widened when he began to feel droplets falling fast. He quickly searched for something- anything- to shield him and Rayla, but it was already too late as it was now full on raining. The duo quickly became soaked as the downpour became more intense by the second.

Callum glanced down at Rayla, who was shivering in the cold. He frowned, wrapping an arm around her. He quickly took off his jacket, draping it around her shoulders. “Here, put this on.” 

“Are you sure?” She asked.

“Yes.” He smiled softly, gently helping her into it. “More than sure…”

Once she slipped it on completely, Rayla looked around, frowning at the large clouds that passed overhead while the downpour continued on. “Well… this didn’t go according to plan… what do we do now?”

Callum scanned around the area, biting his lower lip as he tried to come up with an idea to make this date better. _Think… Think…_ Suddenly, his eyes landed on the empty street, and his expression turned to realization, as he looked at her. A small smile formed on his face as he offered his hand to her. “May I have this dance?”

Rayla blinked, looking at his hand, then his face. Her sad expression melted away as she took his hand, remembering the dance they had shared at the Christmas Party. “Yes… Yes you may.”

He led her to the street corner, the rain still pouring, but neither of them caring as they positioned themselves under a street light.

The two of them twirled slowly, their movements syncing together perfectly, his hand on her waist, and hers on his shoulder. They moved as if they were one, dancing to the rhythm of the rain hitting the ground. They broke away from each other, laughing as the pair spun, moving apart from each other, the rain not stopping as they spun closer and closer, until Rayla crashed into Callum, nearly falling to the ground. He quickly caught her, his arms holding onto her waist while her arms quickly looped around his neck.

They stared at each other for a few moments, before Callum carefully got her back on her feet, pulling her close to him as her body pressed against his. However, Callum’s hands didn’t leave her waist, and Rayla kept her arms around his neck as the two slowly spun together, not caring if the world was watching them at that moment.

All that mattered to them was this dance, and each other. 

Rayla looked up at him, smiling as she hummed a soft song. Her eyes flickered down to his lips, seeing how close they were to hers. She quickly readjusted her gaze so that they were on his eyes. His emerald green eyes that showed nothing but sheer warmth. 

She didn’t remember the last time she had ever felt so happy in her life. It was like… It was perfect. They soon stopped spinning, but Callum continued smiling warmly as he dipped his head a little to rest it against hers. Their noses almost touched, and Rayla could feel his breath ghosting across her mouth.

She took a deep breath, looked down at his lips one last time, before standing on the balls of her feet, pressing her own lips against his as sparks shot throughout her body, like lightning had hit her. Her leg slowly lifted up, popping behind her as she kept her arms around his neck.

Callum sighed, melting into the kiss, warmth coating his body like there wasn’t a layer of cold rain covering him as he held her close to him. 

What felt like minutes passed before the two slowly pulled away from each other, needing to catch their breaths. Yet even when they separated, Callum pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes shining and his smile almost dreamy.

“Wow…” He whispered.

“Aye…” She whispered back. “Wow indeed…”

One of Callum’s hands came up, tucking a bit of her damp, silvery hair behind her ear, before cupping her cheek, his thumb caressing her smooth skin as he dove in, kissing her again. She happily responded, one of her hands moving to hold the back of his head, her fingers lightly playing with the wet, but soft locks of his hair. 

And as they held each other, their lips still softly moving against one another’s, the rain began to slow, the clouds parted, and the moonlight shone down onto the two of them.

And they knew, this would be the start of something incredible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is song by Gene Kelly
> 
> Link: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=w40ushYAaYA


	27. Still Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum brings Rayla home after their first date.

March 6th, 2021

Rayla held onto Callum’s hand as the two of them walked up the stairs to her apartment. She told him it was fine to leave her at the front door, but he insisted on walking her up. As they approached the door, she turned to face him, a warm smile on her face. “So… that was a lot of fun.”

He smiled back and nodded. “Sorry we couldn’t get any ice cream because of the rain.”

She smirked and adjusted his scarf, letting her hands linger on it. “That’s okay. You can take me for ice cream on our second date.” 

He grinned back, looking down into her eyes. “So, it’s confirmed, we’re going on a second date?” 

“Well, only if you want to.” She let her fingers dance on the edges of the fabric of his scarf. “Do you want to go on a second date with me?”

“I’m sure you already know the answer to that Rayla…” He grinned. 

Her smile slowly turned into a smirk, her hands suddenly gripping his scarf. “I guess I do…” She then yanked him closer, pressing her lips against his. Callum was surprised by her sudden action, but only for a split second, before he happily returned her gesture, letting his arms wrap around her waist as he sighed. 

She soon pulled back, her smile returning even brighter now as she let go of him, backing up a little. “So, text me later?”

“Of course.” 

“I’ll be waiting with bated breath~.” She winked at him, before unlocking the door to her apartment and stepped inside. She waved to him with a soft smile, before shutting the door. 

Once inside completely, Rayla leaned back against the front door, her smile widening as she gazed up at the ceiling, sighing loudly as she basked in the happiness she felt at that moment, letting her eyes close to savor every precious moment. 

“So.” A voice called from in front of her, and it caused Rayla’s eyes to snap open. She nearly gasped when she saw Claudia leaning against the wall, almost forgetting that she had spent her entire time at her place still. Her arms were crossed and a smirk clear as day was on her face. “How’d it go?” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla sat on the couch, her hair wrapped up in a towel as she relaxed in her bathrobe. Claudia was standing near the front door, talking with someone, before closing it and returning, her arms holding a large box of pizza. “Hope you’re hungry!”

“Clauds, I just had dinner.” Rayla watched as her friend plopped down next to her. 

“Suit yourself, more for me then.” The goth opened the box, taking a slice out and biting into it, letting out a loud hum of appreciation as she quickly looked at Rayla, who rolled her eyes before extending her hand out.

“Give me a slice.”

“Thought so.” Claudia quickly reached in the box, pulling out another slice and giving it to Rayla. “No one can resist the deliciousness of Drakenwood Pizza!”

“Especially if it’s Meat Lovers.” Rayla sighed, closing her eyes as she took another bite and leaned back against the couch.

“So.” Claudia smirked. “You were just about to tell me how your date went.”

“Oh...right…” She felt her face heat a little, but took a deep breath before sitting up to look at her friend properly. “It was...alright…”

“Just alright?” Claudia asked, raising an eyebrow. “Rayla, don’t be so vague on me. I need all the details, you hear me? All!”

Rayla laughed, raising her hands up as she finished the last of her pizza slice. “Alright, alright, but I’ll only talk if you give me another slice.” She watched as the goth quickly scrambled to grab another slice out and hand it to her. 

“Start from the beginning.” Claudia turned around to face Rayla properly, crossing her legs as she bit into her pizza. “Tell me all about your dinner!”

“So first, as you know, we went to Elarion Steakhouse, and I ordered the grilled chicken while Callum ordered the twenty ounce steak-”

“Raylaaaaa.” Claudia groaned. “Not _those_ details. I’m talking about you and Callum details!” 

“Well, I thought you meant _everything.”_ Rayla smirked, watching as her friend fell back with an exasperated sigh.

“You knew what I meant...smartass.” Claudia retorted, hearing Rayla laugh as she looked back up at her. “Come on….pleeeasssseee?” She was about to give her signature puppy dog eyes when Rayla held her hand up.

“No need for the puppy dog eyes Claudia, I’ll tell you everything that happened between me and Callum.” Her smirk faded into a warm, more genuine smile. “We made small talk during the entirety of dinner. We even had the same waiter take our orders!”

“Same waiter?” Claudia cocked her head a little. “What do you mean?”

“Well, when we first went to Elarion Steakhouse for a hangout, the waiter that took care of us actually assumed that we were on a date, and not hanging out.”

“Ah, and I assume he was overjoyed when he learned that you guys were going on an official date when you returned to the Steakhouse?”

“Aye, but after our little reunion with him, me and Callum just ordered some wine, food, and had conversations that were mainly focused around our everyday lives.”

Claudia leaned forward, a smile on her face. “Did you flirt?~”

“Uhh…” She knew her cheeks turned a whole shade of pink, but she brushed it off as she continued talking. “Aye… We did… But I will not go into details about that.”

“What!?” Claudia asked almost incredulously. “You promised to tell me everything!”

“Sorry Claudia, but somethings are just better left unsaid.”

“Raylaaaa.” Claudia whined. “Pleeeassseee.” She tilted her head, giving her friend the best puppy dog eyes she could make. 

“Sorry Claudia, but not even those eyes can convince me to tell you.” Rayla crossed her arms, shaking her head as she heard Claudia give a long sigh.

“Alright...alright fine.” She pouted a little, taking another slice from the box. “Just tell me about what happened after you two finished your dinner.”

“After we left the restaurant, Callum and I decided to go get ice cream down the road.”

“And I assume that didn’t go according to plan?” Claudia motioned to the robe Rayla was wearing. “Because when you came back, you were soaking.”

“Aye...we did get caught in the rain while we were heading there…” She turned to look away from the goth, feeling warmth spread across her face and body as she began to remember what happened at that very moment. “But...Callum took me to the street corner… And we danced under a lamp post.”

“In the rain!?” Claudia’s eyes were wide, but when she saw her friend nod, she merely smiled. “That is the cheesiest thing I have ever heard... I LOVE IT!!”

Rayla chuckled, leaning her head back against one of the pillows, her smile almost dreamy as she stared up at the ceiling. “While we were dancing, we bumped into each other, chest and chest…” She raised her head up to see that Claudia had leaned in a little more, her mouth slightly agape, silently waiting for Rayla to continue. “...And I looked up at him… And he looked down at me…” She felt her heart rate pick up faster as she then said, “....And then I gathered every single nerve I had…. And stood on the balls of my feet… Pressing my lips to his…”

For a moment, there was silence, until Claudia let out a scream as she dove forward, grabbing Rayla in a hug as she set their slices of pizza on top of the box. “OH MY GOD! YOU DID IT!”

Rayla laughed and hugged her back. “I know! I ACTUALLY managed to do it!! And guess what?!” 

“What?!” Claudia pulled back, a wide grin on her face. 

“HE KISSED ME BACK!” She squealed. 

“OH MY GOD!” The goth practically sprang up, running around the living room, her arms flapping in the air. “I KNEW IT!! I KNEW HE WOULD KISS YOU BACK!!”

Rayla calmed down a little, falling back onto the couch, her arms spread as she sighed to herself. “I still can’t believe he actually returned my feelings…” She heard Claudia sit down next to her, and she raised her head up to see her staring down at her, the smile never fading from her face.

“I knew he would do it Rayla! He really likes you!”

“I know, he even told me that when we were in the car on our way to the restaurant!” She quickly sat back up, bouncing in her place. “I just can’t believe that my crush likes me back for real! In fact, we are already planning for a second date!”

“Ohhh, getting ready for a relationship I see?”

“Relationship?” Rayla raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Rayla, really?” Claudia had to nearly slap herself when she heard her friend say that. “You two went out on a date, exchanged flirty banter, danced together in the rain, and most importantly: YOU GUYS KISSED ONCE!”

“Actually, three times.” Rayla corrected.

“WHAT!?” Claudia’s eyes tripled in size. “Rayla, you kissed Callum three times!?”

“Well, technically I initiated the first one, he did the second one, and I did the third one.”

“Rayla… don’t you see it yet?” Claudia placed both her hands on the girl’s shoulders. “If you guys kissed that many times, that can only mean that he isn’t your crush anymore.”

“What… Wait a second…” Rayla seemed to be catching on to what the goth was saying and she clapped her mouth with one of her hands, her own eyes doubling in size. “Oh. My. God!! He’s not my crush anymore Claudia!! He’s… He’s now my…. Boyfriend….”

“Oh look, it seems that Miss Enola Holmes over here finally figured it out.” Claudia teased, watching as she rolled her eyes playfully at him. “But Rayla, you also need to ask him if he wants to be your boyfriend.”

“But we kissed three times! Doesn’t that show that we are more than just very, very close friends?”

“It does… but you should still ask Rayla.” Claudia got up, making a stretching motion. “Remember, it’s all about consent.” 

“Right… Of course… I’ll text him later on tonight about it.”

“Good, now if you’ll excuse me.” She motioned to the guest bedroom. “It is late now, so I’m going to get some shuteye.”

“You’re not sleeping tonight with me?” Rayla asked, getting up and quickly fixing the towel on her head.

“Nah, don’t want to interrupt you texting Callum.” A mischievous grin formed on her face as she wiggled her eyebrows. “It might get… _Spicy.~”_

“C-Claudia!!!” Rayla felt her face combust as the goth laughed before running into the guest bedroom, shutting the bedroom door behind her. 

Rayla only rolled her eyes, chortling to herself before walking into her own bedroom, quickly slipping on a tank top and a pair of sweatpants before sliding into bed, her hands holding onto her phone as she unlocked it. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum pulled up to his house, a goofy smile on his face. He quickly checked in the mirror if any of Rayla’s lip gloss was on him. Satisfied, he got out of the car, and walked up to the door, unlocking it. 

  
  


As he stepped inside, he noticed the living room lights were on. This was followed by the sound of footsteps walking in his direction. Callum saw as his dad, Harrow, came into view, a warm smile gracing his face as he approached him. “Hey son! Did you have a good night out? You’re soaked! ”

“Yeah! It was amazing!! And yeah, I got stuck in the rain!” Callum said loudly, and Harrow quickly made the ‘shush’ gesture.

“I put Alia to sleep a couple of hours ago, let’s not wake her up.” Harrow whispered. “But I’m happy you had a good time.”

“Me too…” Callum sighed, recalling the events that happened after leaving the Steakhouse. “I assume you must be exhausted?”

“Yeah, it’s best if I head home now.” Harrow pulled out his phone and looked at the time. “I have an early morning tomorrow, and I gotta be home for it.” 

“Thank you once again dad, I really appreciate you watching over Alia while I was gone.” 

“Don’t worry about Callum.” His stepdad put a hand on his shoulder. “I’d do anything for my adorable granddaughter.”

“Yeah… That’s true.” He watched as Harrow grabbed his coat before walking towards the front door. He quickly turned and gave one more wave to Callum before heading out the door. 

Once Harrow had left for good, Callum quickly made his way up to his room, opening the door and grabbing a towel from his closet. Changing out of his clothes, he dried himself before slipping on a simple t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Placing his phone on the bedside table, Callum slipped under the covers, sighing to himself as he closed his eyes.

However, this was only for a few minutes before he heard his phone _ding_ right next to him. Confused, he picked up, seeing that it was a text from Rayla.

**Rayla:** Hey Callum <3 I had fun!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla stared at her phone, biting her lip as she watched for his response. She knew he had to have been awake. Was the heart emoji too much? She could not say. All she could do was wait. 

**Ding!** **  
** ****

****Rayla shot her eyes down at her phone, to see that Callum had replied. She grinned, and quickly opened it.

**Callum:** Hey <3 I had fun too. I can’t wait until our next date. 

Rayla could feel her smile grow wider, as she flipped over onto her stomach, her feet kicking as she typed a message back. 

**Rayla:** So, what do you want to do for our next date? 

**Callum:** Well, I was thinking of taking you for ice cream to start, (so we don’t get caught in the rain ;) ) Then I’d take you to the arcade, we play games for a few hours, then end the night with dinner?

She giggled, looking down at her phone, and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

**Rayla:** Sounds fun! I’ll be eagerly waiting!

Her finger then tapped on her phone once more, sending a following up text.

**Rayla:** So… is Alia already asleep?

**Callum:** Yeah, dad told me that he put her to sleep a couple of hours before I arrived.

**Rayla:** Ah, ok. Well, whatcha wanna do tonight?

**Callum:** Text you, what else?

Rayla almost lost it there, nearly squealing like a high schooler in love, but maintained her composure. She took a deep breath and replied. 

**Rayla:** Well, that was my plan. :) You know… you’re a really good kisser. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum’s eyes reread her most recent text, and he felt his face heat up as he sighed to himself. He let his fingers type out a response, still grinning to himself like a full dork.

**Callum:** I could say the same thing about you. 

He smiled and relaxed into his bed, his one arm stretched behind his head as he laid there in his pajama pants. 

**Rayla:** Well, of course I am. 

**Callum:** You know...even though it happened a little more than an hour ago...it still replays in my head. 

**Rayla:** Same here. I can’t stop thinking about it.

**Callum:** It just felt so... right…

As Callum sat there in the silence, the darkness of the room surrounding him, he felt… lonely. Like… he was missing the presence of something… or someone. An idea suddenly formed into his mind, and he exited out of his messengers app, quickly finding facetime and tapping on it.

He typed in Rayla’s number, before hitting the _call_ button. For a moment, there was the loading screen, followed by the occasion ringing. Then, it was quickly replaced by another screen, and Rayla’s face came clear into view. 

She was smiling wildly, like she had frantically turned on the light and brushed her hair to look decent. “H-Hi!”

“Hey…” He quickly found his bedside lamp, turning it on as he sat up, brushing a little of his hair back from his face. “Sorry... I guess I just wanted to see your face instead of texting you…”

“That’s ok… I… I kinda like this better.” She leaned back against her headboard, her violet eyes sparking as she continued smiling. “So… did the date go as well as I thought it did?” 

Callum chuckled and leaned back a little, looking at her. “Actually, it went amazing. I’m really glad I asked you out.” 

“Honestly, the moment you asked me out, I thought I was dreaming.” She giggled.

“Really?”

“Aye… I mean, like I said, I’ve had a crush on you for a long time...and I thought that me going out with you would never happen.”

“Well, that makes me really happy.” Callum replied. “I may have only discovered my feelings for you no more than a month ago, but when you said yes, I had to refrain from screaming with joy there and then.”

“Cause of Alia?”

“Yeah, the last thing I wanted to do is wake her up.” He chuckled. “And trust me, you _do not_ want to see her cranky. She can become your worst nightmare in a few seconds.”

Rayla laughed behind her hand, and it made Callum’s heart flutter a little as she regained her composure. “I mean… I’ve seen her after naptime. She can be very grumpy.”

For a moment, there was silence, both now saying anything as they continued looking at each other. However, they felt comfortable with each other's presence. 

“So…” Callum began, clearing his throat a little. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Oh! Well, my classroom is running out of supplies, so I’m gonna be headed to the stores to stock up! Luckily Principal Ibis gives us all a budget to buy things for the classroom!”

“That’s amazing Rayla! If you need anything you can’t get at the stores, just let me know.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She smiled, leaning her head on her hand. The two of them continued talking until early in the morning. She smiled at him, her eyes bleary and sleepy. “So… Callum, I have a question for you.” 

“Oh? What is it Rayla?”

“Well… after the date and… umm… the entire thing with the rain…” She twirled a strand of her hair with her finger. “Does this mean that we are… a thing now?”

Callum felt his face heat up, but still grinned at her. “Well… I’d like that. But it’s up to you.”

“Hmmm…” She scratched her chin, before smiling playfully at him. “How about you take me on that second date, and we’ll know for sure.”

“Well I was planning on that already.” He smirked. “So… does next Saturday night seem ok to you?”

She grinned, laying down as her eyes started to flutter close. “Perfect~...” She yawned, as her eyes shut fully. “Night night~.”

“Goodnight Rayla…” He watched as she soon was limp with the soft, even breaths. However, he also noticed that she didn’t end their facetime call. For a minute, Callum watched her sleep peacefully, and smiled as he laid down also, setting his phone up before laying on his side, his still watching her as he smiled a little.

It wasn’t long before sleep got the better of him, and he shut his eyes completely, sleep overtaking his body. 

That night, he only dreamt of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is by Paramore! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OblL026SvD4&ab_channel=Paramore
> 
> Hope you all enjoy a surprise chapter~!


	28. Break The Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla have their second date.

March 13th, 2021

Rayla pulled her hair up into a ponytail, letting a few pieces fall out around her face as she looked in the mirror. She wore her regular makeup, nothing too fancy. Today… Callum was taking her to get ice cream, to play arcade games, and for dinner at a small diner. Simple!

Her phone suddenly dinged, and she grabbed it, seeing that it was a text from Callum.

**Callum:** Hey Rayla! I’m outside now.

Smiling widely, she quickly let one of her hands type out a response while her other grabbed her purse.

**Rayla:** I’ll be down in just a sec!

Looking into the mirror one more time, Rayla made sure she looked the best she could before slipping on her sneakers and grabbing her apartment key. After shutting the front door and locking it, Rayla quickly descended down the steps before walking out the main door. She immediately spotted Callum standing next to his car, holding what appeared to be a purple rose in his hands.

He was wearing a simple grey t-shirt, and jeans, with sneakers while his red scarf flapped a little from the wind. He grinned, holding out the rose to her. “Hey.”

“Hey Callum.” Rayla smiled warmly, walking over to him, her eyes landing on the item in his hands. “Is that rose... purple?” He noticed she was wearing a white t-shirt with some japanese show on it, along with some leggings. 

“Uh… yeah… I mean, it’s for you.” He said almost shyly, still smiling.

“For me?” She gently took it, her hands immediately feeling the smooth, but firm surface. It was as if it was made from rock. “Wow, this feels really heavy for a rose Callum.”

The brunette laughed a little, running a hand through his hair before adjusting his scarf. “Ah well, that’s because it’s not a real rose!”

“I figured.” She grinned, carefully examining the piece. “How did you make this?”

“I made it out of clay, resin and wire.” Callum explained simply. “And I made sure to dye the resin purple for applying it.” He watched as she continued looking at it. “If you don’t like it, that's perfectly fine. I could still use it for an art reference and I’d get you an actual flower that wasn’t hand crafted or-”

“Callum.” He stopped the moment he heard Rayla’s voice, his eyes refocusing to see her smiling bright at him, her hands holding the rose close to her chest. “I love it. This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten!”

Callum felt his heart flutter, but then felt it almost stop when she leaned in and pressed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, her hand moving to hold his cheek. 

“Thank you.” She whispered. “No one’s ever made something for me before… I’ll treasure this for the remainder of my life.” She placed another kiss on his cheek before backing up a bit. “Let me quickly put this on my nightstand. I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Take your time.” Callum replied, rubbing his cheek as he felt a small blush on his face. She ran off to go put it in her apartment, as Callum got into the driver's seat, quickly starting his car back up as he waited for Rayla to reappear.

It didn’t take long before she walked out the main doors once more, quickly double checking to make sure she had her phone and items in her purse, before walking over to the passenger’s seat, opening the door and sliding in. 

He smiled at her, and she smiled back, making sure her seatbelt was secure. “So, what ice cream place are we headed to?”

  
  
“Well, I know of this one place where they make the ice cream in front of you, using liquid nitrogen! And it’s only a block away from the arcade!”

“That sounds amazing!” Rayla beamed, leaning back against her seat. “So just to recap: ice cream first, then the arcade, and then dinner?”

“That's right.” Callum replied, coming to a stop at a red light. “I want us to get ice cream first because of what happened last date, remember?” He turned to look at her, grinning. “We don’t want to have anything like that happening again.”

“So you’re saying that you didn’t like our little dance?” Rayla asked, smirking as he saw his eyes widen a little.

“No, no! I loved _that_ part! I’m talking about us getting all drenched because it rained.” The light turned green, and he resumed driving. 

“Well, according to the weather app, there shouldn’t be any rain today. It’ll just be cloudy at the most, nothing else.”

“Well that’s a relief. It means we can take our time.” He came to another intersection, the light red as he gave the right indicator. As they waited, his eyes drifted to look at Rayla, seeing that she was staring forward, her smile clear as day. He turned his eyes back to the road as the light changed, but placed one of his hands on the divider between them, letting it rest on top of hers. Slowly but surely, she intertwined her fingers with his. 

Although he couldn’t see it, he knew that she had turned her head to look at him, and he only smiled again, giving her hand a soft squeeze as they continued to their destination: Frozen Sea Ice Cream. After around another half an hour, they arrived, pulling in front of the ice cream parlor. They climbed out of the car and walked towards it, their hands still intertwined.

  
  
“So, here's a question for curiosity's sake. What was homework like as a childhood education major?” Callum asked, holding the door for her. 

“You wouldn’t believe what I had to do to become certified as a kindergarten teacher.” Rayla said as they waited in line. “Aside from having to earn a bachelors in education, along with completing teacher training and getting certified, I sometimes needed to submit full coloring books to prove that I could help children.”

“Wait what?” He almost laughed. “Are you serious?”

“Aye! I even had that same reaction.” She giggled, looking up at him. “Turns out, it was their way of seeing just how much you would enjoy working with wee ones.”

“That’s a… very interesting way of deciding if you are passionate about wanting to teach.”

“Aye, it is weird. But hey, I passed with flying with colors!”

“I bet you would.” Callum smiled, squeezing her hand again as they moved up with the line. “I’d even say you were valedictorian for your class.”

“Actually, I was.”

“What!?” His eyes widened and his mouth fell open a little. “No way.”

“Yeah, I’m just messing with you.” She chuckled as he shook his head, his smile still there as he returned his attention to looking forward. “I was actually _salutatorian!”_

That earned a laugh from Callum as he covered his mouth with his free hand. “I bet you were some kind of genius in your class.”

“No Callum, I’m just really passionate about what I do.”

“That’s fair.”

Soon they approached the cashier, and Callum looked at the menu behind the man. “What do you want to have?”

“Hmmm…” Rayla analyzed the menu, looking at all the different flavors. “Can you mix any of the flavors.”

“Yes you can.” The cashier responded, smiling at the pair. “You can choose any of the mix-ins.” He pointed at a separate menu. “With whatever base you want.” His fingers went back to the menu they were looking at. “Along with any sauce.” He motioned to the small menu attached to the main one, showing the different sauce flavors. “So anyways, what may I get you two?”

Rayla took one more second to look at all the menus, before smiling. “I’ll have a double chocolate base, with brownie, marshmallow, and hot fudge sauce!” Her order surprised Callum a little, as he never took her for having such a sweet tooth.

“Ok!” The cashier punched numbers into the register before turning his head to Callum. “And what can I get you sir?”

“I’ll have a vanilla base, with moonberry sauce, and a few bits of moonberry candy in it please.” 

“Alright!” He typed out a few more things before reading over the total. “That’ll be eleven dollars and fifty three cents.”

“Ok.” Callum reached into his pocket, but just before he could pull out his wallet, he felt Rayla’s hand grab his wrist. 

“You paid for dinner last week, let me return the favor.” 

“A favor? I thought this was a date?” His face sported a goofy grin as Rayla stuck her tongue out childishly at him.

“I’m paying, and that’s final.” She reached into her purse, grabbing her wallet.

“Oh alright.” Callum retracted his hand. “But I’m paying for dinner tonight.”

“And how about the arcade? We split the games?”

“That’s what I was going for.”

“Deal.” Rayla handed her debit card over to the cashier, who swiped it before writing a number down on the receipt and giving it to her.

“Ok! Your order number is 14. Please wait over by the wall there.” He pointed to where a few other people were standing. “We’ll call you up when it’s time for your ice cream to be made!”

“Thank you!” She said, before taking Callum’s hand and walking over to the wall, smiling excitedly. “This is gonna be so cool!”

  
  
Callum smiled down at her, before gently wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Yeah, you get to see how science makes ice cream!”

“I know! Normally, I’ve seen ice cream made the old school way; you know, with the scooper and all that.”

“Yeah, but here, they use liquid nitrogen to super freeze the ice cream! It's safe to eat, so don’t worry!”

  
  
“That’s a lot of confusing science talk!” She placed a hand dramatically on her head.

  
  
He laughed. “Don’t worry, you’ll understand it better when you see it~.”

They waited for a few minutes, before their order number was called. Callum led her over to the counter, where a worker was already setting the bowls up. Rayla watched as the ingredients were mixed together before liquid nitrogen was poured around the bowl. Her eyes stared in awe as billows of cold air seeped out from the corners before the worker started to mix the ice cream in the bowl. After around two more minutes, the ice cream was taken out from the bowl and placed into a dish. It wasn’t long before another one was placed beside it, and the countertop bell was rang.

“Order 14!” 

“That us!” Rayla called, raising her receipt up as she ran up to the counter in excitement. “Thank you!” She took the two bowls, handing Callum’s to him. “You wanna go sit outside?”

“Sure!” They both walked to the exit, Callum using his shoulder to push the door open for Rayla. She quickly found a bench near the parlour, and the two took their seats. 

Once they got comfortable, Rayla leaned her head on his shoulder as she took a bite of her ice cream. “Mm! This is delicious!”

“I knew you’d like it! Not bad for science ice cream, huh?”

“Oh shush you dork.” Rayla bumped him with her shoulder, eliciting a small chuckle from him. “But… I will say that this is better than any other ice cream I’ve had before.” She turned her head slightly to look up at him, and saw that he was looking down at him, his green eyes shining as he smiled warmly. “Have you ever taken Alia here before?”

“Yeah! This is her favorite spot!” Callum responded, taking another bite from his sweet treat.

“I can see why.” She sighed as her eyes looked up at the sun that was slowly setting. “So anyways, I never got to ask you, but what was your homework like when studying art at college?”

“Well…” He scratched a chin a little, leaning back as his arm wrapped her shoulders. “For one, I had to do _a lot_ of paintings.”

“Callum… I figured you’d have to do that.” Her tone dripped with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes playfully. “What else were you expecting when studying art?”

“Oh I was expecting to paint Rayla, no doubt there. However, it was what we had to do that surprised me the most.”

Rayla raised an eyebrow upon hearing this. “What did you have to do?”

“Well… One time we were given a week to make seven completely unique paintings.”

  
  
“Seven unique paintings!? In a week!? That’s insane!”

  
  
“I know right? And then get this… at the end of the week, he told us to cut up all the paintings and use the pieces to make one big painting, incorporating elements from each of the 7 paintings we did. We were given a week to do that!” He laughed, taking a bite of his ice cream.

  
  
“Wow! Art school sounds crazy!”

“It is. People usually assume that art is the easiest thing you can understand. However, there is more to it than just simple sketches or paintings. You need to be able to understand how to incorporate the elements and principles of design along with the color theory. Art… art comes in many different forms.” He sighed, resting his head against the bench. “Whether it is painting, drawing, admiring a landscape, taking a picture, everything around us, is art. But… the classics are some of the hardest.”

“I have heard Claudia say that before.” Rayla said. “But… What does that mean Callum?”

“Well… The classics have the highest standard from any other art. But, like I said before, you don’t have to memorize the classics to fully understand what art is.” He took a small breath before continuing, “But when you are trying to compete with legendary artists, you need to know EVERYTHING about art. Luckily I passed that class, and moved onto other art classes.” He smiled to himself, taking another bite of ice cream.

Rayla, who was now staring at him in amazement, let out a low whistle before chuckling. “That was incredible Callum. Are you sure you didn’t take any poetry while you were attending college?”

“Nope, I never took any of that when being at college.” He smirked as he looked at her. “If you want to talk poetry, go talk to Soren!”

“Wait? Soren writes poetry!?” Rayla asked, the surprise clear in her voice.

“Yeah, he’s actually really good at it. When he first started out, he was bad, like, very bad. Even Claudia was begging for him to stop saying haikus.”

“But I assume he just got better overtime?” 

“Yup. After spending almost a year of just practicing, he got better. Now, he’s working on writing a book of poetry, in the hopes of getting it published and sold.”

“I just can’t believe I’ve never heard about this.” Rayla sighed. “I mean, during all the hangouts and times I’ve talked with him, he’s never mentioned anything about poetry.”

“He normally keeps it to himself. Only me, Claudia, Harrow, Ellis and Ezran know about this.”

“Well I now know.” She smirked, but it then changed to a slight frown. “Does…. Does Vice Principal Viren know?”

“Soren doesn’t want to tell him.” Callum slumped his shoulders a little, holding her close. “Viren’s… always been kinda strict to Soren. I can’t explain it. But you should ask him the next time you guys hang out.” 

“Ok… But only if he wants to talk about it. If he doesn’t, then I won’t press further.”

He gave an affectionate smile as he rested his cheek on top of her head. “Thanks Rayla…”

They both sat in silence once more, and Rayla exhaled as she gazed up at the now orange sky. “This is incredible Callum…”

“Yeah… But do you know what else is incredible?” She looked up to see a radiant smile on his face. “This ice cream!” He motioned to the dish in his hands. “I can never get enough of it!” He took another bite, humming appreciatively. 

“Your ice cream does look really delicious.” She looked at the sweet, yet subtle treat he was holding, watching as the reddish color of the moonberry sauce turned the white shade of the vanilla ice cream into a pinkish color. “Can I… Can I take a bite?”

She felt him shift a little as she lifted her head from his shoulder, seeing him nod his head. “Of course!” But Rayla saw his infamous smirk appear. “Only if you let me take a bite out of yours.”

“Then we have a deal.” Rayla leaned over, using her spoon to break off a piece of his ice cream, making sure to get a good portion of moonberry sauce with it as she bit down. Callum did the same, taking a piece of her chocolate ice cream, ensuring that he had a generous amount of hot fudge sauce before eating it. They both hummed at the same time, closing their eyes as they relished in the flavors. “Yours is so delicious Callum.”

“Same for yours Rayla.” He opened his eyes, looking down at her. “Oh, you have a little bit of ice cream on you.”

  
  
“Hm?” She opened her eyes, before wiping at her mouth with the napkin. “Did I get it?”

  
  
“No, no, right there.”

She wiped at it again. “How about now?”

  
  
“Here… let me get it.” Callum smiled almost mischievously. 

“Callum, where is-” But she was cut off by the feeling of lips being pressed into hers. His lips. Rayla’s eyes were wide for only a split second, before they fluttered closed as she returned his gesture, wrapping her free arm around his neck as she pulled him in closer. Callum set his dish down on the side, scooting in as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They eventually broke off, needing to catch their breaths, but they still kept their foreheads pressed together, their smiles soft while their cheeks were slightly flushed.

“Do I have any now?” She asked, her voice a whisper as Callum’s eyes flickered down. 

“Nope, I seemed to have cleared it all off.” He refocused on looking at her.

“Hmmm…” Rayla’s hand that wasn’t holding Callum’s neck moved to grab the spoon from her ice cream, using it to smear a little of the chocolate treat on her lips. “How about now?” She set the spoon back and watched as his smile turned into a small smirk.

“Well…” His eyes looked down once more. “I can see that you have a little more right th-”

“Just come here, you.” She pulled him in for another long, passionate kiss, humming as she wrapped both her arms around his neck. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla pulled Callum into the arcade, an excited, yet childlike smile on her face as she looked around at the wide variety of games. “Oh my gosh! This is gonna be sooooo fun!~”

Callum laughed, holding her hand as they ran, heading over to buy some tokens for the games. “So, what's your favorite game to play?”

  
  
“The claw machine! But…” She sighed, holding her cheek as they waited in line. “I’ve never won anything in them.”

  
  
Callum’s eyes sparkled as he looked at her. “Rayla, by the end of tonight, I will win you a prize from one of the claw machines. Mark my words.” 

“I’ll hold you up to that promise.” Rayla grinned, giving his hand a squeeze. “So, what do you want to play first?”

“Wanna play Wheel of Fortune? I bet you can’t get the jackpot of 1000 tickets.” He smirked as she looked up at him, her face full of determination.

“Is that a challenge?”

“Oh yeah it is.”

“You’re on then, Mr. Callum King.” Her tone was playful as she extended her hand out.

“Bring it Ms. Rayla Artemis.” He shook her hand firmly, his smirk still there.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla smiled wide as she held about 10k tickets in her arms, bouncing excitedly on her heels as her and Callum made their way to the ticket counter. 

“What do you want to get?” He asked, setting the pile down on the countertop.

“Let’s get some candy for Alia!” Rayla suggested, her hands wrapped around his arm. “And maybe some small toys for her.”

“Sounds good to me.” He smiled, before using all the tickets they had gotten to buy a large amount of candy, along with a few toys. 

As Rayla scooped up the candy in her arms, Callum turned his head to the claw machine, watching as it traveled its way across the cage, deciding which large, stuffed animal it would be taking. 

Realizing that he still had his promise for her, Callum nudged her by the elbow. “Hey Rayla? Do we still have any more tokens?”

“Umm, one second.” She set the candy back down as she dug into her purse, managing to fish out 4 tokens. “It appears I do!”

“Great!” He eagerly took them, stuffing them in his pocket as he grabbed the toys off the counter. “Because I still owe you one prize from the claw machine!”

“Callum, you don’t have to-”

“Oh no, no, no! Remember at the start when I made an oath?” He watched as the previous players left, before making his way over, setting the toys down next to him as he pulled out the tokens. “Well, it’s time that I delivered on it.”

“Okay, okay. You did make a promise to me.” She rested her chin on his shoulder, watching as he put one of the coins in. “You got this.” She planted a kiss on his cheek as his eyebrows furrowed.

Callum delicately guided the claw, aiming for a massive tan and white cat plushie. He narrowed his eyes as he shot it downward.

  
  
First one: miss.

  
  
Second one: miss.

  
  
Third one: miss.

  
  
He was on his final token. He bit his lip as he gently moved the metallic claw again, aiming for the large plush cat one more time. Slowly, the claw closed around it, and pulled it into the air, moving it to the winner zone. “YES!” 

Rayla watched with amazed eyes as the claw dropped the cat, and Callum wasted no time in grabbing it out of the receiving area. 

“Woah…” She stared in awe as Callum held it up. “It’s almost the size of my torso!”

“And it’s for you.” He smiled as he handed it over to her. 

Rayla was still speechless as she took it in her hands, feeling the soft fabric. Her eyes were glued to the plushie for a few more seconds, before she dropped it and threw herself at Callum. Her arms wrapped tight around his neck as she smashed her lips against his. Callum stumbled back a little in surprise, but quickly reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

She soon pulled back, whispering, “you’re literally the best boyfriend I could ever ask for…”

Hearing this, Callum froze, but just for a second or two before he smiled widely, resting his head against hers. “So… I’m your boyfriend huh?”

Rayla rolled her eyes at him. “Aye… But only if it’s alright with you.”

Callum answered by pressing another kiss onto her lips, one that she immediately returned as one of her hands ran fingers through his hair. “That sounds completely fine by me… But only if I get to call you my girlfriend.” 

She smiled softly back at him. “That’s perfectly alright to me.” She leaned in for another kiss, and Callum met her halfway once more, letting themselves melt into it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum held Rayla close as his arm rested on her shoulder while his other arm carried the massive amounts of candy for Alia. Rayla snuggled into the crook of his neck, holding on tightly to the massive plushie.

  
  
“So… Do you have a name for this squishy guy?” Callum asked, looking down at her.

Rayla nodded. “Spike!” 

“That’s a very weird name for such a soft thing.” He raised an eyebrow as she looked up at him, grinning.

“That’s the whole point!” She answered as they approached Callum’s car.

“You’re a very unique Rayla… But that’s why I like you a lot.” He opened the doors to the backseat, setting down the candy and toys while Rayla put the massive plushie in there as well.

“I like you a lot too, Callum.” She sat down in the passenger’s seat while Callum got behind the wheel. 

“So dinner now?” He asked, seeing that it was nearly 8:30 pm.

“Aye!” She nodded eagerly as Callum pulled out from the parking lot. “I’m STARVING!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is song by Britney Spears
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQFIKP9rGhQ&list=PLdiPHbITQnfL90yXXZ-IpAjP3xwgT1h2f


	29. Everlong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla go on a triple date with their friends.

March 27th, 2021 **  
  
**

Soren walked into the restaurant, brushing his hair off to the side as he looked around for his group. He smiled warmly as he saw his boyfriend sitting and talking to his sister. He raised a hand, waving as he walked over. “Hey guys!” 

  
  
Marcos grinned and waved back. As Soren turned the corner, he saw Nyx sitting there, holding Claudia’s hand on the table. “Hey Soren!” Marcos smiled warmly. “Rayla and Callum are on their way.” 

  
  
The blonde sat down next to Marcos, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to face the group. “So, how much do you wanna bet that they got distracted with flirting, and that’s why they’re late?”

  
“I’ll bet twenty bucks!” Nyx laughed, slamming a twenty dollar bill onto the table. “I bet they were too busy cuddling in the car.” 

  
  
Claudia let out a snort of laughter. “Probably! Those two are head over heels, it’s INSANE!” 

“Ah, I’m sure they’ll be here soon.” Marcos said, leaning back as he took Soren’s hand in his. “I mean, they wouldn’t miss hanging out with all of us, wouldn’t they?”

“I’m sure they would.” Nyx replied, tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear. “I say…” She quickly pulled out her phone and checked it. “...10 more minutes before they appear!”

“Actually, make that zero minutes.” Soren laughed, pointing to the entrance.

Everyone else followed, and spotted a certain brunette man and white-haired woman holding hands and giggling to each other as they entered. Callum’s eyes started scanning across the area, and when they landed on the group, he smiled and waved, walking over with Rayla next to him. 

“Glad you two could make it!” Claudia beamed as Rayla sat down next to Claudia while Callum sat next to Soren. “Nyx and Soren were beginning to believe that you two weren’t going to come!”

  
“Well, we didn’t wanna miss hanging out with our friends!” Callum laughed, looking at Claudia. “It’s nice to get dinner sometimes!” 

“That’s true!” Rayla gushed. “I haven’t talked to you in a while Claudia! It’s been what- 2 weeks since our last hangout?”

“Yup!” The goth replied, leaning her head against Nyx’s shoulder. “That sleepover we had was the last time we spent actual time together!”

“Well, how about you and Nyx come over and stay at my place after this?” Rayla suggested. “We all could watch movies, eat tons of snacks, stay up late talking about random things.” She counted off with her fingers. “It would be so much fun!”

“That sounds like a nice idea!” Claudia agreed. “We could even crack open a bottle of wine.”

“Well Nyx?” Rayla asked, looking at the biology teacher. “What do you say?”

“Hmmm…” Nyx thought, scratching her chin.

“Pleeeasseee Nyx?” Claudia squished her cheek against her arm, and when Nyx peered down, she saw the goth giving her puppy dog eyes. 

“Oh alright.” Nyx chuckled. “After dinner, we can head over to Rayla’s apartment.” She then grinned at the white-haired woman. “After all, I’ve been dying to meet that cat of yours. Claudia has shown me SO many pictures of her.”   
  
Rayla smiled, watching as Claudia bounced in her seat, squealing a little as she planted a firm kiss on Nyx’s cheek. “That will be so much fun~” She rested her head once more on her girlfriend’s shoulder sighing to herself.

“So it seems that the ladies will be having a night together then.” Callum laughed a little, watching as Rayla rolled her eyes at him as he turned to face Soren. “Since they’ll be busy… Soren, Marcos, do you wanna come over? Alia will probably want you guys to play dress up, but it’ll still be fun.”    


  
Marcos smiled wide. “Oh man, I would love to!”    


  
“Hell yeah!” Soren grinned, pumping his fist. 

Callum gave a hard look at the blonde. “If you come into my house saying that word, I’ll automatically boot you out.” His glare soon turned into a small smirk. “Remember, I have Claudia’s number on speed dial.”

“Don’t worry Callum.” Soren raised his hands up in a defensive pose. “I’ll try not to curse.”

“Promise?” Callum asked.

“Yes Cal.” He made an ‘x’ around his heart. “Cross my heart and hope to die!”

Callum rolled his eyes, but still smiled as he nodded his head. “Alright then.” He turned his attention to the others. “So… How have you guys been?”   


  
Soren perked up. “Oh, we’ve been great! We ‘re almost one month together!” He grinned, holding Marco’s hand. 

Marcos nodded. “Yep! Of course, we do need to keep it secret until I’m promoted to a health teacher though.”

“Why?” Callum asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh well…” Soren scratched the back of his head. “A Lot of people would look down if they realized that the assistant teacher was dating the PE instructor. They would take it as a possible abuse of power.”

“Ah, I see.” The brunette nodded his head, sighing to himself. “We plan to keep our relationship secret too… well, until Alia leaves kindergarten.” 

“And what about Ezran and Harrow?” Claudia asked. “You do plan on telling them soon… Right?”

“Well…” Callum ran a hand through his hair. “I will tell them, no lie there.”

“But?” Claudia pressed on, leaning forward as her hands knitted together. 

Callum sighed, his shoulder slumping a little. “I don’t know when to tell them… Or more importantly:  _ how  _ I’m going to tell them.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way Cal.” Soren put a hand on his shoulder. “After all, they are your family, and I’m sure Harrow and Ezran will support you with whatever you do.”   


  
Callum smiled and placed his menu down. “Thanks Soren. So! Has everyone decided on what they want to eat?” 

“Oh yeah! I’ll have a steak with a large side of fries!” Soren announced, shutting his menu.

“I’m getting a tofu salad!” Marcos said, sliding his menu to the side.

“I’m sooo having a big plate of pancakes!” Claudia beamed, making everyone look at her with confused faces.

“Pancakes… For dinner?” Callum asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hey, it’s never too late for having breakfast!” The goth winked. 

“That makes… No sense.” Soren said.

“Well it does to me, so get used to it Sorbear!” Claudia stuck her tongue out at him before turning to Nyx. “What will you have?”

“Hmmm… I’ll just settle with a big plate of spaghetti!” She announced, before looking at Callum and Rayla. “And what about you two lovebugs? What will you both be having?”

“Hmm…” Rayla analyzed the menu, before setting it down. “I’ll have chicken tenders and fries!”

“And I’ll have grilled chicken with a side salad!” Callum spoke up. “Alright, it seems that we have all ordered our entrees, now where is the waiter?”

As if on cue, the waiter suddenly strolled up, smiling at them. “Hey guys, I’m your waiter for the night, just raise your hand if you need me and I’ll be right over! You guys ready to order?”   


  
One by one, the group repeated their orders, with their drinks added on. “Alright, those will be out as soon as possible!” 

“Thanks!” Claudia waved as the waiter disappeared into the  _ Employee’s Only  _ area. “So anyways…” The goth turned to face Callum. “...how did that second date go with Rayla, Callum?”

“Oh, it went great! We got some delicious ice cream, and I even won her a tOY-” His voice rose as his leg shot up, banging into the table in surprise.    


  
“Woah!” Soren grabbed onto the water cups to make sure they wouldn’t spill. “You okay Callum?”    


  
“O-Oh yeah, just a leg cramp!” He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.    


  
Rayla smirked at him, her foot rubbing against his calf as she leaned on her elbows. The smirk faded away as she continued, looking over at everyone else. “Oh right! The toy he won me is soooo cute! It’s this GIANT round cat plushie that I named Spike! I’ll send you guys a picture of it later!” 

  
  
Callum swallowed hard, looking over at everyone. “Y-Yup! And we got a ton of candy for Alia!” He nearly jerked again when her foot brushed over his foot and hooked their legs together. “After that, we got dinner and I dropped Rayla back home…” He took a deep breath when Rayla’s foot began to caress his ankle, all while his girlfriend continued grinning mischievously at him.

“And speaking of the ice cream, it was some of the best I have ever had!” Rayla added, unhooking her leg from his, but quickly ran her foot over the top of his before drawing it back, watching as her boyfriend gave a playful look. One that read  _ ‘I’ll get you back for this’.  _ “They literally use liquid nitrogen to create the ice cream! You all should come with us next time!”

  
“Oh wait! I think I know which ice cream parlour you might be talking about!” Claudia said, scratching her chin. “Frozen Sea Ice Cream, right?” 

“Aye!” Rayla nodded, smiling. “You’ve been there before Claudia?”

“Yeah! I took Nyx for ice cream on one of our dates.” The goth answered, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder, kissing her cheek. 

“Sadly, neither me or Marcos have been there.” Soren spoke. “But we have heard great things about it on Yelp.”

“Every single one of those reviews is a five star rating.” Marcos added. “I never thought that liquid nitrogen ice cream would be that popular.” 

“To be honest, I wasn’t expecting it either. I thought that ice cream made from liquid nitrogen would just be some weird science experiment.” Rayla leaned back a little in her seat, but saw as Claudia and Nyx both looked at her, their faces full of surprise.

“Weird science!?” Both said in unison, their voices sounding almost incredulous. 

“Uhhh… Aye….” Rayla tilted her head a little.

“What’s wrong with science?” Nyx asked, crossing her arms.

“And what is wrong with being weird?” Claudia added. 

“Woah, woah…. I didn’t mean it like that!” Rayla raised her hands up, her tone a little defensive. “I meant it in a way of saying how complex and confusing it can be sometimes. I absolutely do not mean it in a negative way, honest!”

Claudia merely rolled her eyes, laughing a little. “Relax Rayla! We were only teasing you.” 

“Since when was I the target for such teasing?” Rayla asked, crossing her arms as she pretended to pout. “I thought we were besties??”

“Oh of course we are!” Claudia replied. “Don’t besties tease each other all the time?”

Rayla laughed, playfully poking Claudia’s arm. “Now I’M just teasing you!” 

“Hmm… Well played.” Claudia smirked, patting Rayla on the back before they turned their attention to the others. “So Callum…” Her tone suddenly shifted to a low, but playful one. “Are you treating my bestie ok?”

“Yes Claudia.” Callum put a hand on his heart, while raising his other up. “I swear to everything that is good, I am treating her well!”

“Is he telling the truth Rayla?” Claudia asked, turning to look at her. “Cause you know that if he breaks your heart or does something terrible, he’ll be answering to me!” 

Rayla chuckled, before placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Don’t worry Claudia. If he does end up breaking my heart, you’ll be the first person to know.”

“Good.” Claudia turned and gave the  _ ‘I’ll be keeping an eye on you’  _ gesture. “You hear that Cal? If I get a phone call from Rayla, telling me that you upset her…. I’ll be sure to pay you a  _ personal  _ visit when Alia is at school.” She grinned at her last words, but watched as Callum rolled his eyes, raising his hands up in mock defense.

“You have my solemn word Claudia.” The brunette placed a hand over his heart. “I promise to treat Rayla to the best of my ability, and not make her upset for as long as we both shall live!”

Claudia laughed, smiling at him. “Good! Okay, now we can get back to normal conversation-” And as the perfectly timed interruption, their food arrived.    


  
“Here you guys go!” The waiter placed their food in front of them and ran off to go take care of the next table. 

“All right everyone!” Claudia announced, taking her drink and lifting up. “A toast to us!”

Everyone raised their eyebrows at her.

“A toast… to us?” Soren asked, watching as his younger sister merely rolled her eyes.

“Yeah! A toast to us for getting through this crazy school year so far!” She raised her glass high into the air. “And for many more to come!”

Everyone else smiled upon hearing this, and they all proceeded to grab their drinks, lifting them up to join with Claudia.

“To us!” They all yelled out at the same time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone walked out of the restaurant, their stomachs full and smiles all on their faces.

“That was some of the best food I have ever had!” Claudia gleamed, holding Nyx’s hand in hers. “So Rayla…” She turned to face her friend. “Me and Nyx will head over to your place, but I’m gonna make a quick detour back to my apartment to fetch a set of pajamas for the both of us.”

“Oh, that’s perfectly fine Claudia.” Rayla nodded, giving Callum’s hand a soft squeeze as their fingers were interlocked together. “By the time you guys get to my apartment, Callum would have already dropped me off. So just walk up and I’ll let you both in.”

“Sounds good!” The goth replied, smiling widely.

“Hey Callum.” Soren suddenly spoke. “I’m gonna do the same thing, since me and Marcos don’t have anything to wear for the night.”

“Alright Soren.” Callum nodded understandingly. “I should be back home before you guys, but if we get caught in traffic, then just ring the doorbell. Ezran is right now watching over Alia, so he’ll let you guys in.”

“Cool!” Soren smiled. “I’ll make sure to give Ezran a text in advance, just to let him know.”

“Sounds good to me.” Callum replied, giving the blonde one more smile before walking with Rayla to his car. Claudia and Nyx followed while Soren took Marcos in a different direction to his car.

Rayla climbed into Callum’s car, sitting in the passenger seat as Callum gave Claudia a hug. “See you later this week!” 

“Will do Callum!” Claudia turned around and walked with Nyx back to her car while Callum got into the driver’s seat, starting his vehicle and pulling out of the parking lot. 

Soon they were on the main road, and as he drove, Callum gently took Rayla’s hand in his, smiling when he felt her fingers close around his. “Did you have fun tonight?”

“Aye.” She replied. “It was fun catching up with our friends.”

“Yeah… We should do it again another time.”

“Oh of course! We are definitely doing something like this again!”

They didn’t say anything else for the remainder of the car ride, and eventually, Callum soon pulled up to Rayla’s apartment. “Well… we’re here.” He smiled at her. “See you on Monday?”    


  
She nodded and bit her lip, before smirking as she reached over and grabbed his scarf, yanking him into her lips, kissing him passionately. Callum squeaked a little bit in response, but quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer until her side hit the console between them. Rayla’s hands let go of his scarf, before she looped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair as their kiss began to get slightly more heated.

Rayla suddenly nibbled on his lower lip, causing Callum to gasp, before he deepened their kiss, his arms wrapping a little more tighter around her waist as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Rayla moaned in response, her fingers knotting into his hair as Callum pulled her across the console. His hands began to caress her back, his fingers gently tracing across the fabric of her shirt. However, they soon started to travel south as their kiss became more feverish. His hands slowed at the small of her back, but before they could go any further, they noticed a pair of headlights approaching from behind them. Instinctively, Rayla jerked back, disengaging the kiss as she threw herself back into her seat, her face turning bright crimson.

Callum, who had realized that he had been leaning back with her on top of him, quickly adjusted himself to be seated properly as well, his face also blushing profusely as they saw the car park beside them. 

Claudia and Nyx stepped out, noticing Rayla talking with Callum before giving a quick kiss on the cheek as she stepped out of the car. She was still blushing a little, and she only prayed that the couple before her would not notice.

“Hey Rayla!” Claudia greeted eagerly, waving to Callum. He waved back, before pulling out of the parking lot and leaving. “Why was Callum still here?”

“Oh… Umm…” She felt her face heat up even more as she scratched the back of her neck. “We… We were caught in traffic while coming back here…” She saw both Claudia and Nyx raise eyebrows. “You guys got here only a few moments after we did…” She laughed nervously, but silently thanked the stars when they didn’t notice.

“Either way.” Nyx said, taking Claudia’s hand in her. “Girls night~!”

“Hell yeah!!” Claudia squealed, using her other hand to grab Rayla’s arm. “Come on Rayla!!”

Rayla only laughed, letting Claudia drag her up to her apartment for an official girls night in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is by the Foo Fighters!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBG7P-K-r1Y&ab_channel=foofightersVEVO


	30. Amor Prohibido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla spend the day texting each other!

March 29th, 2021

Callum pulled into the parking lot of the school, shutting off the engine as he smiled at Alia, who was bouncing up and down excitedly in her seat. “Ready for a full day of fun, jellybean?”

  
  
“Yes~!” She squealed. “I can’t wait to see Miss Rayla again!”

“I’m sure she’s excited to see you as well.” He climbed out of the passengers, moving to get Alia out of her booster seat. He carefully lifted her up into his arms, kissing her cheek as she rested her head on his shoulder. “Ready?”

“Ready!” Alia smiled widely as Callum began to walk towards the school, entering through the front doors and walking down to where the kindergarten classroom was. 

Rayla was standing near the entrance, high fiving all the other kids as they walked inside. However, when her eyes landed on Callum walking towards her, she let herself smile widely as she waved at the pair.

“Miss Rayla!!” Alia squeaked in happiness as Callum set her down, watching as she ran up to Rayla, hugging her tightly around the legs. 

Rayla laughed, and once Alia separated, she kneeled down and took her into a big hug. “It’s nice to see you again, pumpkin. Did you have a nice weekend?”

“Yes!!” Alia said enthusiastically, jumping in her spot.

“Well then, you can tell me all about it when class starts.” She motioned to the inside of her classroom. “Go on and get yourself ready.”

“Ok!” Alia nodded as she eagerly walked inside. 

Rayla then turned her attention back to Callum, her smile growing warmer. “Hey you~.” She said in a flirtatious manner, walking up to him. “How was your Sunday~?” 

“Well, it was good, but we didn’t get to talk as much as I wanted to.” Callum replied. 

Rayla giggled, stopping just a few feet from him. “You know we could text all night tonight. Would that satisfy your needs?”

“Hmmm…” Callum playfully scratched his chin, his smile turning into a small smirk as he nodded his head. “I’ll have to check my schedule…” He pulled out his phone, pretending to open and go through it. “Yes… Yes I should be available for texting tonight.”

Rayla nearly laughed at his antics, but merely gave his shoulder a light shove as she rolled her eyes at him. “All right then, tonight at nine?”

“I’ll have Alia put to bed by around half past eight tonight, so yeah, nine would work just well.”

“Good.” She nodded in response. “Because I will take no excuses for you not texting me.”

Callum chuckled, leaning a lil closer to her, his eyes looking down at her lips. “I won’t forget~...” He whispered.

She began to softly lean in as well, about 6 inches between them. “Is that a promise?” Her voice was above a whisper as Callum brought a hand up to gently touch her arm.

“Yes…” They were now even closer, their noses almost touching and their breaths ghosting over each other’s mouths.

Suddenly, the bell rang and they were broken out of it, reminded that they were at school. She squeaked, realizing how close their faces were, and quickly yanked him into a hug to play it off. Callum responded by wrapping his arms around her middle, his face burying into her shoulder to hide a small blush that had formed.

“That was way to close.” Rayla whispered into his ear. “We nearly kissed in front of the children and Kazi!”

“I know…” Callum whispered back. “Sorry… I kinda got a little carried away.”

“Don’t worry, we both did.” Rayla reassured him before they parted.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, smiling contently, before Callum waved and turned around, walking down the hallways. Once he had exited through the main doors, Rayla entered the class, seeing that all the students were seated while Kazi was talking to them.

As she made her way over to her desk, she suddenly felt a tug at the hem of her skirt. Turning around, she saw Alia standing behind her, smiling.

“Miss Rayla?” She asked. “Why were you just hugging daddy?” 

“O-Oh… Well…” Realizing that Alia must have poked her head out to see them in that moment, Rayla only smiled to herself as she bent down to look at Alia eye-level. “It’s because we are best friends, sweetheart.” 

“Ohhh…” The little girl’s eyes sparked as she nodded her head. “Just like me and Zym?”

Rayla giggled, before nodding her head. “Aye, just like you and Zym.” She pet her hair and stood up. “Now hurry back to your seat! Kazi is about to read the morning story!” 

“Ok!” She sprinted back to her seat, just as Kazi opened the book and began to read aloud.

As this happened, Rayla sat down at her desk, watching as the assistant teacher paced back and forth, their eyes glancing from the book to the students as they continued speaking.

After another minute or two, Rayla heard her phone vibrate. Curious, she picked it up and unlocked it, seeing that she had a message from Callum. Typing on her messenger app, Rayla saw that it was a gif of two people kissing.

**Callum:** I hope this can suffice until we get to be alone again <3

  
  
Rayla giggled, leaning back in her seat.

  
  
**Rayla:** I definitely wish we could have kissed before class... but when you meant alone, did you mean when we are texting tonight, or when we are alone in person ;)

  
  
**Callum:** Well, I meant in person, but I’m okay with being alone with you through text tonight ;) 

Rayla blushed and held her phone a little tighter. 

**Rayla:** Are you trying to make me blush?? 

**Callum:** That depends. Is it working? ;) 

Rayla covered her mouth to muffle the snort of embarrassed laughter that came out.

**Rayla:** YES!!! 

**Callum:** Haha, you’re so cute Rayla.

**Rayla:** You dork~! XD

**Callum:** I’m just being honest. You’re extremely cute.

**Rayla:** Stop, you’re going to kill me from embarrassment!

**Callum:** Make me. :P 

**Rayla:** Oh I will!

**Callum:** Oh really? I’d love to see you try. 

**Rayla:** Just you wait, I’ll get you back tonight! 

**Callum:** Can’t wait to see what you have in store <3

“And that’s the end!” Kazi’s voice snapped Rayla back into reality, and she watched as they shut the book, before turning around to face her. “Alright Miss Rayla, storytime is over.” They pushed their spectacles back a little. “It’s time to start the lesson.”

Rayla nodded back, quickly shooting one more text to Callum.

**Rayla:** Alright Callum, I need to get off now. These students aren’t just going to teach themselves! <3 <3 <3

**Callum:** Ok Rayla! I’ll see you tonight! <3 :)

Setting her phone down, Rayla got up and walked up the chalkboard. “Alright everyone, today we will be going over our shapes again.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rayla:** And that's when Zym came bursting through the door after first recess, knocking over a desk and scattering the markers. He had to have a small timeout after that XD

**Callum:** Oh man, I’m so glad Alia isn’t that rambunctious! 

**Rayla:** Oh no! Alia is the polar opposite of Zym. While he is noisy, energetic and easily excitable, Alia is calm, patient and quiet.

**Callum:** I can see why she’s your favorite.

**Rayla:** Well, how can I not have her be my favorite. She’s the most attentive and well behaved student I have ever seen!

**Callum:** Isn’t this your first year of teaching though?

**Rayla:** Technically, yes. However, I have interned at a few schools before. You know, just to get a full picture of what working with little kids would be like, before I became a full time teacher.

**Callum:** Oh! You are definitely telling me more of that tonight!

**Rayla:** I’m already half through the day, so I can’t wait to tell you about my internships and so many more things.

**Callum:** Also, I completely forget to ask this, but why are you texting me right now? Is Kazi taking over or something?

**Rayla:** Oh, it’s lunch right now. I’m currently texting you while sitting at my desk while Kazi is watching over the kids at lunch. 

**Callum:** Ah, I gotcha. I’m on my lunch too. But I need to head back. Text you later? <3 

**Rayla:** Of course! See ya later~! <3

Rayla set her phone down on her desk, as she made quick work of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Sipping on her water, she finished it, before turning to face the chalkboard. She quickly drew out the next lesson for the children, before sitting back down and taking a deep breath. She had 10 minutes now to relax and do nothing. As she closed her eyes, her phone beeped. She opened one eye, and picked up the phone as she blinked to adjust to the light once more. 

**Runaan:** Hello little blade. Ethari and I would like to know if you could come for lunch this weekend. 

Rayla grinned, quickly typing back a message. 

**Rayla:** Absolutely! I have some news I need to tell you in person!

**Runaan:** What news?

**Rayla:** You’ll see ;)

**Runaan:** Why did you use a winky face?

**Rayla:** Like I said Uncle Runaan, you’ll see soon.

The bell suddenly rang, and Rayla got up, knowing that Kazi would be walking the kids back now. Speak of the devil! She turned to face the door as the assistant came in, a long line of children behind them, as they ran to their seats.

“Welcome back students!” She spoke aloud, turning her attention to the chalkboard. “Now, who’s ready to play a review game on shapes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is by Selena! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvfZ95ueOcQ&ab_channel=SelenaVEVO


	31. La Vie En Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to tell the family!

April 3rd, 2021

Rayla drove down the dirt road, trees surrounding her as she let one hand rest in the open window. She smiled, as she saw her uncle's cabin, Runaan on the porch, watering his husband's flowers. She pulled into the driveway, waving to him as she parked. “Hi Runaan!”

  
  
He set down his watering can, smiling softly at her as she stepped out of the car, speed walking to him. “Hello little blade.” He opened his arms, welcoming her for a hug. She happily accepted it, wrapping her arms around him. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been doing amazing!” She beamed, letting go as her uncle quickly finished wrapping up the last few plants. “Are these flowers new? I don’t remember seeing them when I last came to visit you guys?”

“Ah, yes they are.” Runaan replied, putting the watering can away. “Ethari bought these last week. He said something along the lines of wanting to make ‘flower crowns’ out of these, as well as encasing them in resin.”

Rayla smiled, her cheeks warm as she remembered the rose Callum made her out of resin. “Oh, that’s awesome! I can’t wait to see them!”

“You won’t have to wait that long!” A voice called from the front door. Both Rayla and Runaan turned their heads to see Ethari standing there, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed as he smiled brightly. “Hello moonlight.”

“Hi Ethari!” She ran over, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. 

The man laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Aye.” Rayla separated. “Sorry I haven’t been able to visit you guys that often. Work you know.”

“Don’t worry little blade.” Runaan spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder. “We understand. You’ll just have to catch us up on everything that you have been up to.”

“Haha, alright.” Rayla smiled. “As long as there is tea and cookies.”

“Oh, there is moonlight, don’t worry.” Ethari grinned, letting them enter. “I’ve also made some cucumber sandwiches with that!”

“Yes!” Rayla pumped her fists into the air, flopping down on the couch. “So how have you guys been?”

“Oh we’ve been doing great!” Ethari replied, heading into the kitchen to gather the food. “I’ve been getting so many commissions lately, and Runaan has been getting a lot of new students for his classes!” 

“Oh? What kind of commissions ?” Rayla asked, kicking her feet up. 

“Just ones that want me to make more jewelry, a few sculptures, nothing too crazy.” Ethari finished setting the cookies and sandwiches in one plate, before picking it up and walking back into the living room. 

“That still sounds amazing!” Rayla beamed, picking up a cookie and eating it. “One day you have to show me your stuff.”

“Well, I’m always willing to send you pictures.” Ethari laughed, walking back to check the kettle. “Just shoot me a text, and I’ll stop what I’m doing to send you my work!”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She then turned her attention to Runaan, who was sitting across from her, scrolling through his phone. “So Runaan, Ethari just said you’ve been getting a lot more students to train.”

“Oh yes.” He picked up a sandwich, taking a bite out of it. “We have a few prodigy’s that might take over your title as my best student.” He smirked, raising an eyebrow at her.

  
Rayla gasped, looking at him in feigned shock. “No way! They’re going to take my title?!” 

That made her uncle laugh, and Rayla watched as he doubled over, his free hand holding his stomach. “Relax Rayla…” He calmed down, wiping a tear from his eye. “I’m just messing with you! No one could ever take over your position.”

“Oh thank god.” She placed a hand over her heart. “For a second there, you really had me worried!”

Runaan chuckled, finishing his sandwich. “Just keeping you on your toes. These new students may be really good, but none of them can defeat me in a one-on-one match.” He pointed a finger to his niece. “You still hold the title for being the only one to defeat me in battle.”

Hearing this, Rayla raised a fist up triumphantly. “Of course I am! I’m amazing, that’s why!”

Runaan merely shook his head, smiling to himself as he watched Rayla bounce in her seat. “Nice to see that you have more confidence now.”

“Oh well… I actually have someone to thank for all of that…” Rayla leaned back in her seat, smiling up at the ceiling.

“Is that so moonlight?” Ethari asked, coming back and setting a tray with three mugs of tea down. 

“Aye.” She nodded, taking one of the mugs and sipping on the tea.

“Who exactly are you thanking?” Runaan asked as Ethari sat down next to him. 

“Oh...well…” Rayla stared down at her mug, taking a quick breath before answering, “so...remember when I last came to your house and told you about me having a crush on someone?”

“Yes…” Ethari scratched his chin. “If I remember correctly, he was the father to one of your students.” His face scrunched up a little as he thought for a moment. “...Callum King, if I remember correctly.”

“Aye, that’s the one.” Rayla smiled a little, taking another sip out of her tea. “But… He’s not my crush anymore…”

“What?” Runaan raised an eyebrow, cocking his head a little. “He’s… He’s still your friend… Right?”

“Oh of course!” Rayla said, almost surprised. “He’s my best friend still... 

“Oh I’m so glad you guys are still really good friends!” Ethari nodded, taking a bite out of a sandwich. 

**“** Welllll… actually, he’s… my boyfriend now.” She smiled nervously, her shoulders hunched.

There was silence in the living room, and Rayla felt her heart rate picking up even faster when she didn’t hear either Runaan or Ethari say anything. After a few more dreadful moments, Runaan finally spoke, “wow… Congratulations little blade!”

Well that was not something Rayla was expecting to hear. She shot her head up, seeing that both her uncle and his husband were smiling warmly at her. “Wait, what?” 

  
“We’re proud of you for being able to move on from that cheater!” Ethari exclaimed, standing up and walking over to her. “I’m so happy for you Rayla… And so is Runaan.” He gently took one of her hands in his, helping her up while he motioned for his husband to come over as well.

“I… I thought you guys were going to be…. Surprised?” Rayla asked, still confused. 

“Why moonlight?” Ethari raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“I don’t know…. I guess you guys were going to react a little more…. Differently to me saying this…” Rayla knew it was a silly answer, so she did her best to smile a little, but saw as Runaan rolled his eyes at her.

“Little blade… You know we want you to be happy all the time, right?” Runaan asked, his smile still there.

“Aye…” She answered, nodding her head a little.

“After what happened between you and Ram, you always seemed upset after that. I understand that you two had been together for three years, and finding out was already bad enough, but after that, whenever you smiled before us or laughed, it never seemed like a genuine one.” Runaan tucked a little bit of her hair behind her ear. “You always looked upset, and everytime you put on a smile, it seemed forced, like you were doing it only for us.” He then wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “But after you told us about meeting Callum, you lit up like a night sky! You laughed more, smiled more, hell, you even talked more!”

Rayla felt herself perk up at Runaan’s words, but then Ethari added on, “He’s right Rayla! You were mostly quiet all of the time after finding out about Ram, not speaking much when we had you over, responding to things as little as possible, or even excusing yourself to be alone for long periods of time.” His smile was almost blinding as he also wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “You just seem happier now, and are even participating in conversations more actively now.” He then took her into a hug. Rayla…. You’re a completely different person now, and it seems we have Callum to thank for that.”

Runaan also joined in the hug, and Rayla wrapped one arm around Ethari’s and her other around Runaan’s. “I love you guys so much.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she felt both men tighten their grip around her a little.

“We love you too, moonlight.” Ethari replied, smiling as they all stood there, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alia sat on the floor of the living room, holding onto Ava as she watched tv, the dog’s tail happily wagging. Callum smiled at her from the kitchen, a hot coffee in his hands as he stood there with Ezran and Harrow. After quickly pouring his own cup, Ezran leaned against the counter as he turned to face his dad and brother. “So, Callum. You said you had something to tell us?”

“Uhh, yeah… I do.” Callum laughed a little, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s… It’s really big news actually?”

“Oh?” Harrow raised an eyebrow. “What is it Callum?” He saw his stepson look at him, but noticed the uncertainty in his eyes. Smiling warmly, he put a hand on his shoulder. “You know you can tell your family anything, right?”

“Yeah… I know…” Callum took a sip from his coffee. “I just… I don’t know exactly how to phrase what I’m about to say…”

“It’s not anything bad, right?” Ezran asked. "Do we have to hide a body?"

“Relax Ez.” Callum allowed himself to smirk at his younger brother. “I’ve done nothing illegal.”

“Just checking.” His brother raised a hand up in mock defense, before leaning over the counter once more. “But what is that you want to tell me and dad about?”

“Well…” Callum took a deep breath, before saying, “so… You guys remember Rayla, right?”

“You mean your new friend?” Ezran asked. “Yeah, I remember her from Alia’s birthday, and also when you wanted me to babysit your daughter while you went out with her to hangout with Soren and Claudia.”

“Yeah, that’s her.” The brunette ran a hand through his hair. “So… As you know… We’ve… Gotten closer together over these past months…”

“Yes, we know that.” Harrow answered. “You guys hangout all the time now.”

“Yeah… SO here’s the thing. I wanted to tell you something big, involving her.”

“What big thing exactly?” Ezran asked, the anticipation killing him. “Come on Callum, tell us what’s going on.”

“Ok so… Me and Rayla…” He could feel the uncertainty bubbling within him again, but he took another deep breath, before flat out saying, “Me and Rayla are dating now.”

For a moment, nothing was said, and Callum feared the worst was to happen. However, he was startled when he heard Harrow and Ezran laughing. Confused, he watched as his stepdad set down his mug and took Callum into a hug, startling the man a little while he saw Ezran smiling widely at him.

“Callum…” Harrow began, pulling back from him, his smile still clear as day. “Is that it?”

“Uhhh… Yeah…” Callum was still baffled as to why his family was acting so overjoyed. 

“That’s amazing Cal!” Ezran beamed, walking over and also giving him a big hug. “This is indeed big news!”

“But you guys don’t seem to be making a big deal out of it.”

“What?” Harrow asked, slightly confused at Callum’s statement. “Why would we make a big deal out of something amazing like this?”

“Ummm…. Hello? I’m dating my daughter's teacher!”

“So?” His brother asked. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Well… It’s just that I need to keep this a secret from Alia.”

“Why?” Harrow tilted his head a little. 

“Because if Alia learns about this, then she’ll tell other students. Those students would tell their parents, and THAT can be seen as an abuse of power for a teacher to be dating the parents of a student that is currently in their class, this could cost Rayla her job.

“I see….” Harrow scratched his chin, nodding understandingly to his stepson. “So… What are you going to do?”

“Me and Rayla plan to keep our relationship secret until the end of the school year. Since Alia will move up to first grade and not be in her class anymore after that, that is when we plan to tell her.”

“Hmmm…” His stepdad nodded his head. “Alright, me and Ezran promise to not tell Alia about this. For now, it will be kept between just us.”

“Can I at least tell Ellis?” Ezran asked. 

“Yes, of course you can.” Callum smiled. “But make sure to tell her that Alia cannot know yet.”

“I promise Cal, I’ll tell her that as well.” Ezran held a hand up to his heart, as if giving a solemn vow. “Still, this is incredible news Callum, it’s nice to see that you are doing better and moving on after Lucy.”

“Yeah, it really is.” Callum leaned back against the wall. “It feels like I just woke up.”

“Well, we wish you all the best for both you and Rayla in the later years to come.” Harrow laughed. 

Callum blushed a little upon hearing that. “I… I never really thought about the future…” However, he only smiled as he took both his stepdad and little brother into a massive hug. “But thank you…. Both of you…. I love you guys…”

“We love you too son.” Harrow replied, his voice slightly muffled as Callum held them both tighter.

“Daddy?” Alia’s voice caused him to pull back, and he saw her standing near the entrance, head cocked slightly. “What were you, Uncle Ezran and Grandpa Harrow talking about?”

Callum grinned, walking over and crouching to look her in the eye. “We were just talking about a BIG surprise we’re planning! We have to keep it a secret though!”

  
  
Her eyes sparkled with excitement. “Oh! I love surprises! Tell me tell me tell me!”

  
  
He laughed, ruffling her hair. “We have to keep it a secret for now! But… trust me. You’ll find out soon.” He smiled and pulled her into a warm embrace. “I love you jellybean.”

Alia closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her face into his shoulder. “I love you too, daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is by Iz*One! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZwr2a_lFWY&ab_channel=StoneMusicEntertainment


	32. Ringtone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and Callum bump into each other at the mall!

April 17th, 2021

Rayla walked through the mall, holding her purse on her shoulder as she looked around. Today, she had a mission. Get Nyla a new cat bed, get herself some new clothes for her dates with Callum, and to finally get some bath and body works products… for… reasons. She looked around, trying to find the pet store to start off this shopping trip. Oh right! She ALSO needed to get some decorations for the after school program! She smiled and approached a map, looking it over from top to bottom. 

“Ok…” Rayla muttered to herself, eyes narrowed as she looked at all the shops on the map. “The pet store is right… There… And Shiverglades Body Works is across from it…” She had lost herself completely in taking mental notes of where she needed to go, that she did not notice someone running at her from behind.

The next thing she knew, she felt a pair of small arms wrap around her legs. She gasped a little in surprise, but when she felt the arms release her, she turned around and saw a small girl with brown hair up in a ponytail and large, green eyes sparkling.

“Alia!?” Rayla exclaimed, eyes widening as she saw the little girl bouncing excitedly.

“Miss Rayla! I thought you lived at school?!” Alia said, her voice shrill with excitement. “What are you doing here!??”

Before Rayla could answer, she heard another voice calling out in the distance.

“Alia!” Callum’s panicked voice called out, and Rayla soon saw him emerge from the crowd, head looking around almost frantically. “Where are you!??” 

“Callum~!” Rayla called out, waving to him with a warm, loving smile. “She’s over here~!”

Callum whipped his head around, his face melting into an expression of relief as he ran over. “Oh! Thank you so much, Rayla. I thought I lost her!” 

“Don’t worry, I’d never let you lose her~.” She said reassuringly, watching as he knelt down before his daughter.

“Alia, you scared me.” Callum scolded the little girl gently. “Never do that again, understand?”

“Yes daddy…” Alia lowered her head a little, and her little lip quivered. “I was just excited to see Miss Rayla!” 

He sighed and smiled warmly at her, scooping her up into his arms. “I’m excited to see her too.” He turned to look at Rayla. “However, you didn’t have to run away from me. We could have gone together.”

“I know daddy.” She rested her head against his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Rayla giggled and touched Callum’s shoulder. “Aw, it’s okay Callum! We should let her off with a warning!” 

“What? Rayla, I’m not going to punish her!” 

“Oh relax Callum.” She ruffled Alia’s hair. “I’m just kidding.”

“Oh, well…” He smirked, winking at her. “I was just kidding too~.”

Rayla felt her face heat up a little, but merely rolled her eyes as Callum set Alia down. He then stepped closer and took Rayla into a hug. She happily responded, resting her head against his shoulder, watching as Alia grinned widely. 

“So what are you doing here?” She asked when they drew back.

“I’m getting Alia new clothes for the next school year.” The brunette replied. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I’m here to get a few things.” She explained, checking her phone quickly.

“What Miss Rayla?” Alia asked, her voice filled with curiosity. 

“Well, I need a new bed for my cat, new clothing, and some new lotion.” She answered. “I was just checking to see where the stores were.” 

“How about we all shop together!?” Alia suddenly proposed. “Can we, daddy?! Please, please, pleeease.” She begged, holding onto Callum’s hand.

“Well, that is for Rayla to decide.” He looked up at her. “She gets to decide if she wants to come with us.”

Rayla felt her heart swell with happiness as she nodded. “Yes! I would love to!”

“Yayyyyy!!!” Alia squealed, causing people around them to look at her. 

Rayla laughed and scooped up Alia, putting her on her shoulders. “Come on sweetheart! Let’s get shopping!”

Callum, watching the scene before, chuckled as he walked next to the two of them, heading to the clothing store. 

“So how have you been?” Callum asked Rayla as they entered the shop. 

“I’m doing really well. I’ve been stocking up on supplies for the next school year.” She set Alia down, watching as she began to run around, looking at all the different clothing that was on display.

“Don’t go too far jellybean!” Callum called out.

“Yes daddy!” She replied, stopping to look at a series of small, pink dresses.

As she did this, with her back turned to the pair of adults, Rayla turned to look at Callum. “Hey… a couple of weeks ago I went over to my Uncle Runaan’s house.” Her voice was a whisper and Callum turned to face her.

“Oh? You did?” He asked.

“Aye… And I told him and his husband Ethari a few things....”

Callum raised an eyebrow upon hearing this. “What did you tell them?”

“I told them about us being…. Well, a thing…” She played a little with the end of her braid, and saw as Callum’s face grew into a slight shade of fear. 

“W-Wait really? You told… Your uncle… Who’s like a warrior?!”

“Wait, Callum! Before you freak out, I want you to know that he and Ethari accepted it, and are even excited about what is happening between us.” 

“W-What?” Callum was a little surprised by what she said. “Really?!” 

“Aye! They’re happy that we are happy!” She smiled. 

“Well, that’s a relief.” He exhaled, holding a hand over his heart. “I also told my dad and brother, and they had the exact same reaction as your uncle.”

“So it seems both our families are accepting of us, huh.” Rayla grinned. “Guess we have nothing to worry about.”

“With our families, no.” Callum’s smile dropped a little when he turned to where Alia was, who had now moved to look at a pair of sandals. “But Alia…”

“Hey, hey…” Rayla put a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll tell her soon enough Callum. The school year is almost coming to an end. Once she moves up to first grade, then we can tell her, because she won’t be in my class anymore, and Ibis won’t have to be concerned with the whole ‘abuse of power’ bullshit since I’m dating the parent of one of my students.”

Her small speech only made Callum look at her in awe, but he soon smiled brightly as he gently took her hand in his, letting their fingers interlock. “I really like you, Rayla…”

Rayla, hearing this, smiled back warmly, giving his hand a soft squeeze. “I really like you too, Callum.” She began to slowly lean in towards him, her eyes flicking down to his lips. Callum, seeing this, braced himself for what was about to happen next.

But then…

“Daddy!!” Alia’s voice surprised both of them, and Rayla quickly jerked her hand out from his hold, her face turning slightly reddish as she prayed that Alia hadn’t seen them holding hands. Callum, who’s face had also turned a slight shade of red, turned his attention to his daughter, who was smiling widely as she had a pink dress and pair of white sneakers in her hands. “I want these!”

Both Callum and Rayla smiled, silently thanking the heavens that Alia seemed to not notice. “Do you want to try these one first?” Callum asked, leaning down and petting her hair, watching as she nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yes!” She bounced, and her dad laughed to himself, getting up and taking her hand in his.

“Alright then, let’s go to the changing rooms.” Callum smiled as he walked her to the changing rooms, Rayla following close behind. 

Alia skipped next to Callum, and when they reached the changing rooms, Callum spoke to the staff member working there, who happily showed the little girl to one of the fitting rooms, shutting the door once she entered. 

Rayla slid up to stand next to Callum as they waited for Alia. She twiddled her thumbs, looking up at him. She looked side to side, noticing how no one was watching, and quickly kissed Callum on the cheek. He turned a bright shade of red. 

“R-Rayla!” He hissed in embarrassment, looking down at her. “We might get caught-” 

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me already you dork!” She whispered, grabbing his scarf and yanking him down, her lips crashing against his.

Callum was frozen, only for a second, before he let himself melt into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her waist, holding her close to him as he felt Rayla’s arms loop around his neck, one of her hands playing with the hair on the back of his neck. 

However, they only had a few more seconds of this before they heard the lock to one of the dressing room doors open. Quickly separating, the pair saw as the door swung open and Alia emerged, wearing the pink dress and white sneakers. 

“How do I look daddy?” The little girl asked, walking up to him.

Callum, who still felt a small blush on his face due to Rayla’s actions, smiled as he knelt down to look at her properly. “I think you look adorable, jellybean.” 

“Yay!” Alia pumped a fist into the air. “Can we buy this one?”

“Of course Alia.” Callum smiled, kissing her forehead. “How about you go and change into your original clothes? We still need to buy a few more things for you.”

“Ok daddy!” Alia beamed, turning around and running back into the dressing room, closing the door behind her. 

The moment she did that, Callum smiled to himself, exhaling softly. However, he soon felt a pair of hands wrap around his arm, and he chuckled, turning a little to see Rayla holding him, her eyes looking up at his, a grin clear as day forming on her mouth. 

He knew what she wanted, and he sighed to himself. “If I say no, will you pull me in again?”

“Aye, it’s like you can read my mind.” She replied, wiggling her eyebrows a little.

Callum merely rolled his eyes at her, before wrapping his arms around her waist. “Come here.” He pulled her in and pressed his lips softly against hers once more. She sighed, closing her eyes and smiling against his mouth as her hands moved to cup the nape of his neck. 

But just like before, this was only for a few seconds before they both heard the lock to the changing room door click once more. With reluctance, they both separated again, letting go of one another as the door opened up and Alia walked out, holding the dress and sneakers in her hands. 

“Ready to go sweetheart?” Rayla smiled, taking the dress and sneakers out of her hands. 

“Yes! Thank you Miss Rayla!” She grabbed her teacher’s hand, then grabbed her dad’s hand so she was in between them. “Let’s go get a kitty bed~!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla carried the half asleep Alia as they walked to the car, whispered conversation between her and her boyfriend. Once they reached Callum’s car, he opened the door to the backseats, and Rayla carefully set the sleeping girl in her arms onto the booster seat. After she finished strapping her in, she was about to step back when one of Alia’s hands gently grabbed her arm. Rayla saw as Alia’s eyes were already half-lidded, but a small, lopsided smile soon formed on her face. One that made Rayla’s heart melt into a puddle.

“Thank you Miss Rayla…” She mumbled, before falling asleep. 

For a few seconds, Rayla watched her, before stepping back and closing the backseat door. She turned around and saw Callum standing there, smiling warmly at her.

“You know…” Rayla looked up at him, returning the smile. “She has your smile.” 

Callum chuckled and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her close. “You’re so amazing.” He softly pressed his lips to hers. She hummed and melted into the kiss, holding onto his jaw with one hand. After another minute or two, the two of them separated. “I’ll call you tonight.” 

She giggled, kissing him once more. “I’ve memorized your ringtone. It’s the only one I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is by 100 gecs!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OmX4UPiVS-w&ab_channel=100gecs
> 
> Surprise chapter~!!


	33. When I Kissed The Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla comes over to Callum's for dinner.

May 1st, 2021

Callum tightened the apron around his waist, adjusting it before pulling his sleeves up, buttoning them at the elbow. He looked over the array of groceries he bought, double checking to make sure he had everything he needed. This was the first time Rayla was coming over to his place for a date, since Alia was so excited to spend the night with her grandfather. Quickly grabbing a knife, Callum made clean and swift chops of the carrot, celery, broccoli, and potatoes.

Once done, he quickly placed them into the crockpot, smiling as he cleaned off his cutting board. He then knelt down in front of one of his cabinets, pulling out a pan and placing it on the stove as he blasted it with the highest heat. He placed a few slices of butter onto the pan, before reaching into a grocery bag and pulling out the large roast he bought. He sliced it into 3 separate chunks, and placed them onto the pan, letting the outer layer get a nice sear on the pan.

  
  
Once they were seared, he placed them into the crockpot. He soon poured the beef broth over top of it, with a small amount of water in it. His knife made quick work of the parsley, rosemary, and cilantro, before he tilted the cutting board into the pot, letting the minced food fall in, and turned it on for 4 hours. Usually pot roast took 10 hours, but he was able to make it shorter. Now that the pot roast was cooking, he could get started on dessert: S'mores pie, which he hoped that Rayla would enjoy.

  
  
He melted the chocolate down, mixing it together with the heavy cream. He poured the mixture into the pre prepared pie crust, topping it with marshmallows and marshmallow fluff. Satisfied, he popped it into the oven to let the marshmallows toast. After that, it would need to chill for a few hours, which gave him plenty of time to get started on the side dishes. 

Callum brough a pot of water to a boil, pouring the rice into it. He covered the pot to let it cook for about a half hour. While it cooked he pulled the pie out of the oven, and moved it to the fridge to cool. He soon got to cutting up the onions, carrots, and spices. But as he was chopping the carrots, he heard the doorbell go off. 

Looking up from his cutting board, Callum quickly wiped his hands on his apron before sprinting over to the door, stopping in the hallway to look in a small mirror, wanting to make sure his hair was good. Once he felt that it was the best it could be, he walked over to the door, opening it. Rayla was standing on the other side, but the moment he saw her, his breath almost hitched as he took in what she was wearing.

She wore a simple black shirt, her shoulders exposed as her ponytail softly brushed against them. Her dark blue jeans accentuated her curves perfectly, clinging to her while a belt cinched around her waist with a black buckle. Finally, she had some small sneakers, pure white in color. He felt his face heat up as he looked at her from head to toe.

She was…. Radiant. But then again, when wasn’t she?

“Hey Callum.” Her voice snapped him out of his trance-like state, and he felt his face heat up more as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“H-Hi Rayla…” He laughed nervously, but then noticed that her eyes were locked onto his chest area. Confused, he looked down, and noticed that she was looking at his apron. More specifically, the words that were on it: ‘THIS IS USUALLY COVERED IN PAINT’.

Rayla giggled a little, and Callum felt his face flush even more. “I… Sorry…”

“For what?” Rayla stopped and looked at him, confused.

“For, well…” He motioned to his apron. “...This. I was in the middle of cooking, and then you showed up, and… Well, I’m not actually done with it.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “So… You might be bored for another hour until it's all done.” 

She laughed, walking inside as she took off her shoes at the front door. “Callum, I could never be bored when I’m with you.” She smiled, heading into the living room. “So… Want some company while you cook?” 

“Are you sure?” Callum asked. “I mean, it can get pretty tedious.”

“I’m so sure~.” She giggled, walking into the kitchen and hopping onto the counter, sitting and crossing her legs. 

  
  
Callum smiled, walking over to grab his knife. However, before he could do anything else, he turned to look at Rayla once more, who was grinning at him as she kicked her legs back and forth. He looked at her for a few more seconds, before smirking and setting his knife down.

Rayla raised an eyebrow, and watched as Callum approached her. “Do you need anything-” She was cut off when he pressed his lips against hers, holding onto her waist and smiling happily against her mouth. Rayla was surprised by Callum’s action, but merely sighed as her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around his neck. 

Their kiss started getting a little more fervent, and Rayla soon dipped her tongue into his mouth, making Callum moan as he pulled her flush against him, feeling her legs wrapping around his hips. However, the sudden ding from the oven broke him out of it. He pulled back, smiling, before letting go and putting together rice, letting it cook. 

Callum grinned over his shoulder at her, and got to cutting the garnishes, not noticing his girlfriend getting off the countertop. Softly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest, a chin on his shoulder as she hummed happily. “Hey there, cutie.” She cooed, rubbing her cheek on his.

  
  
“Hi there~.” He chuckled, turning his head to the side and kissing her on the cheek. “Are you ready for the most delicious meal of your life?”

  
  
“Oh man, I am! I’m SO hungry!” She laughed, pressing a quick kiss to his jaw. He smiled and continued chopping the parsley as she felt his bicep up. “Have you been working out?”

  
  
He laughed loudly. “Ha! More like I’ve been having to carry a ton of boxes at work!” He finished the garnish and turned to face her.

  
  
She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes. “So, when will dinner be ready?”

  
  
“Right now actually.” He smirked, kissing her once more. “Go sit in the dining room, and I’ll bring in the food.”

  
  
She giggled, looking over her shoulder at him as she headed into the dining room.

  
  
Callum quickly plated all the food, making sure that each plate had a decent sized serving. He smiled at them, before grabbing a bottle of wine and two wine glasses, bringing them out to the dining room. “Feel free to pour yourself some wine. It’ll be right out!” 

“Ok!” Rayla grabbed the bottle, pouring it into one of the glasses before taking a sip out of it, humming at the taste. “A sweet wine! Excellent choice!”

“I knew you’d like it!” Callum’s voice called out from the kitchen. “Now hold on, I’m just picking up the plates of food!”

“Take your time, don’t hurt yourself!” Rayla called back, taking another sip as she leaned back in her seat a little. 

It didn’t take more than another minute before Callum re-emerged from the kitchen, holding the two plates in his hands. “Dinner is served!”

“Alright!” Rayla beamed as her boyfriend set one of the plates down in front of her. 

He took his seat next to her, smiling as she picked up her knife and fork. “I hope you enjoy it. There’s even dessert for when you’re done.”

  
  
She grinned and started to eat the food that was on her plate, sighing at how juicy and ‘melt in your mouth’ the meat was. “Oh my god, Callum this is so good~!” She smiled joyously, quickly eating more. 

“Happy to hear you enjoy it!” He laughed, before eating as well. “Spent nearly five hours working on all of this.”

“Where did you even learn to cook?” Rayla asked, biting into another piece of meat before washing it down with a sip of wine.

“When you are raising a daughter, you have to learn how to cook as soon as possible.” Her boyfriend sighed, leaning back a little in his chair. “But before I even had Alia, I actually learned cooking from my mother.”

“I don’t think you’ve told me about your mother before.” Rayla smiled, sipping on her wine.

  
  
“Well… She was perhaps the nicest person to ever exist.” Callum began, pouring wine into the other glass. “She was strong, fierce, loving, compassionate, and overall a wonderful woman.” One of his hands moved to taking Rayla’s, letting his fingers intertwine with hers. “She would have liked you a lot Rayla…”

“Really?” Her eyes sparked as she smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

  
  
“Absolutely.” He looked back at her, love in his eyes. “So! Tell me about your week.”

  
  
Rayla grinned, swirling her wine in her glass as she looked at him. “Oh, well it wasn’t really that exciting! I just taught the kids more words, how to spell, and stranger danger! But it was pretty interesting teaching them self defense!”

  
  
“You taught kindergarteners self defense!?” Callum looked at her in amazement. “How do you teach them not to use it on each other?”

  
  
“Well, I basically tell them that self defense should only be used on bad people who try to hurt you, or take you away from somewhere!” 

“Ah, I see.” He nodded his head, taking another bite from his food. “So how did Alia do?”

“Oh, she was really good, probably one of the better learners out of the bunch.” Rayla smiled at the thought and nearly laughed when Callum’s eyes widened a little. “If you don’t believe me, ask her when we go to pick her up!”

“Oh, well, then that will have to be tomorrow.” Callum said, watching as his girlfriend raised an eyebrow. “I forgot to mention this over text, but Alia will be spending the night at Harrow’s. She wanted to spend as much possible with him, and she was super excited for their movie night! He actually agreed to watch Moana with her! And he NEVER does that!” He laughed, sipping on his wine more.

  
  
“Oh I love Moana! But… she probably makes you watch it ALL the time.” Rayla giggled, eating some of the roast. “The kids ask me ALL the time to put Moana on, or Over The Moon, or Ponyo! Now… Ponyo, I would always be willing to play that!”

  
  
“Ponyo? I’ve never heard of that.” Callum tilted his head, eating some of the rice.

  
  
“It’s basically Studio Ghibli’s take on The Little Mermaid!”

  
  
“...What’s Studio Ghibli?” Callum asked, looking at her confused.

  
  
Her fork hit the plate as she stared at him, her jaw hanging open. “Oh man… When we’re eating dessert… I’m showing you Spirited Away.” 

Callum laughed, before playfully extending his hand out. “Deal.”

“Good.” She took his hand in her, shaking it. However, even after they shook, Rayla still kept his hand in hers, and Callum saw her smiling lovingly at him. He returned her warm smile, and watched as she gently used her hand to bring his up to her lips, where she pressed them gently on his knuckles. Callum felt his face flush a little but watched as she set their intertwined hands down on the dining table after that. 

“So anyways, how was your day?” Rayla asked, leaning on her hand as she looked at him.

  
  
“It was actually really nice. I spent the day working on a few pieces for work, did a personal project, and then… I get to be on a date with the most gorgeous woman~.” He chuckled, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. “So… I’d say it’s been a perfect day.”

  
  
Rayla blushed as bright as a moonberry, looking into his eyes as she tried to find the words to respond. Words failed her in this moment, and she melted into a mush of giggles and snorts.

  
  
Callum returned to his plate, finishing off the last bits of food while Rayla slowly ate hers, laughing softly at how dumb she was acting. Soon enough, the couple finished their meals.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla sat down on the couch, her feet tucked up under her as she searched through Netflix on Callum’s TV, selecting Spirited Away. Callum walked in, holding two plates of pie, a large blanket, and some popcorn. He handed her a plate, a warm smile on his face as he sat next to her, draping the blanket over both of their laps, and set the popcorn next to her. “Are you ready to watch the best movie ever?” Rayla grinned, her shoulders shimmying in excitement.

  
  
Callum blushed a little, a lopsided smirk on his face as he watched her being impossibly adorable. “If you say so!” 

“Ok then!” Rayla pressed Play and the movie began. As the opening credits happened, the two ate the pie, watching as the first sequence began.

After a little bit, both Callum and Rayla finished their pies. Callum took the plates and set them down before wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her in so that her side was pressed against his. Rayla smiled warmly at this, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek before resting her head against his shoulder, one hand moving to rest on his heart, feeling the steady rhythm of it as they continued watching the movie.

“You know, this movie is actually pretty good.” Callum whispered, and heard Rayla giggle a little.

“I know right? You wouldn’t expect the parents to turn into pigs.”

“Yeah, I definitely wasn’t expecting that. I just hope she can get them back to normal before she’s stuck in the spirit realm!”

“Well, you’ll see what happens soon enough. Just keep watching the movie…”

As the movie continued on, Rayla slid closer to Callum, draping her legs over his lap as they watched, her hand picking at the popcorn. She picked up a piece, holding it up to Callum. “Say ah~.”

  
  
Callum chuckled, opening his mouth. “Ah~.” She threw the piece into his mouth, and once he closed his lips, she quickly pressed a kiss to them. He laughed, pulling her closer. “You dork.”

  
  
“I’m your dork, dork.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

  
  
“Yes, yes you are.” He kissed her softly, his hand running through her hair, gently pulling the ponytail holder out, letting it fall freely as he played with her locks.

  
  
Rayla sighed happily, melting into his embrace, her arms wrapped tight around his chest. She looked up at him, enjoying his truly happy smile as he watched the movie. He looked down at her, before rubbing his nose against hers. She giggled, nuzzling back as she held his cheek. He turned his attention back to the movie… But swiftly pulled her into his lap, hearing her squeak a little, before she buried her face into his chest. Callum’s hand started petting her hair again, and when he leaned down to kiss her forehead, he smelled something sweet coming off of her hair. It smelled like moonberries and cream.

“You smell really nice, Rayla.” He watched as she pulled her head back to look up at him. “What did you use?”

“Oh, it’s just the stuff I bought at Bath and Body Works when we were shopping together with Alia.” She winked at him, before kissing the corner of his mouth and resting her head against his chest once more.

“Well, I love the scent.” He heard her snort, but then she exhaled a little.

“I know right, it perfectly matches me…”

“Yeah… It does.” He rested his chin on top of her head, watching as the movie started to come to an end. 

Soon, the credits played, and Callum found the remote, turning off the TV. As this happened, Rayla took the popcorn bowl, which had been in her lap, and set it down on the ground. 

“Well?” She asked, looking up at him. “Did you like it? Or did you really like it?”

“I really, really liked it!” Callum beamed, watching as she smiled brightly back at him.

  
  
After that, there was silence as the two just stared at each other. He looked down at her, lost in her lavender eyes, before his own flickered down to her lips. He softly licked his own lips, before looking up into her eyes once more. 

She bit her lip, grinning at him, before diving forward, kissing him passionately. He pulled her close, allowing her to straddle his lap as he kissed back hungrily, his hands roaming up and down her back. She sighed into the kiss, sucking softly on his bottom lip, before tugging on it with her teeth. He groaned in response as one hand reached up, entangling itself into her hair. She purred at the touch, nuzzling his nose as they kissed feverishly. He ran his fingers through her hair, his other arm wrapping around her waist. He soon broke away, panting. “Is… Is this okay?”

Rayla looked at him, love in her eyes as she cupped his face. “It’s more than okay. Please.” Callum gave one more look at her, before he quickly lifted her as he got to his feet. Rayla wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands knotting into his hair as Callum used his hands to hold her thighs, keeping her hoisted up. He pressed his lips to her neck, hearing her gasp a little as his kisses traveled up and down her skin. He carried her into the bedroom, his foot swiftly closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is song by Abba: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmxseVAW0Dw


	34. A Thousand Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after!

May 2nd, 2021

Callum’s eyes opened, his vision bleary as he quickly adjusted to his surroundings, sleep finally leaving him as he saw that he was in his bedroom. He tried to move, but felt a weight on his stomach, prompting his eyes to travel down to what the source was.

There laid Rayla, wearing one of his t-shirts, her white hair a tangled mess as she softly breathed, her head laying on his bare chest, one hand resting over his heart. He smiled down at her, moving a lock of hair from her face… Before blushing as he remembered what happened last night, noticing a few purplish marks on her neck.

He shook it off, deciding to kiss her softly on the forehead to wake her up. She stirred slightly, before raising her head up and looking at him, her eyes squinting in the morning light. “Why are we awaaaaake?” She whined, before shoving her face into his chest again.

“Well… We have to wake up Rayla…” Callum whispered, sitting up a little, causing Rayla to groan to herself as she took her head off him.

  
  
“What time is it?” She rubbed at her eyes, sitting up as well and letting the blanket fall off her, revealing her bare legs.

  
  
Callum looked at her, before reaching a hand over and holding her face. “Rayla, I am so sorry about last night-”

  
  
She cut him off, planting a kiss on his lips. “Don’t apologize for giving me the best night of my life…. Buuuutttt… I think I need to borrow your scarf for a few days.” She smirked, gesturing to the hickies.

  
  
Her boyfriend laughed, pulling her in for a hug, letting her rest her head into the crook of his neck, “Of course.” He released her from the hug, and picked up his phone, turning it on. “Oh shit!” He gasped when he saw what time it was. “It’s already 7:30! I promised dad I would pick Alia up before his call, which he has at 8!” He quickly fell out of bed, scrambling to his closet, grabbing a pair of underwear, sweatpants and a simple t-shirt.

“Your dad has calls on a Saturday?” Rayla called out.

“Yeah.” Callum sighed, walking back. “It’s about stuff on insurance.”

As he sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling on both his underwear and sweatpants, a pair of arms snaked around his waist, cool hands caressing his chest as he felt lips press against the nape of his neck. “Do you have to go? Can’t you stay and cuddle me for a little longer?” She whispered, kissing the spot behind his ear.

Callum really wanted nothing more than to do just that, but he knew that he needed to get Alia, since Harrow would be busy the entire day. “Sorry Rayla, but if my dad asks me why I didn’t come and pick Alia up on time, what am I going to say to him?” He stood up, quickly slipping his shirt on.

“That you had a wild night with your girlfriend?” She wiggled her eyebrows, causing Callum to roll his eyes playfully at her.

He then looked down at her, before gently grabbing her chin and kissing her. “Feel free to use the shower, and make yourself some breakfast. See you later?”

  
  
“Oh wait! Where are my clothes?” She asked, looking around.

  
  
“On the floor.” He smiled, scooping them up off the ground and quickly folding them. “I’ll be back in around an hour, so please be ready by then.”

“Can’t guarantee any promises~.” She said in an almost sing-song voice.

“Do you really want a six year old to see you like this?” He motioned to her half naked body. “Do you?” He teased.

  
  
“Fine fine, you’re right~.” She laughed, getting up and taking her clothes with her to the bathroom. “See you in a little bit!” Her voice echoed as he heard the bathroom door close.

Quickly grabbing his phone, wallet and car keys, Callum stopped by a mirror in the hall, making sure his hair was not in a frazzled mess, before sprinting out the front door and jumping into the driver’s seat.

From there, he quickly pulled out of the driveway, checking his phone again, seeing that it was now nearly 7:45.

“I hope dad doesn’t ask me why I was late…” He muttered to himself, flooring it down the road. “I don’t want to explain about what happened last night…. And more importantly, I don’t want Alia to hear any of it…” He turned at a green light, going over the speed limit as he raced to Harrow’s house, silently praying that he wouldn’t get pulled over by a cop.

Luckily, he managed to pull up to Harrow’s house with one minute to spare. Exiting his car, Callum ran up to the front door, ringing the doorbell. He hunched over, gasping for air as he had to run up the long walkway. The door swung open, to reveal Harrow standing there, glitter in his beard, and a loving smile on his face. “Son! Glad to see you!”

“Dad… Sorry… I’m late…” He breathed between short gasps. “Over… I overslept!”

His stepdad merely chuckled a little, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry Callum, I completely understand.” He motioned to the inside of his house. “I was just wrapping up some arts and crafts with Alia before I got on my call.”

“Did she behave herself?” Callum asked, finally catching his breath as he entered, looking around for his daughter.

“Oh! Alia is always on her best behavior. Don’t worry, she caused me zero trouble.” They both entered the living room, where Alia was currently sitting down, carefully pouring glitter onto a piece of paper on the coffee table.

“Oh Alia!” Harrow called, causing the little girl to turn her head. “Look who’s here!”

It didn’t take more than a second before Alia was on her feet, sprinting towards Callum, her smile wide. “Daddy!!” She lunged at him, and Callum immediately scooped her up into a tight hug.

“Hello jellybean.” The brunette smiled to himself, holding Alia close. “Did you have fun with grandpa Harrow?”

“Yes!” His daughter squeaked, pointing to the coffee table. “I made something!”

“Oh? What’s that?” Callum carefully set her down, watching as she ran back and picked up a sheet of paper that was decorated in glitter, stickers and colorful tape.

“This!” She beamed, holding up a drawing of him, Rayla, and her standing together, holding hands while a large heart was drawing around them. In clear, albeit kindergarten handwriting, the words I LOVE YOU DADDY AND I LOVE YOU MISS RAYLA were sprawled across the top.

Callum, feeling his heart melt a little, smiled wide, kissing Alia on the forehead. “I love it, jellybean! I’ll put it on the fridge!” He turned back to see Harrow checking his phone. “We should get going, you should have been on your call already.”

“Don’t worry Callum, I’ll manage.” His stepdad reassured him, smiling warmly. “Alia left her shoes in the laundry room, I’ll go and get them.” He disappeared into the kitchen, and Callum walked back to the front door, one of his hands holding Alia’s as they waited for Harrow to return.

He soon did, holding a small pair of pink sandals with hearts on them. “Here we are!” He handed them to Alia, who quickly put them on. “Alright, I really need to go and get on my computer now. I’ll see you later son.”

“Yeah dad, thanks again for watching over Alia.” Callum smiled brightly as he stepped in and took Harrow into a quick hug.

“Haha, no problem.” His stepdad patted his back before letting go, watching as Callum took Alia’s hand and they walked out the front door, before closing it and heading to his office.

Callum helped Alia into her seat, buckling her in with a warm smile.

  
  
“Daddy?” Alia looked at him.

  
  
“Yes, jellybean?” He responded, grinning as he climbed into the driver's seat.

  
  
“I like your new smiles! They’re a lot nicer than your old smiles!” She said, holding onto her wolf plushie.

  
  
“What do you mean?” He chuckled, putting the car into drive and beginning the drive home.

  
  
“They’re… happy! Like… REALLY happy!” She watched as the road signs passed them out the window. “I don’t know why!”

Callum smiled to himself, knowing exactly why his smiles were just like how Alia described them. They soon reached home, and Alia took notice of the other car parked on the driveway. “Daddy? Who’s car is that?” She pointed to the vehicle, and Callum, following where she was looking, blushed a little, remembering that a certain someone was still inside the house.

“Uhh… It’s a…. A surprise!” Callum quickly concluded, and was relieved to see his daughter bouncing in her seat.

“Ooh! What is it!?” She asked eagerly, and her dad chuckled, turning off the car before stepping out, opening the door to the backseats.

“Now jellybean, if I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise, remember?” He asked, carefully unstrapping Alia out from her booster seat.

“Oh… Yes daddy…” Her voice sounded a little upset, and Callum gave her a smile as he kissed her forehead.

“Don’t worry, you’ll see what the surprise is when we are inside.” The brunette took her hand in his, and they both walked up to the front door. After unlocking it, Callum swung it open, and Alia ran inside, taking her sandals off as she looked around for ‘surprise’ that her dad had said.

Surely enough, when she ran into the kitchen, she saw Rayla, who was sitting at the dining table, wearing the clothes she wore the night before while Callum’s red scarf was wrapped around her neck. Alia’s eyes tripled in size, and she watched as her teacher got up, smiling widely at her.

“Miss Rayla!!” The girl all but shrieked as she ran at her, tackling her legs in a crushing hug.

  
  
Rayla laughed and scooped her up, holding her in a tight embrace. “Hey wee one! How have you been~?”

“Gooood~! But Miss Rayla! Why are you here?” She asked, looking at her excitedly.

  
  
“Oh, me and your dad were planning to surprise you with me being here!” She grinned, setting her back down. “And I can see it worked well.”

“It did!” Alia jumped in her spot, before realizing something. “Oh right, I almost forgot!” She held her drawing up for Rayla to see. “I made this for you and daddy!”

Rayla took the paper in her hand, and the moment she saw the drawing of her, Callum, and Alia all together in a big, red heart, she felt her heart dissolve into a puddle as her smile widened. “Alia… This is the best thing I have ever seen!”

The little girl all but squealed in response, and Rayla took her again into a massive hug, picking her up as she felt Alia rest her head underneath her chin. “Thank you Alia… I love it so much…” She sighed to herself, before shifting a little to press her lips gently on her head.

Callum, who watched the scene before him, smiled as Rayla carefully set his daughter down. “So anyways, do you guys want to play some games before Miss Rayla has to go home?”

“Yes!!” Alia jumped with joy. “Can you stay Miss Rayla? Pleeeeassseeeee?”

Rayla knelt down, petting her hair as she smiled softly at her. “Of course pumpkin, I’ll stay for some games.”

“Yayyy!” She cheered, jumping up and down. But she froze quickly. “WAIT!!”

  
  
Callum raised an eyebrow, looking down at her. “What is it?”

  
  
She laughed and ran off. “I gotta go pee first! Be right back!”

  
  
He chuckled a little and turned to his girlfriend, a warm smile on his face. “You know… I like it when you wear my scarf.”

  
  
She looked at him with an amused smirk. “Oh really? Why?”

  
  
“Because I can do this.” He grabbed the scarf around her and yanked her into a kiss.

  
  
After a minute, they broke apart, just as Alia turned the corner. “I wanna play monopoly!”

  
  
Rayla ended up staying for half the day in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is song by Vanessa Carlton 
> 
> Link: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Cwkej79U3ek&list=PLxxgGv_xrZabSdpsBN1dAbChs69CGw0nH&index=12&t=0s


	35. That's How You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and Soren get brunch, while Claudia comes over to visit Alia and Callum.

May 3rd, 2021

Soren sat at a table at him and Rayla’s favorite brunch spot, Umbertor. He looked into his large mimosa, swirling it in the glass, before taking a large gulp of the drink of the gods. He smiled, looking down at the menu as he waited for Rayla. It wasn’t long before he saw her walk in, Callum’s scarf around her neck as she looked for Soren.

  
“Over here!” He called out, waving to her. She grinned and waved back, walking over to him and sitting across from him. “Ordered you a mimosa.” He smiled.

“Oh man, I needed one.” She laughed, picking it up from the table and sipping on it. “Thank you Soren.”

“No problem.” The blonde laughed, before looking at the red scarf that was around her neck. “Oh by the way, isn’t that Callum’s scarf?”

“Aye, it is.” She brought a hand up to hold, smiling as she ran her fingers across the soft fabric of it. 

“Did Callum give it to you?” Her friend asked, raising an eyebrow as she smirked at him. “And why are you looking at me like that?”

Wordlessly, she lowered the scarf a little, revealing the purplish marks that were still on her neck. She saw as Soren’s eyes widened a little. “That’s why I have it on.”

“Woah...” He stared, his jaw hanging open.

“I spent the night at Callum’s on Friday night.” She smiled proudly, leaning back as she adjusted her scarf once more, hiding the hickeys.

“Damn…” Soren was still a little shocked as he took a drink from his mimosa. “I never expected anything like that….” He motioned to her neck. “....to happen…”

“Ah, well it did.” Rayla shrugged her shoulders, but still smiled to herself as she took a look at the menu once more. “So anyways, have you decided on what you will have?”

“Oh yeah.” Soren quickly ran his eyes through the menu once more. “Cinnamon roll french toast looks good.” He closed his menu. “See anything you like?” **  
******

“I think I’m going to get myself some belgian waffles with strawberries and powdered sugar.” She said, closing her own menu. 

“Alright, when the waitress appears again, then we will order.” Soren gathered both the menus and set them aside. “So, how have things been?” 

“With Callum, or with life in general?” Rayla raised an eyebrow. “Cause with Callum, things have been GREAT! Honestly, this is the most perfect relationship I’ve ever been in!” 

“I actually meant life in general.” The blonde chuckled. “But still, that’s really amazing to hear. It’s nice seeing how much of a difference you are making in his life.”

“He’s also making such a big difference in my life as well.” Rayla replied, looking down at the scarf once more. “But… I’m so happy that I’m making a difference in his life also.”

“Yeah, I mean, before he met you, he never really smiled that much and would normally force one on when he was around either me, Clauds or his family.” Soren explained. “He’d always look like he was in pain, and sometimes would break down when he was alone with either me or Claudia, saying how much the past still hurt him.” Hearing those things come from Soren made Rayla’s heart ache a little. “However, after he met you, he began to smile more, and it wasn’t even forced! He also started talking more with his family and friends, and his sentences weren’t short or forced. Rather, he actually wanted to engage in endless conversations!” 

“And this had to do with me, aye?”

“One hundred percent!” Soren beamed, watching as her face lit up. “I know I’ve said this with Claudia before Rayla, but you really made such an impact on his life. It’s like he’s a whole new person now, both to his family and even Alia…” He gently took one of his hands in hers, giving it a short squeeze.

Rayla smiled back at the blonde warmly. “Thank you so much Soren…. And if I’m being honest, I also want to thank you and Claudia.”

“Why?” Her friend raised an eyebrow, leaning back against his seat.

“For getting me and Callum together.” She explained, chugging down the last of her drink. “I mean, I know you both didn’t force us or anything…. But if I never told you and Claudia about my crush, I don’t think I would have ever had the courage to make the first move.”

Soren reached across the table to put his hand on her shoulder, before pulling back and poking her nose. “Dumbass. Of course you would have made the first move. But like… in about 10 years.” He chuckled, causing Rayla to roll her eyes before playfully swatting his hand away.

“No, no, you’ve got it all wrong Soren.” Rayla said, smirking a little. “It would have been at least five years.”

That earned a laugh from the blonde. “Still, better early than late.”

“Aye, that’s for sure.” 

“Okay!” A voice interrupted their conversation, and both turned to see the waitress standing in front of them, notepad out and smile wide. “What can I get you lovely people?”

“Oh! I’ll have the belgian waffles!” She handed her the menu. “Could I have extra strawberries on that?”

“Of course!” The waitress wrote it down in her notebook. “And for you, sir?”

“Cinnamon roll french toast, please!” He grinned, licking his lips as she took the menu from him.

“Alright! Those will be out for you soon!” She nodded her head, before heading to the back. 

“So anyways.” Rayla turned back to face Soren. “How are things with Marcos going?”

“Oh, it’s going really well!” Soren beamed. “Yesterday I took him out to this fancy restaurant, and after that we went and saw a movie.”

“Which one?” Rayla asked, leaning in curiously.

“Oh, just a reshowing of the old classic When Harry Met Sally.” Soren answered, watching as Rayla’s face lit up with joy.

“I love that movie!” Rayla said, clapping her hands together. “I really gotta show that movie to Callum one day.”

“Well, it’s still playing in theatres for about two more weeks. Maybe during that time, you can take him out to see it.” Soren suggested. “I’m always free to look after Alia, and I’m pretty sure Clauds would do the same.”

“Hmm, I’ll think about it.” Rayla scratched her chin curiously. “So anyway, tell me about the restaurant.” 

“What for?” Soren asked.

“Oh, just thinking about places I can take Callum for our next date.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claudia pulled open the door to Callum’s house, a large grin on her face. “HONEY, I’M HOME~!” She yelled out, a teasing tone to her voice as she waltzed in and sat down on the couch.

“Auntie Claudia!!” Alia squealed, running into the living room and throwing herself into the goth’s lap. “You’re here! You’re here!”

“Haha, yes I am Alia!” She hugged the little girl close to her, smiling as she massaged her scalp. “Where’s you dad?”

“Outside! He’s painting!” Alia replied, pointing to one of the windows that oversaw the backyard. “Do you want me to get him?”

“Oh no, I’ll go talk to him outside!” Claudia ruffled her hair, climbing to her feet. She made her way to the back yard.

Callum stood there in the middle of the yard, his shirt off as he painted on the large canvas. He smeared on the colors, paint splattering on the tarp and on him as he focused intensely on the painting. He wore a pair of headphones as he listened to music from a CD player. Wow. Old school. Claudia silently pulled out her phone, snapping a quick picture and sent it off to Rayla.

**Claudia:** Check out your boooooyfriend~ :P

**Rayla:** God, I know right? <3

**Claudia:** Wait, what do you mean “you know”???

**Rayla:** Uhh… got to go!!

Claudia looked up at Callum, now noticing a small purple mark on his neck, easily mistaken for paint. She smirked and walked up to him, making sure he noticed her so he wouldn’t get startled and ruin the painting. Callum blinked and took off the headphones, a blissful smile on his face. “Oh hey Clauds! How are you?” He wrapped them around his neck, setting down his pallet and brush. “You never told me you were coming over.”

“Oh well, I just wanted to surprise you, nothing more.” Claudia shrugged her shoulders, sitting down on a nearby chair, crossing her legs. “So anyways, how are you?”

“Oh I’m doing really well.” Callum smiled brightly. “Really, REALLY well actually!”

“Oh? Why’s that?” The goth raised an eyebrow, and Calum motioned for her to come stand next to him. Getting up, Claudia strode over and Callum pointed to the canvas. Squinting her eyes because of the sunlight, she gasped when she saw a massive portrait of Rayla clear as day. 

Her white hair flowed freely around her shoulders, matching the black dress she wore. Her soft pink lips had a small smile to them, contrasting with the sharp eyeliner she wore in the painting. She looked incredible. 

“Damn Callum, you have it really bad for her, don’t you?” Claudia’s mouth was slightly agape as she took in every detail that was painted out. “Better than any painting I could make, and I’m an art teacher.”

Callum laughed a little. “What can I say Claudia, she’s perfect.” 

“I can see that.” The goth then smirked, looking at the small purple bruise that was near his shoulder. “By the way, you have a little bit of paint right… HERE!” She poked hard at it with her finger, causing Callum to yelp a little as he jumped back.

“HEY!” Callum rubbed the spot where she had poked him, giving her a glare.

“Soooo…” Claudia continued smirking. “It looks like you and Rayla had _fun_ this weekend.” She wiggled her eyebrows, causing Callum’s eyes to widen as his face turned a deep shade of red.

“Uhh… I… I guess you could say that…” The brunette stuttered a little, running a hand through his hair. “But how did you know tha-”

“Callum, there are two reasons as to how I know.” Claudia deadpanned. “First off, you’re in a better mood than I’ve seen you in years, and second, you’re literally painting her like she’s your muse, so CLEARLY you got laid-”

“C-CLAUDIA!” Callum interrupted her, looking around for Alia.

“Don’t worry, she’s inside. But it’s OBVIOUS, since you have a hickey on your collarbone.” She rolled her eyes, chuckling. “And also, where’s your scarf?”

“O-Oh… Well…” Callum tried to come up with some possible excuse, but he sighed in defeat. “Rayla is wearing it…”

“Wow, you must have done a number on her neck!” Claudia exclaimed.

“Y-Yeah… I… I might have gone a little overboard Friday night…” Callum said almost sheepishly. “But… But she also told me that it was the best night ever for her…”

“Oh man, you must have really rocked her world that night.” Claudia continued smirking as Callum’s face turned even more red. It was almost as if his face was going to combust from the sheer embarrassment.

“Can we please change the topic.” He spoke, turning around to make sure Alia wasn’t present. “The last thing I want to happen is Alia coming out and overhearing what you are saying…”

“Oh don’t worry, she’s busy playing with her My Little Ponies in the living room. But anyway! Good on you Callum!” She patted him on the shoulder. “I didn’t think you had it in you!”

Callum rolled his eyes, laughing. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He returned his attention back to the canvas, picking up his paintbrush and pallet. “So anyways, enough about me. How have you been?”

“Oh! I’ve been doing pretty good Callum.” Claudia’s smirk was replaced by a more genuine smile as she sat back in her seat. “Nyx took me to this really cool aquarium last night. We saw a lot of cool things: jellyfish, sea horses, dolphins, sea otters, and so much more!”

“Oh, that’s really cool!” Callum smiled as he continued running his brush across the canvas. “Did you guys do anything after that?”

“We went to dinner, and then we went home to watch a movie and cuddle.” She grinned, leaning back. “I tell you, I love that woman.” She chuckled. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re so happy.” He smiled painting some small details on the portrait. “Say, you wanna stay for lunch?”

“I would love that! But only if you put your shirt back on.” She laughed. “I swear, you get a lil muscle definition, and now you take your shirt off ANYTIME you paint. “

Callum snorted, setting the brushes down and pulling on his shirt. “Come on, let’s go make some mac n cheese.”

“Hell yeah!”

“Language!” ****  
**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the movie Enchanted! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arHv0Iu4vSA&ab_channel=LiseLS_Disney
> 
> Here is a master document of the outfits Rayla wears in this fanfic! (As well as what Lucy looks like!) A document of Callum's clothing will be coming soon! We will be updating both as the fanfic progresses!
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rEP8GfLOIb0O47UpxCNU7XzW7a2ttn1lB9WsZ9Uw0CM/edit?usp=sharing


	36. Cesspool of Love

May 11th, 2021

Rayla woke up to the sun shining in her face. Usually she would relish in the feeling of the morning saying hello… But this morning, it felt like a stab into her head. She groaned, rolling over to look at the time. 5 am. The usual time she would wake up to get to work on time. She hoisted herself up, her legs hanging over the sides of her bed. She sighed, pushing herself up to her feet, before collapsing back into bed, a coughing fit triggered by the fall. Shit… She got back up, walking over to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She was pale. She knew she was already pretty pale, but this… this was as white as a ghost. She groaned, opening the cabinet and pulled out a thermometer, popping it into her mouth. Rayla stood there, gripping onto the sides of the sink as she waited for the temperature. As soon as it beeped, she pulled it out, looking at the number. 101.3. SHIT.

She whined, staggering back to bed, where she flopped into the sheets, her hands blindly grabbing for her phone on the side table. Once she had managed to find it, she dialed the phone number for the front desk. Nyla hopped up onto the bed, curling up next to Rayla, her tail moving softly.

“You’ve reached Principal Ibis.” His voice flowed out of the phone.

“Hi Principal Ibis… It’s Rayla Artemis.” Her voice was scratchy, taking on a deeper tone.

“Woah, Miss Artemis, are you okay?”

“No…” She sniffled, grabbing a tissue from her side table. “I think I’ve got a cold… My fever is at 101.3.”

“Oh my goodness. Make sure you stay home and get some rest, okay? I’ll let Kazi know.” He reassured her.

“Thank you so much… I’ll see you as soon as I’m better.”

“Take your time, Miss Artemis. Feel better soon.” Ibis soon hung up, and Rayla set her phone back down, sneezing as she lay on her bed facing the roof.

This day couldn’t get any worse.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pulling up into the parking lot, Callum smiled as he parked his car before stepping out, quickly getting Alia out from her booster seat and carrying her inside the school, making his way down to the kindergarten class, where Kazi was already standing there, high fiving the children.

“Morning Kazi!” Callum greeted as he set Alia down, watching as she quickly gave the assistant teacher a high five before running to join Zym.

“Morning Mr. King!” They smiled, pushing their spectacles back a little as they checked to make sure all the students were inside. 

Callum poked his head in as well, and immediately raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Rayla was not inside. “Hey uh… Where’s Rayla? Is she running late?”

“Oh, Ibis told me that she called in sick this morning.” Kazi explained. “It seems she has a nasty cold.” 

Callum’s eyes widened as he looked at them. “Oh… Uh… That’s not good.” He couldn’t let Kazi know he was concerned. Then they would ask questions. “I uh… hope you have a good day. If you need any help, Soren is free for the first 3 hours of school… bye!” He waved, before speed walking out of the school. 

He climbed into his car, his hands gripping the steering wheel as he made a mental checklist. First, he needed to go to the grocery store, stock up on all necessary things for a cold. Then, he needed to make Rayla some soup… And finally, he needed to go get her some extra pillows. Those never hurt when you’re sick. He put the car into drive, and began his journey for these items.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum huffed as he carried the large bags of things up the stairs to Rayla’s apartment. Some might say he went overboard… But honestly, he didn’t think he went far enough. He set the bags on the ground, before knocking on the door.

Rayla groaned, tossing the covers off as she hobbled her way over to the door, her comforter wrapped around her shoulders as she opened it. “Hello?”

Callum stood there, smiling as he held the bags. “Hi.”

“C-Callum?!” Rayla gasped, the comforter falling off her shoulders. “U-Uh, what are you doing here?” She asked, trying to play it off. Nyla walked up, rubbing against Callum’s leg, her tail curling around him.

“Well… Kazi mentioned to me that you weren’t feeling really well, so…” He lifted the bags up the ground. “I thought I’d come and check up on you… I brought supplies.” He grinned. “Mind if I come in?”

“Oh, uh… sure! But… I’m a bit of a mess right now.”

“That’s okay.” He looked at her, a smile forming on his face. “You’re still beautiful.”

Rayla could feel her pale face heat up, and this wasn’t just the fever. She smiled, stepping aside.

He walked in, carrying the bags as he continued to talk. “So, I wanted to buy you some restaurant soup, but I couldn’t find any that would allow me to bring it to go… So I bought all the ingredients, and I thought I’d make you some homemade soup.” The cat trotted in after him, following him into the kitchen.

“Really?” She blinked, sitting down on the couch facing the kitchen, watching as he unloaded all the supplies. “I haven’t had homemade soup since I was living with Ethari and Runaan.”

“Of course! You’re my girlfriend, you deserve the best of the best.” 

Her face only heated up a little more at that response, but she smiled lovingly at him as Callum laid out the ingredients on the dining table. “Ready to make some soup?”

“Absolutely!” She beamed, getting up. “Bring the ingredients into the kitchen, I’ll turn the stove o-o-on- ACHOO!” Rayla sneezed loudly, doubling over a little as she sniffled, wiping her nose. A tissue was held in front of her, being held by her boyfriend.

“Here, I got you the extra soft ones. So even if you blow your nose a hundred times, your nose will never get raw.” He handed it to her, placing a hand on her forehead. “Wow, your temperature must be like, 101.”

“How did you know?” She asked, blowing her nose.

“I’ve had to take care of Alia so many times when she was sick.” He chuckled. “And don’t worry, I actually had today off already.” 

Rayla sighed, leaning back into the couch. Callum chuckled and brought over a bag, pulling out two fluffy pillows, setting them at the end of the couch. “Here, get some rest while I make this soup, okay?” He asked, lifting the blanket up so she could lay down.

She groaned and did what he asked, laying down with her head in the fluffy pillows. The blanket cascaded down onto her, Callum’s hands quickly tucking her in. “When you wake up, I’ll have soup and medicine waiting for you.”

Rayla looked up at him, appreciation in her eyes. “You’re the best, you know that right?”

“Hmm… I don’t know that. Buuuut…” He smirked. “I wouldn’t mind if you called me it.”

Nyla jumped up, laying on her chest as she purred softly. Rayla chuckled, her eyes fluttering closed as she swiftly fell into a sickly sleep.

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her forehead softly. She shifted awake. “Callum~... You’ll get sick if you do that…”

“It’s worth it though…” He smiled warmly watching as she gave him a lopsided smile before slowly falling asleep, breathing softly. 

Callum looked down at her for a few more seconds, before reaching a hand out and brushing a bit of her hair out of her face. He turned around and grabbed the ingredients, making his way into the kitchen, starting the stove as he grabbed a knife and began chopping. He was going to make this the best soup she ever tasted, even if it took all day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla’s eyelids fluttered open, the smell of soup wafting into the living room as she sat up. She groaned, rubbing at her eyes.

“Oh! Good morning, sleepyhead.” Callum walked in, wearing Rayla’s apron. He held a tray, with a large cup of water, a bottle of sprite, a bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup, and some cold medicine. He set it on the coffee table, sitting next to her as he grabbed the cup of water and the pills. “Here, take these first.”

Rayla took the water and capsules from him, tossing them back and wincing at the pain from her throat.

“Good!” He smiled, handing her the bottle of sprite. “This will help your stomach, and the soup will help the fever!”

Rayla smiled weakly as she started to eat the soup slowly. She sighed in happiness, enjoying the rich tastes. “Callum, this is incredible.”

“Really? Cause I added a little bit of Cayenne pepper to help you clear out your sinuses, but I was worried it could be a bit too spicy.”

“No, it’s PERFECT.” She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders as she dug into the soup. Within 10 minutes, it was all gone, as well as the bottle of sprite.

Callum wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. “Sick person gets to choose what we watch.”

“Really?” She smiled, wiping her nose with a tissue.

“Yep! Anything you want!”

“...Even anime?”

“Yes. Even anime.” He chuckled, kissing her temple. 

“Good.” She giggled. “Then I wanna watch Baka to Test. It was one of my favorites in high school.”

He grabbed the remote, typing in the name and hit play on the first episode. “Here we go!”

As the theme song echoed around the room, Rayla scooched in a little closer until her side was pressing against her boyfriend’s. Callum smiled at this as he used one of his arms to wrap around her waist, holding her close. He kissed her eyebrow as the two of them began to watch the first sequences of the first episode. Nyla flopped down on the couch next to Callum, her feet in the air as she slept. There was still 5 hours until it was time to pick up Alia. He had time. The couple snuggled on the couch, Callum handing her tissues and water when she needed it. Rayla couldn’t help but feel incredibly lucky to have him as her boyfriend.

As the show continued, Callum looked down to see Rayla resting her head against his shoulder, her eyes currently glued to the TV as she smiled. Callum couldn’t help but grin as he lowered his head and pressed his lips gently on her scalp.

Rayla hummed in response, turning her head to face him, leaning up a little to press a tender kiss on her cheek. However, after she pulled back, Callum let out a small cough.

“That doesn’t sound good.” Rayla saw as he shook his head a little, brushing it off.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing, really…” He smiled, letting out another small cough. 

Rayla only rolled her eyes at him before resting her head against his shoulder again, wrapping her arms around his waist as the two continued watching. After another hour or so, the first seasons of the anime show ended.

Rayla stretched herself, turning to face her boyfriend, who smiled widely at her. But this was short-lived, as the next thing Rayla saw, Callum reeled back a little before sneezing hard into his arm, sniffling a little as he rubbed his nose.

“Now THAT doesn’t sound good at all.” Rayla chuckled as Callum coughed a little louder. “I think you caught my cold Callum…”

“Yeah…” He sniffed. “Yeah… You’re right…”

“What are you going to do?”

“Well… I can’t risk getting Alia sick.” Callum pulled his phone out, opening his messenger app as he shot Claudia as text. “I’ll ask Claudia if she can have her over for a few nights.”

Hearing this, Rayla perked up a little, not being able to contain the excited smile. “You’re… You’re gonna stay with me!?”

“It appears so.” Callum grinned at her. “It seems that we’ll have to quarantine together until we get better, which shouldn’t take long since a cold lasts up to just a few days.” His phone let out a noise, making him look at it.

**Claudia:** You got it! Use protection! :P

Callum rolled his eyes, setting the phone on the coffee table.  
  


“Still!” Rayla beamed, wrapping her arms around Callum’s waist as she rested her head against his chest, sighing softly. “That means we can watch more anime, and movies together.”

“True…” He wrapped his arms around her back, holding her close to him. “But if I’m staying here, I’ll need a spare set of clothes that I can sleep in, since jeans and a shirt aren’t the best things to wear to bed.”

“You know something…” Rayla pulled back, looking up at him as she smirked. “You actually have a piece of clothing already here.”

“Wait, what?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Remember your scarf?” She asked. “I still have it with me… It’s in my bedroom…”

“Oh right!” His eyes widened at the realization. “How did I forget that?”

“Here, let me go get it.” She unlatched herself from Callum, getting up. “I’m feeling a little cold…”

“Is me not hugging you good enough.” He smirked, watching as she rolled her eyes at him before playfully grinning back. 

“It is, dummy. But I still feel a little cold.” She quickly walked into her bedroom, returning no more than a second later with the red piece of fabric wrapped around her neck. 

Callum grinned, grabbing her hands and pulling her into his lap, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly, almost in a protective manner. She sighed happily, resting her head in the crook of his neck. “You should text Soren and ask him to bring you some clothes.”

He smiled, his hand petting her hair down as he kissed her forehead. “Want me to ask him to bring pizza too?”

“Ooo! Aye!” She grinned, kissing his jaw. “And tomorrow, I’ll order some chinese food from Main Moon! This will be so much fun!” She cheered, before breaking down into a cough.

Callum chuckled, picking up his phone and sending off a text. “Now… where were we in this anime?”

“It’s the traditional swimming pool episode.” She nuzzled into his neck. “This show’s pretty good, right?”

“Yeah. It’s pretty good. But to be honest? Anything would be good, as long as you were in my arms.” 

Rayla sighed a little, closing her eyes. “Aye… Me too Callum… Me too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is by Mother Mother 
> 
> Link: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZLBwem4oGZo


	37. Diagnosis: Love Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla are still sick!

May 12th, 2021

Callum’s eyes slowly opened as he looked at his surroundings, the daylight streaming in through the windows as he rubbed at the corners of his eyes. Morning time. And he felt like garbage. However, he felt a pair of arms slink around him, pulling him close… Suddenly, feeling like garbage was the best feeling on earth. He smiled, pulling Rayla close, pressing a kiss to her hot forehead, as she buried her face in his neck. 

He didn’t know what time it was, but given that the sun seemed to be just above the horizon, it must have been the early hours of the morning. He nuzzled into her hair, letting his eyes close as his hands began to caress her back through her soft cotton shirt. He felt her hum in response and decided to bring one hand up to gently massage the back of her head, his fingers carefully rubbing against her scalp. 

He heard his girlfriend mumble something as her eyes opened, and she looked up at him with a half-lidded gaze, a lopsided smile forming on her lips as she brought one of her hands down to trace lines across his bare chest. “Morning…” Her voice was a whisper, but it was still enough for Callum to hear as he smiled back, leaning forward to kiss her eyebrow.

“Morning beautiful.” The hand that was still massaging her scalp left, and he used it to brush a little bit of her hair out from her face. “Shall I make some breakfast now?” 

“Noooo… More cuddles…” She tightened her hold around him, burying her face into his chest. “Can’t we just order in…”

That earned a small chuckle from Callum, but it ended with a short cough as he gently untangled himself from her, making Rayla whine a little. Nyla chirped, standing up from the bottom of the bed as she ran over to give Rayla cuddles.

“Ray… Cooking homemade food gives you more vitamins and nutrients. It’s ten times better than simply ordering something from a restaurant-” However, Callum stopped himself when he saw his girlfriend give him the puppy dog eyes. He groaned in defeat, pulling her closer. “Fine, fine, but after 20 more minutes we have to go make breakfast, okay?”

“Okay~...” She purred, kissing the corner of his mouth before nuzzling her face back in his neck. 

Those 20 minutes may have been the best cuddle session he had ever gotten, but when he felt his stomach rumble a little, he sighed, once again untangling herself from her hold. This time, however, she didn’t make any objections as she sat up. Her white hair was a mess as she yawned and rubbed her eyes, watching as Callum got up. She giggled and reached over, snapping the waistband of his sweatpants playfully, making him jump up in surprise. “Hey~!” He laughed, turning to face her.  
  


“Whatcha gonna do about it~?” She stuck her tongue out at him, her eyes closing.

He smirked and jumped back into bed, grabbing her face and kissing her deeply, holding her close as she laid halfway under him. He hummed into the kiss, putting as much affection into it as he could, before pulling back. He looked down at her dazed and happy face, before chuckling. “That.” He climbed back out of bed and headed to the kitchen. 

Finding a pan from one of the cabinets, Callum turned the stove on before opening up the refrigerator, fishing out a carton of eggs and setting them on the counter. After turning on the stove and pouring some oil onto the heated pan, Callum took a few eggs out, cracking them and letting them fall. Just as he started to let them sizzle, he felt a pair of arms carefully wrap around his waist, followed by the feeling of lips being pressed into his shoulder, neck and behind his ear while hands began to wander across his chest.

“Hey…” He smiled as he continued focusing his attention on the eggs cooking in the pan. “I’m making them sunny side up.”

“Mmm… My favorite.” She giggled, nuzzling his jaw.

“Anything else you want for breakfast?” He asked.

“Hmm… pancakes.” She answered, looking at him. “...And bacon.”

  
  
“Pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Sounds like the perfect breakfast.” He kissed her temple softly. “Go pick out some anime to watch, and I’ll bring the food out to you.”

“God, I am so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend.” She grabbed his jaw with one hand, turning his head so she could kiss him on the lips.

“And I’m lucky to have an amazing girlfriend.” He said, watching as she headed into the living room. 

Rayla flopped down on the couch, turning the TV on as she began to scroll through the dozens of anime shows that were on Netflix. After a while, she finally settled on _Flying Witch._ Now all she needed to do is wait for Callum to appear with the food. After around 15 more minutes of waiting, Callum finally appeared, balancing 3 plates of food, pancakes on one, eggs on another, and bacon on the last. He also balanced 2 empty plates, forks and knives. 

“Here we are!” He set them down on the small coffee table that was in front of her. “And finally-” He reached into the pocket of the apron, pulling out a bottle of syrup, and a small tub of butter.

“How did you carry all that?” She asked, amazed wonder in her eyes.

“Oh, I was a waiter for a few years in college. It helped pay the rent.” He rubbed the back of his head, smiling warmly at her.

  
  
“That explains it.” She laughed, leaning over and kissing him. “Here, I’ll go make some tea. You sit here and rest too.”

“But you’re sick!” He looked at her, worry in his eyes.

  
  
“You’re sick too!” She giggled, rolling her eyes and headed into the kitchen. “Now you start to dig in, I’ll be right back with some tea.” 

“Yes ma’am.” He said in an almost playful tone as he began to help himself to taking some bacon, two pancakes, and a few pieces of egg. 

As he leaned back and took a bite out of his food, Rayla soon appeared with two mugs of steaming tea in her hands. “Hope you like green tea!” She sat down next to him, handing him one of the mugs when she picked up her empty plate, helping herself to the food before her. 

He quickly took his phone out and shot a text to Barius. “Had to call off work. And you’re lucky green tea is one of my favorites.” Callum said almost jokingly as he took a sip out of it, smiling as Rayla scooted herself close to him, resting her head against his shoulder as she set her plate on her lap, using her free hand to grab the remote.

“Alright, we will be watching Flying Witch!” She announced, getting ready to start the first episode. “Ready?”

He smiled down at her, planting a tender kiss on her forehead. “I’m always ready.”

“Alright then.” She pressed play, and the first episode began as she began to dig into her food, sipping on her tea as she cuddled Callum close.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After around 6 episodes into the show, Callum suddenly felt his phone ringing. Taking it out, he saw that it was from Claudia. Sighing to himself, he saw that Rayla was still resting her head on his shoulder, one arm draped across his chest as she continued looking at the TV.

As he began to get up, she turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. “Need to use the bathroom?”

“Oh no, it’s just that Claudia is calling me.” He held his phone up so that she could see the Caller ID.

“Oh of course!” She let go of him, scooching back a little. “You go on, I’ll be quiet.”

Nodding to her, Callum pressed the _accept_ button before holding the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Oh hey Callum! So, I got Alia ready for school today, and made sure she had all of her supplies with her! I just picked her up, and I’m taking her for ice cream before we head home!” Claudia’s voice echoed through the phone. “But she really wanted to say hi to you, so is it alright if I hand the phone off to her?” 

“Oh absolutely!” Callum beamed. “Put her on.”

“Alright then!” The other side was quiet for a few seconds before another voice spoke.

“Hi daddy!!” Alia’s voice squeaked through. 

“Hi jellybean.” Callum leaned back against the couch, and Rayla saw him smiling wide. “How are you?”

“I’m good!! But daddy, I miss you!” Alia spoke. “Where are you?”

“Oh, well, I needed to stay for overtime at my workplace because I’m working on a big project, so I’m currently staying at a hotel to get it done!” He felt awful that he was lying to his daughter, but the last thing he wanted was for her to get sick, or even find out about his relationship with Rayla. Luckily there were a few weeks left before school ended and he would then tell her about it then. 

“Ohhh, ok!” Alia answered, her tone still cheery. “But daddy, I still miss you so much! Will you come back soon?”

“Don’t worry Alia.” Callum said in a reassuring tone. “I should be back in a couple of days. However, until then, I want you to be on your best behavior. That means listening to what your Auntie Claudia says, alright?”

“Yes daddy!” Alia replied. “I love you!”

“I love you too, jellybean.” Callum grinned. “Now may I speak with Auntie Claudia again?”

“Yes!” The phone was quiet again for a few seconds, before Claudia’s voice came through.

“Alright, we are just about to pull out of the school and head to the ice cream parlour! I’ll talk to you later, ok?”

“Will do Claudia… And thank you so much for taking care of Alia. I owe you one big time!”

“Don’t worry about it! See you later!”

“Bye!” Callum hung up, putting his phone away before turning his attention back to Rayla. “Now… Where were we?” He smiled, gesturing to the TV.

  
  
“They were about to go visit a cafe.” She grinned, snuggling up to his chest. “Hit play, please?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum wrapped the blanket around him and Rayla tighter, kissing her softly as the anime ended. “That was a great show.”

  
  
“I know right? So calming and sweet!” She gave him a soft yet warm smile. “Next up I should show you-” She was interrupted by the sound of her stomach growling. “Oh.” She snorted in laughter. “So… ready for me to order us some chinese food?”

“Absolutely.” He grinned, nuzzling her nose with his own. “I’d like a large order of pepper steak, fried rice, and an egg roll.”

“Hey, that’s close to what I wanted!” She laughed, picking her phone up and dialing the number. After a few seconds, they picked up. “Hi! Could I get a large order of pepper steak, a large order of chicken lo mein with extra chicken, two fried rice, and two egg rolls? Okay, thank you! I’ll be paying with cash when they arrive. Twenty minutes? Alright, thank you so much! Have a great day! Bye!” She hung up, setting her phone down. “Twenty minutes.”

  
  
“You are a god at ordering food.” He chuckled, pulling her back into his lap.

“What can I say? I love food.” She rolled her eyes.  
  
  


“I’ll be sure to make us some mug cakes for dessert tonight.” Callum brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

“Can’t wait!” She grinned, before kissing him softly.

  
  
The two of them laid there, enjoying each other's company, and after around 20 minutes of waiting, there was a knock at the door, prompting Rayla to get up from Callum’s lap and walk over, but not before fetching her wallet from the countertop. Only a few seconds passed by before she returned with a large bag of chinese food. Nyla yelled up at Rayla, wanting some of the chicken.

“Ready to eat?”

“Yessss!” Callum was about to get up, but Rayla held a hand up.

“No, no, you stay on the couch.” She set the bag down on the dining table, but before she could head to the kitchen, she saw as Callum smiled and motioned for her to come over to where he was.

Tilting her head a bit, but still smiling, Rayla walked over. The moment she was standing right in front of him, Callum swiftly grabbed her by the waist, pulling her down and crashing his lips against hers. Rayla almost immediately returned his affection, wrapping her arms around his neck as she softly moved her lips against his.

After a while, Callum pulled back, but still pressed his forehead against hers. “Rayla… I really appreciate you…”

“I know…” She winked at him before kissing his nose and getting back up, walking into the kitchen. “You can choose a movie for us to watch! I’ll grab the plates and a couple of sodas!”

“Okay!” Callum replied, finding the remote, his smile still wide as he leaned back, closing his eyes. 

This was the life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This chapters song is Diagnosis Love Sickness, covered by JubyPhonic!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDO77HDa7PQ&ab_channel=JubyPhonic
> 
> Hope yall enjoy! <3 -Cherry


	38. It Had To Be You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla nearly run into someone at the mall!

May 19th, 2021

Rayla squeezed Callum’s hand, walking into the mall. They had a nice date planned for tonight. They were gonna pick each other's outfits, buy them for them, wear them to go to dinner, dessert, and then back home. She looked up at him with sparkling eyes. “This will be so fun!” 

“Yeah!” Callum beamed, smiling brightly at the young woman. “You really have such creative ideas for our dates!”

“I just want all of them to be fun…” Rayla said, tilting her chin up a little to kiss his cheek. 

“So anyways, where should we go to buy clothes?” Callum asked as they traversed through the crowds of people, eyeing the various shops that were on both sides.

“Hmm, I was thinking that we could either go to Nordstrom or Urban Outfitters, as that is where I normally go to get new outfits for myself.” She smiled at him softly. “However, you can pick whatever store you want to go to.”

“Hmmm…” Callum scratched his chin. “You know… I’ve heard that the Men’s Section in Nordstrom has a variety of clothes to try on…” He watched as her face lit up. “So I guess we will be going to Nordstrom…” He then grinned at his girlfriend. “...But only if I get to decide what place we go to for dinner later on.”

Rayla giggled a little, nodding her head. “It’s a deal.”

“Good.” Callum looked down at Rayla, staring into her eyes. He began to slowly lean in towards her, his eyes flickering down to her lips as he went in for a kiss. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar figure that made him jump, stepping a few feet back.

“What is it Callum?” Rayla looked at him worried. “Is something wrong?” 

He grabbed her hand, pulling her behind a pillar, a finger to his lips. “Shh! Ibis is standing right over there!” 

“Principal Ibis?!” Rayla gasped, covering her mouth and ducking down. 

“Yeah! He’s near one of the shops, and he began to turn his head to where we were.” He peeked from behind the pillar. “There!” 

Rayla looked to where Callum was pointing, and sure enough, she spotted Ibis standing near a small bench. His white hair shimmered underneath the mall lights while his cyan eyes narrowed as he looked at his phone. He had on a simple black-button up shirt along with jeans and brown leather shoes. His head suddenly turned in the direction of where Rayla was, and she quickly ducked back again.

“Shit…” She cursed under her breath, her grip tightening a little around Callum’s hand. “I hope he didn’t see me…”

“Hang on.” Tentatively, Callum poked his head back out, and too his relief, saw as Ibis entered one of the shops. “Ok, we’re good, come on!” He quickly took her hand in his as he sprinted from the column and away from the shop that he had seen Ibis go into. “Nordstrom is right around the corner, we can lose him in there!”

“Alright, lead the way!” Rayla watched as her boyfriend guided her through the crowd, managing to reach the entrance to Nordstrom. However, she saw as Callum turned around to look at where they had come from, and Rayla did the same.

“See him?” Callum asked, his eyes narrowed as he scanned the entire area.

“No… I think we are in the clear…” Rayla continued looking, but saw no sign of Ibis at all. “I wonder why he was here…”

“Maybe he needed to buy some things for his house?” Callum answered, shrugging his shoulders as he and Rayla walked into the store, feeling a little more relaxed that they had lost the principal. “But still, we should keep our eyes out in case we see him again. The last thing we need is him finding us and asking why we’re together.”

“Aye.” Rayla agreed. “I still want to keep my job, thank you very much.”

“Don’t worry, we’re safe now.” Callum reassured. “I saw him enter a shop all the way back over there. His back was still turned when we left the pillar, so there is zero chance that he would have seen us.”

“Ok… But I agree that we should still keep a sharp eye out, just in case.” Rayla replied as the two walked through the store, eyeing the various clothing areas.

“Well then, how about this.” Callum suggested as they entered the Men’s area. “You pick out my clothes while I keep an eye out. You can do the same for me when I’m picking out your clothes, ok?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Rayla smiled lovingly, before quickly planting a kiss on his lips as she turned around to examine all the clothes that were present before her, all while her boyfriend kept panning around the area.

After a while, she finally settled on a black suit jacket, matching pants, matching shoes and a matching tie, with a dark maroon button-up undershirt. She happily ran back to him, showing him the spoils of her trip. “This will do!”

Callum turned to look at Rayla, his eyes scanning the suit that she was presenting before him. He soon smiled, nodding his head in approval. “I love it Rayla! I can’t wait to wear this for our dinner tonight!”

“Aw, thank you Callum.” She smiled, quickly kissing his jaw. “I felt like the maroon undershirt would go well with your complexion.”

“You’re actually quite right!” He ran a hand across the fabric of the suit, before taking her free hand in his. “Come on, now it’s my turn!” He eagerly led her to the Women’s section, and began to look at all the dresses that were displayed before him while Rayla kept an eye out in case Ibis were to appear. 

Callum looked through the rows of dresses, looking for a specific color. He knew that a pale lilac color would go wonderful with her hair. Finally he saw it. He pulled it out of the rack, admiring the lace details, flowing skirt and off the shoulder sleeves, cinched in at the waist, and all in the perfect lilac color he was looking for. He took it, and headed to the shoe section, picking out a pair of white kitten heels. Happily, he ran back to Rayla, showing her the outfit. “So? What do you think?” 

Rayla’s eyes widened and a grin spread across her face as she reached a hand out to feel the soft fabric of the dress. “Callum, I love it!” Her voice was higher in pitch and it showed nothing but pure happiness as she planted a kiss on her boyfriend’s lips. “You’ve really found the perfect outfit!” 

“Really? Because I feel like the purple would go well with your hair.”

“Aye! It compliments my hair perfectly!” She then gestured to her eyes. “It also matches the color of my eyes!”

“Well, are you ready to go check out?” Callum asked, taking her free hand in his.

“Aye. After we buy these, we can go change into them and go have dinner!”

“Sounds like a plan.” He laid a tender kiss on her temple as the two walked over to the checkout counter, waiting in line for their turn. 

After around 10 more minutes of waiting, it was finally their turn. As the pair approached the counter and handed their clothes to the cashier, Rayla was already reaching into her purse for her wallet, but Callum stopped her.

“I’ll be paying.” He said, smiling as he took his wallet out.

“No, no, I'll pay.” She insisted, still digging around in her purse.

“Too late.” Rayla turned her head back to see Callum handing his debit card to the cashier.

“Hey!” Rayla let out a groan and watched as the cashier completed the transaction before handing Callum’s card back. 

“What?” He asked, looking at her. “I did say I was paying.”

“Ughhh, fine.” She rolled her eyes as the cashier handed them their newly bought clothes in shopping bags. “But I’m paying for dinner…. AND dessert!”

Callum laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close to him as they began to walk towards the exit. “It’s a deal.”

However, instead of hearing a reply from Rayla, he was instead yanked to the side by her as she pushed him against a nearby wall, immediately slapping a hand over his mouth. He noticed that her eyes had widened and her mouth was agape.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” She muttered, peeking from behind where they were hiding. “It’s Ibis again!”

  
  
“Again?!” Callum hissed, poking his head around the corner, and once again seeing the white-haired man enter the shop, looking around. “Crap, we need to get somewhere where we can lay low!” 

“You have any ideas?” She asked, taking his hand in his and keeping a low profile as they inched away from the store. 

Ibis stood there, looking around confused as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I could have sworn… Oh well.” He sighed, returning to looking at the display of socks. 

Callum pulled her away, the two of them ducking into an Employees Only room. They wandered around in the dark, stumbling and whispering to each other. They kept one hand to the wall, walking until they felt the handle of another door. “Here!” Callum whispered, opening the door. It swung silently open to reveal an extremely dark movie theater. The door shut behind them with an almost silent click. He looked around, spotting a few seats in the back. “There!” He hissed, pulling her up to the top where the two empty seats sat. He sat down, panting softly as she flopped down in the seat next to him. 

  
  
“That… was close.” She fanned herself, sitting up. 

“Yeah… yeah it was.” Callum set their bag down next to their feet. “I’m so glad we didn’t get caught.” 

The movie began to start, people finding their seats and sitting down. Callum wrapped an arm around her shoulders, whispering into her ear. “Guess we will have to use these outfits for another time.” 

“After this movie… let’s go get some huge burgers and french fries… and milkshakes.” She giggled, cuddling up to his chest. 

“Absolutely…” He kissed her temple, smiling down at her. 

“Oh hey. Soren told me about this movie: When Harry Met Sally, right?” 

“Oh I saw that movie a long time ago.” He replied, raising an eyebrow. “Why are you mentioning it?”

“Because look.” She pointed to the screen, and Callum saw that the first scene of _Where Harry Met Sally_ was now playing, much to his surprise.

“Wow, they brought it back to theaters?” 

“Aye, for a limited time.” Rayla sighed, snuggling more into his chest. “I was originally going to bring you here some other time before they stopped showing it… But I guess we are watching it now.”

“Well I guess we are…” His face then softened as he smiled widely at her. “...But if I’m being honest, I would watch any movie… As long as you are with me.” He gently kissed the top of her head, nuzzing into her hair as Rayla exhaled softly, watching as the movie continued. 

“Same Callum… There’s no other place I’d rather be than with you… And you only.” She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. For a few seconds, they said nothing, before Rayla leaned up and kissed him tenderly on the lips. One of her hands moved to rest on his heart, feeling its steady rhythm while her other arm wrapped around his shoulders. They soon broke apart, and Callum kept his arms firm around her waist as he continued holding her close to him, placing one more kiss on her scalp. 

The two continued watching as the movie progressed on. As Rayla leaned into his embrace more, she knew… She had never loved someone as much as she loved Callum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from When Harry Met Sally, sung by Frank Sinatra!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEDjC7ZyNxw&ab_channel=GlenCampbellandMuchMuchMore
> 
> I hope you enjoy~! <3


	39. School's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the last day of school, Callum and Rayla come clean about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another surprise update! We hope you all enjoy this one! And starting next week, we will be doing THREE UPDATES A WEEK~!!

May 28th, 2021

Callum pulled into the parking lot of the school, Alia sitting in the back with a giant box. “So you have all your last day of school treats for the party?”

  
  
“Yes daddy! But I ate a cookie!” Alia grinned, wiping the crumbs off her lips. 

Callum chuckled, rolling his eyes as he hopped out of the car, walking over to her door and opening it. He quickly helped her out of the booster seat, before setting her down. Taking her hand in his, Callum approached the entrance, and saw Rayla, leaning against the doorway as she high-fived the students that passed by her.

Upon spotting her teacher, Alia immediately rushed over while Callum laughed at her excitement. “Be careful Alia, don’t trip!”

However, his daughter ignored his warnings as she jumped up onto the sidewalk and sprinted at Rayla while her hands clutched onto the box she carried. “Miss Rayla! Miss Rayla!” 

Her teacher turned to look at her, and smiled almost immediately as she watched the little girl come to a screeching halt in front of her, bouncing on the tips of her feet as she still held onto the box.

“Hello Alia.” Rayla knelt down so that she was looking at her eye-level. “Are you excited for the end of the school party?”

“Yes!!” She beamed, holding up the box. “I brought cookies for the entire class!” She quickly set it on the ground. 

“Oh that’s so wonderful, Alia! I’m excited for the party too!” Rayla grinned, pulling Alia into a hug.

  
  
“But… I’m sad I won’t be able to see you again Miss Rayla…” She hugged her teacher tightly, a tone of sadness to her voice as tears sprung up in the corners of her eyes. “I’m… I’m going to miss you so much…” 

Feeling guilt creeping up her spine, Rayla pulled back, putting a hand on Alia’s shoulder. “Hey now, wee pumpkin.” She smiled softly at the little girl. “You’ll still see plenty of me. You’re going to be just a class down from mine when you are in first grade, so you can come eat lunch with me every day!”

Alia felt herself perk up as she wiped her eyes with a hand. “R-Really?” She hiccuped, smiling at her. “I-I can?”

  
  
“Of course! My door is always open for you, sweetheart. And you’ll always see me at Little Katolis!” She grinned, petting her hair. 

Now Alia felt happiness coursing through her veins once more as she jumped into the air, her smile wide and bright. “Yay!!” In her excitement, she almost tripped over the box of cookies that she had set down. Quickly picking it back up, she gave one more look at her teacher, before blurting out, “I love you, Miss Rayla!”

Rayla gasped, holding a hand over her heart before a huge grin graced her features. Alia then ran into the building, sprinting down the hallways and into the kindergarten classroom. After taking a few more seconds to compose herself, Rayla stood back up, turning her head to see Callum standing a few feet from her, arms crossed and a smile clear as day on his face.

“Isn’t she the cutest thing ever!?” Rayla asked, her voice nearly a squeal as she quickly walked over to the man, taking him into a massive hug. 

“Actually, you’re the cutest thing ever.” He chuckled, holding her in the hug. “Today’s the day. Are you nervous?”

  
  
“Well, usually I’d say aye… but today? I am SO ready.” She smiled, pulling back from him, resting her forehead against his. “What about you? Are you feeling nervous?”

“A little, but I’m excited to take this next step in life with you.”

Feeling her face heat up a little, Rayla merely rolled her eyes. “Oh you…” She continued staring into his green eyes, before she found herself leaning into him. Callum seemed to figure out what was happening, and he closed his eyes, bracing himself as Rayla’s lips inched closer to his.

However, the school bell suddenly rang, causing the pair to jump and separate from each other. Realizing that she had a class to attend to, Callum chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“Guess we’ll just have to do this afterschool, huh?” He offered a small smile as he saw his girlfriend nod her head.

“Aye, I guess so.” She looked back at the school entrance, before quickly looking around, seeing that nobody else was around. Smirking, she quickly grabbed Callum by his scarf and yanked him in to crash her lips against his. It was only for a few seconds, as Rayla quickly pulled away before Callum could even recipirate. “Sorry, but that’s all you get for now. It’ll be a lot better when school is officially over.” She winked at him, before turning around and speed walking into the school.

Callum still stood there, his face a little red, but he soon smiled as he all but bounced back into his car, starting it and pulling out of the parking lot, leaving the school grounds.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school bell rang for the final time, signaling that school was officially over. All of the children lined up behind Rayla as she led them to the gym for the afterschool program. When they entered the gym, Rayla heard gasps of excitement from all the kids. She had been saving up for this. She got the works: a face painter, a clown, a cotton candy machine, snow cone machine, a video game table, goody bags, and even a board game table. She rested her hands on her hips as all the kids screamed and sprinted towards their choice of activity, a satisfied smile on her face. 

“Hey Rayla!” She turned her head to see Claudia approaching her. “You really went all out for the last day, huh?”

“Aye, I wanted to make their last day a memorable one.” Rayla nodded her head, turning to see Alia and Zym getting snow cones together before heading over to the video games area. “And it seems like it’s working.” She eyed all the other kids running around and enjoying themselves. 

“It certainly is.” Claudia sighed, crossing her arms and smiling to herself. “Man, I just can’t believe that the year is now over…”

“I know right… Man… I’m… really gonna miss those kids.” Rayla smiled, tears in the corners of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. “I know I’ll see them all the time, but still… I’ll miss them.”

“Hey…” Claudia gently put a hand on her shoulder, smiling softly. “It’s a normal feeling to be like this when the school year is over, believe me, I’ve already cried twice today.”

That earned a small chuckle from Rayla as she sighed to herself. “At least I’ll still see them.”

“Yep! That’s the best part!” The goth beamed. “And, you’ll be seeing Alia a lot more often too!”

“Aye, that’s the best part.” She watched as Zym was returning from the cotton candy machine, holding two sticks of the fluffy treat. She saw as Alia gave him a quick hug before the two sat down together, talking and biting into their sweet confections. “Aren’t they so adorable together?”

“Yeah, Alia and Zym really are super close.” Claudia chuckled. “I’m still believing that they will get together in the future.”

“You still held onto that belief after Halloween?” Rayla raised an eyebrow. “To be honest… I can see it happening. However, we need to wait for Alia to be older.”

“Oh of course.” Claudia replied. “But seriously, if it doesn't happen, Soren is out 20 bucks.”

“Who did he bet with again?” Rayla asked. 

“Honestly, I’m not sure.” Claudia shrugged her shoulders. 

“Well, whatever. It might happen, or it might not.” Rayla sat down at the table, sipping on a cup of juice. “We won’t know until it happens!” 

“Waiting is gonna be the tough part.” Claudia whined a little as she sat down next to her, looking through her phone. 

“But hey, it might be worth it in the end.” 

“Yeah, that’s true.” 

As the two sat in comfortable silence, still watching the kids, Rayla suddenly felt her phone buzz. Taking it out, she saw that it was a text from Callum. Smiling, she stood up, not noticing Claudia looking at her questioningly as she walked over to another spot in the gym, opening up her messages app and seeing what was sent to her.

**Callum:** Hey cutie. :P One hour until I’m there. Are you ready?

  
  
Rayla felt her face heat up at this text. Cutie. God he was such a flirt.

  
  
**Rayla:** Yeah, I am! <3 I’m a lil nervous, but honestly, I’m just so excited! 

**Callum:** Same! I’m right now imagining how Alia is going to react to us being… You know, a thing.

**Rayla:** I’m pretty sure she’s going to be super excited.

**Callum:** Yeah, I could see that happening. I mean, she loves you so much.

**Rayla:** Well, she did tell me that upfront just before school started, so I figured.

**Callum:** She’s the sweetest. Man, I am so excited for this.

**Rayla:** You said that before! But yeah… I just can’t wait to stop keeping this secret. I mean, we’ve already had to hide from Ibis in the mall, and that required us sneaking through a restricted area.

**Callum:** Yeah, keeping our relationship secret has been both fun, but also stressful. At least now I won’t have to make up something to Alia about where I am.

**Rayla:** That’s gonna be the best part, since you won’t have to hide anything from her after this.

**Callum:** Yep! And it’s all the more reason for why I’m counting by every minute that passes! Anyways, I should get back to work. If I finish sooner, I might be able to leave a few minutes earlier!

**Rayla:** That sounds amazing! See you then Callum <3 <3

**Callum:** Bye Rayla! <3

Rayla put her phone back in her pocket, walking over to the video game area. “Hey Alia!” She grinned. “Can I play with you?”

  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the final few kids left the school, tearfully hugging Rayla before being led away by their parents, Rayla’s nerves kept growing and growing. She knew that Callum was going to be here any moment, and she also knew that she would have to reveal to his daughter about her relationship with him.

Even though part of her was relieved that they didn’t have to hide it anymore, there was a small part of her brain that was planting seeds of doubts into her mind. Those _what ifs_ continued buzzing around her mind, telling her things that she knew were ludicrous. However, while she wanted to block it all out, she still kept wondering about how both Alia and Ibis would officially react to her and Callum dating. While she already had a clear thought about how Alia would react, given how close she had gotten with her since the start of school, she was more worried about what Ibis himself would say.

She knew that she was making too much of a fuss out of all this, given that Alia would be moving up a grade, and thus, would not be in her class next year. Would he disapprove of her relationship? Tell her that she could not date him? 

It was these types of thoughts that kept her anxiety at an all time high. She bit her lip as she sat with Alia, playing some video games as they munched on cotton candy. After a while, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Pausing the game that she and Alia had been playing, Rayla stood up, fishing her phone out and seeing who had messaged her.

**Callum:** I’m just turning into the school parking lot, will be with you shortly!

Even though Rayla smiled at the text, she only felt her heart rate pick up faster as she eyed the entrance, waiting for Callum to appear. As this happened, she carefully pat Alia on the head, causing the little girl to look up at her, a bright smile wide across her mouth.

“Yes Miss Rayla?” She asked, standing up to be by her side.

“Your dad will be here soon!” She smiled back, petting her hair.

  
  
Suddenly, Alia threw her arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. “Miss Rayla… Will I not get to see you this summer?” 

“Don’t worry Alia, you will see me a lot during the summer!”

“Really?” Alia looked up at her. “How?”

“Well, when your dad gets here, then we can talk about it.”

The moment she finished saying her sentence, she heard someone call out behind her.

“Hey jellybean!” Both turned their heads to see Callum leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed as he smiled warmly at the two.

“Daddy!” Alia cried out, running towards Callum as he bent down, extending his arms out for her. She jumped into his waiting embrace, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. Rayla, seeing this, smiled as she walked over. 

Seeing her approach, Callum set his daughter down, before looking up at Rayla. For a moment, nothing was said as they stared at each other, but Callum soon felt a tug on his arm, and he looked down to see Alia raising an eyebrow at him.

“Daddy? Why are you staring at Miss Rayla?” 

Callum, knowing what had to be done next, cleared his throat as he motioned for Alia to sit at one of the tables. “Alia… What do you think about your teacher?” He felt his face heat up a little as he and Rayla sat down across from her. 

“I love Miss Rayla!” Alia beamed, bouncing a little in her seat. “She’s my favorite person other than you!” 

Hearing those words come out of Alia’s mouth made both Callum and Rayla calm down. They quickly looked at eachother, smiling, before turning their attention back to the little girl before them. 

“So anyways, Alia, there is something you should know…” Rayla began, taking a deep breath. “It has to do with both your dad and I…”

“What?” She asked, leaning forward a little. 

“You see Alia… You’re gonna get to see Miss Rayla a lot more often…”

“I know! Miss Rayla already told me that I’ll be seeing her over the summer!”

“She did now, didn’t she?” Callum looked over at Rayla, who merely shrugged her shoulders. “Well… She’s correct, jellybean.”

“But why daddy?” 

Taking a deep breath, Callum took Rayla’s hand in his, and saw as Alia stared down at the gesture. “It’s because I like her, Alia. I… I _‘like like’_ Miss Rayla…”

Rayla chuckled, giving his hand a squeeze. “And I _‘like like’_ your dad, pumpkin…”

For a second, Alia was quiet, looking first at Callum and Rayla before looking once more at their joined hands. Then, her eyes tripled in size and her mouth fell wide open as she let out a loud gasp. 

“I was right!!” Her voice raised a little, as an enormous smile quickly formed on her face. 

Rayla blinked, looking down at her confused. “Right? What do you mean?”

  
  
“I thought I saw you kissing daddy when we were at the mall! But I was soooo sleepy so I went back to sleep!”

Callum’s face turned bright red, laughing softly. “Uh… well, surprise! We’re together!” 

“Yes!!” Alia squealed, jumping up and down. She ran circles around the couple. “Miss Rayla can come over for sleepovers! And tea parties! And to watch cartoons! And lunch!”

  
  
Rayla laughed heartily, before feeling Callums hand rest on her hip, turning her to face him. His other hand reached up, cupping her cheek as he looked into her eyes, a warm, soft look in his own. He gently leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers in a loving kiss. 

His girlfriend sighed, her eyes fluttering closed as one of her arms wrapped around his waist. Her other hand came to rest on his chest, her fingers lightly grabbing onto the fabric of his shirt as the kiss continued.

  
  
“Oh, Miss Artemis. I was meaning to discuss something with you.” Principal Ibis walked in, holding a few papers as he flipped through. “I was hoping to discuss a summer program for the students-” He looked up, his eyes widening as he saw her kissing Callum.

Eyes shooting open, Rayla immediately jerked back, breaking the kiss and letting go of Callum as she almost fell off her seat, her face blushing brightly. Callum was no different, his own eyes doubling in size and his face turning a dark shade of pink as he, along with Rayla, stared at the man before him. 

“P-Principal Ibis!” Rayla’s voice squeaked a little. “I… Uhh… I…”

Ibis, who was still standing there, looked between the two of them. However, Rayla suddenly saw his face shift into one of understanding, which confused her, because she thought that the polar opposite was going to happen.

“So it was you that I saw at the mall.” He gave the pair a genuine smile. “I thought I saw you guys sneaking around.”

“We’re… We’re sorry that we were avoiding you…” Callum said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. “It’s just… I didn’t want Rayla getting in trouble with you…”

“Trouble?” Ibis raised an eyebrow. “For what?”

“For… Well… This.” Rayla motioned to both her and Callum. “I’m in a relationship with Callum, who’s the father to one of my students.”

  
  
“Miss Artemis.” Ibis smiled, holding his papers to his chest. “We don’t have any policy that states you can’t date who you want. As long as you didn’t let it interfere with your work, it was fine. And you didn’t let it interfere.”

“Oh… Really?” Rayla now felt awkward as she rubbed her arm. “I… I didn’t know…”

The principal merely chuckled, shaking his head. “We all have our own lives after work Miss Artemis. You being with Mr. King is perfectly fine.” 

“Does this mean… I can still date her?” Callum asked, feeling the excitement rushing through his body.

“When did I say that you weren’t allowed to?” Ibis laughed, nodding his head. “You can date whoever you want, Mr. King. It’s your choice, not mine.”

Rayla, hearing all of this, felt happiness course through her veins as she shot up to her feet. “Thank you so much, sir!” 

Ibis only held a hand up. “You don’t need to thank me.” He then cleared his throat as he motioned to the papers he was holding. “But Miss Artemis, is it ok if you stay for a little bit so that we can discuss the summer program?”

“Oh absolutely!” Rayla beamed. 

“Good.” The principal nodded his head, turning around and walking to the exit of the gymnasium. “Meet me in my office whenever you are ready!”

“Alright!” Rayla watched as he disappeared, before looking back at Callum, who was smiling widely. “So… It seems we did all that for nothing.” She laughed, sitting back down to be face to face with him.

  
  
“Yeah, I guess so.” He chuckled, cupping her face in his hands, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. “God, you are just so… Beautiful.” He sighed, leaning in, resting his forehead against hers, before gently pressing his lips to hers.

  
  
“Daddy!” Alia giggled, grabbing onto his shirt from behind. “Can we go? I’m hungry!”

  
  
He laughed and pulled back. “You want McDonalds?” He asked, ruffling up her hair.

  
  
“YES~!” Alia squeaked, jumping up and down.

  
  
Callum stood up, scooping her up into his arms. “Then let's go!” He turned to Rayla. “I’ll text you tonight?”

  
  
“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is song by Alice Cooper
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcVEhtojXlc


	40. You Are The Sunshine Of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst a date night, Callum and Rayla get surprising news from Ezran.

September 1st, 2021

Callum smiled, clinking his wine glass into Rayla’s, the candle lit dinner illuminating the room. “You look wonderful tonight.”

Rayla laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “So do you, handsome. Thank you for cooking all this.”

“Anything for you.” He chuckled, sipping on his wine. “So how are you enjoying the food?”

“Oh my god, it’s so good!” She took another bite from her plate. “What is this anyway?”

“Ah, this is a seared ahi tuna, with rice and green beans on the side.” He saw as she nodded her head while she took another sip of her wine.

“Well, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world for having a boyfriend who is practically a gourmet chef.” She giggled, cutting a piece of tuna with her fork and knife. 

“Well, when you spend a lot of years cooking for your daughter, it always pays off in the end.” Callum said gleefully, biting into a forkful of rice and green beans. 

Rayla sighed happily to herself as she stared into Callum's eyes. “You’re so amazing… You know that?” She rose from her seat, leaning towards him. 

Callum smiled, and met her halfway, pressing his lips to hers in a warm kiss. As the two of them pulled back, Callum’s phone began to ring. Confused, he took it out, seeing that it was Ezran who was calling him.

“Who is it?” Rayla asked.

“It’s Ez…” Callum hit the accept button before holding his phone up to his ear. “Hey Ez, what’s up?”

_“Callum!”_ Ezran’s panicked voice answered. _“I need you to come to the hospital ASAP!!”_

“Woah, woah, Ezran.” Callum rose to his feet, worried at why his younger brother was sounding like that. “What’s wrong?”

_“It’s Ellis! She’s going into labor soon!”_ _  
_

“Labor!?” Callum nearly fell back in surprise. “What do you need us to do?!” 

_“Can you please pick up some food for Ellis and make your way over to the hospital? The doctors said that she won’t be able to have anything for the next 5 hours once she goes into labor.”_

“Of course Ezran.” Callum said, his tone calm. “What do you want me to get Ellis?”

_“She said she wants some McDonalds.”_

“Okay, what does she want?”

_“A double cheeseburger, nothing on it but cheese and ketchup, a large fry, a large sprite, and 20 nuggets! I’ll pay you back!”_

“No, no. You don’t have to pay me back.” Callum said as he grabbed his wallet and car keys off the nearby countertop. “I’ll be there in around 15 minutes.”

_“Ok! Thank you so much again Cal, I really owe you one!”_ Ezran hung up as Callum turned around, noticing that Rayla had already packed up all the food into tupperware, storing them in the fridge. 

“What are you doing?” Callum asked, watching as she grabbed her purse.

“You said Ellis is going into labor! Come on, let's wake up Alia and get to the hospital!”

“Wait, you don’t have to come-” Callum began, but Rayla interrupted him.

“Are you kidding!? Of course I’m coming with you.” She quickly pulled on her coat. “I’ll go wake up Alia, you start the car!”

Callum dove forward, kissing her quickly, a smile on his lips. “Thank you! Meet you out there!” He quickly ran out the door to the house, unlocking the car door as he dove into the driver’s seat, starting up the vehicle as he waited for Rayla to appear with his daughter.

Not more than a minute later, Rayla emerged from the front door with Alia at her side. Callum saw as his daughter rubbed her eyes while she still had on her disney princess pajamas. He continued watching as Rayla guided her to sit in the back seats before getting into the passenger's seat.

Soon, they were out of the driveway, heading towards the hospital. Callum quickly stopped at a nearby McDonalds, grabbing the food that Ezran had told him to get, before soon pulling up into the visitor’s parking lot. 

“Daddy?” Alia asked, her eyes half lidded as she saw Callum look at her. “Why are we here?”

“Oh, well… You’re going to be having a little cousin soon, Alia!” Her father said, smiling.

“Really?” She was on the verge of falling asleep again as Rayla opened her door and carefully picked her up, setting her down on the ground right next to her.

“Aye!” Rayla said as one of her hands held Alia’s while her other held the bag of McDonalds. “Remember when Auntie Ellis said that she was going to have a baby?”

“Oh yeah!” Alia smiled, despite her state. “I remember that!”

“Well, it seems that the baby is coming today!” 

Alia’s bleary eyes shot open in excitement, the sleepiness within them disappearing immediately. “Oh wow! Let’s get inside!”

Callum smiled, handing Alia a happy meal. “Here, eat up jellybean! We will be busy for a while! But later, Rayla can take you to the cafeteria for another meal!”

“Yay!” She cheered, holding the happy meal to her chest. The three of them walked inside of the hospital, getting directions from the receptionist on where to go for the waiting room.

As they entered the waiting room, Callum froze. His vision blurred for a second at the familiar sight of the chairs against the walls, the small set of toys in the corner, the side table sitting in the opposite corner… It had been almost 7 years since he had been in this room.

Rayla, noticing his shift in expressions, gently squeezed his hand, making him snap back to reality. He looked over at her, smiling weakly. “Sorry… Just bad memories of this place.”

Rayla nodded and kissed him softly, a hand gently caressing his cheek. “I know. If you need to talk about it, or step out for a bit, I’ll be here.”

His smile became a little less sad as he kissed her forehead, Alia sprinted over to the toys, sitting in a chair near them as she dug into her happy meal of nuggets, fries, and apple slices. Rayla led him over to the small table Alia sat at, the 3 of them sitting together. A minute later, Harrow came bursting into the room, panting as he stood there in his pajamas, looking around. When he saw Callum sitting, his knees practically up to his chest from the small chair, he let out a hearty laugh. 

“It’s good to see you, son.” He smiled, as Callum got up and pulled him into a hug. 

“Hey dad.” Callum chuckled, slapping Harrow on the back a few times. “So I know I can’t bring the food in to Ellis, but could you? Grandparents are allowed in, but not uncles.” He rolled his eyes playfully, but held out the bag to his stepdad.

“Of course, but first…” Harrow turned to Rayla. “It’s wonderful to see you again Rayla!” He grinned, pulling her into a hug. “If you need anything, let me know and I’ll get it for you!”

“Thank you so much, Harrow!” Rayla smiled back, returning his embrace. 

“No problem.” He drew back, holding onto the bag. “Alright, let me deliver this to Ellis.” He turned around and began to walk down the hallway, soon disappearing from their sights as Callum and Rayla sat back down next to Alia.

“Man, I can’t believe this is actually happening.” Callum muttered, played with his fingers as he swayed back and forth in his seat. 

“You ok?” Rayla asked, noticing a look of uncertainty on his face, 

“Yeah, it’s just…. I only hope that Ellis will be alright…”

“Hey…” Rayla put a hand on his shoulder, and gently pulled him close to her, letting him rest his head on her shoulder as she ran a hand through his hair. “She’ll be alright Callum. She can handle this.” She felt him relax a little, and when she peered down at him, his eyes were closed.

“Yeah… You’re right Rayla, I’m just overreacting.” He whispered.

“No you’re not Callum, I understand if you are concerned. Do you need to take a walk? We could show Alia the gift shop?” 

“It’s alright Rayla.” He lifted his head up to look at her, a genuine smile on his lips. “I think I’m ok for right now.”

“Ok.” She brought one of his hands up to cup his face, her fingers pushing a bit of his hair behind his ear. “Do you want to rest for a little bit?”

Her boyfriend yawned a little in response, causing Rayla to giggle as he squished his cheek against her arm, settling into her. “Yes…” His voice slurred a little, and Rayla kissed the top of his head, smiling as she watched him drift off into sleep.

She then proceeded to rest her cheek on top of his head, sighing softly as her eyes closed also. Rayla didn’t remember how long she had been asleep, but what she did remember was the feeling of a pair of hands gently tugging at her arm. Eyes opening, she saw Alia standing in front of her, rubbing her eyes.

“Yes Alia?” She asked, carefully lifting her head off Callum.

“I’m tired again Miss Rayla.” She yawned, her eyes becoming droopy.

Seeing this, Rayla smiled warmly as she extended an arm out for the little girl. “Come here, pumpkin.” 

Allowing a small, lopsided smile to form on her own face, Alia walked over, climbing into Rayla’s lap as she rested her head on her chest, feeling her heartbeat against her ear. Rayla softly kissed her on the top of her head, holding her close. “Night night, wee one.” She whispered, petting her hair with one hand while her other was intertwined with Callum’s. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

September 2nd, 2021

“Excuse me, sir?” A voice called out, causing Rayla’s eyes to open. She glanced down to see that she had rested her cheek on top of Callum’s head once more, while she still held Alia close to her.

She smiled at the little girl breathing evenly, before turning her head to see a doctor standing in front of them. Seeing that his eyes were looking at Callum, who was still asleep, Rayla gently nudged him, causing him to jolt slightly before his bleary eyes fluttered open. 

“Mmm...Ray?” His voice was a little raspy as he sat up, rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

“There’s a doctor that wants to speak with you.” She pointed to the man standing in front of them, and Callum sat up in his seat.

“Are you the brother in law of Miss Ellis King?” The doctor asked, holding a clipboard to his side.

“Yes, yes I am. Why? Is everything okay?!” Callum stood up, panic in his eyes.

“Oh yes!” The doctor took a step back. “She just started labor, and based on all of our calculations, this will be an extremely easy birth. In fact, she should be done in about 2 hours.” He smiled. “Make sure you get some more rest, and the family of the mother gets a free meal from the cafeteria. You should get some before the baby is here.” He chuckled, walking off. 

Callum, feeling some relief at the news he had just heard, turned to look at Rayla, who was still busy cradling Alia in her arms. Smiling at the scene before him, he rested his hands on his hips. “Wanna go get some food?”

“Aye!” Rayla laughed, standing up as she held Alia. “We didn’t get to finish our dinner, so I’m starving!”

Callum grinned, walking up to her, his fingers gently caressing her chin as he lifted it, pressing his lips to hers in a warm and genuine kiss. “Then, let’s go continue our date… with Alia third wheeling.” He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they made their way to the cafeteria. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum and Rayla sat in the waiting room, talking about the recently finished mural in her kindergarten classroom, as Alia played with the few toys in the corner, making a fantastical world of dragons, elves and humans in her mind. Amaya and Janai, who had arrived around an hour ago, sat next to Rayla and Callum, discussing their excitement over the new baby. As they continued their conversation, the doctor came in, walking up to them. 

“Callum King?” He called out, and watched as the brunette man sprang up from his seat, quickly walking over to him.

“Yes?” He asked, feeling a course of adrenaline rushing through his body as he waited for what was about to be said next. 

The doctor smiled brightly. “Congratulations, it was a successful delivery.”

The moment that was said, everyone else joined next to Callum, their faces all adorning wide smiles. The doctor escorted them down a long hallway, before turning to face a door. “Go ahead and walk in. They’re expecting you.” 

Before Callum could take a step forward, he felt Alia push past him, opening the door and running inside. Her dad chuckled a little, following her as he saw Ezran and Harrow standing on both sides with Ellis, who was lying in the hospital bed, wearing a white gown as she smiled warmly. The baby, who was wrapped up in a gray blanket while wearing a small matching hat, was sleeping soundly in her arms. 

Callum felt his heart swell with happiness as he held Rayla’s hand, watching as Alia was already on the side of the bed next to Ezran, eagerly bouncing as she looked at the sleeping infant. He walked over to his younger brother while Amaya and Janai stood next to Harrow. Callum watched as Amaya rested her head against her wife's shoulder, her eyes glistening a little as a small tear fell down her cheek.

He turned his attention to Ellis, who was quietly humming a song as she carefully rocked the small baby. He looked at Ezran, who had a tired, yet happy smile on his face as he laid a hand on his wife's shoulder.

“She’s beautiful Ezran.” Callum whispered, patting his back. 

He felt Ezran wrap an arm around his shoulder, and he got onto his knees to be eye level with the baby. “What have you guys named her?”

Ellis turned to look at Callum, her smile still there. _“Sarai…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is song by Stevie Wonder
> 
> Link: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3wZ_b_uUAdQ


	41. Time After Time

March 6th, 2022

Rayla stared intensely at the cookbook as she tried to figure out what exactly was “too much cinnamon”. She decided that half a tablespoon should be enough. Today was a big day, and she wanted to make a dessert for Callum… After all… it WAS their one year anniversary… and she wanted it to be perfect! She had found a recipe in this book, for an apple pie cake, and that sounded PERFECT. He was making the meal, she was making the dessert. 

Each one taking half, like how any relationship should work. She quickly dumped her ingredients into the bowl, stirring them until they made a batter like consistency. In a second bowl, she mixed together apple pie filling from a can, with some extra cinnamon. She couldn’t make the filling by herself… She would absolutely need Callum’s help with that. After popping the cake and the filling into the oven, she began to make the topping. Brown sugar… flour… salt… and butter. It was perfect. She took the apple pie cake out of the oven halfway through, and slathered it all over the top, before putting it in to finish baking.

About a half hour later, she pulled the cake out of the oven… the edges were a little burned, and the butter had burnt on top a little. She winced, but wrapped it in foil, ready to take it to their meetup location. For some reason, Callum wanted her to meet him at the school. Him and his crazy surprises. Carefully setting the cake in the backseat, Rayla got into the driver’s seat, starting her car and pulling out of her apartment.

The drive to the school was only fifteen minutes, and when Rayla finally pulled up into the parking lot she saw Callum standing near the entrance, holding a picnic basket and a blanket. Smiling at the sight before her, she quickly parked her car and eagerly jumped out, grabbing the cake from the backseats and making her way over, the excitement flooding through her as she saw Callum smiling.

“Hey!” She greeted, her hands clinging to the pan beneath the cake. 

“Hey.” He greeted back, looking into her eyes as she approached. “Are you ready for an awesome date?” 

“Aye!” She nodded, but then looked around. “So… Where exactly are we having this picnic?”

“Right in there!” He pointed to the inside of the school, and Rayla looked at him almost incredulously.

“Are you joking?” She raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face. “We could get in SO much trouble! And besides, I don’t have my keys to the school.” 

“I know.” He chuckled, holding up a set of keys. “Claudia lent me hers for this.” 

Rayla’s eyes widened. “But how!?”

“Well, I told her that I had a date planned for our one year anniversary, and she said she would be willing to help with anything.” His smile then turned to a smirk. “Even including giving me her keys to access your classroom and disabling the camera’s leading to your classroom.”

“No way…” Rayla stood in awe. “She did all that… For us?”

“Yes…” He gave his girlfriend a more genuine smile. “Claudia is our best friend, and she loves us. She wanted to help us no matter what… And I don’t know what I would have done without her.”

Rayla grinned, walking up to the entrance with him. “Come on! Let’s head in so we can get this date started! I have a sleepover with Claudia tomorrow, and a ton of thanks to give her!” 

Callum laughed, catching up to Rayla as he unlocked the door and held it open for her. “Make sure to give her my thanks as well.”

They both entered and walked down the now dimly lit hallway, until they were at the door that led into Rayla’s classroom. 

Inserting the keys in once more, Callum unlocked the door and carefully pushed it open. The lights were off, but there was a slight warmth within the darkness. There was a sense of familiarity within the classroom, one that she could live in forever. She sighed softly, and watched as Callum moved to sit in the center, near the chalkboard.

“We don’t want to turn on the classroom lights.” Callum explained, laying the blanket out and setting the basket down next to him. “Or else we might get caught by someone driving by.” He quickly took out three candles from the basket, along with a small match box. “These are dimly lit, so they won’t attract any attention if we light them up. Luckily, it will also provide enough light for the both of us to see what we are doing when we are eating.” 

Rayla leaned against the wall, smiling as she watched Callum pull a match out and ignite it, carefully lighting up each candle before discarding the small stick in the trash can. “You’ve really planned ahead of yourself, huh?”

Her boyfriend looked at her, nodding his head as the lights from the candle made his green eyes sparkle. “Yup, I have for quite a while actually.”

“Well then…” She walked over, sitting down on the blanket as she set the cake right next to her. “As long as we don’t cause a fire, then we should be fine.”

She heard a small chuckle from Callum’s side as he proceeded to sit down across from her, grabbing the picnic basket and opening it up, fishing out two covered bowls of baked ravioli in a vodka sauce. He uncovered them, and let the smell surround the two of them, embracing them like a warm blanket. Rayla sighed happily as she let the smell take over her senses.

“Callum, that smells incredible.” She winced, remembering the dish she brought. She pulled out her pan, peeling back the foil to reveal the slightly burnt apple pie cake.

“Is that…” Callum blinked, looking down at it.

“I know, I know… it looks bad.” Rayla sighed. 

“Apple pie cake! That’s one of my favorite desserts!” He laughed, holding her hand. “Thank you so much Rayla.” 

His girlfriend only looked at him with wide eyes. She wasn’t expecting a reaction like that from him. “Really? You actually want to eat that?” She pointed at the cake, where a bubble popped somewhere in the crush, making a section seem to deflate.

“Of course! It’ll be delicious! And… even if it’s not, I’ll still love it, because you made it for me.” He leaned forward, pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth.

Rayla could feel her cheeks heat up at that, a goofy smile stretching across her lips. “Oh you~... Stop that!” She snorted, smacking him on the arm, before grabbing his sleeve and yanking him close, kissing him fully on the lips. 

Callum laughed, when they separated. “I won’t stop! You can’t make me!” He stuck his tongue out at her. 

“Oh yeah?” She grinned, leaning forward. 

“Yeah!” 

Rayla shrugged, leaning back and sitting straight. “Guess you won’t get to see the surprise I have… Under my dress.” Her lips formed into a mischievous smirk.

“...In the school!?” Callum let out a gasp in surprise. 

“What?!” Rayla spluttered. “No no! Like when we go back to your place!” 

He blinked, before letting out a guffaw of laughter. “Oh! That makes a lot more sense! I mean… I had Soren take Alia to his place for a reason.” He winked at her, making her face turn brighter in color. 

“You know you can be such a jerk sometimes…” She saw as he placed a hand on his chest dramatically.

“Me!? A jerk!?” He gasped in mock offense. “Oh my dear Rayla! You wound me!”

His girlfriend merely snorted in response, rolling her eyes as Callum quickly grabbed two forks, two plates for the dessert, two wine glasses, along with a small wine cooler.

“You brought a wine cooler?” Rayla stared in amazement. “Wow, you really went all out, huh?”

“Of course.” Callum smiled, pouring her a glass of red wine. “A special date for a special girl.”

Rayla laughed, rolling her eyes as she took a sip. “You’re such a flirt sometimes~.” 

“Sorry! I can’t help it.” He said playfully, pouring himself a glass as well before setting the cooler off to the side. “Oh and don’t worry about getting tipsy. Wine coolers tend to have a very small amount of alcohol in them.”

“So I can trust you with driving once we are done?” Rayla asked.

“Absolutely.” Callum smiled, taking a quick sip from his own glass before handing a fork over to her. “Anyways, ready to eat now?”

As if on cue, Rayla felt her stomach growl, and it elicited a small chuckled from her boyfriend while her face heated up a little. “I’m pretty sure you know the answer to that now.”

“Well then.” He raised his glass up, and Rayla followed pursuit. “To one year with the best woman on earth.”

Rayla smiled warmly, as she clinked her glass with his. “To one year, with the best man on earth.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And that’s when three year old Alia came bursting out of the bathroom, no clothes whatsoever as she screamed about how she didn’t want to get a bath. I tried to tell her it wasn’t for her, but she didn’t believe me! I had to chase her around the house with a towel for thirty minutes. Finally I managed to wrap her up and sit her down, as I told her the bath was for me.” Callum laughed, rolling his eyes. “She was quite the little drama queen when she was growing up!” 

Rayla snorted in laughter, leaning on one hand as she sipped her wine. “Three year olds have the most drama I’ve ever seen! Even more than teenagers!” 

“Alia really showed me that!” Callum replied, biting into a piece of his ravioli. “But even though she had those moments, she was still a total sweetheart. I wouldn’t trade her for the world.” 

“I can imagine so.” Rayla giggled. “Especially since Alia was the best student in my classroom when I had her.” Her eyes softened and she sighed to herself, swirling her drink in her hand. “One time a kid scraped his knee, and Alia immediately dragged the large first aid kit over before Kazi could even react. From there, she helped with bandaging up his knee while I watched in awe.” She felt her lips tugging into a warm smile as she continued, “Even though she might not be in my class anymore, she still comes in every lunch to see me. One time, she even helped me with cleaning up the classroom before the after school program started.”

Hearing all of this, Callum allowed himself to smile as well as he finished off the remainder of his food. “I’m just happy that I was able to raise her to be such an amazing little girl.”

Rayla leaned in a little, placing a hand on his knee. “You really did such an outstanding job… I’ve never seen anyone as compassionate and caring as Alia…” She smirked. “Along with you as well…”

Callum placed a hand on top of hers, chuckling softly as his fingers lightly caressed her skin. “Thank you… I could say the same for you as well.”

She gently leaned in, kissing him softly as she set her fork down, finished with her food. As she pulled back, she looked into his eyes, his face illuminated with candle light, a soft smile on his lips. She felt her breath hitch in her throat. “...I love you.” She let the words tumble out of her mouth, in fear that if she thought about it, she would never say it. 

Callum felt his eyes widen, his mouth falling open in surprise. 

“You don’t have to say it back… I know you probably aren’t ready, and I don’t want to force you, but I need to say it… Callum, I love you-” 

He grabbed her hand, holding it tight. “I love you too.” He interrupted her, smiling warmly. “I’ve wanted to tell you for the past three months.” He laughed, one hand cupping her face, his thumb caressing her cheek. “I love you too, Rayla.” 

Rayla stared at him for a few seconds, not sure if she had died and gone to heaven. She let a smile grow onto her face, letting a snort of laughter bubble up from her throat. “I win again~! I’ve wanted to tell you for FIVE months!” 

Callum, who simply rolled his eyes, chuckled. “Actually, I win. Only because I asked you out first!”

“Well I kissed you first!” Rayla countered, sticking her tongue out at him. “Which means I still win!”

“Well, I got you the first present!” He retorted.

Rayla only laughed. “Okay, okay. How about we call it a draw?” She extended her hand out.

“Deal.” He shook her hand, before she turned to picking up the cake. 

“Ready for some dessert?” She asked, eyes searching around for the plates. “Where did you leave those two plates again?”

“Oh! Right here!” He picked them up, setting them in the middle as she began to cut slices from the cake. “I can’t wait to try this!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum leaned back, rubbing his stomach happily. “That was SO good. I love you so much, Rayla. Thank you for making it.” 

“I love you too! And really? Even though I burnt it?” She asked, placing her plate on top of his. 

“Of course! It was delicious!” 

“Well I’m glad you liked it, cause the next time I make another one, I’ll need you over to help me bake it properly.”

“It’s nearly perfect.” Callum assured her. “But I would love to help you perfect it, regardless.”

“Good, cause I can think of no one else.” She grinned, watching as he snorted in response before the two fell in silence.

For a moment, they said nothing, only staring into each other’s eyes. However, Rayla soon scooted across the picnic blanket until she was sitting right next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. “I love you…”

Callum, hearing this, turned his head and body so that he was facing her properly. He brought both his hands up to cup her face, his thumbs gently brushing across her smooth skin. “I love you too…” He quickly pulled her in, kissing her softly, his lips moving against hers gently. 

She sighed, melting into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. One of his hands traveled downward to her waist, pulling her against him as he kissed her lovingly, letting every drop of his love go into this embrace. As she ran her fingers through his hair, she let out a squeak of surprise as he pulled her into his lap. She jolted up in surprise, breaking the kiss as she laughed. “I will not let you soil my classroom~!” She smacked him on the chest, giggling. “But… meet you at your place in 10 minutes?” 

Callum panted, smiling at her. “I set up rose petals and candles. I’ll get there first, and light them.” 

“Race you there!” She jumped up, gathering her things before running out the door, leaving him sitting there, staring in awe.

“I love that woman… So much.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is song by Cyndi Lauper
> 
> Link: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=F1mqrCTFoz4


	42. At The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla finally moves in with Callum and Alia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This week we are starting our three updates a week schedule! We will be posting an update every Monday, Wednesday and Friday! And with this chapter we are officially halfway done with the story! We hope you enjoy! -Cherry

May 21st, 2022

Rayla set down a box inside the truck she rented, before wiping her forehead. She turned to look at her apartment complex, a soft smile on her face. She had lived there for over 7 years. It felt… Bittersweet to move out. But life moves fast, and if she wanted to keep up with it, she had to do what was necessary. 

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she smiled as Callum stood there, his face glistening with sweat while his hair appeared tousled, like he had been working out for hours. 

“Hey handsome…” She walked up to him, using a hand to brush a bit of his hair out from his face. “How’s it going?”

“I’m exhausted.” His arms wrapped around her waist. “Luckily, we only have five more boxes to load up, and then we can take everything down to my place.” He rested his forehead against hers, his green eyes sparkling with pure happiness. “I still can’t believe this is happening...”

“Aye, I know!” She beamed, pecking his lips as she sighed to herself. “But still… Even though this is all exciting, I’m still a little nervous…”

“Hey, that’s perfectly fine.” Her boyfriend reassured, bringing a hand up to tuck a bit of her hair behind her ear. “You’ve lived here for the better half of a decade, of course you’d be nervous.”

“But hey…” She perked up a little, her violet eyes shining. “Now I get to live with you and Alia, which is a huge positive…”

“Hmmm…” His smile turned into a smirk. “Are you moving in for Alia… Or me?” He wiggled his eyebrows, and his girlfriend snorted in response.

“I’m moving in for both of you.” She retorted, rolling her eyes as she kissed the corner of his mouth. “It’s just a coincidence that I get to live with my two most favorite people in the world.”

Callum chuckled, kissing her forehead. “You know... You are absolutely adorable.” 

That earned a small laugh from Rayla, who closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out him while her lips curved into an infectious smile. “I know I am~…”

Callum could have sworn he felt his heart melt at the adorable smile before him, and that was enough for him to gently pull her in for a tender kiss, letting his lips softly move against hers. Rayla sighed, melting into the kiss as she closed her eyes and her arms moved to wrap around his neck. 

“Wrap it up you two!” Claudia laughed, walking out of the apartment complex, holding Nyla in her cat carrier. “We only got 4 more boxes after Soren brings down his!” 

“Right here!” Soren yelled out, carrying a massive box in front of him. “Out of the way!” Claudia stepped to the side as her brother walked to the truck, setting the box down next to the pair. He turned to look at them, his face flushed as sweat dripped off him. “We just need to get the last few boxes out of Rayla’s apartment, and we should be all set.” He fanned himself, before looking at Callum. “I’ll need your help for this Cal.”

“Oh of course!” The brunette nodded, letting go of Rayla. “Lead the way Soren!”

The blonde nodded, but before he could go, he felt Rayla’s hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw her smiling genuinely at him. “Thank you for helping me with this.”

  
  
He laughed. “I only agreed because you’re my friend, and you said you’d pay for dinner. Speaking of, extra large meat lovers pizza please.” 

“Yes Sorbear!!” Claudia called from the other side. “I would KILL for some meat lovers right now!”

Callum laughed, patting Soren’s shoulder. “Well, after we have helped with getting Rayla all settled in, then we can all stay at my place and have an extra large meat lovers!”

“Hell yeah!” Claudia once again cried out, and Callum turned to see her opening her side door and setting Nyla inside. “I’m gonna take Nyla over now! So Alia can keep her in her room until we get back!” 

“Okay Claudia!” Rayla waved as she started her car and drove off. She then turned her attention to Callum and Soren, who were already heading up the apartment steps, disappearing from sight. She smiled to herself, before going in after them, wanting to get the final few boxes that remained.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla lifted with her legs, pulling a box out of the back of the truck. She looked over at her new home, and smiled. She was so excited for this step with Callum. She could barely contain herself. She heard a grunt behind her, and turned to see Callum walking up beside her, holding two boxes that were stacked on top of eachother.

“Are you ready?” He asked, smiling warmly at her.

“Aye!” She bounced a little as approached the front door, which was already open as Soren and Claudia were in front of them, carrying boxes inside.

Following them, Callum and Rayla entered also, setting the boxes down near the steps as they saw Alia sitting in the living room, laughing as Nyla ran around her. Harrow was sitting on one of the chairs, chuckling a little as he watched the sight before him. For Callum, he could only smile widely as he saw his daughter enjoying himself, but he soon felt a hand intertwined with his, and he looked down to see Rayla standing next to him. 

She smiled at him, before resting her head against his shoulder as she turned her attention to Alia, who was now cuddling Nyla on the floor. “This… Is the best day ever for me…”

Callum grinned, kissing her temple as Soren and Claudia headed back out to the truck. He soon saw as Harrow turned his head to face them, before getting up and walking over. 

“Rayla…” He began, his voice full of benevolence. “Welcome to the family…”

The moment she heard that, Rayla immediately felt tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she yanked Harrow into a tight hug, wrapping her arms around his waist as she buried her face into his shoulder. The man smiled warmly, wrapping his own arms around her back.

“Thank you… Thank you…” Rayla whispered. “I’m so happy to be a part of this family…”

Harrow chuckled a little, pulling back from her. “We are really happy to have you as well Rayla.” His eyes then landed on Callum, who was smiling wide. “Now, how can I help you guys with moving in?”

“Oh, well-” But before Callum could explain, he heard a gasp from the living room, followed by a loud squeal.

“Miss Rayla!!!” Alia’s voice rang out across the entire house as she sprinted over. 

Rayla couldn’t contain the excitement within her as she immediately dropped to her knees and extended her arms out. The little girl all but lunged at her, almost tackling her into a massive hug as her arms wrapped around her neck while her face buried into her chest. 

“Hey there, pumpkin.” She whispered, kissing her forehead.

“You’re here… You’re finally here now!” Alia laughed, hugging her tighter. “Now we can have breakfast, lunch AND dinner together!! And sleepovers all the time!”

  
  
Rayla snorted in laughter, holding her tight. “Aye~! I live here now!” 

Callum and Harrow watched fondly, before they heard the front door close. Everyone turned their attention to see the siblings standing there, Soren holding the last box while Claudia wiped her forehead. 

“This is the last one.” Soren announced, setting the box down next to the others. “The furniture should be coming tomorrow!”

“Thank you so much Soren and Claudia.” Rayla grinned, standing up. “Now, who’s ready for pizza?” 

“OH HEL-” Claudia began, but Soren slapped his hand over her mouth. 

“Clauds! Remember that there is a child here!” Her brother hissed, motioning to Alia, who was busy petting Nyla once more. 

“Oh right!” Claudia replied, her voice muffled by Soren’s hand. Once he let go, she answered in a more calm demeanour. “Sorry, just got excited there…” She rubbed the back of her neck. “What I meant to say was: Absolutely! I am so ready for some pizza!”

Everyone else laughed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla pulled a slice of pizza out of the box, sitting on the floor next to her boyfriend and his daughter. The six of them laughed as they recalled childhood memories. Alia sat there confused, because she did not remember these memories. 

The siblings sat across from the trio, chowing down on their slices as they continued talking and laughing, while Harrow sat on a couch close to Callum, silently listening and nodding his head while he too was taking a bite out of his slice.

Soon the conversation turned to Rayla sharing a memory from her childhood.

  
  
“I’m going to tell you guys about the time I first learned to fence.” She began, clearing her throat as she rested her head against Callum’s shoulder, sighing softly to herself. “Runaan wanted to teach me how to fence so badly, but I didn’t know what to do at all, given that I was only five years old-”

“That’s how old I was when I first started your class.” Alia suddenly announced, holding Nyla close to her as she beamed. 

Rayla laughed, reaching a hand out to gently cup her cheek. “That’s right pumpkin! He took me out to the backyard and laid an epee, which is a type of fencing sword, in the grass in front of me. He then told me to pick it up, which I did, except it was the wrong way.”

“Wrong way?” Harrow asked, raising an eyebrow as he motioned for Soren to hand him another slice of pizza.

“Instead of holding it by the handle, I instead held the sword by the tip of it, which made the handle too heavy and it snapped in half.” 

That caused everyone to burst out laughing as they finished the remainder of the pizza. Soon enough, Harrow, Soren, and Claudia were all getting up as Callum discarded the empty pizza boxes.

“I should be heading back.” Harrow checked his phone. “I have to be somewhere early in the morning.”

“I have a breakfast date tomorrow with Nyx.” Claudia said, picking up her purse.

  
  
“And I have to sleep in.” Soren shrugged his shoulders. “But I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon to help get the furniture in.”

  
  
“Thank you again Soren, I really appreciate it.” Rayla smiled, before turning her attention to Claudia and Harrow. “And thank you all for helping with getting me settled in. There is still a little bit of work to be done, but I appreciate everything that you all have done for me!”

Harrow and Claudia smiled warmly at Rayla and quickly exchanged hugs with her and Callum, before exiting through the front door. Soren said his goodbyes as well and was soon gone, leaving the new family by themselves.

Not more than a second after Soren left, Alia yawned and rubbed her eyes, tugging gently on Callum’s arm. “Daddy… I’m tired…”

Her dad carefully picked her up, letting his daughter rest her head against his neck. “Let’s get you to bed jellybean.” He turned to see Rayla, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

“Shall we?” She grinned, watching as Nyla trotted her way up the stairs and into Alia’s room.

  
  
“Absolutely.” He walked up besides Rayla, both of them entering the little girl’s room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum yanked his shirt off, stretching his arms over his head as he yawned. Quickly, he swapped his jeans out for his favorite sweatpants, and climbed into bed, snuggled up under the covers. He watched as the bathroom light went off, and Rayla walked in, her hair down and flowing around her shoulders while she wore a purple crop top along with a pair of shorts 

She smiled and climbed into bed next to him. “Hi.” She giggled, scooting over and wrapping her arms around his chest. 

“Hey…” He smiled back, wrapping his arms around her back, holding her close to him as she nuzzled her face into his neck. He sighed into her hair, his heart full of happiness that he was now with Rayla for real.

He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head as one of his hands moved up to run his fingers through her hair. She hummed happily, her eyes closed and a smile clear as day was on her face as she listened to his steady heart beat.

“Comfortable?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Aye…” She replied, pulling her head back a little to look up at him.

For a moment, both said nothing as they stared into each other’s eyes, but Rayla soon leaned up and kissed him tenderly. Callum sighed and rolled over, pulling her on top of him. She laughed and looked down at him.

  
  
“You wanna… Ya know....” She grinned mischievously, her hand moving to hold his face, her fingers grazing along his cheek and jaw, before tracing lines on his bare chest.

  
  
“Really?” He asked, chuckling. “Alia is right down the hall.”

  
  
“We can be quiet!” She giggled. “Besides… I locked the door~.”

  
  
Callum laughed and flipped her onto her back, kissing her lovingly. “I love you…” He whispered when they pulled apart for air, one of his hands tracing features along her cheek.

“I love you too.” Her hands cupped his nape as she pulled him back down for a more feverish kiss while his free hand reached over and turned off the light. 

Now… Now they lived together, they ate together and they slept together.

  
  
And it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is from Anastasia! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSHUVcVjdgg


	43. Elephant Love Medley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Callum's birthday, and Rayla has a surprise for him.

July 15th, 2022

Callum adjusted the tie on his suit, looking in the mirror to make sure his hair wasn’t too messy. He had no idea what Rayla had planned for his birthday, but she told him to get dressed up, and make sure Alia was dressed up nice too. The seven year old sprinted into the room, wearing her favorite sparkly pink dress. Callum bent down and quickly tied her hair up into a bun on the top of her head. “There you go, jellybean!” 

“Thanks daddy! I’m so excited to see what Miss Rayla has planned!” She grinned bouncing on her heels.

  
  
Rayla stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a dark teal sweater dress, ending at the top of her knees. She had black knee high boots, a silver moon necklace and her hair in a loose braid over her shoulder. She smiled at the two. “So… you guys ready to hear what I have planned for Callum’s birthday~?” She sang out, walking over and kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. 

“What is it Miss Rayla!?” Alia eagerly asked, the anticipation killing her. 

“Well, I’m not telling you guys until we have some dinner.” Rayla double-checked to make sure she had her purse with her.

“Awww, you can’t tell us now?” Alia pouted slightly, crossing her arms. 

“Sorry pumpkin, but I promise you that I will tell you what I have planned out once we are at the restaurant, aye?” 

“Oh ok.” Alia’s smile soon returned as she tugged at Callum’s hand. “Come on, let’s go then!”

Her dad chuckled. “Alright, alright jellybean. Let me just make sure that I have my wallet with me.” He did a quick check to make sure he had it. 

“No need! I’m paying!” Rayla chuckled, showing off her small clutch. 

“Are you sure?” He raised an eyebrow. “You don’t have to-”

“Since I’m the one taking you both out, and also because it is your special day, I’m paying, understand?”

Her boyfriend merely laughed, smirking as he held his hands up in a playful surrender. “Ok, ok, you win!” The smirk he had then turned into a more genuine smile. “Still, it’s best that I take my wallet with me. It’s always good to have it on you, cause you never know what could happen.”

“That is very true.” She nodded, smiling back as she took his hand in hers. “Are you both ready to go?”

“Yes!!” Alia beat Callum to answering her question, excitedly grabbing onto her other hand. “I’m so excited for tonight Miss Rayla! Come on!” The little girl began to drag her towards the front door, and Rayla only laughed in response, quickly catching up to her side as she walked in the middle, both her hands holding onto the two most important people in her life. 

As they approached the car, Callum opened the back door. Alia hopped into the car, getting herself into her seat and buckling in. Rayla smiled proudly and climbed into the driver's seat. Her boyfriend got into the passenger's seat, buckling himself in. “So… where are we going for dinner?” 

“We’re headed to Uncharted Forest.” Rayla giggled, making Callum choke on air.

  
  
“Uncharted Forest!? That place is so exclusive, it takes 4 months to get a reservation!”

  
  
“Remember about 4 months ago when I was super busy on the phone?” She stuck her tongue out, putting the car into drive so they could leave.

  
  
“My god, you are incredible.” He laughed, holding her free hand as they headed into the direction of the restaurant. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum pulled Alia’s chair out for her, the little girl hoisting herself into the seat. He chuckled and sat down next to her, between Rayla and Alia. He looked around, taking in the red velvet curtains, gold satin accents, the black carpet covering the floors and the gold and white tablecloths, while small intricate chandeliers hung from the ceiling, illuminating the entire area. He smiled and turned to Rayla. “You’re amazing.”

She smiled back, kissing the corner of his mouth. “You say that all the time.”

“You know I mean it all the time.” He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“Hmm… Ok I believe you.” Her lips tugged into a smirk. “But only because it is your birthday.”

Callum rolled his eyes at her, chuckling as he brought a hand up to her cheek, cupping it as his thumb caressed her cheekbones. “Did I tell you that you look extremely beautiful tonight?”

Her girlfriend continued grinning as she leaned into his soft touch. “You haven’t told me until now… But I still love hearing you say it.” Her lilac eyes sparkled as they flickered down to his lips. “I did put a little extra time into my makeup.” Her voice was now a whisper.

“I can see…” His eyes continued staring into hers, looking at the cat eye eyeliner, teal eyeshadow on her lower eyelid, gently touching the inner corner of her eyes, with the dark grey eyeshadow on the crease and silver on the lid. A dab of highlighter rested in the inner corner of her eye, making her purple eyes sparkle. She wore mascara to bring the whole piece together, along with her usual blush that was currently painting her entire face. 

However, his eyes soon went down and looked at her lips. They were soft and plush looking, perfectly kissable- and that is what he intended to do as he began to slowly lean in towards her. Rayla responded by bringing a hand up to hold onto his tie as they met at the center, their lips gently caressing the other’s in a tender motion. 

“Daddy!!” Alia’s voice snapped Callum out of his dream-like state as he quickly broke away from Rayla, jerking back and sitting properly in his seat.

“Y-Yes jellybean?” He felt his face flush a little, and he saw that Rayla was no different from him. “What is it?”

  
  
“I’m ready to order! You guys need to look at your menu instead of being mushy gushy!” 

“Oh… Oh right!” He quickly grabbed the menu that was lying in front of him, opening it and reading through it while Rayla did the same. “Ok, let’s see…”

As the pair began to look at their menus, the waiter strolled up, notebook ready. “Hello sir, ma’am and little lady. What can I get you to drink and eat?” 

Rayla, despite still feeling heat crawling up the back of her neck, chuckled as she looked at her menu once more. “There are a lot of things to pick from…” Her eyes narrowed as she continued scanning across each page. “Hmm… I think I’ll have…” She soon smiled, closing her menu. “...Chicken curry with apples on white rice! And an ice tea with lemon!”

“Ohhh…” Alia looked at her full of wonder. “And what about you daddy?”

“Spinach risotto with chicken and goat cheese, and a coke to drink.” Callum announced, closing his menu and handing it off to the waiter. “What will you be having, jellybean?”

“I’ll have a burger, medium well, and french fries!” Alia announced proudly. “And a chocolate milkshake!”

Her dad laughed as she handed the menu over to the waiter. “You got it Alia!” 

“Alright then.” The waiter quickly scribbled the orders down. “Your food will be ready in 30 minutes, in the meantime feel free to sample our free bread.” 

“Free?” Callum asked, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s right!” The waiter opened one of the menus, pointing to a small box near the appetizers, which showed a column of different types of bread written out. “With your meals, you can order any type of bread to go along with it, at no expense!”

“Wow…” Callum smiled as he took a moment to look over it. “Would you guys like to have garlic bread with our food?”

“Yes!” Both girls said in unison, causing Callum to chuckle a little.

“Alright then, we’ll have an order of garlic bread to go with our main courses!”

“You got it.” The waiter made a quick note of that in his notebook. “That will be out in 10 minutes. In the meantime, I’ll quickly fetch your drinks.”

“Thank you!” All three of them spoke as the waiter turned around and left. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alia took a large bite of her burger, savoring the juiciness of it as she sighed happily. It was the most delicious burger she had ever tasted. Rayla bit her lip to hide her laughter at how cute she was.

Callum dug into his risotto, humming appreciatively at the combined mixtures of rich flavors he was feeling in his mouth. It was like an orchestra of deliciousness. “Rayla, this is incredible… is this the surprise, because honestly, if this was it, I’d be happy.” 

His girlfriend shook her head, quickly swallowing her food before setting her purse down in the middle. “Actually, the surprise is…” Her hands dug in and soon returned with three tickets. “....Tickets to see Moulin Rouge at Berylgarten Theatre!” 

Callum’s eyes tripled in size as his mouth fell open. For a moment, he said nothing, before regaining his ability to talk. “You… You got tickets to a Broadway performance!?”

“Well, it technically isn’t Broadway, but it’s close.” She smiled warmly as she put the tickets back inside her purse. “Do you like it?”

“Like it!?” Callum’s voice raised a little higher, the excitement rushing through him as he engulfed Rayla in a tight hug. “Rayla… I love it!!” 

“We are going to see a musical!?” Alia asked, bouncing in her seat as she smiled widely.

“Aye.” Rayla pulled back and looked at Alia. “We are, sweetheart, and I think you’ll love this one a lot.”

“Yayyy!!” Alia sprang up from her seat, running over to hug Rayla tightly. “I’m so excited Miss Rayla! When are we seeing it?”

“Well…” Rayla quickly pulled her phone out, checking the time. “We are seeing it in an hour!”

“That soon!?” Alia squeaked, trying hard not to squeal too loudly. “Yay!” She ran back to her seat, now eating her burger faster.

“Woah, woah…” Callum laughed. “Relax jellybean, we still have an hour.”

“But still, it’s in an hour!” Alia countered, using her napkin to wipe her chin. “We should get there early so that we can get our seats!”

“She does have a point Callum.” Rayla snickered. “The sooner we finish, the sooner we can leave.”

“Well, that is true.” Callum scratched his chin, smirking. “I guess we do need to finish as fast as possible… But still… Don’t eat too quickly, cause we have plenty of time.”

As the group continued eating, Callum stopped midway and looked up at Rayla, who was busy taking a spoonful of rice and curry. “This is the best gift ever Rayla…”

She stopped, turning to look at him as she set her spoon down. “Well… I got it because I love you, Callum, and I want to see you happy.”

Her boyfriend smiled warmly, turning to look at her properly as he brought both his hands up to hold her face. “I love you too, Rayla.” He planted a soft kiss on her lips, ignoring Alia’s giggling as their kiss continued.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio entered the theatre, looking around at the golden trim around practically all the decorations. Alia couldn’t help but squeal in excitement, seeing all the fanciness. And then her eyes landed on the merchandise booth. She gasped loudly, turning to her dad. “Daddy! Daddy! Can I buy something?”

  
  
Callum chuckled, looking over. “How about you get a special edition cup with soda? And then we can all go get popcorn, candy and drinks?”

  
  
“Okay~!” Alia grabbed her father's hand, yanking him over to the booth.

  
  
Rayla laughed, following the two of them as Callum handed off his debit card to the cashier. They quickly handed Alia a large plastic cup, the lid shaped like an elephant. She squealed and sucked on the trunk/straw. “This is the best~! Thank you daddy! And thank you Miss Rayla for taking us!”

  
  
“Oh it’s nothing~.” Rayla laughed, leading the two of them over to the concessions stand. “Now… What would you two like to get?”

“Hmmm… Well, I think we should all get a big popcorn for the three of us to share.” Callum eyed the list of items behind the cashier. “And a box of candy for each of us.”

“And what type of candy do you two want?” Rayla asked, taking her wallet out of her purse. “Because I already know I want a box of sour gummy worms.”

“I’ll have a Laffy Taffy Sparkle Cherry!” Alia announced happily. “What about you, daddy?”

“I’ll take uh…” He quickly scanned the list once more before finally arriving at a decision. “...Hershey’s Drops Cookies and Cream.”

“Ok then!” Rayla handed her card over to the female cashier, before retrieving the candy, handing Alia and Callum their respective ones. She then grabbed the large tub of popcorn.

Soon all three of them made their way to their seats, talking excitedly about the musical. Callum saw in the middle between Alia and Rayla, smiling as he saw his daughter biting away at her candy as she bounced eagerly in her seat. He then turned his attention to Rayla, who wrapped her hands around his arm, resting her head against his shoulder as she looked at the stage, her smile wide with excitement.

The audience began to hush, as a silence took over. Slowly, the curtains parted, revealing four women standing there. 

_“Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister,”_

They all began to sing, signalling the beginning of the musical. Rayla leaned back, resting her head on Callum’s shoulder as they settled in for a long show. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla softly held Callum’s hand, watching as Christian spoke out loud. “Love, LIFTS us up where we belong, All you need is love!”

  
  
Satine scoffed, looking away from him. “You’re being ridiculous!”

  
  
“All you need is love.” He said, reaching towards her. _“Just one night, give me just one night.”_

 _  
_ _  
_ Rayla giggled, squeezing Callum’s hand as they watched. He looked over at her, smiling softly, before pressing a kiss to her hand. “I love you.” He whispered.

  
  
She playfully shushed him, before leaning over and whispering back. “I love you too.”

  
  
Callum felt his heart dissolve into a warm puddle as his smile grew even more.

  
  
 _“Cause, love lifts us up where we belong! Where eagles fly, on a mountain high._ ” Christian belted out, hopping onto the top of the fake elephants head, gesturing to the skies with his arms outstretched.

  
  
 _“Love makes us act like we are fools!”_ Satine laughed, walking away from him as he jumped back down. _“Throw our lives away, for one happy day!”_

 _  
_ _  
_ _“We can be heroes! Just for one day.”_ He took her hand, looking into her eyes.

  
  
 _“Though nothing… can keep us together!”_ She smiled, walking with him as he stepped backwards.

  
  
 _“We can steal time~! Just for one day!”_ His smile seemed so in love, and so genuine, Rayla couldn’t help but feel like it was genuine. For all she knew, it was.

  
  
 _“We can be heroes! Forever and ever! We can be lovers! Just for one day! We can be heroes!”_ They seemed to belt the song into eachothers faces, the looks of pure love incredible. Rayla knew there wasn’t any way they weren’t a couple in real life. _“We can be heroes! Forever and ever! We can be lovers! Just for one day!”_

  
  
Christian broke one hand away from her, gesturing outward in a wide arc. _“And you can tell everybody!”_

 **_  
_** **_  
_** _“This is your song! It can be quite simple but, now that it's done… I hope you don’t mind! I hope you don’t mind! If I put down in words~!”_ They slowly returned to each other. _“How wonderful life is… while you’re in… the world~.”_ The two actors threw themselves together in a passionate kiss as the orchestra swelled, the curtains falling and hiding them to signify the intermission. 

As soon as the song was finished, the curtains fell as some people began to get up while others stayed seated. Alia, who saw all of this, raising an eyebrow as she tugged at Callum’s arm. “Daddy? Is the show over?”

“Oh, no jellybean.” Callum smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. “It’s right now the intermission, which means that the actors are taking a break. The show should be continuing in another fifteen to twenty minutes.”

“Oh, ok!” Alia nodded her head, leaning back against her seat. However, her face soon contorted to one of discomfort as she held the hem of her pink dress. “Daddy! I need to use the bathroom!”

Her father chuckled. “Alright Alia, Rayla will take you to the Women’s restroom.” He moved back a little in his seat to allow Rayla to get up and gently take Alia’s hand.

“Let’s go pumpkin.” She smiled, carefully navigating the little girl through the crowds before disappearing around the corner.

As Callum waited for the two girls to return, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Taking it out, he saw that it was a text from Claudia.

**Claudia:** Hey Cal! Happy birthday!!

The brunette smiled, letting his fingers tap on the keyboard as he sent a message back to her.

**Callum:** Thank you Claudia! Today has been a really good day!

**Claudia:** Oh? How so?

**Callum:** Rayla took me and Alia out to an exclusive restaurant!

**Claudia:** No way!? Really??

**Callum:** Yeah! It was The Uncharted Forest!!

**Claudia:** THE UNCHARTED FOREST!?? IT’S ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO GET A RESERVATION THERE!!!

**Callum:** Not for Rayla apparently. She told me she had to call and make a reservation 4 months prior to us actually going there!

**Claudia:** Damn… That must have taken some serious commitment. You’re so lucky Callum! Me and Nyx have been dreaming of wanting to go there!

**Callum:** Well, if you call and make a reservation 6 months before actually going, then I’m sure you’ll be guaranteed a spot. :P

**Claudia:** Haha, I’ll give it a try then!

**Callum:** Go for it, I’m sure it will work out in the end!

**Claudia:** Thanks for the encouragement Cal! :))

**Callum:** No problemo! ;)

**Claudia:** So anyways, was it just the dinner that Rayla had treated both you and Alia to?

**Callum:** No actually, because Rayla had another surprise for us after we finished dinner.

**Claudia:** Really? What is it?

**Callum:** Tickets to Moulin Rouge!

**Claudia:** NO WAY! YOU’RE BLUFFING!!

Chuckling, Callum quickly switched to his camera, taking a picture of the stage and all the people around it, before sending it to Clauda.

_*picture sent*_

**Callum:** Believe me now?

**Claudia:** Damn you are one lucky bastard!

**Callum:** Well… It’s the perks of having Rayla as a girlfriend. She really is the best!

**Claudia:** I agree Callum, she really is amazing. You lucked out with having her, you know?

**Callum:** I know for sure…

**Claudia:** Well anyways, I just wanted to check up and see how things are going… And it seems that things are going really well right now. 

Callum smiled, his fingers already moving to type out another message for his friend, but he stopped when Claudia sent another message.

**Claudia:** I need to get off now. Me and Nyx are going to see a movie! Enjoy the rest of the musical Callum, and tomorrow I’ll drop off my birthday present for you! :)

**Callum:** Thank you Claudia! Have fun on your date, and I’ll see you tomorrow!

After sending that last message, Callum tucked his phone back into his pocket, just as he saw Rayla reemerged with Alia. They quickly took their seats again, watching as the theatre lights began to dim once more while the curtain rose again.

“Just in time.” Callum chuckled, holding Rayla’s hand.

“There was a very long line to getting into the bathrooms.” Rayla explained, fanning herself a little. “You have no idea how hard it is to run in this dress.”

Her boyfriend laughed, kissing her cheek before looking at Alia. “Feel better now, jellybean?”

“Yes daddy!” Alia beamed, her hand wrapping around his arm. “And look, the show is about to start again!”

Her dad smiled warmly, handing her the large popcorn tub, before looking out to see the dancers coming back on. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum held Alia as she snored softly, out like a light as soon as the curtains fell. Rayla chuckled, holding on to the last of the candy, popcorn, and special cup. “Well… We had quite a night.” She smiled, exiting the theatre with Callum and opening the door for him to put his daughter in.

  
  
“Yes we did!” He laughed, buckling her in swiftly. “But… This is honestly one of the best birthdays I’ve ever had.” 

“Well I’m really glad you enjoyed all of this Callum.” She smiled as he carefully closed the door before turning to look at her. “I just wanted to see you happy.”

Callum smiled lovingly at her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his forehead against hers. “You literally are the most amazing person in this world. I am infinitely grateful to have you in my life.” His words were above a whisper, and he saw as she blushed at his remark, but returned his affectionate smile as he leaned in and placed a tender kiss on her lips, one of his hands moving to hold her jaw. “I love you so much, Rayla…”

His girlfriend smiled almost dreamlity at him, her hand brushing a bit of his hair from his forehead as her fingers then held his cheek. “I love you too, Callum…” She pulled him back in for another kiss, letting her lips softly move against his as he sighed.

They soon pulled apart, and Callum proceeded to get into the driver’s seat while Rayla got into the passenger’s seat. They looked into each other's eyes, a content smile on both their faces. No words needed to be said. They were just so happy, and couldn’t wait to get home to have a deep sleep after a long eventful night. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is song by Moulin Rouge
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEKI83zN0Dg


	44. Light My Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum wants to make sure Rayla's birthday is great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day yall~! Enjoy an extra chapter~! <3 - Cherry

July 31st, 2022

Callum set down the logs in the fire pit in his backyard, wiping away the sweat on his forehead. He looked over at the set up he had put together. Five blankets far away enough from the fire pit: check. Marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers: check. Hot dogs: check. Pizza: check. And finally, ice cream in the freezer for later: check. It was perfect. He ripped up some newspaper, tucking it into the crevices in the wood. He put a dab of lighter fluid on the logs, and stood up, rinsing his hands off with his water bottle. After making sure the fire was going to be big enough, he lit a match, tossing it in as the paper quickly caught on fire. Claudia would be home with Rayla any second, and Soren was almost there too.

Checking his phone, Callum saw it was almost 6:50 pm. He knew Harrow was going to be appearing later on, but he still wanted to make sure everything was ready before he got here. As he unlocked his phone and was about to message Claudia, asking where she was, he heard someone call from behind him.

“Daddy?” He smiled as he turned to see Alia walking up to him, wearing a plain t-shirt, shorts, and white sneaks while her hair was tied up into a high ponytail. 

“Yes jellybean?” He shot Claudia a quick text, before tucking his phone away. “Do you need something?”

“What is all of this for?” She motioned to the laid out food and blankets. “Is something happening today?”

Her dad continued to smile warmly, kneeling down and tucking a bit of her loose hair behind her ear. “Today is Miss Rayla’s birthday.”

The little girl froze, her eyes nearly tripling in size as her mouth fell agape. “It is!??”

“Yes it is.” The brunette continued smiling as he stood back up, checking his phone once more. “Which is why I’m setting up this little party for her. She should be back soon hopefully!”

“But daddy!” Alia’s voice sounded a little panicked. “Why didn’t you tell me this sooner!? I need to make her a gift, quick!!”

Before Callum could say another word, Alia turned around and sprinted back into the house, closing the backdoor behind her. Callum laughed a little, before quickly grabbing a bunch of pillows and laying them along the blankets. As he finished this, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

Thinking it was Claudia, he fished it out, seeing that it was instead from Soren. Unlocking his phone, he read his text.

**Soren:** Hey Cal! I’m almost at your house. Should be there in 5 more minutes. Any news on where Claudia and Rayla are right now?

**Callum:** I sent her a text message a few minutes ago, but she hasn’t responded back yet. I hope she doesn’t appear right now, cause I still have a bit of work to do.

Not more than a second after sending that message to Soren, Callum got another message, this time from Claudia.

**Claudia:** Right now I’m still with Rayla at Nordstrom. I’m trying my hardest to keep Rayla occupied, but we should be leaving in another 15 to 20 minutes. If you need me to keep Rayla here longer, I can always come up with some kind of excuse!

Smiling at his phone, Callum quickly typed out a message before sending it to her.

**Callum:** 15 to 20 minutes is perfect Claudia! By then, me and Soren should have finished setting everything up for Rayla!

**Claudia:** Perfect, see you then!

After receiving Claudia’s last message, Callum shot a text to Soren, telling him about Claudia and Rayla’s status, before heading back inside and quickly bringing out a cooler with drinks. He had packed in a few beers, along with some Capri Suns for Alia. 

As he set the cooler close to the bonfire area, he heard the sound of the back gate closing in the distance. “Hey Cal!” Soren called out, waving an arm. 

“Hey Soren!” The brunette smiled as he walked over and hugged the blonde firmly, patting his back. “Glad you could make it!”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world!” Soren said enthusiastically. “A bonfire with my closest friends? Hell yeah!”

“You’re lucky Alia is inside right now.” Callum snickered, playfully poking Soren in the ribs. “But I’m still happy you could make it.” The fire warmed them. 

“Of course I’m here.” Soren’s playful demeanor dropped and he gave Callum a genuine smile as he walked with him back to the bonfire. “I see you’ve already laid everything out.” His eyes scanned across the area, from the pillows and blankets, to the assortment of food, to the cooler, and everything else. “Where is the cake?”

“Ah, that’s in the fridge along with the ice cream.” Callum motioned to the inside of his house. “Once we’ve had our dinner, I’ll need your help with bringing it out.”

“No problem Callum.” Soren sat down in one of the chairs, crossing his arms. “You can count on me!”

“Thanks Soren.” Callum nodded and smiled at his friend before surveying the area, making sure he had everything. 

“By the way, where is Alia?” Soren asked, looking around. “Normally, she would be the first person to come up and say hi to me.”

“Right now she’s inside, making Rayla a present.” Callum chuckled, sitting across from him. “She was surprised when I told her that today was Rayla’s birthday, and she wanted to make something for her.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell her sooner.” Soren shook his head, laughing. “You know how serious she is about these types of things.”

“Yeah, I really should have told her at least a few weeks in advance.” Callum sighed, running a hand through his hair. “She always wants to make the best gifts possible when it’s any of our birthdays. I mean, she made an incredibly detailed drawing and card for my birthday, before Rayla took us out to dinner and the musical that night.”

“I knew all those art lessons you taught Alia would pay off.” Soren mused as he leaned back in his seat. “Every year, she makes a clay figurine for my birthday. Clauds always gets a card full of drawn out black hearts. Ezran and Ellis both get drawings of Ava while Harrow always gets a hand-made card full of glitter and stickers.” The blonde sighed to himself. “I wonder what Alia is making for Rayla right now, given that this is her first birthday with all of you living under the same roof.” The fire crackled and popped.

Callum scratched his chin, the gears in his mind turning. “I’m really not so sure, but knowing Alia and her creative mind, I’m sure she’ll come up with something amazing.” He looked back at the house, a hint of concern etching its way into him. “I hope she isn’t under any pressure due to this being last-minute…”

“Don’t worry Callum.” Soren leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “If I know Alia, it’s that she’s probably enjoying herself with making whatever she wants to give to Rayla.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Callum chuckled, leaning back a little as he looked at his phone. “Rayla and Claudia should be here in about 10 minutes I think.”

“Alright, is there anything else we need to do before they get here?” Soren asked, getting up and walking around. 

“I think we are all set.” Callum replied. “Now we just need to wait for Rayla to walk in so that we can light the fire up, and then we can-” 

However, Callum stopped mid-sentence when the back door swung open and Alia ran out, her smile wide while her ponytail bounced with each eager step. “Uncle Soren!” She squealed when she saw the blonde standing near her dad.

Soren smiled brightly, kneeling down and extending his arms out as Alia jumped into him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as he lifted her up. 

“Hey Alia, how have you been?” He laughed as the little girl rested her head against his shoulder.

“I’ve been doing really well!” Alia said rather enthusiastically. “I just made something for Miss Rayla, since it’s her birthday!”

“Oh yeah?” Soren asked curiously. “What did you make her?”

Alia giggled. “Secret!”

“Aw what!?” The blonde pretended to pout. “Come on, you can’t tell even me?”

“Nope!” Alia said rather callously. “It’s a secret.”

“Where’s Claudia’s puppy dog eyes when you need them…” Soren muttered under his breath as he set Alia back down.

Callum laughed at the sight before him, but soon felt his phone buzz again. Taking it out, it was from Claudia.

**Claudia:** We are pulling up onto the driveway! Rayla has just stepped out!

**Callum:** Tell her to come through the back gate!

**Claudia:** Roger!

He sat up, stretching his arms over his head as he turned to face the back gate, ready to welcome his girlfriend with a big hug and a kiss. It didn’t take long before he heard the creaking sound of the gate opening and closing, followed by two familiar faces approaching them. 

He saw as they both stopped, and that’s when Callum raised his arms up, yelling out. “Happy Birthday Rayla!”

The two figures were still motionless, but one of them soon dropped their bags and ran at him. Callum could easily make out his girlfriend sprinting towards him, her lilac eyes shining, her smile wide, and her white hair glowing from the light that the fire was casting on her. 

He opened his arms wide and was almost tacked to the ground as Rayla jumped onto him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck while her legs wrapped around his waist. He stumbled back, getting his footing as she continued squealing happily. “Callum!! This is amazing!” She gasped, getting down to look at the fire. “You did all of this for me?!” 

“Of course!” He grinned. “I wanted to make sure this birthday was special.” He kissed her cheek, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “We have hot dogs, smores, pizza, ice cream and cake for you to blow out the candles on later.” He smiled. “And Alia made you a present!”

“She did!?” Her eyes widened a little and she turned to see the little girl standing next to Soren, bouncing eagerly. 

“Yes Miss Rayla!” She chimed, before running off back into the house. 

“Where is she going?” Rayla asked, confused.

“I think she’s getting your present.” Soren answered, crossing his arms as he smiled. “She said that it was a secret, and she wouldn't tell neither me nor Callum.”

“Well, maybe she would have told me!” Claudia announced as she walked up to the group, her hands full of shopping bags. “Given that I can do the famous ‘puppy dog eyes!’.”

“No need to rub it in, Clauds.” Soren rolled his eyes as she stuck her tongue out at him. “But still, she should be back any-” He stopped when Alia burst through the door again, her hands holding onto what appeared to be a small doll.

“This is for you, Miss Rayla!” Alia squeaked with happiness as she ran forward, holding the doll out to her. “I made it myself!”

Rayla stood there, speechless as she carefully took the doll out of Alia’s hands. Her eyes wandered across the fabric. It was made out of cotton fabric, with white yarn hair, and two purple beads for the eyes. It had on a teal dress, and a heart on the chest. It was a doll of her.

“Alia…” She began, tears filling up in her eyes as she held the doll close to her. “I love it! It’s so beautiful!”

The little girl cheered with happiness, and Rayla scooped her up into a tight hug, holding her close to him as she kissed the top of her head. “I knew you’d like it, Miss Rayla!”

“It’s the best thing I have ever gotten.” The young woman whispered, feeling Alia smile against her as she carefully set her back down. “Thank you for this pumpkin, I’ll treasure this forever!”

“I love you Miss Rayla!” She grinned, holding her hand. “Can we sit together at the bonfire?” 

“Of course! The three of us can sit together!” Rayla took Alia’s hand in hers as all of them made their way to the bonfire. “By the way Callum, where are Harrow, Ezran and Ellis?”

“Oh, dad said he’d come later.” He quickly pulled out his phone. “He should be here in another 20 minutes. Ezran and Ellis said they can’t make it, given that they need to take care of Sarai.”

“Ah, I see.” Rayla sat down on a seat, Alia sitting on the pillow next to her while Callum sat on the blanket close to her. “Still, it’s nice seeing that you guys could make it.” She smiled at the siblings, who sat across from her. 

“Of course we would come!” Claudia said, her tone surprised. “I literally spent 3 hours shopping with you just so that Callum would set up this little celebration! Do you honestly think I would miss that?”

“Ok, point taken Claudia.” Rayla raised her hands up, giggling as the goth rolled her eyes playfully at her. “Anyways, should we eat now, or should we wait for Harrow?”

“You don’t have to wait!” A voice called from the distance, causing everyone to look at where it came from. “Cause I’m here!” 

Everyone saw as Harrow approached, his green eyes shining while he had a big smile on his face.

“Harrow!” Rayla was the first to spring up, running towards him as she took him a big hug. “I’m so glad you could make it!” 

The older man laughed, patting Rayla’s back as she pulled back from him. “I managed to get through traffic a lot faster than usual.” He looked over to see Callum and Alia getting up. 

“Grandpa Harrow!” Alia cried as she ran at him, arms outstretched.

Harrow laughed, kneeling down as Alia jumped into him, lifting her up in a tight hug. “Hello Alia, how are you doing?”

“Amazing!” The little girl chirped. “You’re here! You’re here for Miss Rayla’s birthday!!”

“Well of course!” Harrow set her back down, chuckling a little. “It’s a very special day, and it’s one I would not miss!” He lifted his head to look at Callum, who was smiling as he walked up.

“Hey dad…” He smiled as he took his stepdad into a firm hug. “How are you?”

“I’m doing great son, I’m so happy to be here.” He chuckled, patting Callum on the back. “So! Who’s ready to have some pizza and hot dogs?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum sat down on the blanket next to Rayla, who was roasting a marshmallow over the fire, a content look on her face. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she practically melted into his embrace, leaning against him. “Hi.” He whispered. 

“Hi~.” She laughed, kissing his cheek. “That cake was delicious.” She smiled, petting Alia’s hair as she slept next to her, her head in her lap. 

“I made sure to get your favorite. Chocolate with moonberries.” He chuckled, kissing her softly. “Did you have a nice party?” 

“It was the best. I love you so much Callum.” She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. 

“I love you too, Rayla.” He placed a tender kiss on her forehead as they both stared into the dying fire. He soon heard the sound of Rayla yawning, and when he turned to look at her, he saw her eyes becoming droopy as she put the s’more together and handed it to him.

“What’s this?” He asked as he took the treat from her hand.

“Here, have it…” Her voice slurred a little, a small smile forming on her lips. “I made it for you…”

Her boyfriend smiled as she rubbed her eyes, yawning again as he made quick work of the s’more. “Ready for bed, hon?” He whispered.

“Aye…” She nodded, standing up, stretching her arms as Callum got up also, being extra careful with Alia as he picked her up, holding her close to him. 

“Can you hold Alia?” He asked.

“Aye, I can.” Rayla extended her arms out as Callum handed her over. She watched as the brunette then grabbed a bucket of water, pouring it onto the bonfire, seeing that it was now put out for good.

“We can clean up tomorrow morning.” Callum said as they walked back into the house. “Right now, it’s best we get some shut-eye.”

“Ok Callum…” Rayla yawned again as the two walked up the stairs, entering Alia’s room. 

Nyla was already there, curled up into a ball on top of Alia’s blanket. Smiling a little, Rayla gently set Alia down, pulling the blanket over her as Nyla trotted over, quickly curling up next to the sleeping girl, letting out a soft purr. 

For a moment, Rayla was quiet as she watched Alia sleep, a smile clear as day on the little girl’s face. She then leaned down and pressed a tender kiss on her forehead, her hand pushing her bangs out of the way. “Good night, Alia. Sleep well…” 

She silently left the bedroom, heading to her and Callum’s room. She entered and quickly got changed into her pajamas. Just a simple tank top and shorts. She yawned once more and flopped onto the bed as Callum left the bathroom, wearing a plain t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He smiled at her, before climbing into the covers and pulling her into a tight hug. “Good birthday?” 

“The best birthday.” She whispered, nuzzling into his neck as Callum began to pet her hair with one of his hands. “Thank you Callum… For all of this…”

“No problem…” He smiled, kissing the top of her head before settling into her. “I love you, Rayla…”

Before he fell asleep completely, he heard Rayla whisper back, “I love you too, Callum…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is by The Doors! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cq8k-ZbsXDI&ab_channel=215Days


	45. ABC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alia beings her first day of second grade.

September 5th, 2022

Rayla pulled up to the school, Alia in the backseat. As she parked in her teachers spot, she leaned over the back. “You excited for your first day of second grade, sweetheart?”

  
  
“Yes! This is so exciting!” Alia squealed. “I can’t wait to see Zym again!”

  
  
Rayla laughed and got out of the car, opening the door for Alia. “Well, don’t forget, you can visit me during lunch, and during recess if you want!” She grinned, ruffling up the little girl’s hair.

Alia laughed and smoothed it over. “Can you show me where my classroom is?”

  
  
“Aye, pumpkin! Let’s go!” Rayla grinned, leading her into the school. 

As they walked through the entrance, Alia watched as children ran across the halls, laughing and talking. Instinctively, she tightened her hand around Rayla’s, and the older woman laughed a little as she guided her across the sea of kids, finally reaching the second grade classroom entrance. Another woman stood there, her blonde hair up in a bun, her slightly tanned skin glowing with happiness, smiling as she watched students entering her class.

“Hello Aanya!” Rayla called out, smiling as she waved her hand. 

“Ah, hello Rayla!” Aanya beamed, her yellow eyes shining. “How are you today?” 

“I’m doing great! I’m here to drop off a certain student of yours.” She grinned, watching as Aanya looked down to see Alia, who moved a little closer to Rayla’s side, smiling shyly.

“What’s your name, little one?” Aanya asked gently, kneeling down to look at her properly.

“Alia…” The little girl replied, her voice quiet. 

“Well, hello Alia. My name is Miss Aanya, and believe it or not, I’m actually really good friends with Rayla.”

“You are!?” She asked, her voice surprised as her eyes widened a little.

“That’s right!” Aanya smiled as she stood back up. But before she could say anything else, Rayla soon spoke.

“We met over the summer!” She explained, petting Alia’s hair. “Remember when I had to come to the school and set up things during the summer?” She watched as Alia nodded her head. “That’s when I met her. She told me that this was her first year of being a teacher, and we became quick friends!”

“That’s amazing!” Alia squeaked, smiling as she suddenly hugged Aanya’s waist.

Her new teacher laughed, wrapping her arms around her back. “You’re going to have so much fun with me Alia.” 

“I’m so excited!” The girl bounced on her feet, her smile wide as Aanya stepped to the side.

“Do you want to come in now?”

“One second!” Alia turned around and looked up at Rayla. Wordlessly, she jumped up, hugging Rayla around the neck. After a few seconds she let go, and backed away. “I’ll see you at lunch! Bye mom!” She grinned and ran into the classroom. 

Rayla could feel her heart stop as she stood there, motionless, Alia’s last words still ringing through her mind. Soon, she felt tears in the corners of her eyes and a huge smile growing onto her face. “...She called me mom.”

  
  
Aanya chuckled and patted her on the shoulder. “See you later.” She headed into her room, and closed the door as the final student ran in. 

Rayla, however, continued standing there, letting those words finally sink into her before fishing her phone out and unlocking it. She quickly tapped on her messenger app, finding Callum’s name and sending him a text.

**Rayla:** She called me mom! 

**Callum:** What!??

**Rayla:** Alia just called me ‘mom’!!

**Callum:** Oh my god Rayla! Really!??

**Rayla:** I’m so happy right now! I’m actually about to cry!!

**Callum:** That makes me happy too! I never expected Alia to say anything like that!

**Rayla:** Neither did I…. I’m just at a loss of words on what to say next….

**Callum:** Me too Rayla… This is just… Huge news to me…

The school bell suddenly rang, snapping Rayla out of her thoughts as she realized that class was about to begin soon. 

**Rayla:** Bell just rang! I'll tell you more about it later, ok? I love you! 

**Callum:** Ok Rayla! Love you too!

She tucked her phone into her purse before arriving at her classroom, where Kazi was already busy with handing out paper and pencils to the five year olds. “Ah Rayla, there you are!” They smiled as they pushed their spectacles back a little. “I just told everyone to draw a picture of themselves and write down three things they love!”

“That’s perfect Kazi!” Rayla smiled as she walked over to her desk, setting down her purse. “Once they are done, we’ll have each of them come up and introduce themselves. Then we both will introduce ourselves!”

  
  
“Sounds good!” Kazi grinned, sitting down at their desk. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla stood outside Aanya’s classroom, holding onto two lunches from McDonalds. As the bell rang, all the kids came out of the room in a line. Alia stood at the front, and gasped as she saw her. She quickly ran up to Rayla, hugging her tightly. “Hi mom!”

  
  
Rayla had to fight the happy tears once again. “Hi sweetheart! You ready for lunch?”

  
  
“Yes!” Alia cheered.

  
  
“Don’t tell your dad, but I got us McDonalds~!” Rayla sang, handing Alia one of the bags. “You ready to go to my room?” 

“Yeah!” Alia beamed, walking alongside Rayla as they soon reached her classroom. They entered, and Alia sat at her old seat while Rayla perched herself on the desk, smiling down at the little girl as the two began to dig into their meals.

“I miss being in here…” Alia sighed, taking a bite out of one of her nuggets. “I wish I could come back.”

“Why hun?” Rayla asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Cause I miss being with you and Kazi all day.” 

Rayla reached a hand down and held her cheek. “Sweetheart, you can visit us whenever you want to. Just as long as you get permission from your teacher.”

“I know.” She leaned back in her seat a little, smiling. “But still… I just miss being around in this room. It’s such a nice place…”

“Your new room isn’t?”

“Oh no! It is… But I like this one more.”

“I understand.” Rayla sighed a little, setting her bag down next to her. “Do you have anyone from your old class with you?

“Yeah!” Alia perked up, her smile widening as she bounced in her seat. “I have mostly everyone from my old class, and Zym’s even in it as well, which is the most important thing!”

“Oh?” Rayla raised an eyebrow at this, curiosity flooding her mind as she leaned back on her elbows. “How’s it important to you?”

“Because he’s my best friend! Why else?” Alia laughed, getting up and quickly discarding her bag into the trash can.

“Oh no reason!” Rayla chuckled, balling up her bag and tossing it into the trash can. “But I’m glad you have your best friend with you.” 

“Same mom…” That word once again made Rayla freeze as she looked at Alia, a large smile forming on her face again. 

“I love you, sweetheart.” Rayla hugged her tightly.

  
  
“I love you too, mom!” Alia buried her face into her shoulder, smiling as her arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. 

The school bell soon rang, letting the two know that lunch was now over. Getting up from her seat, Alia began to make her way over to the front door, but Rayla’s voice made her stop.

“Do you need me to walk you back to your class?” 

“It’s fine!” The little girl turned around, smiling brightly. “I know how to get back!”

“Alright then.” Rayla nodded her head. “Just be safe, aye?”

“You got it!” Alia pushed the door open and disappeared down the hallway. 

A second after she had left, Claudia soon burst in, sliding to sit on Rayla’s desk. “RAYLA! Did Alia just call you mom?!”

  
  
Rayla gasped. “Were you eavesdropping?!”

  
  
“Yes, yes, but who cares! Details now!!” She bounced on her desk. “How long has she been calling you that!?” 

Her friend sighed, shaking her head and smiling as she began to write things on the chalkboard. “Just now actually. She said it first when I was dropping her off at Aanya’s class. After that, she said it again just now when we were having food.”

“Oh my god!!” Claudia all but shrieked as she sprang from Rayla’s desk and enveloped her in a tight hug, spinning her around. “This is amazing! This is a great step in your relationship with Callum!”

“I know!” Rayla gasped, managing to laugh as Claudia’s grip tightened around her. “Too tight Claudia… Too tight!”

“Oh right! Sorry!” The goth quickly set her down, but continued bouncing across the room. “Oh man, I gotta tell Sorbear about this also, he’ll freak!!” 

“Well go ahead then.” Rayla smiled. “I wanna tell everyone about this!”

“Oh I’m gonna text everyone about this!” Claudia yelled out. “First I’ll tell Soren, then Nyx, then my dad-”

“Ok, ok, not _everyone!”_ Rayla rolled her eyes, laughing. “Just tell Nyx and Soren for now.”

“Alright, alright!” Claudia raised both her hands up as she headed for the door. “Anyways, I gotta head back to class! I’ll see you later!” She waved at Rayla before running back out, disappearing from sight.

Rayla smiled, quickly grabbing her phone from her purse and unlocked it, sending a quick message to Callum.

**Rayla:** Callum…

**Callum:** Yeah?

**Rayla:** I love you so much.

**Callum:** I love you too, sweetheart <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is song by Jackson 5
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ho7796-au8U


	46. Let Me Be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla share a nice date full of anime and love!

September 10th, 2022

Rayla finished lighting all the candles she had set up, before flopping back onto the couch. Tonight it was just her and Callum. Alia had a sleepover at Zym’s house while Callum had no assignments that would keep him in the office all night. For her, she had just finished looking over her students’ homework on colors. Sighing to herself, Rayla made sure she had a blanket, the correct bottle of wine, the right chocolates, and that the pizza from Moonstone Path Pizza was on the way. 

All she needed now was her boyfriend, who was right now in the bathroom, getting changed into his pajamas. Curling up under the blanket, Rayla found the remote and got the anime for the night ready to play. After around five more minutes of waiting, she heard the door to the bathroom open. Turning her head around, she saw as Callum appeared, now wearing his sweatpants and a red t-shirt. 

He smiled as he walked over, watching as Rayla pulled her hair up into a ponytail, smiling back at him lovingly. 

“Hey.” He grabbed the wine bottle and the two glasses, sitting down next to her as she pulled the blanket over him. 

“Hi~.” She kissed his cheek as he handed her a glass. “Ready to have a relaxing night?” Using her free hand, Rayla grabbed the box of chocolates, opening it and revealing it to be all chocolate-covered marshmallows, which were Callum’s favorite.

Her boyfriend smiled wide, watching as she grabbed one and held it up to him. “Ah~.” He sang, letting her place it in his mouth. Delicious. “You’re amazing, you know that?” He used his free hand to wrap it around her waist, holding her close to him as he laid a tender kiss on her forehead, and then another one on her eyebrow. “Getting me my favorite kind of wine and chocolate while we watch anime together… I couldn't have asked for a better night of relaxation…”

Rayla smiled warmly, kissing him on the lips as her free hand held his jaw. “Same Callum… There’s no other place I’d rather be than with you… And you only….”

Her boyfriend nodded in response, before his hand slowly snuck its way to her waist, gently moving his fingers against it as he started to tickle her. She laughed hard, falling back as he kept tickling. 

“H-Hey wait~! I’m holding wine!” She snorted, trying to set it down on the floor so she could fight back. “I’m serious Cal, stop!” She tried to sound serious, but her laughter only encouraged her boyfriend to continue as he set his wine glass down, out of harm's way as used both his hands to tickle her mercilessly. 

Rayla, who was now wriggling to get free, finally managed to set her wine glass on the floor as well, before using both her hands to grab his, pulling them away. However, that didn’t stop Callum from trying to break free from her, laughing as they began to playfully struggle. “You can’t escape the tickling!” 

“I think I can~!” She laughed, pushing herself to lie on top of him, pinning his hands next to his head. “Now you can’t tickle me anymore~!” 

“I might not be able to tickle you anymore, but I can do this.” His head shot up, kissing her softly, his eyes shutting at impact. 

Feeling his lips on hers, Rayla sighed, her eyes fluttering closed as her hands gently let go of his, coming to hold his face in her palms as their kiss continued. One of Callum’s hands soon moved to caress her waist, while his other moved to her head, pulling the elastic band of her ponytail off, letting her hair fall freely, forming a curtain around them and shielding their privacy.

Soon, he felt one of Rayla’s hands run through his hair, her fingers carefully combing through his brown locks as her tongue suddenly slipped into his mouth, making Callum moan as he pulled her closer against him. However, the sudden ringing of the doorbell caused the two to disengage from the kiss. Both sat up, looking at the front door.

“Oh, sounds like the pizza is here.” Rayla giggled, watching as Callum got up, quickly heading to his office to fetch his wallet. 

As Callum opened the front door, Rayla looked down, realizing the hem of her shirt was high. She definitely hadn’t felt Callum’s hands moving it. Blushing to herself, she quickly pulled her shirt back down, before tying her hair back up and waiting for Callum to return. 

It didn’t take more than a few seconds before he reappeared, holding a large pizza box which he set down on Rayla’s lap. “Let me go get some plates.” He turned around and ran into the kitchen, soon coming back with two plates. “Alright, lets eat!”

He handed her one of the plates, before sitting back down as Rayla opened up the box, pulling out a slice of pizza for herself before letting Callum reach over, grabbing himself a slice as well as the two settled in. Rayla soon found the remote and pressed play, before resting her head against Callum’s shoulder as she picked up her glass of wine off the floor. 

Callum did the same, leaning back a little against the pillows as the two watched as the anime began.

“ _ふたりがきっと 出会えるような 魔法をかけて_

_両手をそっと 重ねてほら ほほえむから_

_ほんとの気持ち 気付かないふりして_

_突然ふたり 恋に落ちた_

_Let me be with you_

_Let me be with you_

_Let me be with you_

_だきしめたいの_

_今までずっと 言えないまま 隠してたの_

_強がってる それだけなの 見つけ出して_

_待ち合わせまで あと五分 待ってて_

_そのあとふたり 恋に落ちた_

_Let me be with you_

_Let me be with you_

_Let me be with you_

_泣きたくなるの_

_つないだてをそっと はなすとき_

_不安になるの 不安になるの_

_Let me be with you_

_Let me be with you_

_Let me be with you_

_だきしめたいのに_

_だきしめたいのに”_

The theme song ended, and they were thrown into the first sequence. Rayla snuggled close, taking a bite into her slice of pizza before sipping on her wine.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum held Rayla close, chewing on a piece of chocolate as they watched. It had been about four hours since they had started, and they weren’t even halfway through. Only about ten episodes were done. Fifteen more to go. He kissed her forehead and smiled. “I’m not sure we can finish this tonight.” 

“That’s quitter talk!” Rayla said, sticking her tongue out at him. “We can get through this!”

“It’s like you just want to sleep here.” Callum laughed, one of his hands moving up to tuck a little bit of her hair behind her ear, before cupping her cheek. “You know we have a nice bed we can sleep in.”

“Hmm...true.” She smirked. “But there is no TV in there.”

“We could bring a laptop.” He suggested, his thumb caressing her skin as he rested his forehead against hers. 

“But you don’t allow food in there.” She countered, her voice now a whisper. “We still have the chocolate-covered marshmallows with us.”

“Hmmm…” He thought for a minute, before smiling. “I think I can make an exception this night…”

“Really?” She asked, her eyes shining.

“Really…” Before she could respond, he closed the short distance between them, pressing his lips tenderly against hers. She closed her eyes, looping her arms around his neck as both his arms wrapped around her waist. They soon pulled apart, their smiles warm as they said nothing for a few seconds. “Well?” He soon asked. “Shall we?”

“Later.” She answered, grinning as he raised an eyebrow. “I’m not tired yet.”

He laughed in response, pressing a quick kiss on her cheek before holding her close. “Alright, alright. Just let me know when you want to head up to bed, ok?”

“Aye.” She replied, snuggling her head against his shoulder once more, her hand moving rest on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat as they continued watching more of the anime.

After around three more episodes, Rayla yawned, causing Callum to look at her, noticing her eyes getting droopy. 

“Are you tired now?” He asked, finding the remote and pausing the show.

“A little…” She mumbled in response, yawning again as her boyfriend chuckled. 

“To me, it looks like you are _very_ tired.” He insisted. “I think it’s best we get some sleep now Rayla.” He checked his phone, seeing that it was now almost midnight. “Remember that we need to pick up Alia tomorrow.”

“But that’s in the afternoon…” She whined. “I’m not-” A third yawn caused her to stop mid-sentence. Callum laughed and Rayla sighed, slumping her shoulders in defeat. “Ok… I am pretty tired.” She admitted, her eyelids becoming heavier. “I just wanted to get through this anime together.”

“Don’t worry Rayla.” Callum assured, kissing her temple. “We can finish this tomorrow.”

“Okay…” She snuggled closer to her boyfriend. “Do we really need to go upstairs though…”

Callum chuckled, understanding what she meant by that. “Do you wanna sleep here?”

“It’s comfy…” She looked up at him, a lopsided smile forming on her lips. “Can we? Pleeeeaaassseee?”

The brunette only smiled, nodding his head. “Of course Rayla, but…” He motioned to the empty pizza box, the chocolates and the near-empty wine bottle along with the glasses on the floor. “We should clean up this little mess.”

“I really gotta use the bathroom.” His girlfriend said as she stood up, stretching her arms over her head. “Sorry… But I’ve been holding it in.”

“Don’t worry.” Callum said as he got up also, picking up the boxes and the glasses. “I’ll get rid of all this. You go on.”

“Thank you.” She smiled as she quickly pecked his lips, before running off and entering the bathroom, closing the door behind her. 

Callum quickly threw away the empty boxes as he placed the wine bottle on the countertop. He returned to grab the two glasses, setting them in the sink before walking over to the couch, lying down on it as he pulled the blanket over himself and let his head rest against the pillow. 

After another minute or two of waiting, he heard the toilet flush and the bathroom door open. He raised his head to see Rayla coming back, her hair free from her ponytail as she smiled at him. 

He smiled back, pulling the blanket down and extending his arms out to her. “Come here.”  
  
  


Rayla happily fell into his embrace, resting her hands on his chest as she tucked her head underneath his chin, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her back, holding her close. She nuzzled into his neck, yawning gently. “I love you so much Callum.” 

No matter how many times he heard that phrase come from her, it always made his heart soar in happiness. A warm smile crawled onto his face as he pulled her closer, his nose buried in her hair. “I love you too…” He whispered, kissing the crown of her head. “See you in the morning.” 

Soon the two of them fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is from Chobits! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWmFeYA9Nj4


	47. Count On Me

September 18th, 2022

Callum could feel his eyes flutter open, the early morning sun streaming through the curtains and falling gently across his face. He looked down and sighed happily, seeing his girlfriend clinging to him tightly, eyes closed and a smile clear as day on her face as she breathed softly. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, feeling her stir a little as her eyes slowly opened, looking at him with a blearly gaze.

“Morning…” Her voice was raspy and tired.

“Morning, sleepy head.” Callum replied, smiling as she pushed herself back, stretching a little before slumping into him.

“It’s early though…” She mumbled, kissing the corner of his mouth.

For Callum, he chuckled a little as he kissed her nose. “Sorry, do you want to sleep some more?” He watched as she settled back into him, slowly nodding her head.

“Aye…” Her voice was now barely above a whisper, but it was still enough for her boyfriend to hear as he sighed into her hair.

“Ok…” He murmured, kissing the top of her head as they fell back into sleep once more.

After about an hour, Rayla slowly untangled herself from her boyfriend’s hold and sat up. She looked down at Callum and smiled. Finally she was fully rested. She ran her hand across his bare chest, and kissed his jawline. “Callum~... Good morning~.” She whispered, hearing him groan as he woke up. 

He propped himself up on his elbows, looking at her. “Morning…” He used one of his hands to rub his eyes, yawning as he heard her giggle. “Did you get enough rest now?”

“Aye.” She nodded her head, her hand now tracing along one of his arms, feeling his muscles. “I did~.” She grinned, one of her legs wrapping around his waist.

“Rayla?” Callum raised an eyebrow as she moved to straddle him, her grin still there as both her hands now rested on his abdomen, her fingers lightly caressing his skin. 

“Aye Callum?” Her voice was playful, and the brunette returned her grin, his hands moving to hold her hips.

“What are you doing?~” He asked, his voice also gaining a playful tone to match Rayla’s.

“Nothing~...” Her fingers danced up his collar bone, and dove into his hair, running them through the chocolate brown locks. 

Callum only smiled warmly at her as one of his hands traveled up and cupped her face, his thumb brushing across her skin as he sighed. “Come here you…” 

Rayla leaned down, kissing him lovingly, her hands cupping his cheeks as she nibbled on his bottom lip. She nuzzled his nose, their lips mashing together in this lazy yet heated kiss. “Mm…”

Callum wrapped one of his arms around her waist, pulling her closer against him while the hand that was still holding her face moved up to her hair, carefully combing through it. 

She smiled against his mouth and used her hands around his neck to pull him up more, her knees holding him tight as she sat on his lap, the kiss growing more heated as their lips continued colliding and colliding together.

Eventually, they both pulled away, panting as one of Callum’s hands gently grabbed onto her shoulder. He soon leaned in again, but instead of kissing her on the lips, Callum pressed his lips tenderly against her jawline, trailing across it as he left kiss after kiss after kiss on her skin, relishing at how soft it felt. Rayla sighed, holding him close as her hands rubbed up and down his back. She soon gasped when Callum reached her neck, letting his lips brush against the skin there as he peppered her with kisses. “I love you~...” He rasped, pulling her closer.

“I love you too…” She whispered back, gently moving his head away from her so she could return the favor. She ran her kisses up and down his collarbone and neck, sucking softly in a few spots, listening to the quiet noises that escaped Callum’s throat as he leaned his head back a little, giving her better access as her hands moved to holding both his arms. 

“MOM! DADDY! IT’S SATURDAY~!” Alia cheered, throwing the door open.

“ACK!” Rayla gasped, slipping off Callum and hit the floor with a thump. “Oof!” 

Callum quickly found the covers and buried himself under it, his face heating up as he looked at his daughter. “O-Oh hey! Hey jellybean! Good morning!”

“Mom! Are you ok?!” Alia seemed to ignore what Callum had just said, instead running to the woman that was still lying on the floor. “I’m sorry if I scared you guys!”

Rayla, who simply laughed as she sat up, brushed a bit of her hair out of her face and adjusted her t-shirt a little as she looked at Alia. “I’m alright pumpkin…” She turned her face slightly to hide the small amount of redness still on her cheeks. “So… Are you excited for today?”

“Yeah!!” The little girl beamed as Rayla stood up. “We are going shopping!!”

“That’s right!” Callum smiled as he sat up. “You guys will be gone for a couple of hours, which will give me some time to get work done!” 

“So when exactly are we leaving?” Alia asked. “I want to make sure I’m ready on time for it!”

“We will be leaving in…” Rayla quickly grabbed her phone from one of the nightstands, checking the time. “...an hour and a half!” She watched as Alia nodded her head.

“Ok then! I’ll quickly shower and get dressed!” She turned around and ran out of the room.

Once she was gone, Rayla turned and looked at Callum, laughing a little. “That was close.”

“Tell me about it.” Her boyfriend chuckled, stretching his arms over his head. “But anyways, I need to get to work.”

“Are you sure~?” Rayla sang, moving to straddle his lap again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “We can stay in bed~...”

He laughed and kissed her once more. “I’m sure. We don’t wanna risk getting caught AGAIN!” He smirked. “But I’ll see you tonight, right here~.”

Rayla blushed and smacked his chest playfully as she got up. “Okay okay~. What should I wear today? A dress? Or jeans and a shirt?”

“Hmm… I’d say jeans and a shirt, cause it’s gonna be cold today.” Callum looked out the window to see the leaves still falling. “But it’s your decision, not mine.”

“I think you’re right.” She quickly looked through the closet and finally settled on a pair of black jeans and a blue-clad shirt. “Alright, I’ll shower first!”

“Maybe I’ll join you~.” He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows as he watched her face turn a bright shade of red while she laughed a little.

“We don’t have time.” She replied, before winking at him and heading into the bathroom. 

Callum smiled to himself as he quickly slipped on a simple t-shirt before walking out of his room. He headed down the stairs, to get started on breakfast. Today, he was going to make his girls french toast with powdered sugar, cinnamon, and strawberries. Oh, and syrup of course. He quickly went to work, whisking the eggs with the milk and cinnamon, before dipping the slices of bread in the mixture. Once they were evenly coated, he tossed them into a greased up pan to cook them on the stove. After about 30 minutes, he had made full plates for all of them, just as Alia and Rayla came into the kitchen. “Breakfast is ready!” 

“What did you make, daddy?” Alia asked eagerly as she sat at the dining table with Rayla. 

“French toast!” Callum answered, smiling as he walked over, placing a plate in front of each of them. 

“This smells so good!” Rayla beamed, watching as Callum quickly grabbed his plate and sat at the dining table with them. 

“Well then, dig in everyone!” Callum said, smiling as he watched both his girlfriend and daughter eat their breakfast. 

Soon everyone finished their meals and took their dishes over to the sink. As Callum washed the plates, Rayla grabbed her purse and car keys, double checking to make sure she had her wallet before looking over at her boyfriend, who had just finished loading up the dishwasher.

“We are about to leave now.” Rayla said as she walked up to him. “We should be back in a couple of hours.”

“Alright hon!” Callum turned to look at her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her in for a quick kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She smiled, before turning away and heading over to the front door. “Ready to go Alia?” Rayla called, leaning against the wall as she saw her emerge from the laundry room, having just worn her shoes and grabbing her coat.

“Yes!” The little girl answered as she ran over, her ponytail bouncing while the pink skirt of her dress trailed behind her. The hand that wasn’t holding her coat grabbed one of Rayla’s, holding onto it tightly. “Come on mom!” She turned around and yelled back into the kitchen area. “Bye dad! I love you!”

“Love you too, jellybean!” Callum’s voice called back. “Be safe and listen to Rayla, understand?”

“I understand!” Alia said quickly, pulling Rayla out of the house and down the driveway. “Come on, come on!”

“Alright, alright, calm down sweetie!” Rayla laughed as she unlocked her car, watching as Alia got into the back while she climbed into the driver’s seat. “Are you ready to go?” She looked up through the mirror and saw that Alia had secured herself in.

“I’m ready!” Alia beamed, bouncing in her seat.

“Ok then, next stop, the mall!” Rayla pulled out from the driveway, and soon they were on the main road.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla held open the door for Alia as she skipped into the mall, excited to get some new toys, clothes, and have a fun lunch with her mom! Alia spun around. “Come on mom, let’s go! We need to hurry if we want to get the good stuff!”

Rayla laughed, holding Alia’s hand. “Okay, okay! First we should go to Justice and get you some clothes, then we can go over to Hot Topic to get Aunt Claudia a present!”

“A present? Why?” Alia asked, tilting her head.

“Cause she’s my best friend, and I wanna make her happy!” Rayla grinned, messing up Alia’s hair playfully. 

“Oh, ok!” Alia replied, nodding her head and smiling as Rayla guided her through the seas of people. 

They soon reached the entrance to Justice, and Rayla took Alia inside. They both looked at the wide array of clothes that were laid out in front of them. “Okay, so what color would you like to start with?” 

“Purple!” Alia answered enthusiastically. “Because I want to have the same colored clothes as you, mom!”

Rayla giggled as she pet her hair. “Alright then pumpkin, let’s go!” She guided her across the store, her eyes looking at different types of shirts, shoes and skirts that were purple in color. 

As they walked past a row of purple dresses, Alia stopped in her tracks and gasped. Her hands grabbed onto a purple dress that flared out at the hips, covered in sparkles. “This one!”

“You like this one?” Rayla smiled, holding her shoulder. “Then we can get it! Today is a shopping spree, which means we buy everything we want!”

“Really?!” Alia squealed excitedly. “We can buy anything?!”

“As long as you don’t break the bank!” She laughed, taking the dress from her and placed it into her shopping basket. 

The two of them traveled through the store, grabbing dresses, pants, shirts, and plenty of accessories. After about an hour, they left, having practically an entire new wardrobe for Alia.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the two girls exited the mall and made their way into the parking lot, Rayla smiled as she looked down at Alia, who was bouncing as she held a few shopping bags in her hands. They soon reached her car, and as Rayla unlocked it, she took a moment to watch the little girl before she quickly put the bags in the backseat.

Alia climbed in, shutting the door behind her as Rayla got into the driver’s seat. “Ready to go home, sweetheart?”

“Yes!” Alia cheered, quickly strapping herself in. “I can’t wait to show daddy what we got today!”

“You know, we can do a little fashion show for your dad if you want to…” She started the car, and looked through the rearview mirror as Alia’s face lit up in a huge smile.

“I would love to do that!” Her voice chirped. “Can you do my hair for the fashion show?”

“Aye, of course I will!” She nodded her head, pulling out of the parking lot and turning onto the main road.

“Yes!” Alia pumped her fists into the air, before looking at Rayla with a loving smile. “I love you so much mom, thank you!!”

Hearing those words come out from her mouth made Rayla’s heart melt in a puddle. No matter how many times she heard it, it always made her happy. “I love you too, pumpkin.” She came to stop at a red light, and quickly turned to look back at Alia. “Now, before we go home, how does ice cream sound?”

Alia squealed upon being asked that, bouncing in her seat. “Can I get extra sprinkles?”

“Of course! But just know, we cannot do this every day, aye?”

“I know!” The little girl nodded her head understandingly. “Still, thank you so much!”

Rayla chuckled, watching as the light turned green and she continued down the road, headed to get ice cream with her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is song by Bruno Mars
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMsvwwp6S7Q


	48. Older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alia celebrates her eighth birthday

October 6th, 2022

Callum finished wrapping string lights around the tree in the backyard, making it connect across the branches. He stepped back, resting his hands on his hips as he looked at it proudly. It was perfect for Alia’s 8th birthday party. He grinned and began to set up the piñata. 

  
  
“Hey~.” Rayla walked over, holding some apples for the apple bobbing. “How’s the most good looking person on earth~?” She giggled, dumping said apples into the large basin of water. 

  
  
“I don’t know, how are you?” He grinned, winking at her. 

  
  
Her face turned bright red as she snorted in laughter. “You smooth bastard~.” 

  
  
“Language!” He laughed. 

  
  
“Alia’s inside, don’t worry~.” 

“Still, what if she walks out and hears you say that?”

“Oh Callum, you worry too much, you know?” She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Come on, you should be excited that today is a very special day for Alia!”

“Are you implying that I am not excited?” He raised an eyebrow at her, watching as she rolled her eyes before kissing him softly on the lips. “I’m super excited for today! I spent such a long time working on her present!”

“Oh? And what might that be?” She asked, but saw he shook his head.

“Sorry Rayla, but it’s a secret.”

“Aww what!?” She whined a little. “You can’t even tell your own girlfriend?”

“Nope.” He stated, his voice firm. “And you can’t even use the puppy dog eyes on me to make me talk!” 

Rayla pondered for a minute, before getting an idea. A devious smile grew onto her face. “Oh, what a shame.”

  
  
“What?” Callum asked, tilting head slightly. 

  
  
“Alia was going to have a sleepover at Zym’s after this. What a pity. I guess since you won’t tell me, we won’t get to… Use time wisely.” She looked away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“...You have got to be kidding me.” Callum sighed, exasperated at her antics, his hand slapping against his face. “...You’re lucky you know my one weakness.” 

“Well~?” 

He sighed in defeat, chuckling a little. “I made her a new dollhouse. One that she can use to expand on the one I got her when she was turning six.”

  
  
“Oh! I remember that! That’s incredible!” She grinned, leaning forward a little bit closer. “Because you told me, I’ll wear that little thing you like for tonight~.”

Callum grinned back, laying a tender kiss on her jaw, his hands on her hips. “What little thing?” 

  
  
“You know, the little red thing that accentuates my-” 

  
  
“IT’S MY BIRTHDAY!” Alia screamed, running out of the house excitedly. The two of them separated, smiling down at her. 

  
  
“Happy birthday jellybean!” Callum laughed, pulling her into a hug. “Are you excited for all your friends to come?”

“Yes dad!” Alia cheered, bouncing on her feet. “When will they be coming?”

“Well…” Callum quickly fished his phone out from his pocket, checking the time. “They should be here in another thirty minutes. In the meantime, I need to finish getting this piñata set up.” He turned his attention back to the large, flower-shaped cardboard box that was covered with colorful paper. 

“Do you need help?” Rayla asked. 

“Oh no, I got this.” Callum replied, lifting it up and hoisting it over the branch. He grabbed onto the rope, holding it tight as he pulled it back, ready to tie it to another branch. Rayla could feel her face heat up at the sight of his arm muscles rippling as he held onto the heavy piñata. “Alright, there we go!” His voice soon snapped her out of her transfixed-state and she turned her head away a little to let the heat die down from her cheeks.

“Is there anything else we need to do?” She asked, regaining her composure as she saw Callum shake his head. 

“I think that’s everything.” He smiled as he quickly checked his phone. “We still have some time before the guests show up.”

“Well, do you want to go relax in the living room until people arrive?” Rayla asked, walking alongside him as they made their way back into the house. 

“Can we watch some TV?” Alia called out as she ran to be right next to her dad. 

“Sure thing!” Callum smiled at both the girls as they entered the living room. 

Alia found the remote and quickly turned the TV on, putting on Netflix and selecting My Little Pony. Her dad smiled at her as she sat down next to her. Rayla followed, sitting next to her boyfriend as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek, resting her head against his shoulder. Callum smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he kissed her forehead, holding her close to him as the three of them watched the show. 

After around twenty minutes, Callum felt his phone buzzing. Taking it out, he saw that Soren was calling him. Pressing the  _ accept  _ button, Callum held the phone up to his ear. “Hey Soren!” Alia, seeing this, quickly turned the volume from the TV down as her dad untangled himself from his girlfriend, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

After a few more minutes, he reemerged, smiling brightly. “Soren, Marcos, Claudia and Nyx are here!”

Alia, hearing this, squealed as she jumped to her feet. “Auntie Claudia and Uncle Soren are here!”

Rayla lifted herself up to her feet, stretching her arms over her head as she grinned. She was so excited to talk to Claudia and Nyx. This party they had an adult table, where all the adults could sit and relax while still keeping an eye on the kids. It was perfect. 

Taking Callum’s hand in hers, the two followed after Alia, who had already sprinited out the back door. As they pushed open the door themselves and walked into the backyard, they saw Alia hugging Claudia tightly while Soren, Marcos and Nyx watched, laughing. 

“Hey guys!” Callum called out, approaching them. 

Everyone turned their attention to the pair, each one smiling as Soren was the first to walk over, arms outstretched. “Hey Cal! Rayla!”

Callum was the first to hug the blonde, firmly patting his back. “Glad you guys made it!”

“Are we the first ones?” Marcos asked as he looked around. 

“Aye.” Rayla nodded, hugging Nyx. “Everyone else should be here soon though.”

“That’s a relief.” Claudia smirked as she let go of Alia, who ran over to give Soren a hug. “For a second there, I thought it was just going to be us!”

“Is there anything wrong with that?” Nyx asked, elbowing her girlfriend. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind being alone with you~.” She wiggled her eyebrows, and Claudia blushed a bright crimson as she smacked Nyx on the arm.

Rayla laughed, shaking her head. “Well, we have an adult table set up. Do you guys want to go over there?”

“Sure!” Claudia chimed as she grabbed Nyx’s hand. “Come on!”

As Callum watched the group head over, he felt his phone buzz again. Fishing it out, he saw he had a text from Ezran.

**Ezran:** Hey Callum! We just got Sarai fitted into her car seat. We are on our way now, and dad is with us!

**Callum:** Alright Ezran! See you soon!

“Zym!!” Callum’s head shot up the moment he heard Alia squeal. Turning around, he saw as Zym entered through the backgate, holding a present in his hands as Zubeia followed behind him. 

He watched as Alia ran at him, her smile wide and her arms outstretched. Zym laughed, quickly handing his present over to her. Alia set it on the ground and pulled him into a tight hug. He lifted her slightly off the ground, the two of them laughing happily. As Callum watched the two kids continue hugging, he noticed Zubeia approaching them out of the corner of his eye, her white bob of hair bouncing with each step. 

“Hello Zubeia!” Callum greeted, hugging her. “How are you?”

“I’m doing well Callum!” The older woman replied, her smile gentle when they pulled away. “Where’s Rayla?”

“Right here!” The both turned around to see Rayla walking over, her violet eyes sparkling. “It’s nice to see you again, Zubeia!”

“Same here!” She laughed, taking Rayla in a big hug. “Zym’s been talking about you non-stop since he left kindergarten. I myself have heard quite a few stories from that year alone!”

“Really?” Rayla asked, raising an eyebrow. “What kind of stories exactly?”

“Well, how about we sit down, and I tell you all about it!” 

“Fine by me!” Rayla smiled, gesturing for Zubeia to follow her as Callum watched the two walk over to where the other adults were. 

He turned around to see Alia tugging at Zym’s hand as she dragged him over to play Pin The Tail On The Donkey. He smiled to himself, sighing a little as he pulled his phone out, unlocking it and looking through it. 

After a little bit, a message popped up on his screen from his aunt Amaya.

  
**  
** **Amaya:** We are almost there. 

  
  
Callum chuckled, rolling his eyes at Amaya’s stern tone through texting. 

**Callum:** See you soon! :) 

  
  
He put his phone back in his pocket, and walked over to sit down at the adults table, as more families and kids arrived. Thank god he put a sign, showing where to put the presents, or he would have had to greet each and every one of them. 

As he sat there, listening to the conversations that were sprouting from everyone else around him, he felt a hand softly hold his. Looking up, he saw Rayla’s eyes looking at him with love, but also a hint of concern. “Are you ok? I know that this day can be a little hard for you…”

Her boyfriend only smiled reassuringly at her, his thumb brushing across her knuckles. “I’m fine, I’m actually doing really good.”

“Alright, that’s a relief to hear.” The concern in her eyes washed away, and it was replaced by sheer love as she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. “I just want you to be happy, aye?”

“And I honestly have never been more happy in my life.” He gave her hand a soft squeeze. “I have my friends, my family, but most importantly you and Alia.” He brought her hand up in his, kissing her knuckles. 

For Rayla, she sighed, a dreamy smile on her face. She opened her mouth, ready to say something in response to what he had just said. However, before she could speak, she heard Claudia groan. 

“Jeez guys! At least me and Nyx wait alone before we get all ‘lovey-dovey’!”

Realizing that he had just said all of that in front of people, Callum blushed a little, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry… Guess I got lost in the moment…”

His girlfriend merely laughed, elbowing the goth in the ribs gently. “Oh please Claudia. I’ve seen you and Nyx do worse at parties!”

Claudia blushed a little in response. “Fine, fine… But at least kids weren’t at the parties back then…”

“Aww, what’s the matter, love?” Nyx teased, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “You didn’t have fun during those times?”

Her girlfriend spluttered a little, burying her face into her hands as Callum, Rayla, Soren and Marcos all laughed. “Can we please not talk about this right now?!”

“Oh alright.” Her girlfriend’s smirk turned into a more genuine smile as she placed a soft kiss on her jaw. “But really, I’m happy to be here with you.” 

Claudia looked at her and smiled, kissing her softly. “So am I. But let’s change the subject! How have you guys been?” She asked, turning to face Callum and Rayla.

The brunette leaned back a little, still holding Rayla’s hand. “We are doing really well! Right now me and Rayla are planning a big surprise for Alia next summer!”

“Oh? What’s that?” Soren asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Sorry Soren, but we aren’t telling!” Rayla smirked.

“Why not?” Marcos asked curiously. 

“Two reasons for why we can’t tell you guys.” Callum began. “One: Soren is terrible at keeping secrets.” 

The blonde scoffed, preparing to retaliate, but sighed and sunk his shoulder in defeat, resting his head against Marcos’s shoulder. “It’s true… I am awful at secrets…”

Claudia put a hand on Soren’s shoulder, laughing a little. “I’ve told you…”

“Yeah, yeah Clauds.” Soren rolled his eyes at his little sister. “Whatever…”

Callum chuckled before he continued, “and two: Alia might be eavesdropping this conversation right now.”

Claudia and Nyx turned their heads around, and when they saw Alia peeking around a tree, staring at them, they understood completely. 

As everyone continued talking, Callum turned his head a little, looking at all the people that had gathered around. However, he soon looked over at the gate, noticing a group of people entering. He squinted his eyes a little, before they widened when he recognized who they were. 

Amaya, Janai, Gren, Harrow, Ezran and Ellis were all together as they made their way over to the adults table. Callum noticed Ezran holding a baby carrier, and he saw Sarai sleeping peacefully in it. He smiled as he stood up, not noticing Rayla raising an eyebrow at him before she looked over to where he was walking to. Almost immediately, she smiled also, getting up and following close behind Callum.

“Ezran!” He called out, and saw as his little brother looked from Ellis to him, a wide grin on his face. 

  
  
“Callum!” He laughed, speed walking over and pulling his older brother into a firm hug. “It’s so good to see you!”

“Same here! I see that Sarai is growing up great, right?” He chuckled, bending over to look in the baby carrier Ellis was holding. 

Sarai’s eyes gently opened, looking at him, before smiling softly and falling back asleep. Ellis chuckled. “She’s very tired today.”

  
  
“Has she been hard to handle lately?” Callum asked, standing back up. 

  
  
“Actually no! She’s been pretty great!” Ezran grinned, looking down at his baby. “She rarely cries, she sleeps most of the day, and she doesn’t even fight with us when we are feeding her.”

“Oh that’s great to hear.” Callum chuckled, before turning his attention to the rest of his family. “Amaya, Janai!” He enveloped both women into a tight hug. “I’m really happy you guys could come!” 

The two women laughed, Janai standing up straight to hug him back. “Amaya has been talking about this party for weeks.”

He let go of the hug, and saw Gren standing there. “Gren! You made it! I thought you wouldn’t come!” 

  
  
Gren laughed and pulled him into a hug. “And miss out on this awesome party? I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” 

“Well I’m really happy you could come.” Callum smiled at the man, before turning his attention to Harrow. “Hey dad.” He walked over and took him into a big hug, burying his face into his shoulder.

“Hello son.” His stepdad pulled back, looking at him properly. “How have you and Rayla been?”

“We’ve been doing great!” Callum beamed, turning his head to see Rayla hugging Ellis while talking with Amaya and Janai. “How have you been?”

“Oh I’ve been great! This retirement has been wonderful for me! I’ve been getting a lot of exercise, finding new hobbies to do, and even finding time to finish tons of books.”

His stepson chuckled, placing a hand on his shoulder. “That’s amazing to hear! I’m just really glad that you were able to come with Ezran and-”

“Uncle Ezran! Auntie Ellis!!” A voice called out from behind them. 

Everyone turned their heads to see Alia rushing towards the group, her smile wide and arms outstretched. Ezran laughed as he set the baby carrier down and opened his arms up as an invitation for the birthday girl. She swiftly threw herself into said arms. 

Everyone else laughed as they waited for Alia to give them their hugs, all while Callum and Rayla watched, their smiles wide with happiness.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about an hour of party games, the few final guests started to arrive, meaning the party was in full swing. Rayla set down a tray of juice boxes, all of which were quickly stolen away by the children. She stood up, wiping her brow as she looked over at the back gate. Two familiar faces walked in, quietly talking to themselves. “Kazi! Aanya!” Rayla called out, walking over to them. “So glad you guys could make it!” 

Kazi smiled, pushing their spectacles up a little. “Luckily, I was able to finish preparing next week’s lessons based on the information you had given me. After that, I saw that I still time to make it to Alia’s party.” They glanced over at the crowd of people. “I hope we aren’t too late.”

“Oh no! You guys made it just in time actually!” She placed a hand on Kazi’s shoulder. “I’m so glad that the lessons were easy to work with. I was worried that you might take longer because they were difficult.”

“Oh no, it was actually pretty easy.” Kazi waved their hand dismissively as they walked over to the sea of people.

However, Rayla saw as Aanya didn’t move. She instead lowered her head, her fingers fiddling with the strap on her purse. Confused, Rayla walked over, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. “You ok?”

“I’m not sure if I should be here…” Her voice was a whisper as she lifted her head up to look at Rayla properly, her yellow eyes showing signs of uncertainty.

“What?” Rayla was a little surprised by her answer. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just… This is my first time being at a student’s party…” Her eyes looked over at the large crowd of people laughing and talking. “...Are you sure this is okay?”

Rayla only smiled warmly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she pointed to the adults table. “Come on, we can go sit with the other teachers!”

“Other teachers?” Aanya raised an eyebrow, but when her eyes followed to where Rayla was pointing at, she noticed Soren, Claudia, Marcos, and Nyx all talking. “Hang on… Aren’t those all teachers from our school?”

“Aye!” Rayla answered as she began to guide her over. “Come on, let’s go talk with them. Believe me, they’ll be very happy to see you here!”

“Are you sure?” Aanya asked.

“I’m sure, trust me.” Rayla reassured her as they approached the adults table. “Hey guys! You all know Aanya, right?” The group stopped talking and they all turned to look at Aanya, who instinctively shrank back a little, nervously smiling as she waved her hand.

“Oh my god, Aanya!” Claudia beamed as she got up, walking over. “I’m so glad you could come!”

“Really?” She felt herself perk up a little upon hearing the goth’s remark.

“Absolutely!” Soren called as he approached her also, his smile warm and inviting. “It’s really nice to see you here!”

Aanya felt her lips tugging into a smile as she brushed a little bit of her hair back. “Th-Thank you…” She quickly looked over at Rayla, who merely smiled as she nodded her head. Tentatively, Aanya took a seat between Kazi and Nyx, her smile showing a little more as she felt Kazi put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Anyways.” Claudia began. “I was just talking about how much trouble Racquel and Jesse are in my art class!” The goth quickly sat back down next to Nyx, still looking at Aanya as she smiled. “They mean well, but they can make quite a mess!”

That earned a small chuckle from Aanya as she relaxed more. “I also have them in my second grade class with Alia! They tend to be the rambunctious ones out of all the other students.”

Rayla laughed. “Even more than Alia and Zym?”

“Absolutely!” The girl nodded her head. “But they do try to clean up the messes that they make, and they also get along like two peas in a pot.”

Everyone laughed at that, and Aanya found herself joining in with them. However, she soon stopped when she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. Turning around in her seat, Aanya saw Alia standing there, her smile wide. 

“Hello Alia.” She smiled.

“Miss Aanya!!” The little girl squealed as she threw herself at her, wrapping her arms tight around her neck. “You came! You actually came!”

Aanya was frozen, only for a split second, before her smile grew more and she wrapped her arms around Alia’s back, holding her close. While this happened, Aanya could feel her nerves melt away as the hug soon ended and Alia turned around, running back to play with Zym and the other children that were there. 

Soon Aanya turned back to look at the other teachers, quickly finding herself in a long conversation about lesson plans with the other teachers. Rayla, seeing this, smiled as she got up and walked into the house, leaving everyone. Callum, seeing this, excused himself and followed after her. As he entered the house, he saw Rayla opening the fridge and pulling the cake out, carefully setting it on the dining table while she had her back turned to him. 

He chuckled silently, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her stomach, kissing her cheek as he watched her place the eight candles on the cake. She giggled, leaning into his embrace, and once she placed the last candle on it, she turned around. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she grinned sweetly. “Hey babe~.” She laughed. 

  
  
“Hey you~.” He chuckled a little, pressing his lips to her forehead “I just wanted to tell you I love you.” 

  
  
She sighed happily, running her fingers through his hair. “I love you too. Now come on, let’s get this cake out there.” 

  
  
“We better light those candles first.” He chuckled, grabbing a lighter and lighting each one. “But these won’t be the only candles we light tonight~. ”

  
  
“Oh~? Mood lighting for me wearing that little red thing?” 

  
  
“You read my mind.” He kissed her softly, and picked up the cake. “Come on, I bet all the kids are excited for cake.” 

  
  
“I’ll be right behind you.” She smiled, the two of them heading back out to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is song by They Might Be Giants
> 
> Link:


	49. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of a massive thunderstorm, Rayla experiences something horrific.

October 15th, 2022

Rayla ran a brush through her hair a few times, sitting on the side of the bed. She looked out the window at the softly falling rain hitting the glass with a muffled noise. She set the brush on her nightstand and climbed under the covers, ready to get a full night's sleep. She looked over at the bathroom as her boyfriend walked out, drying his hair with a towel. He smiled warmly at her, the towel ruffling up his damp, brown locks. 

She laughed and grinned. “You look like you were just in that rain out there.” 

  
  
“Me?” He chuckled. “No way, I wouldn’t be caught dead in the cold rain.” He hopped into bed, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he pressed kisses all over the side of her face. 

  
  
She let out a snort of laughter, hugging him back, before kissing him on the lips. “Are you ready for bed?” 

  
  
“Oh god yes, I am EXHAUSTED!” He chuckled, flopping down and wiggling himself under the covers. 

  
  
She smiled and laid back down, a hand turning off her nightside table lamp. “Goodnight Callum, I love you.” 

  
  
“Night Rayla, I love you too.” He grinned, kissing her nose before closing his eyes. 

  
  
Slowly, Rayla’s eyes began to close as well, still hearing the pitter-patter of the rain as she soon fell into a drop sleep.   


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ “RAYLA!!” A voice echoed as she opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she was sitting in a field, the sky pitch black as trees surrounded her. It was still raining heavily, and Rayla squinted her eyes as she clumsily stood up, feeling water dripping down her face. _

_ However, once she was able to stand on both her feet, Rayla felt something heavy on top of her head. It was almost like two horns were sprouting out of the sides of her head, close to the top. Reaching a hand up, Rayla was surprised when she felt something antler-like, almost like a goat’s horn. _

_ Was she dreaming? _

_ She turned her head around, and saw nothing but forest on all her sides as the rain continued coming down hard. She stumbled as she looked around for the voice she had heard, nearly slipping on the wet ground as she attempted to move forward. _

_ “RAYLA!!” The voice cried out again in the distance, and Rayla felt her blood run cold and her heart nearly stop when she recognized it as Callum’s voice, calling out to her in fear. _

_ “No, no, no…” Rayla began to pick up speed as she ran through the woods, desperation surging through her veins as she pushed twisted branches out of the way, her eyes scrambling across the area to try and find him. “CALLUM!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!” _

_ There was no answer, and it only made Rayla’s breathing pick up as she continued running in the same direction. However, she suddenly tripped over a fallen log and crashed onto the ground, her face landing in a pile of mud. This was accompanied by the large flash of a lightning bolt tearing across the sky, followed by a loud boom of thunder. Rayla covered her ears, screaming to herself as she staggered to get back up. _

_ She looked around again, seeing that the sky was still bathed in darkness and she was still surrounded by trees as far as the eye could see. She took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm down and listen for Callum’s voice again, silently praying that she would find him no matter what. _

_ “MOM!!!” Another voice pierced through the air. “MOM! WHERE ARE YOU?! HELP US!!!” _

_ Recognizing it as the voice of Alia, Rayla’s felt her heart drop and her breathing pick up again as she took off in the direction of her voice.  _

_ “ALIA!” Rayla cried out, tears forming in her eyes as she pushed past wet bushes and broken tree stumps. “WHERE ARE YOU??” Her voice echoed everywhere, but she couldn’t hear it over the intensity of the rain fall, which was accompanied by another loud crash of thunder. _

_ The fear was now almost unbearable for her to stand as she screamed out once more for the two people she cared about, praying that they were ok. As she pushed through the trees, she heard a loud crack as a massive tree branch came crashing down next to her. This was followed by another huge lightning strike, which struck a nearby tree, setting it ablaze as thunder echoed across the sky. _

_ “CALLUM!! ALIA!! WHERE ARE YOU?!” Now Rayla was full on crying as she used her arms to push through the underbrush.  _

_ Soon, she came into another opening, almost collapsing as her lungs felt like they were about to explode. She looked around, but soon froze when she noticed two figures curled up together near a massive tree. Rayla took a few steps forward, and noticed that the smaller figure of the two bared horns just like hers. Another bolt of lightning ripped through the sky, lighting up the entire area for Rayla to see. _

_ This was also enough for her to see that the two figures were Callum and Alia. Callum had his arms wrapped tight around his daughter as he tried to shield her from danger. Alia had her face buried into Callum’s chest, her body trembling as one of his hands continued rubbing her back, as if to calm her down.  _

_ Not giving herself a moment to catch her breath, Rayla sprinted towards them. “CALLUM!! ALIA!!” She saw as Callum looked at her, his green eyes showing pure terror as Alia turned her head to see her. _

_ “MOM!!” The little girl cried out, reaching a hand out towards her as Rayla saw a look of relief on Callum’s face. _

_ However, the sky lit up once again, and Rayla looked up to see a massive bolt of lightning zig-zagging towards where Callum and Alia were sitting. _

_ “NO!” Rayla screamed, watching as her boyfriend’s relieved expression was replaced by one of sheer horror as he looked up.  _

_ Then everything went into darkness as a loud crash tore through the entire area. _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla’s eyes shot open, her body jerking up into a sitting position, a loud gasp escaping from her throat. A crash of thunder boomed outside, hiding the sound of a sob coming from her, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks as she pressed a hand to her mouth to muffle it. She felt the bed shift as her boyfriend sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Rayla?” He asked, drowsiness in his voice. “Are you okay?” 

He quickly reached over to his bedside table, turning on the lamp. Once the room was illuminated, he saw as she turned to look at him, and he noticed the tears falling rapidly down her cheeks. Before he could even ask what was wrong, she threw herself at him, her arms wrapping tight around his neck while her face buried into his shoulder. Callum didn’t even hesitate as he wrapped his arms tightly around her back, holding her as close as he could to him.

Rayla soon couldn’t fight her emotions anymore and she sobbed into him, her body shaking violently as she clung on to her boyfriend, scared that if she let him go, he wouldn’t be there.

“Hey… Hey, it’s ok Rayla…” One of Callum’s hands rubbed circles on her back while his other hand combed gently through her hair. She only sobbed harder into him, her arms tightening around his neck. “Shhh… Shhh… I’m right here… It’s ok…” He laid a soft kiss on the top of her head as he rested his chin on her scalp. 

He continued cradling his girlfriend until she slowed down on her crying. She silently pulled back, her arms unwinding from his neck as her hands moved down and gripped his shirt. Callum brought his hands up to carefully hold her face. His thumbs stroked her cheeks, wiping away the tear tracks as he stared into her red, puffy eyes. 

“You don’t have to tell me what happened if you don’t want to. I’m more than happy to just hold you, comfort you, and make you some hot chocolate if you want.” He smiled softly, resting his forehead against hers. 

  
  
She took a deep breath, steadying her nerves as she continued looking into his green eyes. “I was… in this field… surrounded by trees…” Her voice cracked slightly. “I could hear you and Alia screaming for me, as the rain and thunder got worse and worse. And once I found you… I ran to you, but… you two were…” She hiccuped, wiping at her eyes. “Hit… by lightning. I couldn’t stop it… I…” Her breathing picked up pace, her chest rising and falling in rapid succession.

Callum wasted no time, and quickly pulled her into an embrace. She buried her face in his chest as she tried to calm down. “It’s okay, it’s okay… I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.” He adjusted his body a little so that she could feel his heartbeat. “Listen Rayla…”

Listening, Rayla soon felt the steady rhythm of his heart against his ear, and she began to breathe normally again, her eyes closing as she brought a hand up to hold his shoulder. 

“That’s it…” Callum whispered soothingly, laying another kiss on the top of her head. “I’m still here… I’m alive… And nothing will happen to me…”

After a few more minutes Rayla found herself calming down completely as she continued listening to Callum’s heartbeat. Eventually, she pulled back, looking up at him as arms moved to wrapping around her waist.

“I… I’m sorry if I scared you Callum…” She hiccuped.

“Don’t be. You have nothing to be sorry for.” One of his hands came up to cup her cheek. “Dreams have significance though. What made you so worried, that it caused this nightmare?” 

His girlfriend looked away momentarily, before refocusing her gaze back on him, her eyes glassy as she took a deep breath. “Nearly all of my previous relationships have ended horribly for me Callum…” Her lip quivered. “Everytime I believed that I found the one, they would hurt me… Hurt me real bad…”

“Rayla…” Callum’s thumb brushed away a small tear that cascaded down her cheek.

“I never wanted to be alone, you know?” She sighed, leaning into his hand. “Whenever I was in a relationship, they would always be so dismissive of me. I didn’t just want to have a partner for life… I wanted more than that…”

“What did you want then?”

Rayla’s breath was shaky as she fell silent for a few seconds, feeling Callum’s thumb continuing to draw circular motions across her cheekbone. “....I just wanted to be loved.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Callum still heard it as she continued, “I wanted to be loved and appreciated… But all my previous exes never gave me that. They always ripped my heart out in the end… And I started to believe that I was cursed… That  _ I _ was the problem…”

Callum, feeling his heart break at what Rayla had just said, leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. “You are  _ not  _ the problem Rayla,  _ they  _ were.” His voice was gentle as he pulled her back into him, letting her rest her head into the crook of his neck as he began to rock her. “You are the kindest, bravest, coolest, most beautiful, and most incredible person on Earth.” He whispered. “Rayla, I’m in this for the long haul. I will be by your side, until you tell me you’re sick of me.” He chuckled, kissing her forehead. “I love you, and I will never,  _ ever _ leave you… Unless you tell me to.” 

Rayla could feel tears welling up in her eyes once more as she melted into Callum’s embrace, feeling nothing but love and warmth.

“Mom?” Alia’s voice rang across the room. Both adults turned their heads to see her standing near the doorframe, holding Nyla in her arms. “Me and Nyla are scared of the thunder… Can we sleep with you?” 

  
  
Rayla smiled, opening her arms out for Alia. The little girl smiled, setting Nyla down and sprinting over, throwing herself into Rayla’s chest, burying her face in her chest. Nyla hopped up onto the bed, curling up by Callum’s feet. 

Rayla instinctively wrapped her arms around Alia’s back, holding her close. Seeing this, Callum wrapped his arms around both the girls, letting Rayla rest her head against his neck as he pet Alia’s hair with one of his hands.

He then kissed his girlfriend softly, pulling the two down to lay in the bed with him. He threw the blanket over the three of them, snuggling up and holding them close. “I love you Alia. I love you Rayla.” 

  
  
“We love you too~.” The two girls sang in unison, before giggling and resting their heads.

Callum smiled, watching as Alia nuzzled her face into Rayla’s neck. The young woman smiled, her eyes becoming half-lidded as she gently kissed the top of her head. Suddenly, another loud crash of thunder shook the house, and Callum noticed Rayla’s body tremble slightly as her arms wrapped a little tighter around Alia’s back, keeping the sleeping girl close in a protective manner. He planted another kiss on her lips, smiling at her. “We are both here. Don’t worry.” He whispered. 

For Rayla, she gave him a lopsided smile as she soon fell asleep, burying her face into Alia’s hair as she breathed softly. Callum remained awake for a few more seconds, taking in the sight of both his girlfriend and daughter sleeping peacefully. 

Soon, his eyes fluttered closed as he began to sleep as well, knowing that when he woke up in the morning, he’d be there with the two most important people in his life. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is song by Alex Goot
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxVDUE3D8_4


	50. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla have a few people over

November 25th, 2022

Callum laid down the plates on the table, grinning as he smelled the food he was cooking in the kitchen. He stretched his neck, looking over as his beautiful girlfriend carried in a pitcher of juice, and a bottle of wine, setting it on the table. She turned to look at him, her hands on her waist. “What are you looking at~?” She teased. 

“Just the most beautiful woman.” He smiled, setting his hands on her sides. “Should I stop?”

“Oh no…” She sighed, pressing her lips against his jaw. “I never get tired of it…”

Her boyfriend smiled warmly, leaning in and kissing the corner of her mouth, before planting a soft kiss on her lips. “Why are you so pretty?” His voice seemed to drip with love and attraction for her. 

Rayla wiggled her eyebrows at him, her violet eyes shining. “Maybe it’s because of my awesome genetics?”

“I could see that… But for me, I think your personality adds a lot more to how beautiful you are…”

“Oh?” She smirked. “So what you’re saying, is that if I had a different personality, would I not be pretty?”

“Now, now, I didn’t say that.” Callum countered, rolling his eyes playfully at her. “I’m just saying I find your personality, AND your looks attractive.” 

“Mhm, I believe you… I guess.” Her voice was playful as Callum gasped in mock offense. 

“Well, how can I prove it to you?” He asked as Rayla’s arms looped around his neck. 

“Hmmm~... Not sure!” She chuckled. “Any ideas~?”

“Well first, we can start with impressing your uncles.” He smiled. “Would that be enough to show you?”

“I’d say that’s enough.” She smiled. “For now at least…”

“Oh wait! I almost forgot another way of proving it to you.”

“Really?” She raised an eyebrow. “How?”

“By doing this.” He quickly leaned in, pressing his lips into hers. Rayla didn’t even waste a second as she kissed back, her eyes closing as she sighed. He soon pulled back, noticing her face slightly flushed but a dreamy smile forming on her mouth. “Well?”

“Ok… I believe you now…”

“That quick huh?” He smirked victoriously at her. “Does that mean I don’t need to impress your uncles anymore?”

“Oh no, you still do~. But don’t worry, you won’t have to spar with Runaan.” 

“Oh well, that’s good-” 

“Cause _I_ will, in the backyard.” She grinned kissing his cheek before heading back into the kitchen to get wine glasses. 

“Wait, what?” Callum followed after her, raising an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Aye!” She nodded enthusiastically, grabbing four wine glasses and setting them on the dining table. “I asked Runaan to bring my swords, and I already have a pair of clothes laid out for after dinner.”

“When you say blades, do you mean _actual_ swords… Or just ones used for training?”

“Oh, he’s bringing both.” Rayla explained as she grabbed a wine bottle and set it in the middle of the table. “We use wooden swords for training, and real swords for throwing!”

“Throwing?” Callum asked curiously. 

“Well, we were planning to do some target practice… if that's okay.” She smiled, placing her hands behind her back as she approached him again.

He chuckled and kissed her softly. “Just be careful not to poke holes in the fence, or the tree.” 

“We won’t!” She grinned, hugging him tightly. “I love you Callum!”

“I love you too, Rayla.” Her boyfriend sighed as he kissed her forehead. 

“Mom! Dad!” A voice called out from behind them.

Turning around, the pair saw Alia near the doorway, her smile wide and her brown hair flowing freely past her shoulders. 

“Yes jellybean?” Callum asked. “Do you need something?”

“I saw a car pulling up to our house!” Alia beamed. “There were two people in it, and they just stepped out. Now they are walking up to our front door!”

“Oh, it seems that Runaan and Ethari are here!” Rayla laughed. “Callum, can you get the food ready and set it on the table? I’ll go entertain my uncles until it is ready!”

“Can’t I at least introduce myself and Alia to them?” He asked, quickly checking on the food sitting on the stove. 

“Of course! Sorry, how did I forget that?” Rayla gently took Callum’s hand in hers as they both exited the kitchen, just as the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Alia called out as she ran to the front door, Nyla trailing behind her. She quickly grabbed the door handle, pulling on it as the door swung open, revealing Ethari and Runaan standing on the opposite side. “Hi!” The little girl greeted cheerfully.

“Oh my god!” Ethari gasped upon seeing Alia. “Aren’t you just the cutest thing ever?!”

Runaan laughed a little, placing a hand on Ethari’s shoulder. “Is that anyway to behave in front of a child, my love?”

“It’s perfectly fine!” Callum’s voice called out, causing the two men to look up. 

There, they saw Rayla standing next to Callum, who still had on his apron. Immediately, Ethari smiled as he entered, giving one more look at Alia before turning his attention completely to their niece and her boyfriend. “It’s very nice to meet you at last, Callum.” He extended a hand out, and Callum shook firmly.

“It’s so nice to meet you guys too! Rayla has told me a lot about you guys!”

“Oh? What things exactly?” Runaan asked, raising an eyebrow as he entered the house, kneeling down to pet Nyla. 

“She told me that Ethari is a jewelry maker and an artist!”

“Haha, well those are true statements about me.” The man laughed, hugging Rayla. 

“And… I was kinda hoping that we could compare techniques…” The brunette nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Because I’m an artist too”.

“Is that so?” Ethari asked, smiling warmly. “Well, I’d be more than happy to show you what I’ve been working on lately!”

“Really!?” Callum grinned excitedly.

“Aye!” He turned his attention back to Rayla while Runaan approached and shook Callum’s hand as well. 

“So what have you cooked for us?” Runaan asked. “Because whatever it is, it smells amazing.”

“It’s chicken cacciatore, cooked with onions, herbs, tomatoes, bell peppers, wine and the chicken is braised! I also made us a side of scalloped potatoes, and for dessert: Black forest cake, with dollops of whipped cream and cherries!” He grinned, gesturing for them to come into the dining room. “Please, take a seat wherever you’d like. I’ll lay the food out now!”

As Ethari and Runaan sat at the dining table, they watched as Callum grabbed the bottle of wine and showed it to them. “Rayla picked this one out for you two. Is it ok? Cause if not, I can always grab another one.”

Ethari squinted his eye a little to read the label, before grinning wide as his niece. “Oh Rayla, you know us all too well!”

“Benefits of being with you guys for almost all my life.” Rayla beamed as she sat down next to Ethari. “Oh? Where’s Alia?” She looked around, before noticing the little girl sprinting in, panting a little.

“Sorry! I ended up chasing Nyla around the living room because she stole one of my toys!” Everyone laughed as Alia sat down next to Rayla. “I managed to get it back though, so now I’m happy!”

“Nice work, Alia!” Runaan complimented, raising his hand out for her to high five. “Never give up any of your possessions. They belong to you, and you only!”

“Yes sir!” Alia grinned. “Nyla ran upstairs and is in my room!”

“She always likes to sleep in Alia’s room.” Rayla laughed, turning her head to see Callum approaching, holding a platter that was covered on the top. 

“Hope you all are hungry!” He announced, setting the platter in the center, carefully removing the silver dome covering it. “Because dinner is served!”

Immediately, the dining room was filled with the delicious scent of the chicken dish as Callum quickly ran back to grab the side dishes and dessert. Once everything was laid out, Callum took his seat between Alia and Ethari. 

“Can we eat now?” Alia asked, tentative reaching over to the serving spoon that Callum had put in the platter. 

“Yes we can!” Her dad smiled. “Dig in everyone!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wow, this was very delicious Callum.” Runaan smiled as he leaned back, sighing a little. “You really know how to make a fantastic chicken!”

“I agree!” Ethari chimed as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. “This has been a wonderful meal!”

“Thank you, I’m really happy you both enjoyed it.” Callum smiled as he looked across the dining table, noticing the satisfied expressions on everyone’s faces. “I hope dessert was ok also.”

“More than ok!” Ethari said, his eyes shining. “That cake was really delicious!”

“Even more than your Moonberry Surprise cakes?” Rayla smirked, watching as her uncle chuckled as he shook his head.

“I’d consider it tied, but…” He ran a hand through his hair. “When we visit next time, I’ll be sure to bring some with us.” 

“That’s a good idea, my love.” Runaan smiled at his husband. “Either way, thank you for this wonderful dinner, Callum!”

“You’re welcome.” The brunette soon looked at his daughter, whose eyes were droopy as her head swayed a little. “It seems someone is tired.” He reached a hand out, carefully holding Alia’s face. “Bed time, jellybean?”

“Yes daddy…” Alia yawned as she rubbed her eyes. “But… I’ll tuck myself in…”

“Really?” Callum asked. “Are you sure? I can always come up with you if you want.”

“It’s ok…” The little girl smiled softly. “I want you to stay with mom…” She slowly got up from her seat, walking over to the staircase. “Goodnight everyone!” She turned her head back to look at all of the adults. “It was nice meeting you!” She said to Runaan and Ethari. 

“Goodnight pumpkin!” Rayla smiled warmly.

“Goodnight Alia! It was nice meeting you!” Ethari said, one of his hands intertwining with Runaan’s. 

“Goodnight, dear.” Runaan said, giving Ethari’s hand a squeeze. “Sleep well.”

Giving one more nod, Alia trotted up the stairs and disappeared from sight. Once they heard her bedroom door close, Ethari sighed as he turned his attention back to Rayla, who scooted close to be next to Callum. “She’s really adorable.” 

“Yeah… I’m really lucky to have such an amazing daughter…” Callum smiled as he took one of Rayla’s hands in his. “So anyways, it’s just us now.”

“Oh, Callum!” Ethari pulled out his phone, opening the photo app. “Would you like to see some of my art?” 

"I would love to.” Callum leaned over, watching as Ethari unlocked his phone and opened up his photos app. 

“Alright, let’s start off with this one.” He tapped on the picture to enlarge it, and Callum took in every detail of the intricate necklace with purple crystals and white diamonds.

“Wow…” He breathed. “It’s so beautiful.”

“Thank you, Callum.” Ethari said as he pointed out various details in the piece of jewelry. “This was a commission I received a few months back. The person who wanted me to make this said that he would be giving it to his wife.” 

“That’s amazing!” Callum beamed. “And I can see that you put in a lot of effort into making it.”

“Every piece of artwork must have a lot of effort put into it, or it will not be the best it can be!”

“I agree.” The brunette nodded. “Still… I’m sure that the commissioner was very pleased with the final product.”

“I sure hope so.” Ethari replied, looking through his pictures to find another one. “I plan to send it to him tomorrow.” He soon stopped at another picture, this time a ring. “Ah, here is one of the first ever pieces I did when I first started my job.” The picture displayed a very simple silver ring with a small diamond encrusted on the top. “It’s simple, but I’m still proud of it.”

Callum narrowed his eyes a little as he took in all the small details. His eyes sparkled as he stared. “It’s incredible Ethari. Subtle, yet beautiful.” 

“Thank you!” Ethari soon turned his phone off and slipped it back into his pocket. “But enough about me, tell me about your art Callum!”

“Oh, where do I even start?” Callum scratched his chin, before suddenly getting an idea. “I got it!”

“Oh? What is it Callum?” Runaan asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched the man quickly get up.

“I’ll be right back!” He called, running into his office. The three waited for another minute before Callum reemerged, holding a large painting in his hands. “This is one I did when Rayla sent me pictures of her in Scotland.” He turned the painting to face them, watching as their expressions turned to awe. “I added Rayla in her halloween costume right over here, so it would look more… whimsical. And beautiful.” 

“Callum…” Ethari started. “I think you should be charging MORE for your art. That is… incredible.” 

Callum felt a sense of pride as he handed the painting to the pair, watching as they looked at every small detail there was. “Thank you Ethari… That really means a lot to me…”

“You should be proud of yourself Callum.” Runaan suddenly spoke, his smile warm. “This is breathtaking. I love all the colors, lighting and shading put into this. It almost looks… _realistic._ ”

“Thank you so much Runaan.” Callum smiled warmly. “Realistic is the style I shoot for, so I’m glad it reads as realistic.” He turned to look over at Rayla, who was smiling wide as she leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“You’re very talented Callum.” Ethari spoke as he carefully handed the painting back. “And you’re very romantic, given that you drew Rayla.”

“Oh well… I love Rayla a lot… So yeah, I try to be romantic all the time…” Callum nervously smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well Rayla, you’re boyfriend seems to be all mushy. I hope that hasn’t rubbed off on you and made you weak.” Runaan smirked, his voice teasing as Rayla looked at him, her eyes wide.

“Is that a challenge?” Rayla laughed. 

“Absolutely!” Runaan announced, standing up. “I left all the swords in the car, I’ll be right back!” He quickly ran out of the kitchen, yanking open the front door and disappearing.

“Well, if we are going to spar.” Rayla stood up, motioning to the dress she was wearing. “I better go change.” 

“Make sure you are dressed warm.” Callum spoke as Rayla walked up the staircase. “It’s pretty chilly outside!”

“You got it Callum!” Rayla’s voice called from upstairs as he heard the door to their bedroom close. 

Now it was just him and Ethari. He glanced over, seeing that Ethari was looking at something on his phone. However, he soon set his device down and looked up at him, smiling. “So…. Have you been treating my niece well?”

“Oh well… I-I assume I have…” Callum stuttered slightly. “I mean… I’ve made her happy and she’s made such a positive change on my life overall.”

“That’s good.” Ethari nodded his head. “However, I want you to understand something.” His tone became a little more firm, but it was still gentle. “You need to be _safe_ with my niece. Do you know what I am really talking about?”

“Huh… OH!” Callum felt his face turn a bright shade of red as he slumped back in his seat. “O-Of course! Of course we’ve been safe! Why wouldn’t we?” 

“It’s ok! I just wanted to make sure, that’s all.” Ethari reassured, leaning back in his seat a little. “You both are adults. I know you’re being smart, but I just wanted to make sure, ok?”

“Yeah… I understand.” Callum nodded his head. 

He soon heard the door open, and Runaan entered again, holding a large, black duffle back with him. “Which way to the backyard, Callum?”

“Follow me.” He got up from his seat and guided Runaan through the backdoor and out into the large opening while Ethari followed behind them. “This seems like a good spot for you and Rayla to spar.” 

“Alright then.” Runaan took his coat off, handing it to Ethari. “We just need to wait for Rayla.”

“You don’t have to!” She called out as the three turned to see her closing the back door behind her. Instead of her dress, she now had on a long-sleeved crop top and a pair of black leggings with sneakers while her hair was done up into a tight ponytail. “Are you ready to lose, Runaan?” She smirked at her uncle, watching as he scoffed.

“This time, I’ll beat you.” He dug his feet into the ground, tossing her two swords from his bag, before pulling out his own swords. 

  
“Hold on!” Rayla held up her hand, before running over to Callum and kissing him quickly on the lips. “For good luck.” She laughed, before running back to the starting position. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Runaan and Rayla fell to the ground, panting and laughing as they let their swords fall to the ground next to them. 

“I can’t believe we have to call a tie!” Rayla snorted, looking over at him. “Either I’ve gotten worse, or YOU’VE gotten old!”

“No way, it’s definitely you that’s gotten worse!” Runaan retorted, sitting up and wiping his forehead.

Callum stared in awe, holding his glass of wine as he watched them. “Damn, she’s amazing.” He stared at her in a transfixed manner, watching as she removed the elastic band from her ponytail, letting her hair fall freely. 

“Uhh… Earth to Callum? Hello?” Ethari waved a hand in front of his face, prompting the young man to blink before shaking his head back into reality.

“Oh… uhh…. Sorry Ethari.” Callum laughed sheepishly, taking a quick sip from his wine. “Guess I was just lost in thought…”

“It’s okay, I too, often get lost in thought when looking at my husband.” He watched as Runaan took Rayla into a hug. “She might have told you this already, but she started training when she was just five years old. Runaan saw the potential in her, and when she turned fourteen, that’s when she claimed victory over him.”

“She did tell me about all of that over text.” Callum turned to look at the man, smiling a little. “She also told me about how she continued with sword fighting even when she was in college.”

“That’s correct Callum. “ Ethari smiled. “ She would train every single day, mainly because she wanted to be the best she could be.” He leaned back a little. “She only took a break after she began her job as a teacher, which I’m sure she told you about also.” 

Callum silently nodded, before turning back to see Rayla handing her swords to Runaan before walking over to them. Immediately Callum sprang to his feet, running over and enveloping his girlfriend in a tight hug. Once he set her down, he rested his forehead against hers as his arms wrapped around her waist. “That was incredible Rayla… You were amazing out there.”

“Oh, that was nothing.” She sighed. “You should see me on a good day.”

“Still…” He pressed a kiss on her cheek, and then another one on her jaw. “You’re amazing.” He soon captured her lips with his, closing his eyes as he felt Rayla’s arm wrap around his neck. “I love you so much, Rayla. I know I say it all the time, but I really mean it…”

“I know.” She sighed, kissing his cheek. “I love you too, Callum. There’s not a single day where I don’t…”

They met again for another kiss, not noticing that two certain uncles were watching from a distance. Ethari smiled as he rested his head against Runaan’s shoulder. “They really are perfect together, aren’t they love?” He turned to look at Runaan.

“I would say so.” Runaan replied, kissing his husband’s temple. “Still… If he breaks her heart… I’ll be sure to pay him a _personal_ visit…”

For Ethari, he merely chuckled. “I doubt that Runaan, he’s different from all of the other people Rayla has dated.” He watched as Callum and Rayla pulled back to look into each other's eyes, their smiles soft and full of affection. “I think they are going to last…”

“Are you sure?” Runaan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ethari nodded his head, turning to look at his husband properly. “I’m absolutely sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is by Dolly Parton
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zbkbc1mJOWs&ab_channel=MarkanthonyEzeh


	51. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum, Rayla and Alia spend Christmas with their family and friends.

December 24th, 2022

The door to Harrow's house was thrown open in excitement by a little girl, grinning excitedly. “IT’S CHRISTMAS!” She screamed, sprinting in. Callum and Rayla walked in after, holding their suitcases, a warm smile on their faces. They heard the sounds of Ava barking excitedly as the malamute ran out of the living room, almost tackling Alia as she wrapped her arms around her neck, burying her face into her fur.

Callum chuckled, before seeing Harrow and Ezran walking out the kitchen, their smiles wide. Ezran laughed when he saw Ava slobbering over Alia, and he quickly walked over, picking up the little girl and swinging her around, causing her to laugh out loud. 

Harrow approached Callum and Rayla, his apron still on while his green eyes sparkled with sheer happiness. “Glad you two could make it.” He first took Callum into a hug, before doing the same for Rayla. “Hope you guys didn’t have any trouble getting here.”

“Oh no, we were fine.” Callum assured, looking over his shoulder to see Ezran setting Alia down, before taking her into the living room while Ava followed close behind. “Is everyone else here?”

“Yes.” Harrow grinned, pointing to the living room. “You can go say hi to them now!”

  
  
“Oh uh, before I do that…” Callum rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you have Alia’s surprise?” He whispered.

  
  
His stepdad nodded, and pointed to the floor. “Basement. All ready to go for tomorrow.”

  
  
Callum smiled. “Thank you.” 

“No problem, son. Now go have fun, dinner will be ready in an hour.” He chuckled, pushing them into the living room. 

The moment Callum and Rayla entered, they saw Alia being engulfed in a tight hug by Ellis while Soren and Claudia sat on the couch, smiling at the sight. Sarai was sitting on Claudia’s lap, and on a small onesie that looked like Santa Claus’s suit. She giggled softly and held onto the goth’s shirt. “Avavavavava!” The baby chattered away, looking up at Claudia.

  
  
“Wow! You’re such a chatterbox after you said your first word!” She laughed, booping the child on the nose. 

Callum and Rayla smiled at the sight, before seeing Ezran approaching them. “Didn’t get a chance to say ‘hello’ properly to you guys.” He chucked, before taking both adults into a massive hug. “How have you two been?”

“We’ve been amazing!” Callum chimed, patting his little brother on the shoulder. “I see that the party is already in full swing.” He grinned, looking over at Alia hugging Soren while Claudia laughed. 

“You guys got here just in time.” Ellis spoke as she walked up, her smile soft. “Soren and Claudia were about to pull out a board game we could all play!”

  
  
“Oh yeah? What’s it called?” Rayla asked.

  
  
“The Dragon Prince.” Claudia called out, standing up with the baby. “You play as either a human, an elf, or a dragon! Two humans and one elf are randomly chosen to take the egg of the dragon prince back to its home! All the other humans try to stop you, the other elves will try to help you! But there is one elf that is the traitor, and will try to take the egg themselves, to win the game for just them!” 

“Ohh, that sounds interesting.” Callum said, scratching his chin.

“It definitely got our attention as well.” Soren spoke up as he approached the group, running a hand through his hair. “But anyways, how have you two been?” He stepped forward and took Callum into a hug.

“We’ve been doing really well.” The brunette patted Soren on the back a few times before turning his attention to Claudia, smiling as Sarai gave an infectious smile to him. “Hello cutie…” He reached his hands out, and Claudia carefully handed her over to him. 

As he held Sarai in his arms, he watched as she blurbled before reaching a hand out to touch his face. 

“She’s so cute.” Rayla felt her heart melt as she rested her chin on her boyfriend’s shoulder, looking down at the small girl, who cooed rubbing her eyes a little. “She must be getting tired.”

“Is she?” Ellis asked, extending her arms out. “I’ll feed her now and put her to bed.”

“Ok.” Callum handed Sarai over, watching as Ellis carefully rocked her as she walked towards the stairs. 

“I’ll be back in around fifteen minutes.” Ellis’s voice called from upstairs, before the group heard one of the doors close. 

Callum sat down on the couch, Rayla snuggling up to his side. “So, board games, christmas movies, and eggnog?”

  
  
“You got it!” Soren laughed, sitting on the floor. “Man, this will be an awesome christmas. You should SEE the pile of presents Harrow got for Alia.”

  
  
“Oh man, I asked him not to spoil her.” Callum chuckled.

  
  
“I had to!” His step dad walked in, raising his hands up. “You only get so many christmases as a child, so she deserves the best!” He lowered himself into his recliner, as Alia sprinted into the room with Ava next to her. 

“Where’s Ezran by the way?” Callum asked, looking around when he didn’t see his little brother anywhere. 

“Oh he’s still in the kitchen.” Harrow explained, stretching his arms a little. “He’s right now mashing the potatoes. He’ll be joining us later.”

“Sounds good.” Claudia sat down next to her brother. “We just need to wait for him and Ellis to come back before we start this board game!”

For the next twenty minutes, the group talked about what they were going to do for Christmas morning. They planned to wear christmas sweaters, all of them drinking hot chocolate, opening presents, and having pancakes for breakfast.

  
  
“Oh but wait…” Rayla interjected, frowning. “I don’t have a christmas sweater!” 

“Oh don't worry, Rayla.” Harrow smiled warmly. “I have an extra one in my room. You can wear that when we go to sleep tonight.”

“Oh, ok. Thank you Harrow, that’s a relief.” Rayla smiled back before leaning her head against Callum’s shoulder, sighing when he wrapped an arm around her waist. 

Everyone soon heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, and they all turned their heads to see Ellis reemerging, smiling brightly. “I just put Sarai to sleep.” She sat down in a chair close to where Alia was petting Ava. “She won’t be bothering us until next morning.”

“That’s only if she doesn’t wake up.” Soren pointed out. 

“Oh don’t worry, she’s a pretty heavy sleeper.” Ellis grinned as she leaned back a little in her seat. “So anyways, what did I miss?”

“We were just going over what will happen tomorrow.” Harrow explained. “We plan to wear our christmas sweaters, drink hot chocolate, and open presents.”

“Don’t forget about the pancakes.” Claudia added. “After all, I was the one who suggested that, because-”

“Yes, yes Clauda, we know.” Soren rolled his eyes as he elbowed his sister in the arm. “Pancakes are your most favorite food for breakfast.”

“They are for me too!” Alia beamed, scratching behind one of Ava’s ears. “I love when dad makes them in the morning for me and mom!”

“See? I’m not the only one!” Claudia stuck her tongue out at her older brother, prompting everyone else to laugh as Soren gave her a light push. 

“Alright, dinner is ready!” Ezran called as he walked over, rubbing his hands on his apron. “Do you guys want to eat now, or should we play the board game first?”

“Board game!” Alia answered almost immediately. 

“Hmm, it appears that I have to agree with her on this one.” Soren answered. 

“Me too!” Claudia chimed.

“Me three!” Callum called.

“Me four!” Rayla giggled.

“Me five!” Ellis sung.

“And count me in as well.” Harrow laughed, getting up and pulling out the board game. “Everyone make a circle in the center of the living room.” 

As this happened, Callum raised an eyebrow when he looked around again. “Hey, uh… Dad? Aren’t Aunt Amaya and Janai coming over also?”

“Oh, Janai actually called me about a couple of hours ago, before you two got here.” Harrow explained, setting the game board flat on the ground. “She said that she and Amaya were going to be spending Christmas at her family's house, with her sister and brother.”

“Oh, ok.” Callum nodded understandingly. “I guess I’ll save their presents for the next time I see them!” He smiled, sitting next to the game board. “I call human!”

  
  
“I call elf!” Rayla grinned, sitting next to him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla sat down at the dinner table, smelling all the delicious foods plated across it. “Oh man, I am STARVING!” She laughed, starting to put together her plate.

  
  
“Me too, mom!” Alia grinned, putting together her own. “I wonder what Uncle Ezran had made for us?”

“Well, we are about to find out, jellybean.” Callum smiled down at his daughter, ruffling her hair a little before looking over at everyone else that was seated. “What did you make for all of us Ez?”

“Hey! I helped as well!” Harrow called as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

His stepson merely laughed, raising his hands up in defence. “Sorry, sorry! Let me rephrase my question.” He cleared his throat, before asking. “What did you two make for all of us tonight?”

“Oh well, me and dad made turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, gravy, sweet potato casserole, and pumpkin pie!”

  
  
“So, traditional?” Callum asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“You got it!” Ezran grinned. “Alright everyone, we can eat now!”

“Yay!” Alia cheered, causing everyone to chuckle as they all began to help themselves to the food.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“SANTA!!! I KNOW HIM!”_ The tv echoed, Alia laughing at the antics on the screen as she drank her hot chocolate. 

Callum smiled at her, looking at the christmas sweater she had adorned, before turning his head to look at everyone else. Harrow sat on his recliner, wearing his rudolph christmas sweater while Ezran and Ellis sat together on another couch, both of them wearing their own christmas sweaters as well. Soren and Claudia sat on the floor, next to Alia and Ava, having also worn their Christmas sweaters as they smiled. 

The only person that was missing was Rayla, who was right now in the bathroom, changing into the sweater that Harrow had given her. 

After another minute or so, Rayla reappeared, wearing the christmas sweater Harrow gave her. She flopped down on the couch next to Callum, her legs on his lap. However, when Callum turned to look at her properly, he felt his heart almost stop when he noticed something. Apparently, the sweater that Harrow had gave her appeared to be twice the size of what she would normally wear, and that was why the sleeves of her sweater were hanging over her hands, giving her what looked like paws. 

“Oh my god…” He whispered, causing his girlfriend to look at him with a confused expression. 

“What?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Uhh… Rayla that sweater doesn’t fit you.” He could have sworn he felt his heart melt a little when she raised one of her paws up, watching as the fabric flapped around. 

“Aye, it is a little big isn’t it?” She didn’t notice her boyfriend staring at her as she moved her hands around. “But I like it, it’s comfy!” 

“Yeah… It sure looks like it…” He continued looking at her, seeing how absolutely adorable she was. However, he soon smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to lay her head on his chest. 

She happily obliged. Hearing the sound of his heartbeat made her relaxed as she smiled. This was her life. She had found the one for her. 

Seeing that his girlfriend had settled into him, Callum smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. They soon turned their attention back to the television, Callum moving to grab the blanket and pull it over them as they both sighed, relishing in how cozy they felt together as the movie continued on.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum flopped into bed, in the room Harrow gave him. It was his childhood bedroom, albeit with a larger bed. He stretched his arms over his head, letting out a groan. He sat up, watching the bathroom lights turn off, the sound of water stopping right after. Rayla soon emerged, stretching her back out as she walked over to him. The sweater covered her shorts, making it look like she was only wearing the sweater. 

He smiled, feeling his heart swell up when she yawned and reached one of her paws up to cover her mouth. “You look so adorable, you know that?” He said, watching as her face turned slightly reddish. 

However, she merely rolled her eyes. “You tell me that everyday.”

“Well, you look extremely adorable today.” He pointed at her paws. “I swear, all I want to do tonight is just cuddle you and shower you with kisses and attention.”

“You know that we will have to sleep soon though.” She smirked as she walked a little closer to where he was lying. “I mean, I’m pretty sure Alia is going to come in here very early tomorrow, screaming that it is time for presents.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Callum sighed, pulling the comforter back. “Wanna cuddle for thirty minutes?”

“Hmm… I can do an hour.”

“Deal.” He smiled warmly as he extended his arms out as an invitation to the sleepy woman. 

Rayla grinned and crawled into his arms as he wrapped her in a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head, her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, and her lips. “I love you so much, Callum~.” She sighed.

  
  
“I love you too Rayla. I always will.” He smiled, kissing her once more as he pulled the blankets over them. 

For Rayla, she smirked as she playfully smacked him in the face with one of her paws. “You know I love you more, aye?”

“Impossible.” Callum brought a hand up to cup her cheek, brushing a bit of her hair out of her face as he kissed her eyebrow. “I love you the most.”

Rayla giggled. “You’re so cheesy, you know that?”

“I’m only cheesy for you.” He responded, causing his girlfriend to laugh a little as she kissed his jaw and then the corner of his mouth. 

“Well in that case… I love you the mostest, Callum…”

Her boyfriend chuckled, sensing her playful invite. “I love you the mostestest…”

Rayla then yawned a little and Callum pulled her even closer, letting her tuck her head underneath his chin as she nuzzled into his neck. “Maybe we should sleep now…” He whispered, laying another soft kiss on the top of her head as he tangled his legs with hers. 

As he felt sleep tugging more at him, he heard Rayla quietly whisper, “I love you the mostest times all the stars in the universe… No repeats…”

“Now who’s being cheesy~.” He smiled, rolling his eyes as he sighed into her hair. “Goodnight Rayla. See you in the morning.”

  
  
“Goodnight~...” She whispered, before falling into a deep sleep.

  
  
Callum followed shortly after, wrapping his arms a little more securely around her back as he soon drifted off into sleep, dreaming about him, all of his family, and all of his friends.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is song by Homer and Jethro
> 
> Link: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=QfV0vF0RHeE


	52. It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Christmas morning!

December 25th, 2022

Rayla groaned softly as she woke up, finding her face buried in her boyfriend's chest. She sighed and nuzzled him, smiling. Christmas morning was always one of her favorite days, and she was excited to spend it with Callum’s family. She leaned up, kissing his chin gently as she held his face. “Callum~... Good morning~...” 

He chuckled as he woke up, his arms wrapping around her tightly, pulling her into a hug. “Morning. Merry Christmas Rayla.”

“Merry Christmas!” She grinned, her forehead against his. “How’d you sleep?” 

“I always sleep amazingly when it's with you.” He smirked, kissing her softly, his hands moving to hold her face. 

“Same here.” She smiled when they broke apart. “I estimate we have about fifteen minutes to make out before we get interrupted.” She stuck her tongue out at him, smiling infectiously. “You wanna~?”

Her boyfriend merely leaned up again, capturing her lips with his as his thumbs began stroking her cheeks. Rayla sighed, her eyes fluttering closed as her arms moved to wrapping around his neck. She soon pulled him up to a sitting position, their lips still crashing together as they held each other on this cold winter morning. She nibbled on his lip, her nose rubbing against his. Callum let out a noise of pleasure as he pulled her closer, their bodies now flush against the other’s as the kiss grew more and more heated while his hands began to caress her back, his fingers playing with the soft fabric of her Christmas sweater.

They soon pulled apart for air, panting a little as Callum saw Rayla’s eyes close while her face appeared slightly flushed. Sighing at the adorable sight before him, he leaned in again, planting his lips tenderly on her cheek. He began to trail upwards, letting his lips brush gently on her skin. He soon placed a kiss on her temple, another one on her forehead, then on her eyebrow, and then on the bridge of her nose. 

However, he suddenly felt one of Rayla’s hands grab his jaw and move it so he faced her head on, her lips smashing into his. Callum sighed into her mouth as one of his arms wrapped around her waist while his other hand moved up to her hair, his fingers carefully undoing the knots that had clumped together during sleep. She let out a small hum as her hand continued cradling his jaw, her fingers tracing features along his skin while her other hand carefully held the back of his head.

The minutes continued to tick on and on, the kiss starting to slow down at the end, just as they heard a knock at the door. 

“Callum?” Ezran’s voice called out from the other side. “Are you and Rayla still sleeping?”

They pulled apart again, and Callum turned to look at the closed door, smiling a little. “We’re up! We just need a few minutes to get ready to come down!”

“Okay! Alia is waiting for you!” They heard the sound of footsteps fading away, and Callum turned to look at his girlfriend. 

“Well, I guess we gotta get ready.” Rayla said as she began to get off, but laughed when Callum’s arms tightened around her waist, his expression turning into one of pleading. 

“But I want to keep making out with you~.” He whined, giving her his own attempt at puppy dog eyes. 

Rayla giggled as she rolled her eyes playfully, leaning in and giving him a soft kiss, her teeth tugging a little on his lower lip. “It’s Christmas, we need to get down there~.” She let go of her boyfriend and sprang out of bed, running into the bathroom to brush her teeth. 

Callum flopped back into bed, his head hitting the pillow. He smiled up to the ceiling, before getting up to brush his own teeth as well.   
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum and Rayla walked down the stairs, immediately being met with Alia running up, grabbing their hands. “Come on! Come on! Santa came! I have so many presents to open!” 

Callum chuckled, petting Alia’s hair with one of his hands while he looked over at Harrow, sighing as he shook his head. His stepdad grinned, shrugging his shoulders as Alia dragged them over to the Christmas tree, where tons of presents laid underneath it. 

“We just need to wait for Claudia!” Soren called out as he entered the living room, stretching his arms over his head. “She needed to call Nyx and wish her a merry Christmas.”

“Ok!” Ezran nodded as he sat down on the couch. “Ellis should be down with Sarai any moment now. She just needed to finish with feeding her.”

“Once the gang's all here, then we can open up the presents.” Callum announced, sitting down next to Ezran as Rayla sat next to him, kissing his cheek as she rested her head against his shoulder. 

“Okay dad!” Alia nodded her head as she scooted over to where Ava was lying down, petting the dog’s belly. 

It didn’t take more than another minute before Ellis emerged, holding Sarai in her arms as she walked over to stand next to Ezran. “Sorry I’m late, Sarai needed to be burped after she was fed.” She walked over and sat down next to her husband, who smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple as she rested her head against him. 

“Don’t worry, you aren’t late.” Harrow assured. “We just need to wait for Claudia.”

“I’m here!” Claudia came running in, launching herself into the other couch with a big flop. “Ready to open presents!” 

Soren laughed and rolled his eyes, scooting over to the presents. “Okay, so first we have a present for Rayla, from Callum!” He pulled the present out, tossing it over to her. 

Rayla caught the small long box, tearing open the wrapping paper. She pulled the lid off to reveal a small moon opal necklace sitting within it. It glittered in the morning light that came from the window, making Rayla gasp in excitement as she carefully picked. She took in every detail that there was in it, from the silver framed to the amethyst gem within it. It was perhaps the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. 

She turned to look at her boyfriend, who smiled as he nodded his head. Immediately, she lunged at him, almost tackling him in a massive hug as her face buried into his shoulder. “Oh Callum! I love this so much!!” She pulled back, her hands grabbing his shoulders as she crushed her lips against his. “Help me put it on?” She asked when they pulled apart.

“Of course!” He smiled, gently taking the necklace and placing it on her. He clicked the clasp, smiling as it was now on. “There!” She turned around to face him once more, the necklace now sitting on her sternum.

“Well? How does it look?” She asked, watching as Callum’s eyes sparkled.

“You look stunning.” He smiled, reaching over to tuck a bit of her hair behind her ear, seeing as her violet eyes shimmered.

“Ok, ok, lovebirds!” Soren’s voice called over, causing the two to look at him. “You can be all mushy at another time! Let’s get back to opening up these presents!” 

Callum and Rayla both chuckled, watching as Soren began to dig through the boxes once more. Soon, he found another box, grabbing it and reading the label. “This was one says: To Alia. From Santa himself!”

The little girl squealed as she ran over, taking the box and tearing off the wrapping paper in a hurry. As this happened, Callum saw what appeared to be a Nintendo logo in the corner, but it wasn’t until Alia got all the wrapping paper off, did his eyes widen. 

What he saw before him was a large box showing off a picture of a Nintendo switch on it. “Oh my gosh!! Santa got me a Nintendo switch?! Now I can play with Zym, Auntie Claudia, and mom!!” Alia’s jumped up with joy “And it’s pink!? THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!”

As Alia continued looking at the box, Callum shot Harrow another look. One that said _‘did you seriously just do that?’._ His stepdad chuckled a little, raising his hands up as Callum playfully rolled his eyes, smiling a little. 

“All right everyone!” Soren announced. “Now we have another one, this time for Clauds!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As everyone sat around the living room, surrounded by unwrapped presents, Callum hoisted himself up to his feet. Alia looked up at him, a confused look on her face. “Dad? Aren’t you going to help me set up the switch?” 

“Well, uh, actually there's… One more present. I just need to go get it.” He smiled, quickly running out of the living room, disappearing from sight.

“Mom?” Alia turned to look at Rayla, raising an eyebrow. “What is dad talking about?”

Rayla smiled, motioning for Alia to come sit next to her. “Just you wait pumpkin, you will soon find out.” 

After another minute or two of waiting, Callum soon came back, holding a massive box in his hands. “We have one more present, and it’s for Alia!” He announced, carefully setting the box in the center of the living room.

“For me?!” Alia gasped, rushing over. “Oh my god, it’s so big!”

Her dad smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder. “Well? Open it Alia, and see what is inside!”

The little girl did just that, lifting the lid of the box up. Inside sat a small french bulldog puppy, with droopy eyes, yellow fur, and seemingly a perpetual frown. “Barp.” The dog seemed the mumble, its tail wagging slightly as it walked up to Alia.

Alia gasped, scooping up the puppy. “You got me a dog?!” 

Callum nodded, watching as his daughter had to refrain from screaming with absolute joy as she continued holding the french bulldog close to her. “What will you name him, jellybean?” He asked, walking over and kneeling down, petting the dog’s head. 

“Hmm… I think I’ll name him… Bait!!” She exclaimed, watching as the dog tilted his head slightly.

“Bait?” Her dad asked curiously. “That’s a very interesting name. What made you come up with it?”

“I don’t know if I’m being honest.” Alia shrugged her shoulders. “It just seems like it fits him really well.”

Callum laughed, but stopped when Alia turned around and took him into a hug, wrapping her free arm tight around his neck while her face buried into the crook of his neck. “Thank you so much dad… I love this present so much…”

The brunette felt his heart swell up with immeasurable happiness as he wrapped both his arms around Alia’s waist, holding her close to him as he kissed her temple. “You are welcome, jellybean. I love you.”

“I love you too, dad!” Alia chirped happily, looking down as Bait licked his lips.

“You know…” Rayla smirked as she stood up, walking over to the two. “If we are having another pet in our house, we need to make sure that we don’t give Bait too much attention. Nyla would be super jealous if that happened.”

“I’ll give love to both Bait, AND Nyla!” Alia smiled brightly, setting the puppy down so she could play with him. However he got up and ran over to Soren. 

The blonde laughed, petting Bait as he began to lick his hand. “Hey buddy! It’s nice to meet you!” 

Alia laughed, running over to join in on the fun while everyone else watched. Callum stood back up, wrapping an arm around Rayla’s shoulders as she rested her head against his neck, watching as Claudia and Ezran soon joined in the puppy fun. 

“This really was an amazing Christmas morning…” Rayla sighed, turning to look up at her boyfriend before kissing his cheek. “Merry Christmas Callum…”

“Merry Christmas Rayla…” Callum smiled down at her as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. “I love you…”

“I love you too…” They both looked back up, watching as Ellis walked over with Sarai, smiling as watched Bait run around her legs before rushing over to Harrow, who grinned as he stood up and picked up the small puppy.

And as the family played with its newest member, they knew that this was the best Christmas ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is by Michael Buble! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJ5DOWPGxwg


	53. Raise Your Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang celebrates the new year!

December 31st, 2022

Rayla raised her arms up, letting the dress fall into place on her. After smoothing out the silver fabric, she smiled at herself, picking up her makeup to get started on her look. As she applied the silver and gray eyeshadow, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, a chin resting on her shoulder. She smiled, opening her eyes to see Callum in the mirror. “Hi~.” She giggled, pressing her cheek to his.

“Hey beautiful~.” He teased, tickling her sides. 

“Callum!” Rayla laughed as she squirmed a little. “I’m trying to do my makeup! You’re going to make me mess up my eyeshadow!”

“It’s worth it though!” He countered. “Because I love hearing your laugh.”

That statement made Rayla blush a little, but she rolled her eyes as Callum soon stopped, much to her relief. As she picked up the eyeliner, she noticed her boyfriend smirking in the reflection as he tilted his chin up to kiss the spot behind her ear, his arms still holding onto her waist. 

“If you mess me up here, you know I have to erase and do everything again.” Rayla explained as she began to carefully draw it on her eyelids. “And if you mess it up, I will lock you out of the bathroom!”

He laughed and let go of her, backing up as he held his hands up. “Okay, okay!” He gave her a loving smile as he turned around. “I’m gonna go check on Alia and see how she’s doing with getting herself dressed! I’ll see you in the living room!”

“Okay Callum!” Rayla called back as she refocused her attention into the mirror. “What time do we have to be at Harrow’s again?”

“We will leave in another forty five minutes!” Callum’s voice echoed. “Don’t rush, we have plenty of time!”

“Okay! Just make sure to grab the cupcakes we made, and the bottle of champagne!” She called back, drawing on the eyeliner in a quick flick of the wrist.

  
  
“I won’t forget!” He yelled out from Alia’s room.

Rayla turned her attention back to her makeup, as she picked up her blush. She dabbed it on, blending it in with a little highlighter on the tops of her cheek bones, the top of her lip, the tip of her nose, and the top of her eyebrows. Finally she ended it with a red lip, drawing on the lipstick with ease. And she was done! 

For a few moments, she stared at herself in the mirror, satisfied with the work she had done, before going to work with doing her hair. She pulled her hair behind her head, tying it up into a low bun, before using her fingers to spread out certain sections to finish the bun with a rose like shape. Once she was done, she pulled her bangs out of the bun and let them frame her face. 

With her work now officially completed, she took a few steps back, admiring her reflection in the mirror. However, she suddenly heard the door to her and Callum’s bedroom creak open, and this was accompanied by her boyfriend entering the bathroom, holding the champagne bottle in his hand.

“Hey! Are you ready to...go…” His words died in his throat as he took in the sight of her girlfriend. “Woah…”

“What?” She asked, raising an eyebrow as she saw Callum looking at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. “Is… Is something wrong?”

“Wha- OH! Oh no Rayla, nothing is wrong.” Callum nervously laughed as he set the champagne bottle down and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He let his eyes travel up her body, before looking at her face, taking in every detail he saw. From her plush, red lips to her sparkling lilac eyes, he stared in awe. “You’re just so beautiful.” 

Feeling her face heat up a little, Rayla only smiled affectionately at Callum as her hands moved to cupping his nape, pulling him to rest her forehead against hers. “You’re not too bad yourself… handsome…” Her eyes continued staring into his emerald green ones, before she looked down at the white button-up shirt, blue jeans and brown-leather shoes he wore. She then looked back up to see that he had combed his hair a little. Smirking to herself, one of her hands moved up to ruffle the brown locks, making it a little messy.

“Hey!” Callum pretended to pout. “What was that for?”

“I just like it better when it’s messy.” She grinned, watching as Callum merely rolled his eyes chuckling a little.

“Oh you…” He sighed all happily as his eyes flickered down to her lips. “Come here…” 

She complied, leaning in and pressed her lips softly against his, her arms moving to loop around his neck while Callum closed his eyes, sighing as he kissed back. It was short, but full of love as the two slowly pulled back. However, Callum noticed Rayla fighting the urge to laugh, and he raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was doing that.

“Hey dad!” Alia’s voice called out, causing the pair to turn around and see her standing by the doorway, her pink dress fluttering slightly as she looked at Callum with a confused expression. “Uhhh… Why are you wearing makeup?” She asked, holding the puppy Bait in her arms. 

“Huh?” Callum quickly ran over to the mirror, and when he saw that his lips were stained with Rayla’s lipstick, he felt his face turn a deep shade of red as he covered his mouth. “Oh jeez…”

Rayla laughed out loud, before walking over and grabbing a napkin and wiping the lipstick clean off his lips. “If you want to try drag in the future, then let me know. But I think for now, we should go without makeup.” Alia, hearing this, giggled and ran out to the car.

He laughed. “Once this party is over, I am SO getting you back for this!”

“Oh~? How so?” She smiled leaning back against the counter.

  
  
He leaned in and whispered something quickly in her ear, pulling back and winking at her bright red face. 

She snorted in laughter, and smacked him on the arm. “You’re lucky Alia wasn’t in here to hear that~.”

He chuckled and placed a hand on her hip, before the two walked out of the bathroom, Callum picking up the champagne bottle that he had set down previously. They did a quick check to make sure all the lights were off and all doors were locked before Rayla picked up the large box of cupcakes. After doing one more sweep of the house, Callum took Rayla’s free hand in his as he led her outside to the car. Once they had made it, he held the door open for her, bowing at the waist. 

“After you, milady.” He said in a formal tone, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“Oh, such a gentleman.” She smirked as she entered the passenger’s seat, picking up her dress so that it wouldn't get caught in the door. 

Once she was fully inside, Callum shut the door and climbed into the driver’s seat, buckling in and pulling out of the driveway. Soon they were on the main road, Alia bouncing with excitement while Callum held Rayla’s hand in his, softly brushing a thumb across her knuckles. 

After around twenty more minutes of driving, Callum pulled into Harrow’s driveway, noticing that a few more cars were there as well. As the three climbed out and approached the front door, everyone smiled before Callum rang the doorbell. It didn’t take more than a second before Harrow answered, wearing a maroon button up along with black pants and leather shoes. “Hey guys! Come on in, everyone’s here!” He opened his arms wide, welcoming them into a hug.

“Grandpa!” Alia squealed, setting Bait down on the floor before rushing forward and lunging at him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. “It’s so good to see you again!!”

Harrow chuckled, lifting Alia up in the embrace. “It’s nice to see you too, Alia.” He carefully put her down, before seeing Bait run off into the living room. The little girl laughed and followed after him. Smiling, Harrow then took both Callum and Rayla into a hug as well. “How have you two been doing?”

“We’ve been doing fine dad!” Callum beamed, patting his stepdad on the back, before he let go of both of them. “Haven’t we, Rayla?”

“Aye!” She nodded, her smile wide as she handed the box of cupcakes to him. “Everything has been really good lately!”

“Well that’s great to hear!” Harrow eyes soon landed on the champagne bottle that Callum was holding. “Ah, I see you brought champagne!”

“Well, it is a special event isn’t it?” His stepson grinned as he took his phone out. “We still have four more hours before the new year begins!”

“Exactly!” Harrow chuckled as he ushered for the two of them to follow him to the living room. “Which is why we plan to play a few games and have a massive dinner to bypass the time we have!” The three entered and saw everyone else either standing or sitting. “I need to head back into the kitchen to check on a few things, but go on ahead and say hi to everyone!”

Nodding his head, Callum and Rayla walked in, noticing Alia already laughing as she played with both Bait and Ava.

“Callum! Rayla!” A voice called out, and the brunette turned to see Claudia running up to him, wearing a black strapless dress, tulle around the arms to make it poof out. Other than that, it was a simple black satin dress with high heels. “You guys are finally here!” She first took Rayla into a tight hug before doing the same to Callum.

“What? Are we late or something?” Callum asked, watching as the goth rolled her eyes. 

“I mean, you are the last people here, so…” 

“Oh can it Clauds!” Rayla laughed as she lightly punched her shoulder. “But anyways, I see you dressed up nicely.”

“Yeah, I wanted to dress up for this since it is a formal event!”

“Is that so?” Another voice called out from behind them, and the three turned around to see Nyx walking over, her hair in a small ponytail. She wore a dark blue dress with green and white flowers on it, strapless and ending mid thought. To top it off, she wore knee high combat boots, pure black. “I thought you were looking good for me?”

Claudia blushed a little, but still continued smiling as she kissed her cheek. “Well of course I wanted to look good for you also!” 

Rayla chuckled watching as Nyx leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. “It’s funny how you guys keep on teasing me and Callum for being all lovey dovey, when you guys are even more so than us!”

“Hey!” Claudia stuck her tongue out at her. 

“Are you gonna deny it?” She teased smirking as both Claudia and Nyx blushed even more. 

“Okay, okay… You got us…” Nyx mumbled. “Can we stop talking about it now though, please?”

Rayla’s smirk turned into a more genuine smile as she nodded her head. “Of course! But first, tell us where Soren is, we want to talk to him.”

“Oh! He’s right now in the bathroom.” Claudia explained, but pointed over to two people standing near the couch. “However, Marcos is over there, talking with Ezran!” 

Callum followed where Claudia was pointing at, and saw Ezran, who was holding Sarai, talking with Marcos as he sipped on a glass of red wine. Quickly thanking Claudia, Callum walked over with Rayla. He saw as Ezran was the first to notice them, as he turned his head a little and smiled immediately. 

“Hey Ez! Marcos!” Callum greeted as he looked down at Sarai, who gurgled a little as she reached a hand out to him. “How have you guys been?”

“I’m doing well Cal!” Ezran responded, reaching out and smacking him playfully on the shoulder. 

“Same here!” Marcos chimed as he shook Rayla’s hand. “Soren needed to quickly use the restroom. He should be out soon.”

“Oh we know!” Rayla said. “Claudia told us.”

“Oh ok. Still, it’s very nice to see you guys again!” Marcos smiled as he took another sip from his wine. “Do you know what games Harrow is planning to have all of us play?”

“Honestly, we are not so sure.” Callum shrugged his shoulders. “Guess we'll just have to wait and see.” He then raised an eyebrow when he looked around the living room. “Hey Ez, where is Ellis?”

“Oh, she wanted to go help Harrow make some snacks.” Ezran explained as he pointed towards the kitchen. “But she’ll come back when it’s time to play some games!”

“Oh alright!” Rayla grinned, holding her hands behind her back.

“Little blade~?” A voice called out from behind her, making her spin around.

“Runaan! Ethari!” She squealed, running up and hugging them. “Oh my god, you guys actually came!!”

Ethari laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You invited us, so of course we came!”

“That’s right!” Runaan beamed. “We left really early since it would be a long drive to this place, but we managed to be the first ones here!”

“This is so amazing!” Rayla bounced on her feet, her smile bright. “I know you guys couldn’t come to the Christmas party because of work, but still, it’s so nice seeing that you guys could make it this time!”

“Hey, we did say over text that we promised to be here.” Runaan replied, smirking a little. “I never break a promise, you should know that by now!”

“Oh I know.” Rayla said, smiling back as she rested her hands on her hips. “But anyways, how are you guys enjoying the party?”

“It’s been nice! All of your friends have been so lovely.” Ethari grinned, looking around at everyone else, before seeing Callum, who was still talking with Ezran, Marcos and now Soren who had just returned from the restroom. “How have things with Callum been?”

“They’ve been amazing.” Rayla sighed, turning over to look at him. “I’m fairly sure that I am going to spend the rest of my life with him.”

“Is that so?” Runaan asked. “Well, I’m happy that you finally found your own prince!”

“Aye…” Rayla blushed a little, embarrassed. 

“Hey, sorry to interrupt!” Callum’s voice called out as he walked over. “Did I hear something about a prince?”

“Ah, Callum!” Ethari smiled warmly as he took the young man into a firm hug. “It’s nice to see you again!”

Callum grinned into his shoulder. “It’s great to see you guys too!” He pulled back, before shaking Runaan’s hand. “How have you two been?”

“We’ve been well.” Runaan replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “My fencing classes have been going well, and Ethari has just started to teach young ones how to make jewelry!”

“Really?” Callum looked over at Ethari, his eyes widened a little. “Wow! Congratulations Ethari, this is huge!”

“Thank you Callum.” Ethari laughed. “It’ll be nice sharing my passion with others now! I can’t wait to see what they will make!”

“Oh, maybe I should take that class one day.” Callum smiled, picking up a glass of champagne from the snack table. 

“We would love for you to join us!” Ethari smiled, patting him on the shoulder. “Well, we’re gonna go mingle now! See you for games in a bit!” 

“Bye!” Callum waved as Rayla gave them quick hugs. 

Soon, the two walked over to Claudia and Nyx while Callum and Rayla watched. “Well, looks like it’s just you and me now!” Callum said, looking over to see Alia still petting both Ava and Bait while Soren, Marcos and Ezran continued chatting away. “What do you want to do?”

“How about we go get some snacks and play some games?”

“Alright then!” Callum smiled as he took Rayla’s hand in his, the two walking over to the snack table, excited to have some fun before the main event started.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrow walked over to the TV, turning it on to the New Years Eve special. Five minutes until the ball dropped. Rayla sat on the couch next to Callum, leaning against him happily. Alia was asleep, curled up next to Ava and Bait on the floor. Ezran laid a blanket over her, and headed over to sit next to the amorous couple. 

Soren, Marcos, Claudia and Nyx all sat on the floor, gathered around the TV while Ellis walked over and sat down next to her husband, having just put Sarai to sleep upstairs. 

Runaan sat down on the love seat, Ethari sitting on his lap slightly as they watched the screen.

Once everyone was present and accounted for, all they had to do was wait as they continued looking at the TV, seeing as the time continued decreasing with each passing second.

Rayla rested her head against Callum’s shoulder, her arms wrapped around his waist. “Callum?” She whispered as she turned to face him. 

“Yes Rayla?” He turned his head so that he was facing her properly, one of his hands moving up to brush a bit of her hair out from her face. 

“I’m so excited to spend many more years with you.” She smiled lovingly as she placed a tender kiss on his jaw. “I love you…”

Her boyfriend smiled back, his hand moving to hold her face. “Me too Rayla. Even though this year might be coming to an end soon, I can’t wait for the many more to come.” He sighed as he kissed her forehead. “I love you too… More than you know it…”

They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like forever, before Rayla leaned in and captured his lips with hers, her eyes closing as her arms tightened around his waist. Callum returned the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed. 

As this happened, the timer began to go off as everyone began counting. 

Ten.

Rayla smiled leaning back from the kiss. “Are you ready for the start of another year?”

Nine.

Callum returned the smile. “Yes I am.”

Eight.

Rayla grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet to watch the TV, her arms holding onto him.

Seven.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he began counting with the others.

Six.

She joined in, turning to look at him.

Five.

He turned to face her, a grin on his face.

Four.

She cupped his face with both her hands.

Three.

He brushed a bit of hair out of her face.

Two.

She wrapped an arm around his neck.

One.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Everyone cheered, Rayla diving in and kissing Callum as the TV lit up in bright colors. He held her close, smiling to himself as he remembered a certain sketch he had made in his sketchbook. But that didn’t matter at this moment.

It was a brand new year, and they were ready for whatever would happen next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is by P!nk! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjVNlG5cZyQ&ab_channel=PinkVEVO


End file.
